Once More, With Feeling
by Illusor Meaneld
Summary: If you could start your life over, knowing how things could turn out, what would you do differently? Cloud is offered this chance, and tries to change the future, but he quickly discovers that fate and destiny play a high stakes game.
1. Travel Plans

Once More, With Feeling... – Chapter 1: Travel Plans

Summary: Cloud is offered the chance to change the past… it's not an easy road to take.

Author: Illusor Meaneld

Rated T: for Descriptive violence and injuries, No Adult Situations, No Cussing.

Disclaimer: I did not create, and do not own the characters from Final Fantasy 7, They are owned by Square-Enix, and I am simply borrowing them for my own (and hopefully your) enjoyment.

* * *

105 years old … Cloud mused to himself, staring distractedly into the fireplace. Much like Vincent, and Shelke, the blond "Hero" didn't look his age in the slightest. Clear blue eyes glinted in the firelight, smooth, youthful skin, barely hinting at adulthood without the harsher structure of true maturity, and of course, his signature blond locks, just as gravity-defying as ever. He had long since ceased to worry about his hair, and it had grown decently long over the years, the spikes jutting down past his shoulder-blades in places. One hundred and five long years of existence… Cloud Strife, sighed and stretched, limbering his muscles absent-mindedly, pacing through his house without even paying attention, he retrieved his sword, a simple one-piece blade this time. Tidied what little disorder he managed to create in the average morning and stepped out the door to "work".

These days, Cloud spent his time hunting monsters, (it was sometimes quite lucrative.) Tending to the rare chocobos he'd bred, and sparring with Vincent and Shelke whenever either of them passed his way. Today, Cloud's face lit with a rare smile as he spotted the deep red fur and fiery tail of Nanaki. The Blood-lion grinned back, baring fangs,

"It's been too long, hasn't it Cloud?" Nanaki purred,

"Yes, it has old friend, what have you been up to lately?" Cloud smiled as Nanaki rubbed his jaw affectionately against the blonde's thigh. They walked and talked, hunting monsters together nostalgically, reminiscing about old friends, all of the other original AVALANCHE team had passed away, … that was to be expected after such a long time, neither Barrett nor Cid had been particularly young when the adventures had started, Tifa never did have kids of her own, but had loved the orphaned children. Yuffie passed on her heritage to future generations in Wutai eventually, but the Ninja's propensity for mischief had eventually gotten the better of her, when age began slowing her down. Reeve ran out of Cait Sith dolls, and Rufus Shinra's health never fully recovered. Nanaki, once known as "Red 13" had taken over the care of Cosmo Canyon after Bugenhagen had finally passed on the torch. It had been a long road, but Cloud felt he was content. The others didn't bother him about the lack of company he kept, they all understood. He was laughing by the time Nanaki had to leave, with a good-bye nod and a flick of his tail, the noble creature made his way back home.

This was how it should be, Cloud decided, the world continued to do what needed to be done, his life was full of comfortable habit, nothing lacking …. Now if only he could convince _her_ of that.

That night found Cloud in a familiar dreamscape, one almost as comfortable as the home he had built for himself. He sat in the field of flowers, smiling gently as she approached, it was always the same way. He even spared a nod for the man who followed in her wake.

"Good Evening Aeris," Cloud murmured respectfully, "It's good to see you." And it was, like all of his friends, the flower girl did not change with time. Even though her reasons were different, everyone ceased to age once they left the land of the living.

"Hey, Spikey." Zack greeted, a smile twisted his lips but his tone was solemn, Cloud missed the upbeat greeting he used to get from his raven-haired mentor.

"Cloud,…" Aeris began slowly, "You're not really happy,… are you Cloud?"

The blonde shrugged, "I think I'm happy Aeris, … I mean, … I'm not UN-happy. I enjoy my house, it's comfortable, I make a good living at what I do, and I talk to the others when they stop by. It's … pleasant." He smiled reassuringly at both of them, but they were unconvinced.

"Cloud, that's not what I mean… you're HEALTHY, and you're WELL… but you're not really 'Happy'. You're just existing… we were hoping that it would get better, … Sephiroth was defeated long ago, and all the pieces were there for you to pick up…. But you never did. It's like something was missing, and we could never fix that."

"Missing?" Cloud frowned, he was happy… wasn't he? At least he liked to believe he was…

"Missing from your fundamental structure, Spike," Zack interjected smoothly, "Aeris and Mother Gaia think that maybe you were just too emotionally scarred … that you'd lost too much."

"They say that time heals all wounds… but sometimes it's just not enough." Aeris finished.

Cloud heaved a sigh, the two of them seemed to worry about him all the time these days, trying to coax him to interact more with others, or to do something more adventurous with his days, this was the first he'd heard of their "Happiness" theory though…

"I'm not sure what you want me to do then." Cloud finally admitted, "I don't want to do anything different, there never seems much point, but how would one go about changing something like that?" Zack and Aeris exchanged a glance,

"We have a proposition," she began, a true smile beginning to light her features.

"It was the planet's idea" the Ex-SOLDIER amended,

* * *

"So basically, they want to send me back in time… to an Alternate Reality, where these things haven't happened yet." Cloud finished explaining, Vincent and Shelke exchanged a glance before raising an eyebrow each in his direction.

"That sounds like a bad movie waiting to happen." Shelke muttered,

"Alternate Reality?" Vincent's eyebrow remained pointedly raised.

Cloud sighed, "I know it sounds weird, … they had to explain a lot of it to me too. Basically there are other worlds with our story unfolding…" Cloud struggled to remember the particular descriptions Aeris had given him, when he was awake, his memory was impeccable. … but his dreams, even those with Aeris and Zack tended to slip away from him. "Time doesn't pass the same way in these worlds… so they found one from while I was still young, before the whole Sephiroth Crisis, before Nibelheim… before almost all of it!" He glanced apologetically at Vincent, it wasn't before HIS tragedy… The gunman shrugged stoically, silently banishing any worry of discontent.

"Are you going to go then?" Shelke asked,

"I'm not sure yet…" the blonde scratched the back of his head, deep in thought. "It's a big decision… I mean, after all I've done here…"

"Go, Cloud." Vincent interrupted.

"What?" Cloud was taken aback at how quickly Vincent dismissed him.

"You've never really forgotten, or forgiven yourself." The gunman clarified,

"Aeris is right, ... you're not happy here." Shelke agreed.

"But I… If… what… What would I DO there?" The blonde was simply flabbergasted, and feeling perhaps a little betrayed.

"Stop Hojo of course." The young girl responded immediately, followed by a nod from her taller counterpart.

"Hojo? … not Sephiroth?"

Shelke snorted, "Of course Hojo, … Sephiroth would never have become what he did without that madman."

Cloud hesitated, when he had brought up the subject of Aeris' suggestion to the two travelers, he had somehow expected that they would encourage him to stay… after all, he was the only one besides them who would remain ageless, the only of their friends who could stay forever. … But thinking further, he wondered if they would take the chance he was given, the blonde's gaze drifted speculatively to Vincent, … in a heartbeat he decided… the ex-Turk would die all over again if he could stop the atrocities from happening to Lucretia, the swordsman glanced at Shelke, her? Not so much,… she had what she needed, and she honestly seemed happy in her work. Cloud heaved a sigh, it wouldn't be easy, that much was certain… he had grown complacent in his routine, … though he was certainly fit and agile… the best swordsman on the Planet. He remained silent for a long time, finally resting his gaze on Shelke,

"How should I stop Hojo?"

The young cyborg smiled slowly, "Can you memorize everything I'm about to tell you Cloud…?"

* * *

He wasn't sure what he'd been expecting, … it wasn't like he'd done anything like a time-dimensional shift before. Aeris and Zack met him in his dreams like always, and when he told them his decision, he had to admit he loved seeing both of their faces light up in those brilliant happy smiles he hadn't realized he'd been missing. After that they simply asked him to lay down and sleep. Relaxing amongst Aeris' flowers was surprisingly easy, but 'sleeping' while he was technically dreaming made him chuckle. After a few bouts of teasing with Zack, he finally managed to settle down, and much to his surprise, he drifted to sleep… again.

* * *

The next morning Cloud woke to pure darkness, with a cry he panicked, touching his fingers to his face and eyes to make sure everything was unharmed, there was no blindfold, nothing obstructing, … the room was just dark… TOO dark… after several precious moments he finally realized why, … his eyes weren't glowing! Even in the deepest cave he wasn't blind, his eyes glowed, ever so slightly illuminating his surroundings, his Mako-enhanced vision could pick out the details of any room, he couldn't remember the last time he'd seen pure darkness. A shout both too close, and muffled by the walls jolted the blonde from his thoughts,

"Oi, Kid! Ya asked meh ta wake yeh! Dun be late for the Shen-rah exahmes." A harsh voice came through the door, a meaty hand thudding against it's surface once more.

"K-kay!" Cloud squeaked, startling himself further as his voice caught and broke, he strained to hear the retreated footsteps, another thing that should have been easy, he breathed deeply, trying to slow his pounding heart. What was going on? By the Cetra! What had … … Cloud spat a curse, filling the silence with a few choice expletives, "by the Cetra" indeed. So he'd come back in time then? Time and Dimension, he reminded himself, piecing together the accent he'd heard through the door his eyes widened, "Don't be late for the Shin-Ra exams." The man had said,… Exams? … So he wasn't even a Cadet yet… what time did those even start? … For that matter, what time was it NOW? He fumbled his way around the dark room, painfully bumping into every unfamiliar object in the even more unfamiliar room. He was sure he would be just one large bruise by the time he finally managed to turn on the light.

The room was small, but furnished, and now that he was paying attention there was that sterile, well-vacuumed smell one commonly found in hotels. There was a watch on the side table that read 5:30 am, earlier perhaps than he used to get up, but nothing that should have been too difficult. At least, not to his OLD body, he mentally grumbled as a jaw-cracking yawn split his face without warning. He staggered to the bathroom, desperate for a look In the mirror, and moments later wished he hadn't. A pale, frightened-looking boy looked back at him, he couldn't have been more than 13 or 14, … shorter than he could even remember being, (though of course he must have been this height before.) he barely seemed to clear 5 foot. Wide blue eyes so clear and pale Cloud gasped at them. But most agonizing was the scrawny awkward limbs, no visible muscles anywhere they should be, and so many bones poking out at odd angles he wondered how he even moved with any semblance of coordination!

A few moments later, Cloud firmly decided there WASN'T any semblance of coordination, the term "all knees and elbows" was never so painfully clear, as those particular joints seemed to magnet themselves to every sharp and possibly harmful surface with disturbing accuracy. He was grabbing up the few possessions he decided must be his, a duffle bag with clothing he blanched at, obviously he'd been deprived of any kind of common sense, … or fashion sense for that matter, he winced at a pair of "chocobo pajamas", morbidly curious as to whether he had actually LIKED such things at this age. Thankfully Cloud's agony was interrupted when the Hotel Manager pounded on his door again, eagerly telling him he needed to leave right away if he were going to make the Exams. After picking up a piece of paper he'd located that specified the times and places of the Shin-Ra Examinations, Cloud hefted his duffle, sighed at the weight of it, straightened his thin shoulders and with determination beyond his tender years, strode out of his room, and away from the establishment.


	2. Cruel and Unusual Punishment

Once More, With Feeling... – Chapter 2: Cruel and Unusual Punishment

Summary: Boot-Camp, the second time around, was simply exhausting!

Author: Illusor Meaneld

Rated T: for Descriptive violence and injuries, No Adult Situations, No Cussing.

Disclaimer: I did not create, and do not own the characters from Final Fantasy 7, They are owned by Square-Enix, and I am simply borrowing them for my own (and hopefully your) enjoyment.

* * *

Cloud had to pause and gape for a moment at the sight of Midgar, It had gone from being a gigantic ruin, slowly being over-run by vegetation, to the bustling metropolis Cloud only saw in old videos. He honestly hadn't remembered the pressing crowds or the permeating smells, it was all so new and foreign that he felt adrenaline bubbling up in excitement, he relished in the strangeness as he walked, studying the map on the flyers he held. Thankfully his younger self had kept all of the advertisements, forms and any other paperwork pertaining to the day, blessed preparedness to Cloud, since his memory of this event was just not crisp enough after 90+ years. Once he was certain he knew where he was, and which way he was going, Cloud broke into a jog, when his face suddenly connected with the pavement, he had a long moment of shock. A quick glance around assured him he hadn't been tripped, no pickpockets or cracks in the sidewalk he'd been too distracted to notice. No he had simply fallen on his face… for no reason he could discern. The people around him were starting to send glances his way, so Cloud hastily picked himself up, brushed the dirt and small rocks from his clothing and tried again. This time he was paying more attention, and so noticed when his feet rebelliously refused to do as he asked and the ground greeted him enthusiastically once more. Hopping quickly to his feet proved equally disastrous as he staggered into a nearby pile of trashcans for his efforts. By now people were staring, what was he DOING? With a deep breath to calm his mind, and intense focus, Cloud rose carefully, picked up the duffel bag he'd accidentally dropped, and started off again at a walk.

He paid strict attention to his every movement as he made his way down the street. It was an agonizing pace considering he was short on time to make the exams, but face planting ate far more time than walking. After a couple of blocks he figured out what the problem was, what should have been a "comfortable" stride, was stretching his legs far enough to make the muscles ache, and he tottered with lack of balance at each step. What in the world? Why couldn't he walk right? He tried correcting his steps but only succeeded in swaying alarmingly, his arms jerking up in an instinctive attempt to compensate, which only seemed to make things worse. Silently mouthing a few choice curses, Cloud took a mental step back. Why would his balance be all off? Surely he was used to walking… … in a body that was 5'7". Gads he was slow today, at the bare five-foot whatever he reached right now, his legs were shorter, the subconscious motions he'd honed over the last century were all screwed up. With a heavy sigh he tried a different method, a "marching jog" is what Yuffie had nicknamed it, short swift steps that were designed for endurance more than speed, but it was faster than walking. The pacing was still awkward, he tripped over his own feet more than once on his way, but somehow he managed to make it to the Shinra building before the doors were closed to new recruits.

Cloud was panting heavily, rubbing his sore legs while looking over the other excited youths crowded nervously in the room. He wasn't surprised that he didn't remember a single face, but Cloud had long since developed a soft spot for kids, and he smothered a smile at all their bright and eager eyes, it made him want to hand out candy or something. He had to choke down a chuckle when he remembered they were probably all about his age right now anyways. The blonde forced himself to walk around the room, stretching his abused young muscles despite their protests. While he paced he pulled out his paperwork, this time studying his application forms, memorizing dates and information his older brain had pushed into some mildewed corner somewhere. He was amused to note that the date for today was the same as it had been in his own world. Chuckling, he continued to study, however, it was only after he was going over the page for a third time that he caught it, and almost blurted aloud his younger self's mistake, It says I'm fourteen, … but I shouldn't fourteen for two more weeks! He double-checked the birth date and the current date twice more to affirm his suspicion. _I lied about my age! What a little rat I was!_ He gawped, and then slowly snickered at the over-sensitive kid he must have been, small for his age, hailing from a middle-of-nowhere town, delicate looks and no strength, heavens but it reminded him of prickly little Denzel when the boy had reached teenage-hood. He was still reminiscing over the boy Tifa had adopted when they started calling names. It was done in alphabetical order, and most of the young recruits tried in vain to hide the evidence of their fear and nerves. Cloud was watching on with faint amusement right until he overheard one young lad ask another about test questions_. Test questions?_ The ex-warrior snapped quickly into full wakefulness, _what kind of test questions?_ For several moments he worried about blundering through said questions… _When had they discovered which medicines? Did they know about enhanced Summoning yet?_ He wracked his brain to try and place events in order, and so he was sufficiently nerve-wracked when the young Officer at the door called,

"Cloud Strife?"

Standing a little too quickly, Cloud stumbled towards the door, "Sir."

"This way."

He followed as quickly as he dared, but his guide still ended up waiting for him when they reached their destination. Cloud proceeded to the indicated desk, where a paper and pencil already awaited him. Nervously he scanned the questions, there were several history questions and medical questions he noticed much to his dismay. But after a few deep breaths he forced himself to concentrate.

Moments later Cloud was almost laughing at his own nervousness, the questions practically pointed to their own answers, if you read them right it wasn't hard to figure out what they were looking for, the wording of the problems gave them away, and the essays were similarly written. He had an issue once when he almost wrote about a particular storm in Junon that hadn't happened yet. But with a sigh and a smile he realized his mind was well up to the task. When he handed his paper in to the guardian at the door, he was confident he had passed. As he tripped his way out the door he decided something needed to be done about his BODY being up to the task.

* * *

After the "possible recruits" had been weeded into "Cadets-In-Training" all the newest Shinra personnel were escorted to their room and shown their individual bunks and storage. It WAS just a single room, with two rows of bunk-beds evenly spaced along the lengths of both walls, at the foot of each bunk was two small storage boxes. They would all share this room, sleep listening to each other, and train with each other through the "boot camp" of Shinra. That first day they were shown around the compound, escorted by a couple of Troopers, and very pointedly told where they could and could not go. They were issued two sets of uniforms each, with the instructions to keep their own laundry clean. It was explained that in addition to physical fitness tests and training, all recruits would be tested further on their more mundane knowledge skills, and any who proved lacking would have to take additional classes to make up the slack. Finally, by the days end they were escorted to their bunker, and ordered to sleep. Cloud carefully stowed his gear in the chest he had been assigned, and crawled into his bunk. He reviewed the day with a strange sense of fascination. It was like an all-new adventure! He had run out of places he'd wanted to explore after nearly a century, but this was absolutely thrilling. Carefully quelling the sudden giddy urge to giggle, the blonde carefully pondered the events of the afternoon, the information he'd been given said he BARELY passed the height and weight requirements to get in. There didn't seem to be an age limit, but his young self had lied anyways_. Some rumor of unofficial age-limits perhaps?_ Oh well, it would be just as easy to say he was fourteen as thirteen, which meant not easy at all since he still thought of himself as a solid century old…

The Shinra "boot-camp" lasted exactly four weeks. It was half evaluations, and half grueling torture. As he expected, Cloud managed to ace the written tests with flying colors, a quick glance through the library computers had refreshed him on his "history" and with his veteran mind he simply breezed through the general education qualifiers. His check through the computer databases also told him with horrifying accuracy what kinds of physical evaluations he'd have to pass to get into the units he wanted. Shinra had a number of different factions, each of which had to be specifically trained, based on one's performance during Boot-Camp, a recruit was placed into a corresponding unit. There was standard Military, (or "cannon-fodder" as the Turks called them,) the SOLDIER-Preparation Classes, Pilot-training, and Special Operations. (which the Turks heavily recruited from.) Obviously Cloud wanted SOLDIER Prep. He seemed to remember the last time that he'd been put through a year of Standard Military before making it into SOLDIER prep. And now, as he read over the requirements for the S.P. class he blanched, for one thing every S.P. Cadet had to be capable of 1,000 push ups, a 10 mile cross-country march in full gear, and a 5,000 meter endurance swim. Cloud dropped to the floor and was dismayed to find his arms shaking and burning after a mere 6 push-ups. This was definitely going to be a nightmare.

Cloud adjusted more quickly than the others to early rising, but after drowning during the first swim test, and collapsing (several times) during the run. He had a hard time suppressing the despair. From what he had researched, even if he failed to pass the test to get into S.P. he could reapply in six months, but that tempting idea was quickly discarded. No, he needed to get into the program now, in order to implement his plans to torment a certain ugly, balding scientist… metaphorically tightening his belt the blonde put his all into training his body. He did push ups until the very last moments, he scarfed his food at meal-times so he could get back to the grounds more quickly, he briefly considered doing more push-ups in bed, but decided sleep was equally important.

During the first week, Cloud's face became intimately acquainted with all of the rocks in the hills around the training grounds. By the third week, he had given them all names. As the fourth week began, the young Cadet agonized; he just wasn't progressing fast enough! Having to relearn everything had pushed him back even further behind the other recruits, and he had already been trailing them when he started. The final tests would be at the end of the week, and as it was Cloud could barely manage 400 push-ups with determination. His body was a constant ache, and his reactions always seemed sluggish. As the remaining days passed by he firmly squashed the rearing depression. He NEEDED to get into the SOLDIER Prep. It was absolutely essential!


	3. Agony and Errantry

Once More, With Feeling... – Chapter 3: Agony and Errantry

Summary: There were three tests to pass, three hefty qualifications to meet; is Cloud up to the task?

Author: Illusor Meaneld

Rated T: for Descriptive violence and injuries, No Adult Situations, No Cussing.

Disclaimer: I did not create, and do not own the characters from Final Fantasy 7, They are owned by Square-Enix, and I am simply borrowing them for my own (and hopefully your) enjoyment.

* * *

The Evaluations began on Friday, The evening before they had been given a couple of free hours for preparation or extra sleep if they needed it. Now was when the real competition began. The tests were done in two shifts; half of the Recruits took their written tests in the morning, while their bunk-mates took the physicals. Then the two groups switched places in the afternoon. The tests spanned three days, So that recovery was possible between each of the grueling exams. Cloud was in the second group, his physical tests would be first. So it was with a distinctive feeling of dread that the blond dragged himself out to the field on Friday morning. He knew he wasn't ready, at his previous best he hadn't managed half the number of push-ups he needed to pass. When he'd signed the paper to try out for SOLDER Prep., His instructors had smiled pityingly.

"So you want to be in SOLDIER eh boys?" The test instructor bellowed down the line of recruits at attention. "Let's see if you have what it takes! Drop and give me a thousand! Anyone who gives up, or can't finish isn't cut out for SOLDIER!"

With the motions drilled into him over the past four weeks Cloud dropped to the ground. Counting mentally so as to keep his breath as best as possible. By the time he reached 300 he was sweating profusely, his face was red from the blood flow, and he panted, breathing the dirt as he went down. Somehow he managed to reach 600, his arms were quivering, and tears streamed from his eyes with the exertion. Determined to make the cut he kept going, at 800 he could no longer feel his arms, his legs were a constant shooting pain from his toes to his hips. Sheer willpower kept him going, when the officer counting for him hit 1,000… Cloud never heard it; a hand on his shoulder told him he was done. They had to help him off the ground.

After a brief pause for lunch, he was half-dragged into the room where his written test was taking place. He'd finished his push-ups later than the other boys, and the test instructor in this room eyed his ashen face with mild concern. He spent the next 5 minutes remembering how his fingers worked, and with shaking hands he filled out the papers before him. Even with his belated start, he finished before the other students. Staggering to the front of the room to hand it in, and wandering sluggishly in the direction of his bed. He stood by his bunk fumbling to unbutton the first button on his shirt for a full minute before he simply gave up, and collapsed on top of everything, falling into oblivion-like sleep almost immediately.

The next morning Cloud woke impossibly sore, every motion sent waves of pain all over his body. He tottered over to the showers, put the spray on as hot as he could stand and agonizingly tried to stretch out the stiffness. There was little he could do about the pain, he'd overworked his muscles, they would need to recover, but he could try at least to minimize how much MORE damage he inflicted today. He managed to scarf down breakfast, which he couldn't remember tasting later, and blearily lurched to the pools. Here they did more preparation stretches, and Cloud wasn't the only one stifling his groans. As his group lined up on the diving stands the blond stubbornly squashed his horror. There was NO failure option! He told himself firmly, He HAD to pass! _Pass or die… _the morbid portion of his mind added. As the shot from the gun rang out Cloud and his companions dove into the pool, his muscles had quieted to a dull whimper as he began his laps, trying to establish as even a rhythm as possible. His body was screaming at him again in no time, and it was a struggle to keep up his pace. By the end of this test he felt he was breathing as much water as air, and had long since lost track of whatever his feet were doing. It was only by watching his arms that he knew they were moving in some semblance of a stroke. Again, he had to be helped up. He finished his written test in a water-logged haze, (though he knew it was still done well.) and too full on chlorine to possibly eat anything he hit the bunk again and was instantly deep in dreamless slumber.

One of his bunk-mates had to shake him out of bed the next morning, and a second boy guided him to the showers before breakfast. Cloud couldn't remember eating, though he knew he must have. The next thing he was aware of, he was strapped down with a heavy pack and standing in line behind the rest of the boys in his group while an officer explained the rules of the test again. This test had all of the recruits; there were only two written tests so there could be enough time to devote to the cross-country trek. This was the exam he'd been dreading. … The only one of the three evaluations that was TIMED, he would fail if he couldn't keep up a specified pace, and Cloud had always come in at least a 30 minutes later than the others during practice. When the other recruits started moving, he knew the test had started. With a heavy sigh and a grunt he forced himself to jog after them. At first he just tried to focus on pacing himself. He couldn't afford to use up all his energy in the beginning, he'd never make it to the end. He had carefully tried to plot out just how fast he would have to go during each segment to make the cut. … He knew he wasn't nearly fast enough.

When he reached the One-Quarter mark, he was exhausted, with a glance at his watch he also realized he was five minutes behind his planned schedule. Tightening the straps on his backpack he forced himself to pick up the pace, he chose another boy ahead of him who seemed to be going about as fast as he wanted to be and tried to match his speed.

As Cloud made it to the half-way mark he was half-blind from sweat and every breath felt like sandpaper in his throat. His watch told him he was still 5 minutes behind, With a wheeze and a growl he moved faster still. His legs had gone mostly numb, allowing just enough feeling through for stabbing pain with every step.

At the Three-Quarter mark Cloud had ceased paying any attention to his surrounding beyond ensuring his feet were following the path. He dared not stop, for he knew he would never move again if he did. The numbers on his watch indicated he was still 3 minutes behind. He wracked his brain, if he pushed faster now, he would never have the strength for the sprint at the end. As it was he could barely keep moving. His pace quickened, blind to all else he staggered unerringly towards his goal.

At 700 yards out he could see the big clock, he had 5 minutes left, already the boys near the end were sprinting. Cloud felt leaden, his legs were moving robotically now, there was no way he could make it! He couldn't move any faster! The clock ticked down to four minutes … Cloud leaned forward, dug his feet in to start running and…..

Cloud woke up to the sound of voices above him. And a cold, wet cloth pressed to his forehead.

"Hey kid, are you alright? Kid? Can you hear me?"

"Strife?" There were vague shapes hovering over him when he opened his eyes. "You there Strife?"

"Gnnnn" Cloud answered, he could see the blue sky with clouds passing overhead, though he was laying on a cot in the shade.

"Oh Thank the Cetra!" Cloud's clearing consciousness identified the voice as belonging to a young-man. "I was sure I was going to have to bury you." _What had happened?_ Cloud wondered, he remembered trying to run, _had he tripped on a rock so close to the finish? Had he knocked himself out? _Blinking in attempt to bring the world to focus Cloud tried to speak, croaked a groan and tried again. It was only after the youth helping him gave him water that he managed intelligible words.

"…make it?" He muttered, "Did… did I make it?" The nameless officer stared at him, and then started to laugh, for a moment despair overwhelmed him, his eyes began to sting.

"Good heavens, BARELY kid! Though I swear we should have a rule about being ALIVE when you pass the finish line." He continued to clean the sweat from Cloud's face. "Welcome to SOLDIER Prep. Cadet! Though with someone as close as you came we often recommend waiting six months anyways. Your written test scores were really good though, so we're letting you in if you want."

Cloud tried to manage a smile, he had no idea how well he succeeded since he couldn't feel his face. "I made it…" He breathed, he could hardly believe it himself! Maybe the planet had helped somehow, the idea amused him.

"Didn't think you were going to." The young man added, "That's the closest call I've ever seen." Cloud rasped a chuckle with him. The officer picked up Cloud's limp hand, "My name is Corporal Jenkins." His brown eyes flashed, and a grin spread across his face when Cloud feebly squeezed in response.

"… Cloud … Strife…"

"Private Strife," the Corporal's smile diminished, "In all truth, I'm not sure you're ready for the S.P. program. The physical demands are the highest of any section…" Cloud frowned, "BUT!" the Officer added hastily, "Your test scores and intelligence are more than enough to place you easily in Special Ops! I'm sure you'd become a Turk in just a few years, and…!"

"No." The blond Private declined firmly, "I want to be in SOLDIER."

"It's your hell kid, just don't kill yourself." Jenkins shook his head slowly.

Later that evening, Cloud lay in his bunk, incapable of moving, and finally paused to think about what the Corporal had suggested. Cloud, a Turk? … The thought of him in a Blue Suit had him chuckling for hours.

* * *

The suggestion of going into Special Ops instead was slightly less amusing the next morning when Cloud was dragged into the infirmary. He'd severely strained a number of muscles, and his joints had swelled up from abuse. The next three days he spent recovering from his exertions. He wasn't the only one being treated, which was a relief, but he was the only one in the hospital who'd made it to SOLDIER Prep.

When he was finally released, Cloud was directed to his new quarters and his new roommates. S.P. candidates were given much smaller rooms, as there tended to be less people in each group. Cloud had made it in with 10 other boys, 11 had passed out of the 60 who applied. They also knew that even though they'd made it into S.P. only one or two of them might make SOLDIER itself. The room could hold 15 people. So there was a few more beds than they strictly needed. Cloud distributed his few belongings into his new, larger possession locker, and nodded to the other boys. Corporal Jenkins had pointed out that they hadn't expected Cloud to be so determined… the rest of the recruits who'd aimed for S.P. had formed a little niche amongst their peers... Cloud had never joined them. In all truth he hadn't been paying much attention, he was so determined to improve his strength he'd spent his every waking moment striving for that goal. So he wasn't surprised when the other Privates eyed him warily.

"Hello, I'm Private Strife, … but you can call me Cloud if you want." There were several grunts and half-hearted introductions around the room. Cloud offered them all a smile and a nod. Young boys were usually shy, and he hadn't really tried to get to know them before so he really couldn't blame them for their reticence. He settled into his bunk, and spent a while mapping out the bottom of the empty bed over him. He'd made it, he was glad to see he could get something done when he really wanted to, the blissful feeling of accomplishment was so startling, he'd forgotten what it felt like. He grinned at himself, it was only going to get harder from here! Now the real trials would begin… Cloud was really looking forward to it!


	4. Familiar Faces

Once More, With Feeling... – Chapter 4: Familiar Faces

Summary: Cloud's first day in SOLDIER Prep. And already things are out of hand…

Author: Illusor Meaneld

Rated T: for Descriptive violence and injuries, No Adult Situations, No Cussing.

Disclaimer: I did not create, and do not own the characters from Final Fantasy 7, They are owned by Square-Enix, and I am simply borrowing them for my own (and hopefully your) enjoyment.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

On the first 'official' morning of "SOLDIER Preparation" class, Cloud woke feeling surprisingly refreshed, there was still some lingering ache and tiredness from the boot-camp exams. But his young body was adapting quite well, he glanced at the darkened room around him, the S.P. cadets were supposed to wake at the same early time as before but Cloud's adult mind had already adjusted his subconscious sleep schedule and he woke a good 20 minutes before the others. Sliding out of bed he stretched carefully, assessing the points of strain before taking the time to stretch and massage the worst of the stiffness out. He was already in the showers before the Shout went out for S.P. recruits to get out of bed. Each of them had been given two new uniforms, and so, freshly showered and dressed smartly in his new indigo outfit; Cloud couldn't help the extra bounce that entered his steps. He met back up with his roommates before the entire group proceeded to the breakfast hall. They were supposed to be a "group", unless they were in separate classes, or on free time, they were supposed to act more or less as a unit. At least, that's what their superior officers had explained, in actuality it was a test, … Cloud knew this, a very complex test to calculate loyalties and long-term teamwork. Telling the other cadets wouldn't help them, it would only make them nervous and paranoid, so the blonde wisely kept the knowledge to himself.

"You said your name was Cloud right?" One of his 'squad-mates' interrupted the ex-Warrior's musings, he blinked once before smiling at the lad before him, the boy had tousled-looking brown hair and hazel eyes, a leanly muscular build, he looked about 15.

"Yeah that's right." Cloud affirmed, he thought back to the previous night, and was surprised when the memory was indistinct, never-the-less he managed to pull the boys name from his mind. "You're Gavin, right?" the boy nodded back.

"I heard about your exams…" Gavin continued, "You really impressed the instructors, they're saying it's miraculous you're even managed to finish!" Cloud chuckled,

"I wasn't sure I'd finish either."

"Why do you want to be in SOLDIER so bad?" Gavin settled closer, his eyes curious, just past the boy, Cloud saw that he'd garnered the attention of a few of his other squad-mates as well. He stifled another chuckle, pausing for a moment to consider what he should tell them, eventually he settled for the obvious.

"It's been my dream, … y'know… seeing all those news clippings with General Sephiroth and the others…"

Gavin laughed, "So you're a Seph-fan eh? That explains a lot. Well it's nice to meet you! Welcome to squad Sekhmet!"

"Uh… what?" Cloud blinked several times, staring at the boy in confusion, "Sekhmet??"

Gavin beamed, "Yeah, Squad Sekhmet! … it's a tradition to give your squad a name when you join SOLDIER Prep. And of course, we want the awesome lion that can beat down Wutai's Leviathan!"

Cloud gawked, he hadn't remembered any such tradition… then as he thought about the name they'd chosen he clapped one hand over his mouth, trying and failing to stifle his snickers. Gavin's face fell, and a few other boys looked affronted,

"What?" Another boy chirped, "It's a good name! Sekhmet is a powerful God!"

"Goddess!" Cloud choked, "Sekhmet is a Godd-ESS." He dissolved into giggles, "Powerful for sure, but definitely female!" His entire squad looked stunned,

"What?" another blonde squawked in startlement, "Sekhmet is a GIRL?? … but…. But…… we already registered the name!"

Cloud howled, slapping the table at the looks on his team-mates faces, "We'll pray to her in battle then!" He gasped, "Claim her as our patron! … HO and ONWARD SOLIDERS of Sekhmet!" He laughed so hard he actually fell off the bench.

Cloud found out later that it had been young Wyatt who had chosen the name, a burly boy with short-cropped black hair and pale grey eyes. He'd taken the time to browse through mythological deities without actually checking out the details. The unfortunate lad might have been the subject of ire after the Squad learned the details of their new "name" … had it not been for Cloud's outburst. Instead, a couple of boys had taken to sending dark looks _his_ way whenever their squad was introduced by it's full registered title. It probably didn't help that Cloud snickered every time it came up.

As new SOLIDER Prep. Cadets, all of the boys were enlisted in the same classes, so to start off with they all had the same curriculum. The first class of the day was weapons training. So when they were finished with breakfast they all marched into the training room, a large and very open room with wooden floors and heavy mats. A rack with wooden swords ran along one end of the long room, and locked metal cabinets sat next to the doors. As per their instructions Squad Sekhmet lined up in along the center of the mats. While they were waiting for their instructor, Gavin, who had placed himself next to Cloud, leaned towards the blonde,

"Hey, … I'm sorry we didn't ask you about the name… I mean … we should have checked with you first before registering it." The brunette looked honestly guilty, and for a moment Cloud broke position to pat him reassuringly on the shoulder,

"No, no! It's fine, I actually like it! There's no way I'll forget our squad name with this one!" Cloud grinned at him, ignoring the skeptical looks of the other boys in line. Wyatt looked sulky, and another boy, one Cloud now remembered was named "Logan" looked furious. It made his green eyes blaze beneath his dirty-blonde hair. But Cloud didn't have time to ponder this as the door opened in that moment and he found himself thoroughly distracted.

A young man entered the room, he didn't look much older than the S.P. Cadets themselves, just about 16, (a year older than the average boy in Sekhmet), with messy black hair that reached his shoulders, and bearing the standard attire and sword of a SOLDIER 3rd Class, he strode into the room, his face almost completely obscured by a stack of papers pressed to his nose, Cloud was glad for the papers, because had Zack been looking at him he would have seen the absolutely dumb-founded expression on the short blonde teenager's face. Somehow it hadn't occurred to him that going back in time meant Zack would be ALIVE. It took him several moments to put his emotions in control, but thankfully the SOLDIER never looked up.

"Hello, My name is Zackary Fair, and I will be teaching this class…" Zack's voice, much higher pitched than Cloud remembered it, intoned from behind his paper shield… "I am a SOLDIER 3rd class and as such I am qualified to teach you the basics of swordplay, Do not read this paper aloud in front of your class, study the materials ahead of time so that you might be prepared, this instructional material written by Angeal…" All of Cloud's efforts to school his features failed, he gawked at his old friend, the other boys in line were already sniggering, and when Zack's face suddenly snapped up and flushed in embarrassment, Cloud was hard-pressed not to join them.

"Ah… Oops… I mean…" Zack rubbed the back of his head sheepishly with one hand, dropping his other arm, which still held the stack of papers, to his side. "Anyways, …um, I'm Zack, this is the first time I've been asked to teach, but I'm just a part-time instructor. … Um… It's supposed to be part of my training or something to train all of you, but you'll also have an experienced instructor instead of me the rest of the week. So … uh, … go easy on me okay?"

Another round of chuckles and Cloud couldn't help but grin. He'd had no idea that Zack had taught classes! What an unexpected treat! He was fighting back foolish smiles the whole time Zack spoke, he followed instructions with only half of his attention, grabbing one of the wooden swords from the wall and returning to his position, the lines were spread out and Zack demonstrated the stances for sword-fighting. For a moment Cloud forgot what he was doing, and moved how instinct told him. … That was the exact moment when he was introduced to the floor mats for the first time.

"Whoa!" Zack paused in his instructions and glanced at Cloud, "You okay kid?" Now it was Cloud's turn to blush, staggering upright he nodded at his 'instructor', and took his place back in line as quickly as possible. It wasn't quite fast enough,

"Sir,…" the boy named Logan interjected, "Private Strife only barely passed the physicals Sir, he probably won't be able to keep up." Zack paused, shuffling uncomfortably,

"Um… really?... ah… well …" his intense blue gaze flitted between Cloud and Logan a few times, before finally settling on the smaller boy, "You think you'll be alright ,… uh… Private Strife?" Cloud quickly nodded, and was grateful when Zack returned to his lesson without pressing the issue.

The rest of the class turned out to be one continuous session of humiliation for Cloud, even when he tried to ignore Zack and focus on his sword-work, he just couldn't seem to perform even the most basic of maneuvers. He knew swordplay like the back of his hand, which… he decided later, was exactly the problem. The backs of his hands were much different than he knew and he couldn't seem to get the hang of what he was doing WRONG, … it all FELT right… every time he picked up the wooden sword, adopted a stance and lunged, he couldn't feel anything wrong with his motions, but without fail he would trip or swing wide or somehow mess up the move (and his balance) every time. By the end of the session Cloud had several bruises and a split lip from falling on his face. But more than that, he'd felt wounded every time Zack's blue eyes would stare at him with concern. When the SOLDIER 3rd announced the end of class, Cloud was the first one to dart out of the room towards their next class, not even bothering to say goodbye to his 'ex-friend' first.

The next class, thankfully, was "Extended History", a subject Cloud knew quite well, and within the first hour he was banned from answering any questions the teacher posed. While he sat listening to the instructor, Cloud reviewed the Syllabus, the first progress exam was in a week, and Cloud would probably be able to test out of this class by then. History passed in a blur, after the teacher had ascertained that Cloud was on top of his work, he was left to his own devices until the bell.

After that Squad Sekhmet slogged back to the mess hall. Lunch consisted of steak-bites and steamed vegetables, after snagging a large bottled water Cloud took his food to his Squad's table and munched thoughtfully, pondering whether or not having Zack as an instructor might change his plans. It wasn't until he was jostled by one of his table-mates that Cloud realized an argument had started between the other boys. Further inspection showed that the other older "Squads" were starting to watch the display.

"That SOLDIER 3rd is an amateur" Logan was saying, "I heard he was supposed to be this great prodigy, but he's just a moron!"

"You can't say that about SOLDIERs!" Gavin growled, his face turning red with fury, "Anyone who's made 3rd class can no doubt hold his own! He was teaching just fine!"

"Who knows? He might have been decent if Strife hadn't been interrupting the class by tripping every five minutes." Gavin seemed to turn even redder, much to Cloud's surprise, but as the brunette opened his mouth to further protest, Cloud decided to step in,

"Hey, sorry about that." He smiled at Logan apologetically, "I'll try not to _embarrass our group_ or anything okay?" Logan blinked several times as the hint behind Cloud's words sank in; he frowned, the expression pulling his already squarish face into harsh angular lines. He clenched his meaty hands once or twice before settling back down into his seat. Gavin simply looked confused, he glanced between Logan and Cloud as if asking for an answer, but the larger boy was silent, and Cloud had already gone back to his meal.

After lunch, the boys were shown to "Calisthenics", all of the boys were quite familiar with the standard exercise regimes by now, more Push-ups, pull-ups, squats and lunges, this class was taught by an Officer Cloud wasn't familiar with, but his bellowing instructions were so similar to their boot-camp Sergeant that he'd had to stare at the man to ensure the two weren't related. At least THESE exercises Cloud didn't have to think about quite so much anymore, they weren't easy, he was panting and exhausted by the time it was done, but compared to the exams it was a relief to do the standard workouts.

The last class of the day was another study class. This one was "Military Strategy", and Cloud settled into this class with a happy sigh. While his bunk-mates struggled to follow the teacher, Cloud just listened, this also wasn't a new subject, and Cloud felt a pang of regret when he remembered he'd probably get to test out of this class too within a week or two, but as for the moment, he was simply enjoying the "refresher".

Cloud lay in his bunk that night with mixed feelings, he'd discovered, over the course of the day, that being in this young body had degraded his memory. His older self had possessed a nearly photographic memory, he'd been able to recall small details whenever and where-ever he needed them, but this had apparently been a side-effect of whatever Hojo had done to him. With his young, and unaltered body, his mind just didn't retain information he didn't try to memorize. … Like the names of his bunk-mates. For whatever reason, his old memories were just as crisp as always… a paradox to be certain. … but that phenomenon aside, he was still achingly behind in all his physical courses. … His swordplay during Weapons training had been mortifying. Shelke and Vincent hadn't foreseen this possibility, and already it posed a mystifying conundrum to Cloud. How could he relearn all of that swordplay? Zack hadn't been able to figure out what was going wrong. His stance had been fine, when he moved slow it was accurate. … With a sigh Cloud rolled over and closed his eyes, tomorrow, he'd figure out some plan to overcome this obstacle.

--------------------------


	5. Purely Instinct

Once More, With Feeling... – Chapter 5: Purely Instinct

Summary: Another day in SOLDIER Prep. … Another familiar face to see.

Author: Illusor Meaneld

Rated T: for Descriptive violence and injuries, No Adult Situations, No Cussing.

Disclaimer: I did not create, and do not own the characters from Final Fantasy 7, They are owned by Square-Enix, and I am simply borrowing them for my own (and hopefully your) enjoyment.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Cloud was out of his bunk, stretched and in the showers well before the other boys woke. It was there, alone under the hot spray of water that he thought carefully about his predicaments. His body and mind still weren't quite acclimated to each other, with over 80 years of experience and habit from his old memories, his young body lacked the muscle-memory and reflex-memories to keep up. Some habits, like sword-fighting, were so ingrained that his older sub-conscious refused to relearn its moves. He chuckled to himself as he thought of the old idiom, "you can't teach an old dog, new tricks." Now he just had to convince his sleeping mind that he wasn't that old after all. The class with Zack had been a catastrophe, and he couldn't exactly go explain to his teachers what was wrong. The types of mistakes he was making weren't typical. Even Cloud wasn't quite certain where exactly the faults were, and he had trained a good number of people in swordsmanship in his days.

He finished rinsing the shampoo and conditioner out of his hair and turned off the water, standing and watching the steam rise for several moments. It was there, while the pressing silence filled the room once more that he realized what he needed to do. _I need to train MYSELF_… there were too many things, too many hints that a teacher might pick up from Cloud's strange mistakes, he couldn't and wouldn't rely on the instructor's help with those issues. Cloud smiled, _yes… this could work_… he knew the Shinra building interior quite intimately, he had scoured the building, and, after the whole Hojo incident, his memory did not fail him. He could locate and break into any of the training rooms whenever he needed them. He silently thanked Shelke's amazing foresight in giving him all the emergency access codes to every room in the building. Those would be a last resort, as they were often traceable, but he had them. Feeling altogether much better about his situation Cloud stepped out of the quickly cooling shower stall and began toweling his hair. Today would be better!

--------------------------

General Sephiroth strode into his office, his hair still slightly damp from his post-workout shower, his stride hesitated just a moment for him to shut the door behind him soundlessly, A mental practice he often amused himself with. He walked about his office setting his personal belongings where he always placed them. Masamune had its own black lacquered stand along the back wall behind his desk. He traded his Coat and armor for a light-weight vest. Replacing the former on the fitted rack behind the door, now more comfortable, he sat at his desk and briskly pulled his expected pile of paperwork to him. Paperwork was a necessary part of the military, it made for efficiency and accountability. … at least that was the theory.

15 minutes later Sephiroth neatened the stack of finished papers on the right side of his desk. Had he really finished it all that fast? … A brief second of pondering brought all of the lengthy details of the 6 inch stack to mind. Yes, he had. Deskwork finished, Sephiroth stood, and pulling a polishing cloth from one of his desk-drawers, he went to work on his shoulder-pauldrons and sword, minutely cleaning any dust he might have picked up during his workout. It was the first week for the newest group of eager SOLDIER-Preparation Cadets. As such Sephiroth had to make an obligatory appearance. Once his armor, sword, and coat gleamed, Sephiroth re-dressed. The leather was soft and flexible, like a second skin, but without a little air-flow it was stifling and uncomfortable. The General neatened his hair until it was absolutely smooth, and still a little early strode from his office to meet with Officer Alrick.

3rd Warrant officer Alrick was also already attired, his blue uniform adorned with the indications of his titles and rank. He took stride next to the General without a word. New Cadets came in every month, both men were quite accustomed to the routine. As they walked Sephiroth reviewed Alrick's speech in his mind. The only variance would be the names of the squads. One old one gone, and one new one registered. Alrick would walk into the Cafeteria just as the Squads were finishing breakfast, start on his speech about how prestigious SOLDIER was, and how hard they needed to work to get in. Then Sephiroth would stride in on cue, and deliver his own inspirational speech, it was supposed to keep those worn out boys eager and enthusiastic. Sephiroth used it as a time to study the hopeful youths and try to guess where they would all end up. It was simply another of his time-eating amusements. Alrick paused just a moment by the door outside the mess-hall, exchanging a nod with the somber-looking general before stomping briskly forward and throwing open the door.

The officer's voice bellowed through the room, and Sephiroth imagined the startled looks of the newer Squads, after a couple of months the older groups got used to the display, and they were no-doubt trying to catch a glimpse of the great General himself through the door. This month, Squad Kujata had taken their final exams, they had been dispersed, some of the boys joined the General Military, and one or two entered Special Ops. There had been two SOLIDER candidates in there, both SOLDIER 5ths now. They were in the process of getting their Mako infusions. While Officer Alrick spoke, Sephiroth wiled away his waiting time by carefully recalling and how often his "predictions" as to the recruit's military futures were correct.

Sephiroth heard his verbal cue and straightened with a determined breath. He stepped forward, … and much to his shock he felt his warrior's instinct twinge. He continued walking, never hesitating and turned sharply to face the congregated Cadets. In the few steps it had taken to reach that position Sephiroth pondered the occurrence. His instincts always twinged when people looked at him, it was that honed sixth-sense, that spatial awareness that reacted to other people. Usually that sense ticked the moment he passed the doorway, when the Cadets could see him, and they reacted to his presence. This time it had actually reacted BEFORE he'd stepped into view of the room's occupants. How odd.

Sephiroth did not have to think about his speech, he had given it more times than he could count. The newest Squad's name was "Sekhmet"… the general's lips twitched, and judging by the flinching around their table they seemed to have realized what the name meant. While he spoke Sephiroth played his game, "The Names Game" is what Angeal called it. This morning Sephiroth had requested a list of all the names and corresponding faces of the S.P. Cadets. A quick glance over the sheet of paper was all he allowed himself. And now, hours later, he tried to see how many faces he could match to the names he'd read. It was a great mental exercise, truly challenging, and a great assessment of his nearly perfect memory.

As he was giving his "inspirational speech", trying to match names and faces, and walking towards the back of the room slowly, … Sephiroth noticed another peculiarity. He was so accustomed to S.P. cadets watching his every move that he barely noticed them; he simply tried his best not to make solid eye contact. (the few times he'd tried that the boys in question had wet themselves.) But one lad, one youth, caught his eye. For the most part the child was unremarkable, very small and lean, Sephiroth would have passed him off as a soon-to-be-dropout. But the tiny blond, unlike his peers, had not once glanced in Sephiroth's direction. His eyes remained firmly glued to 3rd Warrant officer Alrick's face. He sat poised on his bench, his back stiff. Sephiroth's gaze continued around the room. Sure enough all the other boys were still trying to watch him, despite the fact they had been called to partial attention at the beginning of the presentation. As was the routine, once Sephiroth had reached the far back of the room, Alrick called the boys to attention once more, snapping their eyes back to the front. It made them nervous, knowing that THE General Sephiroth stood behind them, the lot of them quietly sweated, wondering if they were doing something the legendary man disproved of.

Sephiroth silently paced, glancing over the backs of the boys heads while Alrick spoke. Again the blond, so small the General could barely see his spikey hair from this vantage, caught his attention. He was not quite as rigid as the others, though his posture was far from relaxed. Now though, what Sephiroth noticed was the subtle way the boy shifted. As if to test a half-forged theory Sephiroth widened his pacing, sure enough, the boy's movements increased incrementally. He doubted the child was even aware of his movements. But where ever Sephiroth moved, the boy… Strife was it? … yes, Strife, adjusted his position to lean slightly in his direction, as if he were listening for him, or trying to spot him from the corner of his eyes. It reminded him of a fox, its ears slowly twitching to catch the sound.

The presentation ended, and both Alrick and Sephiroth left the room. The instinctive awareness disappeared a few moments after he passed the door-frame. The Silver-haired general now suspected the diminutive blond, the boy seemed to possess great instincts of his own. He would no-doubt make SOLDIER very quickly, perhaps another prodigy like Angeal's student Zackary Fair? It was different though, Zack had never been as aware, but his physical prowess and fast learning made quick work of the rigors of S.P. training. Curious now, Sephiroth left 3rd Warrant officer Alrick where he had found him, and strode up to the floor right above the S.P. training rooms, all these rooms were similarly designed, with a second floor that had a set of rooms with one-way windows into the training and testing areas below. It was meant for evaluations, both of the teachers and students. Sephiroth used it now to see if his estimate for young Strife was correct.

He watched as Squad Sekhmet filed in, the first boy was a tall, broad-shouldered youth with dirty blond hair and green eyes. Logan Kade, … Sephiroth's memory supplied, it seemed the thickly built teen had taken unofficial command of the squad, he moved with assumed authority amongst the other boys, following behind him were two more muscular, athletic boys, one with short black hair, and grey eyes, … Wyatt Boden. … The other with muddy hair twisted into a messy ponytail, his eyes were so dark as to be almost black, the ever so slight off-white complexion finished the ensemble, _part_ wutaian. … that one would be Fisk Sutherland. Both Fisk and Wyatt followed Logan like seconds… like _lackeys_. A lean built boy with brown hair and hazel eyes, "Gavin Caradoc", proceeded the miniscule blond Sephiroth was looking for, blue eyes, the General noted, … Cloud Strife. The rest of the squad filed in, though the silver-haired SOLDIER wasn't paying quite as much attention, Brown hair, Chocolate eyes,… Fallon Connor, … another blonde… strawberry tint, butterscotch eyes … Teagan Cece. … having run out of names he remembered Sephiroth focused on the boys as a whole, … yes Logan took the lead, the others followed… except for Cloud Strife. For some inexplicable reason the smallest boy didn't notice the "unofficial" chain of command in his group, usually children that small were picked on, and immediately took one of the bottom rungs without question. From his vantage point Sephiroth could clearly see the resentment in Logan's eyes. Perhaps Strife was as much a prodigy as Sephiroth hoped, surely that would explain his sub-conscious superior attitude.

10 minutes later Sephiroth watched on in open-mouthed shock. Had he completely misread _everything?_ The boy was absolutely incompetent! How had he even gotten IN to the SOLDIER Prep. program?? Even granting allowances for it being the first week of Weapons Training, Cloud Strife's performance was abysmal. He twitched in all the wrong places, and was nearly crippled when it came to keeping his balance. Sephiroth sighed, pressing one hand to his face, it was almost depressing, … he could have sworn the boy had promise! … The silver haired general slowly paced the room, he was usually very good with these things, it distressed him to see how far off the mark he'd been this time. He spared another glance at the class below, searching for some explanation, and like an answer to his silent request Cloud twitched, the moment Sephiroth's gaze landed on the boy his shoulders stiffened, and he glanced sharply around as though someone had called his name. … How remarkable!

Sephiroth deliberately focused on the room he stood in, noting the comfortable furniture and lounge-like quality of the decorations. He paced to the far side of the long room that paralleled the length of the training hall below. Then as he reached the furthest edge of the window he deliberately whirled and stared at the small blond. Cloud's body jerked, and his eyes darted around warily. So Sephiroth hadn't been wrong. The boy's instincts were absolutely phenomenal. Satisfied with his test the SOLDIER 1st Class strode from the room. Perhaps the Cadet would perform better if he didn't feel like he was being watched by some threatening presence.

--------------------------


	6. Night Class

Once More, With Feeling... – Chapter 6: Night Class

Summary: too many eyes, and not enough time. Things are speeding up in SOLDIER Prep. these days.

Author: Illusor Meaneld

Rated T: for Descriptive violence and injuries, No Adult Situations, No Cussing.

Disclaimer: I did not create, and do not own the characters from Final Fantasy 7, They are owned by Square-Enix, and I am simply borrowing them for my own (and hopefully your) enjoyment.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Over the course of the next two days, Sephiroth spent his every extra moment testing his theories. He'd memorized Cadet Strife's schedule, and would, at the very least glance in on his classes in passing. Often he'd sit in the upper room observation lounge and test how sensitive Cloud's instincts were. The least interfering method had seemed to be when Sephiroth had settled in one of the large cushioned chairs to read, and merely watched the vague movements of the blonde from the corner of one eye. And of course the most effective had been when the Silver-haired general stared directly at the boy. But after Cloud had nearly dislocated his own shoulder while Sephiroth stared, the General discontinued that method.

Later the next day found Sephiroth lounging on a grassy hill under the shade of dense trees and bushes. In his hands were all of the files and information he could find on Cloud Strife, and he perused them with mild interest. It was both fascinating and frustrating the SOLDIER decided, his files were a whole new mystery all-together. If he hadn't seen the boy himself he would have assumed this "Cloud Strife" was the intellectual type. His written scores were off the charts! But his physical stats were scraping by with the skin of his teeth. In Sephiroth's experience, personnel who relied solely on their brains had about as much Battle Instinct as a drowned cat. Yet Cloud's instincts were as attuned as a battle-hardened veteran, everything Sephiroth had seen from the boy seemed to indicate a Well-Balanced Warrior. … except for the warrior part… and the balance. He flipped through the papers again, willing them to give up their secrets… _He lied about his age?_ … another peculiarity… soft footfalls on the grass caused Sephiroth to glance up.

"New Hobby?" Angeal muttered as he walked towards him, the two 1st Class SOLDIERs were on a Stake-Out mission, … but the chances of them catching sight of Lord Godo from here were slim. Never-the-less, Shinra had ordered it. Sephiroth didn't mind too much, it was actually quite relaxing out here.

"Mmm." Sephiroth grunted in reply, "Something like that." Angeal dropped to the ground next to him, glancing at the stack of wrinkled forms, waiting pointedly for further explanation. "I found a kid who might have promise."

Angeal raised an eyebrow, "Oh? Someone I know?"

"A Cadet really." Sephiroth shook his head; Angeal frowned a little and then nodded slowly,

"Need any help?" Sephiroth paused to glance at his stoic friend, and then back at the papers he held. Finally his lips twitched in a slow smirk. He sat up,

"Yeah, I think so… Another pair of eyes might be just the thing."

"What should I be looking for?" Angeal grinned back,

Sephiroth chuckled, "A pair of _unbiased_ eyes would be better!"

Angeal glanced at the photo on the papers in Sephiroth's hand, noting the scrawny, small boy with wide blue eyes, "Hmm… Squad Sekhmet, eh?" Both men shared a chuckle.

--------------------------

Cloud sat up in his History class, rubbed the back of his neck, and sighed. For the first time in almost half a week he wasn't getting that horrible twitch between his shoulder-blades, that feeling like someone was watching him. There was never anyone in the room looking his direction when those instinctive tenses occurred, but it had aggravated him constantly. Now that it was gone he might be able to get some decent sleep, then put his personal-training plans in motion. He hadn't dared while there was the slightest chance someone actually WAS watching him.

He was incredibly grateful for the timing though, he finally had a chance to really focus, and today was the assessment exam for his History Class. Even short on sleep as he was, he had no difficulty with the test. He answered the questions with confident efficiency, and turned it in to the teacher at the front of the class with a smile. The salt-and-pepper haired instructor smiled back, patting him on the shoulder as he accepted the papers.

"Good luck Private Strife, I know you passed to test out, I hope you do just as well in the next class they give you."

And with those encouraging words Cloud was dismissed. The other boys in his squad were still testing, and though he didn't know if any of the others would "test out" Cloud had never-the-less finished before them, Giving him a rare few moments to himself during the day. He wandered the halls leisurely, passing his Squad's rooms and continuing onward just to walk for the sake of it. The entire building had excellent temperature control, and the walk was pleasant. As he paced, Cloud took this opportunity to reflect back on the life he'd left behind. Was he happier here? … It was certainly more challenging, and that in itself was invigorating, he had to admit he felt more ALIVE when things weren't easy, it had always been that way for him. Though it hadn't even been 2 months yet since he'd left, he found he missed his old comrades. He may have only seen Shelke, Vincent, and Nanaki rarely … but without the pending visit to anticipate, Cloud had found a small ache that settled in his heart. He missed reminiscing with them. He missed Aeris and Zack too, the spectral figures that popped up in his dreams, it had been very comfortable. He could still hear Zack's laugh, it was so infectious it made him smile. Heck, he could practically SEE Zack, his back turned for a moment so he could share some secret with the half-ancient. It made Cloud feel warm… and yes… kinda fuzzy with happiness to see it.

"Hey Zack! How's it goin?" He called on sheer habit, something looked different about his old friend but it took him a moment to realize what, "Did you cut your hair?" Cloud blurted, it was ridiculous of course, the Dead never changed… He frowned in confusion, just a fraction of a second before reality smacked him in the face. He hadn't been DAYDREAMING that Zack was there, … Cloud felt his body turn cold as he froze, stricken with horror at his herculean slip. The black-haired teen never turned, it wasn't Aeris he had been speaking to, … but some nameless Shinra employee, Zack was trying to flirt… though judging by the patiently amused look on the girl's face it wasn't going well. When he heard the childish voice behind him, Zack had cocked his head slightly, still determined to woo the petite secretary.

"Um… Do I know you?" Zack asked distractedly, not recognizing the voice he heard.

"Um… ah.. No! … uh… you don't… ah… I'm just a fan is all…" Cloud stammered uselessly, Crap, this is bad… before he could ruin anything more, he took off the way he'd come, squeaking out a halfhearted, "Gotta Go!" before he skidded down the hall and around the first corner he found. A brief glance behind him as he turned almost caused the blonde to choke with dread. Zack's head had snapped up and his eyes widened.

"A … FAN??" The black-haired SOLDIER gasped, Cloud was out of view when he heard Zack whirl, booted feet quickly skittering on the ground as the youth took off after Cloud. "I have a fan?!" Zack shouted,

CRAP!! Cloud bit his lip to keep from shouting aloud, and rounded a second corner just a smidgeon of a second before he heard Zack skid around the first one he'd turned. CrapCrapCrapCrapCrapCrap!! … He growled the mental litany,

"WAIT!!" Zack cried almost desperately, "Wait! Come Back!! I like fans!"

Dashing through an empty room, and past a closed Classroom door, Cloud practically crashed into the elevator in his rush, he could barely breathe past the ice in his chest, as he pounded the button frantically, the doors opened with agonizing slowness, and only Cloud's slim frame allowed him to slide inside before Zack came into view down the hall. The blond pounded on the button to close the doors. He couldn't hear past his own heartbeat anymore and stared in terror as the doors inched closed. He caught a flash of Mako-blue eyes just before they sealed, and the pounding outside reverberated through the entire elevator shaft.

"No!! Wait!! Come back please!!" His heart twisted at the sound of begging, but Cloud was still catching his breath, sweat cooling stickily to his forehead in the chill air-conditioned elevator, Zack's voice echoed as the car moved slowly downwards, "How many fans do I have? Do I have a fanclub? Are you the president? Please come back! I won't bite!" each word was punctuated by the thump of fists on the elevator doors. When his door chimed and opened, only the thought that Zack was probably pressing the button for the elevator car on his end got Cloud moving from the elevator, his legs shook from the adrenalin and he gasped painfully from his run. How exactly he'd outrun a Mako-infused SOLIDER 3rd class, WITHOUT tripping, … he could only surmise desperation, now his body complained loudly as he limped hastily to the exterior staircase, agonizingly making his way up to his own floor.

By the time he made it back to his squad's room via the least-used hallways and shortcuts, the rest of his bunk-mates had finished History class, and were heading to the mess-hall. Cloud didn't join them, instead opting to take a shower and try to calm his nerves. _Had Zack seen him?_ Cloud didn't think so, he was sure that Zack would have called his name, or come looking for him if the SOLDIER 3rd had gotten a good look at Cloud's retreating form. The blond sighed, feeling sick with dread and exhausted as the flight instinct faded. He briefly debated skipping his Calisthenics workout, but decided that might draw the wrong kind of attention.

Cloud cursed into the empty room as he settled back onto his bunk, his hair still damp from his wash. He'd come so close to ruining everything and for what? _A daydream??_ … He couldn't wander around blindly reminiscing about the past as he used to do. Sure it had been a great hobby when he was A hundred and five, and the retired savior of the world! But he was a Fourteen year old nobody! And people he shouldn't know yet, SHOULDN'T KNOW HIM YET! Furious at himself, Cloud neatened and went to his next class early, despite his over-worked body he let his frustrations fuel him, and managed a workout that was only SLIGHTLY below his unremarkable average.

He was beyond exhausted that night, but he was determined, and while he jumped in his bunk at the earliest possible moment. He lay merely dozing. He waited until the other boys settled, he had to listen carefully to their breathing patterns to ensure they were asleep, his hearing wasn't what it used to be… _hmmm_…. Cloud paused wondering for a moment, _Could he train his hearing to be better?_ Yuffie had… ninja's frequently did. It was one thing that helped them face SOLDIERs better. With that intriguing thought on his mind, Cloud slid out of bed. He wasn't rushing, so he managed to move with almost complete silence, boots in hand and socked feet touching softly on the ground he eased himself from the room. He padded quietly down the hallways, and up through the stairs, he didn't use his own keycards, but instead tapped in a simple access code, he wasn't going into any restricted sections so there shouldn't be any suspicious records, just an employee who forgot his card in his cubicle or something.

He slinked down the nearly silent hallways, listening hard over the gentle hum of the AC and the buzzing of the electric lights. Nothing. He let himself into the Training room he'd chosen the same way he'd gotten onto the floor. Nothing suspicious. Once inside, he put on his boots, lacing them up completely. Plucking a practice sword from the wall he slowly moved through the stances he was supposed to be learning. With agonizing slowness and precision he tested his movements. It was hard, balance was tricky moving this slow, but he knew it would be worth it! Already feeling less tired and more eager with the thoughts of actually being DECENT during Class, Cloud whiled away half the night in slow-motion training.

From that point onward Cloud spent at least every other night training himself in secret half of the night. During meals he used his other senses, hearing in particular but eventually smell and touch, sensing what was happening around him, improving his subconscious spatial awareness and honing his senses. He was tired, but satisfied, look out Hojo! Here comes Strife!

--------------------------


	7. Watchful Eyes

Once More, With Feeling... – Chapter 7: Watchful Eyes

Summary: Cloud's just not as subtle as he thinks…

Author: Illusor Meaneld

Rated T: for Descriptive violence and injuries, No Adult Situations, No Cussing.

Disclaimer: I did not create, and do not own the characters from Final Fantasy 7, They are owned by Square-Enix, and I am simply borrowing them for my own (and hopefully your) enjoyment.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Today was Monday, Cloud never tasted his breakfast, and slogged nervously to his first class. Today Zack would be teaching, and Cloud had to fight the urge to hide from his old friend. Though he was fairly certain Zack hadn't gotten a good look at him when Cloud had blurted his unfortunate excuse in the hallways, he wasn't sure that the SOLDIER 3rd wouldn't recognize him during class. He stood stiffly in line next to the other Sekhmet boys, his eyes staring straight ahead, his entire body carefully neutral. A few moments after their Squad had settled into place the door opened, and the quick striding of familiar booted feet told Cloud what he had been dreading, Zack was here. When Zack cheerfully started the class without so much as a pause, Cloud became hopeful. And as the Class progressed without any incident the blond slowly relaxed. Zack hadn't seen him, he was safe… of course, the SOLDIER had definitely HEARD him, so Cloud would have to avoid speaking to the energetic teen. It pained him to think of shutting out his loyal friend's younger self so, and he made a mental promise that they would be best buds again soon.

The rest of the week passed uneventfully. Cloud became quite good at sneaking out of his bunk unnoticed, and was quickly memorizing the infrequent patrol routes of the Shinra guards, his sword-strikes were improving, slower than he'd like, but it was there, he was still having a problem with footwork, since that was harder to watch and do at the same time, but he had formulated a plan for that too, and chaffed to put it in action. In replacement of the "Extended History" Class he'd tested out of, Cloud had been placed in a "Practical Physiology" class. And although he couldn't test out of THIS one for a few more weeks, there was no doubt in his mind he'd be able to. Cloud progressed as well as his body was capable, he was still small, and still weak but at least he didn't feel completely incompetent anymore.

--------------------------

Angeal strode through the hallways of the Shinra building, the Buster Sword a comfortable weight against his back. He took a moment to smile at the irony, Sephiroth's pet-project Cadet was in the very class Angeal's own young puppy taught once a week. Angeal had carefully timed his entrance so that he arrived just moments after Zack started the class on their warm-up workouts. The door clicked open, and Angeal, casually walked through, closing the same door unhurriedly behind him. Of course the class had paused and looked up, startled at being interrupted not only by a SOLDIER, but by 1st Class Angeal Hewley himself, the right hand man of General Sephiroth. He gave the wide eyed boys a few moments to collect themselves as he walked patiently to the front of the room, once there; he turned and gently cleared his throat, a completely unnecessary action as all eyes were locked on him.

"Good afternoon Cadets," Angeal intoned calmly, "I will be joining your class today, but don't worry, I'm not here to watch you." At this point his gaze flicked pointedly to the SOLDIER 3rd standing almost next to him. Zack's eyes widened. "I'm here to assess the competencies of my protégé," He turned and offered a sly smirk to the boys, who were starting to smile at the obvious discomfort of their teacher, "You just all continue as you were, I'm going to make myself comfortable back there."

Walking to where he had gestured Angeal pulled up a folding chair, pointedly turned it for the best vantage from which to see Zack, and sat down, propping the Buster Sword carefully beside him. When Zack paled, and gulped, Angeal just smiled.

"S-soo….." Zack stammered, trying to focus on his trainees once more, "Um… yes well, … keep stretching of course, and make sure you work your wrists and knees." He spared frequent nervous glances in Angeal's direction, but as the SOLDIER 1st had suspected Zack soon relaxed. The boy was naturally social, and he honestly enjoyed working with the young Cadets. Angeal watched impassively, mostly keeping his gaze on Zack, he had been honest in his claim of wanting to "assess" his own student, even if he also had ulterior motives. Every now and again he allowed his eyes to slide past the students, never focusing on anyone in particular, but watching them as a whole. Out of the corner of one eye he mentally noted the Cloud Strife boy Sephiroth had mentioned.

As the class progressed he quickly came to the conclusion it couldn't have been the boy's prowess that had caught Sephiroth's eye, the boy was below-average, very small and struggling to keep up with his larger class-mates. No, it was something quite different that eventually caught Angeal's eye. It happened once when he'd let his gaze roam over the room, he'd caught Cloud in a moment of relaxation. The boy had paused in his forms to exchange a smile with his partner, who was talking under his breath. The second boy, who had unremarkable brown hair and a lean frame, sweated nervously, throwing glances at Angeal whenever he thought the SOLDIER 1st wasn't looking. … A Fan, Angeal guessed, and dismissed the attention. Cloud however, in response to the brunette's nervous chatter, was smiling slightly, a strange look of… well… patient indulgence on his face. It was so out of place on the childish countenance that Angeal had to fight the urge to stare. Fortunately he was very good at looking without looking. The rest of the session only furthered to confirm Angeal's findings. Cloud seemed to regard his classmates with tolerant amusement. When the class ended, Angeal took his leave, and with him went all the food for thought he'd gathered, a veritable banquet of questions.

--------------------------

At lunch in the Mess Hall, Cloud was quietly doing his listening exercises. It involved mapping the movements of his table-mates without actually looking at them. A rustle of cloth, a shift in position, the tink of silverware on a plate, … even the sounds of breathing and speaking. So he heard when Logan staggered up behind him with a plate of food, and bumped into his chair, a couple of Logan's peas and carrots rained on Cloud's head, but before he could protest the larger boy spoke,

"So Sorry Sir,… Didn't mean to bump into you!"

Cloud finally looked up, and offered the boy a smile, he'd apologized, so no harm done, "Thanks, don't worry about it." And he went back to his meal, Logan hovered for a few moments behind him, before the youth with green eyes moved slowly to his own place. When a second boy bumped Cloud's chair, causing his own food to clatter about the table, and a similar apology offered, Cloud wondered if perhaps they were still nervous from SOLDIER 1st class Angeal's visit. It WOULD make sense, nervous trainees were highly prone to straining themselves if they weren't paying attention. Cloud took a moment to consider Angeal, … he didn't really know much about the SOLDIER, … in fact he couldn't really remember much of anything about the man. But he was Zack's mentor, and… he had Zack's Buster Sword. Cloud hadn't remembered that, but… as he thought about it, … it kinda made sense, Zack looked a bit different, but his older self reflected a style similar to that of his teacher. Such was often the case from Master to Apprentice.

It wasn't until later, when Cloud was sitting in his new Physiology class, plucking the occasional green pea from his blonde hair, and practicing his MEMORY exercises, that Cloud put some more thought into the behavior of his Squad-mates. With his memory exercises, he did his best to recall the events of the day, and the previous one, and on backwards until it was too fuzzy, the more details he could remember, the better he graded himself. Now he thought about Logan's and the other boy's words, they had called him "Sir"…. Now Cloud was actually quite used to the deferment, as people were often uncomfortable around him and his reputation. … but … he shouldn't HAVE a reputation here, … it wasn't until he really considered it, that he realized the boys had been mocking him. Lunch today was not the first time, he noted as he remembered back, for the past several days they had been slyly throwing jibes his way. It was mostly Logan, Wyatt and Fisk, but occasional another boy or two would join in.

He was being teased! Cloud was momentarily astonished, he hadn't even noticed… he wondered what might have caused it, … well, he wasn't really being social, … all of his spare time was spent thinking or training. He might try to apologize, but by this point that wasn't going to help. It might just make things worse. Perhaps he should try to get to know the other boys better, … maybe hang out with them, play games, … chat and make friends with his 'peers'? … Cloud chuckled softly, earning him a strange glance from another class-mate. _Naw_, he decided, he didn't really have time for that. Oh well, how much damage could a couple of teenage boys really do? They couldn't really do anything with words, and his indifferent or even positive reaction to the teasing just seemed to confuse them. Cloud stifled a laugh, he should have gotten a closer look at Logan's face when he'd thanked the boy for his insult! One mystery solved Cloud turned his attention back to his class and his quiet training.

--------------------------

The soft clack of expensive shoes on the polished floor was the only thing that proceeded Tseng down the hallways. The building was quiet, the hush of late night lending a peace rarely found in Shinra. Tseng quietly enjoyed finishing his work later than the others, he preferred to avoid the noise and press of the daytime activities as much as possible. Only a few of the lights in the halls were on, just enough for any personnel wandering around after hours. It was the dim lighting in the corridor that allowed Tseng to notice something unusual as he made his way to his office from the copy room, a light gently peeking from under a door, where no light should have been. The Turk paused, eyeing the door itself, it was one of the training rooms, and the door was clearly visible from anywhere within the room itself. Changing directions Tseng walked to the stairs, his pace never changed, the even sound of his shoes could have been a clock for how evenly they tapped the floor. On the second floor Tseng slid into one of the observatory rooms overlooking the training room. The lights were indeed on, and in the center of the room was a small boy with bright blonde hair. Tseng watched for a few moments as the diminutive blond swung his wooden sword carefully. His skills were below-average, The Turk decided. Another glance around the room below showed there was no suspicious substances, no drugs or alcohol the boy had ferreted off. Except that he was here in the middle of the night there was no suspicious activity.

Tseng turned and left, closing the door behind him and continuing down the hallway. Someone must have let the boy in for extra training; perhaps he was having trouble sleeping? Whatever the matter a little extra practice certainly wouldn't hurt the youth, and curfew had always been a laxly followed regulation to those in the SOLDIER sections. Tseng pushed the incident to the back of his mind, he reached his office with his copies, poured himself a cup of tea, and turned his attention to more important things.

--------------------------


	8. Genius

Once More, With Feeling... – Chapter 8: Genius

Summary: Cloud is just getting way too much attention these days…

Author: Illusor Meaneld

Rated T: for Descriptive violence and injuries, No Adult Situations, No Cussing.

Disclaimer: I did not create, and do not own the characters from Final Fantasy 7, They are owned by Square-Enix, and I am simply borrowing them for my own (and hopefully your) enjoyment.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Angeal was sitting patiently in Sephiroth's office, exchanging polite chit-chat about nothing in particular while sipping his cold drink. The raven-haired SOLDIER let his eyes wander the familiar room, with its subtle artistry. The polished mahogany desk, so dark and rich a color it was almost black. The soft blue-grey carpets, Seph's wooden coat-stand and matching sword stand at opposite ends of the room. The indigo trim painted along the lower edge of the off-white walls, the subtle leaves twirling within the band of color, the dark blue rose into the curtains that framed the window, thick and made of real fabric, they hung in majestic folds. The chairs were also comfortable, made of real wood and properly cushioned, dark to match the desk. Angeal knew Sephiroth had decorated the room himself. The rest of Shinra was sickly green and eye burning white, with bright yellow lights everywhere. The General had refused to even use his own office if he couldn't stylize it. To Angeal, it was one of the most comfortable rooms in all of Shinra. Sephiroth never did anything by halves.

As Angeal sipped his drink, they continued their discussions, about the weather, how Zack Fair's training was commencing, recent missions and possible future ones. Everything but the real subject they planned to discuss. Sephiroth had once or twice tried to gently guide the discussion to his intended subject, but Angeal was just as clever and steered their topics elsewhere. The only evidence of Sephiroth's impatience was a single finger, slowly tapping the top of his desk. Angeal watched the gloved index finger in its steady motion, and realized that Sephiroth actually WAS impatient! The idle chatter was eating him alive. The black-haired swordsman chuckled, to which Sephiroth frowned,

"I didn't realize the Cadet meant so much to you?" Angeal raised his eyebrow in amusement, … Sephiroth snorted, but continued tapping one finger as he watched his Second-in-command. "You have a terribly poker face," Angeal continued smoothly,

"You're the only person who ever beats me at poker." Sephiroth curtly replied,

"Point," Angeal allowed, he took a deliberate sip of his drink, letting the ice-cubes clink in the glass. He lowered his hand, watched Sephiroth watch him, and slowly raised the cup to his mouth once more.

"All right!" Sephiroth snarled, clenching his hand into a fist, "Tell me about the Cadet! What did you learn?" Angeal smiled, hiding it with one raised fist.

"Well,…" He started slowly, eyeing his hands, when Sephiroth glowered the SOLDIER decided he'd teased him long enough. "He's a small boy, I'm not quite sure what you find so interesting about him, his skills are rather below average. But he doesn't seem to want to get along with the other boys at all, which is a little odd." Sephiroth went back to tapping, though this time Angeal knew he was just thinking.

"You were exaggerating about his skills right? When you said 'below average'?" Sephiroth eyed him thoughtfully,

"Not really," Angeal quickly supplied, "He's really just below average, probably last in the class but nothing really significant."Sephiroth's frown deepened Angeal's own curiosity piqued,

"That can't be right." The General muttered almost to himself, "When I saw him, his physical skills were ABYSMAL, absolutely terrible."

Now Angeal paused to think, "They were just below average" he said with a shake of his head.

"What did you mean about his behavior being odd?" Sephiroth interrupted, changing the subject.

Angeal paused, thinking about how to explain it, "He acted like the other boys bored him."

"Bored?"

"Amused a little too, … it was … like an adult, watching a puppy, … sure it's cute and innocent, but they've seen it all before. … that was it Seph, he acted like he'd seen it all before, it wasn't anything new."

"That doesn't make any sense." Sephiroth growled, pinching his nose between two fingers. Angeal glanced sharply at his superior, Sephiroth was still mulling over the information in his head, but Angeal found he wasn't willing to leave it at that.

"What exactly did the boy do to catch _your_ attention?" he was suddenly wishing he'd paid closer attention during Zack's class.

"He noticed me." Angeal's eyebrow raised followed by the corners of his mouth, Sephiroth rolled his eyes, "He seemed unusually aware of my presence Angeal, … like he had fighters instincts."

Now it was Angeal's turn to frown, "You don't suppose he's had prior training do you Seph?"

"Like I said, he was absolutely abysmal in class!" The General returned, "If you don't believe me, look at his scores!" With mild frustration the silver-haired SOLDIER grabbed the stack of papers he'd collected on Cloud Strife and spread them out on the front of the desk. Angeal stepped forward and studied the information.

"By the Planet!" Angeal half-choked, staring in astonishment at the information before him, "He really WAS abysmal!" He read a little more, rearranging the pages as he went. "Dang but he's a fast learner."

"What?" Sephiroth snapped in confusion

"Just look at the big picture Seph!" Angeal arranged the test results so they were in order, "Look at his Boot-Camp records, when he joined he was so bad, he should have been in a wheel-chair! But despite being a near-cripple, in six weeks he's improved so much he's barely trailing behind his classmates." Sephiroth gawked, "If his academic scores are improving anything like these, he'll be in SOLDIER in no time." The General glanced up sharply, and a strange look crossed his features. He reached for another small stack of papers and spread them out above the ones Angeal had.

"They're better." Sephiroth muttered stiffly, the Raven-haired SOLDIER cursed,

"That's just impossible! His scores are off the charts!" he gaped at the information before him, paling a little, "Seph… you can't learn this stuff that fast!"

"Do you think he cheated?" Sephiroth raised one silver brow slowly,

"No," Angeal frowned in thought, "… It's like… I dunno, I'd almost say it's like he knows it all already."

"How the H-" Angeal raised a forestalling hand to Sephiroth's protest,

"No, wait, think about this for a moment, Lets say the boy, Cloud, … that he studied all the stuff he would need to know before he got here…" Sephiroth nodded slowly, "Lets say he read a lot of books, soaked in the knowledge,"

"That would make him,…"

"A Genius," Angeal finished, "So say between the ages of 5 and 10 he studies everything he needs to know, … how fast would you say he could pass those classes?"

Sephiroth looked down at the charts with new understanding in his eyes, "As fast as the tests could come up."

"Exactly! Now since he studied books,… what would his weakest subjects be?"

"Physical."

"… So it's like he knows it all… 'In Theory', but has to put all his book learning to practice!"

"He could be the best SOLDIER we've ever gotten." Sephiroth muttered, a little shaken, "I _had_ expected him to make 1st… be a great Lieutenant…"

"I dunno Seph, he might surpass even you!" Angeal meant it as a joke, but found he couldn't smile.

"…" Sephiroth silently studied the papers, without really seeing them, "I'm not sure I like that idea." He returned soberly.

--------------------------

Cloud, was not having a good day, … Two weeks ago when he'd finally realized he was being teased, he had thought it wouldn't matter. In retrospect, he should have thought about it more carefully, despite his life-time of experience, Cloud couldn't recall being teased much, oh he was sure it had happened, but Cloud's memory was rather fuzzy on the details of his childhood, and that part hadn't been important enough to dredge up. It had gone from snide comments, and undeserved titles sarcastically given, to being shoved roughly in the halls between classes, having drinks dumped on his food so as to ruin it. His underclothing had been stolen and placed deliberately in public places. Almost every night his sheets were soiled with a different substance (one of which had glowed), subsequently, every night Cloud had to take his linins to the laundry and painstakingly clean them. He'd taken to locking up all his bedding and clothing in his locker. And carrying all his personal affects (shampoo and combs) everywhere he went in a small bag.

It had started with Logan, the boy really seemed to have developed a specific dislike of Cloud, and Logan's two burly friends Wyatt and Fisk. They only picked on Cloud when there were no adults around. Cloud tried his best to ignore them, never responding to their antics, never retaliating, which would make things worse, but it didn't seem like the boys needed any motivation to step things up. By now the others had noticed his improvements, that he was getting better, he could keep up with the others for the most part. He had originally thought that even being teased didn't matter,… after all, he had already tested out of "Practical Physiology", "Military Strategy", "Tactics and Manuevers", and "Advanced Biology"… Now he was saddled with "Advanced Chemistry" and "Martial Arts Theory". He'd long since surpassed most of the academic classes he shared with his Squad, … which irritated Logan and the others, but Cloud had thought it would make it harder for them to mess with him.

He was wrong.

The older Squads, with whom Cloud was now sharing classes, took sides with the aggravated Sekhmet boys, and made Cloud's class time a living torment, his class work was rendered useless as often as not in Chemistry, and once he'd actually had acidic substances tipped on his hands, which had made sword work agonizingly painful for several days. He was tripped often, when he left his seat for any reason, and it was rarely the same boy twice in a row who did these things.

Cloud vented his frustrations into his midnight training sessions, and began to split his practice between catching up on sword-work and re-teaching himself some of the dirtier hand-to-hand combat techniques he'd learned from Yuffie and Rude. He wasn't going to use them on the teenagers, they were just boys, childish and immature, but it made him feel a little better to imagine it. He had forgotten how it really felt to be smaller and weaker than everyone. Even though he'd never been very tall in his own world, he was strong, and he was so sure of himself people treated him like he was.

To give his Squad-mates due credit, not all of them were picking on him, … Gavin was still as talkative as always, and a good many of the other boys were neutral, not picking either side, but Cloud couldn't really relate to his 'peers', nor they him. There was just too much of an age gap. You couldn't be over a hundred and expect 15 year old kids to want to be your friend. They were in that rebellious stage, they'd grow out of it Cloud knew, but now HE had to live through it. … He wished he could ground them all and be done with it. It was not pleasant.

Today, they had started doing weapons practice in pairs, despite Cloud's hopes Gavin hadn't managed to partner with him, … no he'd gotten Cyril Lenysen, a 16 year old with blonde hair so pale it was almost white. "platinum blonde" and brown eyes that were contrasted amazingly with it. The boy would surely be a real ladies man when he got older, now if only his looks had a personality to match. Cyril was the truly vindictive sort, downright mean, whenever his pearly teeth gleamed and his eyes slitted with a smile, it only meant bad things for everyone else. Cyril had joined Logan's "anti-Cloud" campaign just a few days ago, … Cloud already hated him. Cyril had somehow wheedled into being Cloud's sparring partner, unfortunately, the boy turned out to be a natural with the sword… Cloud struggled to keep up, he managed to stave off the worst blows based on his own knowledge, but Cyril was older and stronger, and succeeded in leaving several deep welts.

After Weapons Training class, Fisk had actually shoved Cloud so roughly that he had staggered forward, and crashed into an opening door. He'd made it to class with a bloody nose and a nasty bruise on the left side of his cheek where he'd struck the door handle. Of course all the teacher heard was that Cloud "tripped" … tattling was also a sure-fire method to increase the antagonism. Sitting in Biology he rubbed the colorful purpling marks on his face. His other hand was firmly pressed on his notes, lest someone try to take them. Cloud was at a loss to figure a way to halt the unwanted activities. He sighed heavily, there wasn't any way to make himself grow faster, … perhaps he should have asked Shelke about formulas for that before he'd left. At least he'd be able to test out of Chemistry in a week. Cloud was REALLY looking forward to putting some distance between himself and all the dangerous chemicals. He needed to get better faster, before one of these boys accidentally crippled him.

--------------------------

As Tseng passed through the hallway once again late at night, he paused, as he found himself doing often, and glanced in on the training room he'd found the blond cadet in, from the room above. Sure enough the boy was there once more, Tseng couldn't be certain, but he thought the youth might be coming here every night. Pausing to watch for a moment the Turk analyzed what he saw, the child had a very fluid grace to his movements most of the time, every now and again tripping over some part of the stance, as if he were over-reaching himself a bit. Tseng wondered which of the SOLDIER Prep. instructors was letting the boy in, he'd checked the databases after the third time he'd spotted the boy training himself, and there had been no break-in. But here the boy was, like clock-work. Tseng was just about to turn and leave, having paused in his work long enough, when he saw the boy set down his sword and start some martial-arts moves. Tseng froze, watching intently, yes he hadn't seen wrong. It was Wutaian ninjitsu, just the basic hand-to-hand moves, but Shinra never taught those. Swiftly Tseng whirled to leave. This was no longer a curiosity, but an investigation…

--------------------------


	9. A little jumpy

Once More, With Feeling... – Chapter 9: A little jumpy

Summary: Sephiroth and Angeal test some theories … meanwhile Cloud is still having bully problems.

Author: Illusor Meaneld

Rated T: for Descriptive violence and injuries, No Adult Situations, No Cussing.

Disclaimer: I did not create, and do not own the characters from Final Fantasy 7, They are owned by Square-Enix, and I am simply borrowing them for my own (and hopefully your) enjoyment.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

After much discussion and conjecture, Angeal had finally decided it was best to have Sephiroth show him what he'd meant about the young Cadet Cloud Strife's "Battle Instincts". It was one of the few things that didn't quite match up with their Genius theory. Unfortunately the two SOLDIER 1st's did not often have days where they both had large time blocks free to devote to their own amusements, so several weeks passed before they could initiate their plan. Now they were both sitting in the observation room above Squad Sekhmet's class. Sephiroth lounged in one of the chairs with a steaming cup of spiced cider beside him. Angeal remained standing, watching the training room below.

"So, …" Angeal began, casually glancing over the Cadets lined up, "How does this work exactly?" Sephiroth grinned,

"Watch Cloud." The General murmured, and once Angeal complied Sephiroth let his gaze drop intently on the blonde,

"Whoa." Angeal gawked, noting Cloud's involuntary start. Pausing to assess what he'd seen, the SOLDIER 1st frowned, "There's a lot of support for our Genius theory…"

"But no proof," Sephiroth stoically added, taking a moment to sip his cider,

"What do you suppose _this_ means?" Angeal continued,

"I'm not entirely sure," Sephiroth shrugged, "but his reaction seems to coincide with how much attention I pay to him."

"Really…" Angeal rubbed his chin thoughtfully, he was silent as Sephiroth pulled out a book and began to read, turning slowly back to the window Angeal watched. The class was just starting and the boys were partnering up to better practice defensive moves. Before the teacher instructed them to start, the raven-haired SOLDIER took the opportunity to test Sephiroth's claim, allowing his eyes to focus on the smallest blonde. Cloud twitched slightly, frowning and rolling his shoulders as if uncomfortable. "Interesting." Angeal admitted.

"He twitches for you too?" Sephiroth lowered his book and smirked,

"Yeah, a little."

"What did you do?"

"I'm staring at him." Angeal explained, without warning Sephiroth stood and leveled his own stare on the diminutive Cadet. Cloud jolted violently, somehow managing to hold onto his practice sword, his free hand jumped up and rubbed his back while his head whipped from side-to-side. Sephiroth snickered, Angeal turned to gawk at his superior, before slugging him in the arm,

"You're a jerk!" The younger SOLDIER snapped indignantly, Sephiroth shrugged, retaking his seat.

"He does that all the time," the Silver-haired general admitted, "always like I've called his name or something." Angeal took his own seat, not wanting to further distress the poor teen,

"You ruined my experiment," the black-haired man half-heartedly growled, "but I think the boy reacts more to you, than he does to me."

"Is that so?"

"I believe so, … why do you suppose that would be?"

Sephiroth paused, seeming to put some real thought into the question, "Perhaps I'm just more intimidating?"

"Or maybe he's more attuned to you?"

Sephiroth chuckled, "You see why it's entertaining?"

"Just don't torment the poor boy too much." Angeal sighed and shook his head, "We want him to survive long enough to make it _into_ SOLDIER remember?" Sephiroth hmmed an unconvincing agreement, settling into reading his book and watching the boy out of the corner of his eye.

--------------------------

Cloud sighed, he stood in line with the rest of Squad Sekhmet in their Weapons Training Class, most of the boys were chatting with their sparring partners, Cloud didn't bother to even glance at Cyril, he knew without looking that the youth was smirking. It wasn't Monday, and as such they had Sergeant Kerring as their instructor. With the pale scar that ran above one eye and disappeared into his graying hair, he had little sympathy for his students. _Eyes that have seen too much_, Cloud could never help the thought whenever he met the Sergeant's icy gaze. The man was a battle veteran, but no longer fit for war, his emotional scars were evident to one who knew what to look for. But he was a good if strict teacher. Well versed with sword play. Kerring shouted for the boys to pair up as usual, and with no hesitance the Cadets obeyed.

Now Cloud met Cyril's gaze, the brown eyes flickered with amusement, but Cloud's face was carefully impassive. It would take more than a teenage bully to break his resolve. They bowed slightly as was customary, an acknowledgement to a friendly opponent, but neither Cloud nor Cyril let their eyes leave the other's face. Cloud took his stance, holding the sword out before him as Sergeant Kerring scanned the lines for improper positions. Suddenly the hairs rose on the back of Cloud's neck and he flinched, _someone was watching him... _He kept his eyes carefully on his opponent, but Cyril had noticed the tensing and grinned wickedly. A familiar twitch settled between his shoulder blades, and Cloud almost growled, _if someone thought it was funny to peak at him…_ Well…. There wasn't much he could do, but he sincerely wished they'd chosen a different time to do so.

Cloud managed to push that concern to the back of his mind, as Kerring gave the order to begin. It was a routine set of moves, executed to the Sergeant's shouted numbers. Cloud settled into it with mild relief, he was starting to get the hang of these things again, like an old glove that had needed repairs but still fit in most the right places. Just had to get used to the new stitching… He was just getting the hang of today's pacing when suddenly his instincts screamed, his nerves burned with readiness as his subconscious dropped him into fight mode, he looked frantically for his enemy, knowing there was something nearby. His rational mind reminded him his sparring partner was right in front of him, but it was like trying to fight a Nibel Wolf in front of a Dragons cave… he knew there was a bigger predator there. The pressure eased almost as quickly as it had come and Cloud breathed heavily, it had only been a second, but he already felt frayed, there was never anything to FIGHT!

He turned back to Cyril slowly, and realized the real danger behind his reaction, he tried to block, but his mind moved faster than his body, and the taller boy's wooden sword hit him almost squarely in the face. For a second Cloud saw stars, and staggered backwards, he hissed a curse that would have done Cid proud, and blue eyes blazing he stepped hastily forward to his place, his eyes took another few seconds to focus properly, but in that time he reinitiated the practice sequence, just a little faster than the Sergeant was calling it. He'd deserved that hit, he'd let his attention wander, but it didn't stop the fact he was angry. A headache was already throbbing behind his ears, and he felt the familiar warm, wet, trickle of blood along his hair-line, … if not for the fact he hadn't bothered to get his blond mess of hair cut since he'd gotten here, it would have been plainly visible for anyone to see. As it was, Cloud intended to deal with it later.

Cyril kept pace with Cloud as the blond slowly accelerated their moves, but he stopped smiling. It was all Cloud could do not to smirk back, he hadn't tripped once since his earlier distraction, and the platinum blond before him was just starting to realize what that might mean. It was tempting to try and sneak in a couple of blows of his own, but it really wouldn't be worth it in the long run. He still wasn't quite up to snuff, at least not enough to take on a pack of irritated teenagers.

The class finished without further incident, and Cloud managed to ignore the smug, sneering looks in some of his Squad-mates faces. He put away his sword and trotted quickly from the room. A brief stop in the bathroom showed Cloud the worst of the damage, his face had a nice long bruise across the forehead, and down the right side of his cheekbone. The blood seemed to have clumped into his hair, he washed his forehead before gazing morosely at the dark red-brown color staining the roots of his blonde locks. With a sigh Cloud left it as it was, he'd have to scrub it out with shampoo later.

Next he jogged to his Chemistry class, today was the first major Exam, "Test-Out" day as Cloud jokingly thought of it. The teacher had set up three main tables with Camcorders, so that three students at a time could present their chosen projects. Since many of the projects needed to be shown step-by-step, the cameras were there so the teacher could double-check the work later, and also to discourage cheating. As Cloud gathered his own materials, carefully sorting them and ensuring they were labeled correctly, he gazed at the video recorders, an idea quickly forming in his mind. … _The libraries rented those right_? It probably cost money… but all Military personnel received a small pension, most boys spent theirs on alcohol or better food on their days off, many also had girlfriends who absorbed their time and means. But Cloud was so busy training he hadn't put much thought into the pitiful allowances they received. Now his mind churned, if he recorded his late-night training, he could figure out what he was doing wrong… from ANY angle, and in real-time! Originally he'd thought to purchase some mirrors, but those would be awkward to cart around, and he'd still have to watch himself while he worked! A slow smile formed on his face, it would take some doing, but this new idea was far better than his previous plan. …

Half an hour later Cloud was collecting his materials from the table, having just finished his presentation. He quietly handed the teacher his finished "Ether" and put the rest of his chemicals away. The instructor for this class was a younger woman with heavy glasses, and when Cloud turned to leave she gently called him back, gesturing for him to follow her into the hallway.

"Private Strife," she murmured with a smile, eyeing the long bruise marring his face, "I've been thinking, …You're a smart boy, but the SOLDIER Preparation courses seem a bit rough on you, … I think… well… wouldn't you rather go into Special Operations instead? It wouldn't be nearly so tough physically, and I think you'd do really well!" Cloud blinked several times, remembering the first person who'd said much the same thing to him, the blond slowly grinned and chuckled, raising his hand to rub a thumb over the dark purple mark along his cheek,

"Thank you very much for your concern Professor, … but I really want to be in SOLDIER." He nodded to her, his own eyes gleaming with amusement; she nodded back a little sadly and sighed,

"I just thought I'd ask, … Good Luck Cloud." He turned with a smile and a wave and trotted off down the hallways, envisioning himself as a Turk cheered him up immensely. He was still snickering when he entered the Lunch room later.

--------------------------

Now that he had a break from his own training, Zack prowled the Shinra hallways gloomily, every single chance he got he prowled the floor where his "fan" had declared himself. But despite ample opportunities the boy had not shown up again. Zack heaved a sigh,

"Looking for your fan?" Zack's head snapped up, his blue eyes meeting the brown ones of the same young secretary he'd been flirting with on the fateful day. Ariel chuckled, "Now really Zack, who are you more interested in?... your fan? Or me?"

"It's not like that Ariel," Zack ducked sheepishly, "It's just… well… I've never had a fan before y'know? … I kinda always wanted one."

The brunette smiled, "So you think he'll come back?"

Zack frowned, "Well… I've been trying to trace his path, … y'know… figure out where he came from and stuff!"

"You're not a blood-hound Zack! You can't 'track' him." Ariel raised an eyebrow as she gazed about the pristine halls.

"Ah!" Zack gasped, suddenly grinning, "That's a great idea! I haven't tried smell yet!"

Ariel snickered softly, "Do you WANT to scare off your fan?" She asked with a raised eyebrow, Zack fidgeted uncomfortably,

"No…"

"Then don't worry about it! … He'll come forward if and when he's ready."

Zack heaved a heavy sigh, letting his shoulders hunch with disappointment, "I suppose…"

Ariel smiled and shook her head ruefully as she watched the SOLDIER 3rd trudge dejectedly back down the hallway.

--------------------------


	10. Stalkers

Once More, With Feeling... – Chapter 10: Stalkers

Summary: Zack finally finds what he has been looking for… Sephiroth and Angeal's experiment goes awry.

Author: Illusor Meaneld

Rated T: for Descriptive violence and injuries, No Adult Situations, No Cussing.

Disclaimer: I did not create, and do not own the characters from Final Fantasy 7, They are owned by Square-Enix, and I am simply borrowing them for my own (and hopefully your) enjoyment.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Today was Monday again, Zack had bounced out of bed showered and dressed and jaunted down the hallway happily before he'd remembered he was 2 hours early for his class. Now he sat in one of the SOLDIER lunch-rooms, nibbling absent-mindedly on some grapes and bouncing his knee under the table impatiently. His eyes darted to the wall clock frequently, but it barely seemed to move.

That was how Angeal found him, and the SOLDIER 1st had raised one inquiring eyebrow before chuckling at his young protégé. Zack frowned petulantly, but shifted his seat to allow his mentor to move a chair next to him.

"Having fun teaching?" the SOLDIER 1st inquired with a grin,

Zack brightened immediately, "Yes! Very much! They all try so hard, its fun to watch!" he enthused, bouncing in his seat again with eagerness,

Angeal chuckled, "I've got another test for you kid."

Zack hesitated, his hyper-activity slowing for a few moments, "A test? … What kind of test?" he asked reluctantly, remembering when Angeal had sat in on one of his classes,

"I want to see how observant you can be, …" Angeal gave a slow smile, "I want you to watch your students closely today Zack,"

"Huh?" Zack interrupted in confusion, "Don't I watch my students every week?"

"Closer, Zack… after class today tell me about them, where is each student struggling? What are they good at? What do they like to do?"

"Oh, so you want me to make friends with them?" Zack grinned at the prospect,

"Don't just ASK them Zack, … observe and tell me what YOU think."

Zack nodded enthusiastically, "I can do that! … but uh,… how will you know if I get it right?"

Angeal chuckled again, standing from his seat and turning, "Follow me Zack, I want to show you something." Zack sprang from his seat jogging to catch up with his Mentor.

A short walk later, Zack found himself in a room almost directly above the Training Room he was supposed to teach in shortly. The SOLDIER 3rd was stunned, he'd had no idea there was an observation room! It made him suddenly feel self-conscious.

"You've been SPYING on me?" Zack yelped indignantly,

Angeal snickered, "This room was built for assessments Zack, … but if I wanted to "spy" on you I'd just sit in on your lesson again."

"Um… well … why are you using this place now?"

"I make your students nervous … if I sit in on your lesson, they won't perform as well. So in order for me to watch you, I can't be in there."

"Oh…" Zack scratched at the back of his head as he thought about it, "I guess that makes sense."

Angeal shook his head and smiled ruefully, "Don't worry about it Zack, … just be yourself and you'll be fine."

The black-haired SOLDIER 3rd brightened, his usually goofy grin popping up on his face, "You bet! That's what I'm best at right?" and with a jaunty wave he whirled and dashed from of the room.

With the distraction from Angeal, Zack was only slightly early to his class, and waited eagerly as Squad Sekhmet filed in and took their customary positions. He beamed at the lot of them, almost forgetting Angeal's instructions as he started the class on their workouts. When it finally did occur to him that he needed to give the students a little more personal attention they were already into their sparring sets.

"Alright kids, we're going to try something different today, … I want you to keep your own count and I'll walk around and help alright?" Zack grinned despite some of the cringes from the Cadets at being referred to as "kids". After a few false starts he got them going on their own and walked amongst the groups, offering advice here and there, trying to note where they struggled, everything Angeal had asked for.

Young Gavin was paired with Ethan, both boys were lanky and on the tall side, but Gavin was a lot more hesitant and tended not to strike hard enough for Ethan to block. Zack watched the two for a bit, offering his advice and plenty of encouragement, … Gavin took to it well, Grinning back and striking with more gusto.

Pleased by his results, Zack continued on to the next group, This one had two blond boys, one was Cyril, he was very good, and Zack instinctively knew that he'd be great with the sword, but his social skills were somewhat lacking, he didn't take well to Zack's suggestions, Angeal had once pointed out that perhaps it was because Zack and Cyril were the same age… The other boy, was the "runt" of the class, smaller and younger than his peers, never-the-less he was amazingly determined, and Zack had NEVER heard him complain about anything! … actually, Zack hadn't really heard the boy say much at all, and he frowned as he worried about the child's reclusive nature.

"Hey guys! How's it going?" Zack asked brightly,

Cyril paused barely long enough to glance irritatedly at his instructor, muttering a single "Fine." Before turning back to young Cloud, Zack's gaze flitted to the smaller blond, and he waited,

Cloud glanced up just as briefly, and uttered a non-committal grunt.

"Oh come on! I need more than that!" Zack stepped closer intercepting the two practice swords with ease and pushing the two teens apart. He turned first to Cyril, "You're doing really well kid, you're picking it up quickly, but you also seem to leave yourself open when you attack! Gotta keep up defense too." Zack explained deftly, mimicking sword work with his arms.

He turned back to Cloud and paused, what about him? … hmmm… Zack eyed the colorful bruise that striped the small boy's face "You're doin' pretty good too Cloud, but don't get distracted all right? You never know when your opponent's gonna get sneaky." The blue eyes flickered a little and the boy frowned, mumbling something under his breath. Zack, not catching what he'd said, leaned in closer,

"Hmm? What was that Cloud?"

"m, fine, Zack…" The child grunted, Zack froze, now that he thought about it, he couldn't remember ever hearing Cloud speak before, … that voice was familiar!

"What? What did you just say?" Zack asked, slightly stunned, it couldn't be… he must have imagined it…

Cloud glanced up, his eyes a mixture of amusement and irritation, "I said, I'm FINE Zack!" The blond sighed and flicked his gaze back to Cyril.

Zack was floored, his jaw dropped in amazement, he'd FOUND him! It was definitely the same voice! With a sudden whoop of unbridled glee Zack leaped in place, "I FOUND YOU!" Cloud jolted like he'd been punched,

"Wha?"

"You're my FAN!!" Zack cried, in a bound he hugged the small blond to himself, he wasn't going to let the boy run away again! But Zack was just so excited! He'd found his FAN! And the boy was in ZACK'S CLASS!! He never even noticed the terrified look on the boy's face, laughing happily he hoisted Cloud easily over his head, He was so SMALL and light-weight! But he was Zack's FAN! … "Oh!" Zack yelped as a thought suddenly occurred to him, He should tell ANGEAL!! His mentor had never believed his fan-claim. "I found my FAN!" Zack cheered, and with Cloud still held over his head the SOLDIER bolted from the room. The blond gave a horrified squeak,

"PUT ME DOWN ZACK!!! LEGGO!!" and he thrashed futilely, Zack, with his Mako-infusions, had no problem holding onto the small boy, but he relented and dropped Cloud to one shoulder instead,

"I finally have a Fan!" Zack continued, as he raced through the hall and up the stairs,

"ZA-AACK!!!!" Cloud pounded on his back, gasping for breath as his head swung upside down, "STOP!! PLEASE!!" Zack was at the top of the stairs in a flash, and bolted to the observation room with no hesitancy, the door slammed against the far wall as the SOLDIER 3rd tossed it open.

"ANGEAL!" He hollered unnecessarily, "I found my FAN!! I TOLD you I had a Fan! He's the president of my fanclub or something isn't it awesome! He…." Zack's enthusiastic explanation trailed off as he realized there were two people in the room. The young blond over his shoulder was panting for breath between protests,

"Zack! … Please! … Let go! … Put me down!..."

"Oh… Hi, … um… I didn't realize," Zack sputtered, his eyes wide as they took in the relaxed form of General Sephiroth himself, the green-eyed SOLDIER was lounging comfortably in one of the chairs, a book held loosely in one hand, "General Sephiroth Sir!" Zack squeaked, stiffening and flushing as he realized what kind of impression he must have made on his hero, the blonde on his shoulder went rigid, yelping as Zack's arm around him tightened.

Both the SOLDIER 1st's were staring, Angeal sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose between his fingers, shaking his head, Sephiroth's green eyes met Zack's and one silver eyebrow rose eloquently,

"SOLDIER," Sephiroth's voice betrayed only mild curiosity, "Why are you molesting that Cadet?"

--------------------------

Angeal sat down slowly in one of the lounge chairs, he had just dismissed his protégé Zack Fair, and watched the young SOLDIER 3rd prance eagerly out the door to begin teaching his class. Angeal pulled a small piece of wood from one pocket, and his pocket-knife from the other, dragging one of the small waist-bins over he began carefully chipping away to pass the time. A few minutes after Zack's class started below, the door to the Observation room opened, and Angeal looked up with a lazy smile.

"Did you give him the instructions?" Sephiroth asked, glancing down into the room below,

"I asked him to pay more attention." Angeal coughed lightly to catch the older man's attention and gestured to the other lounge chair. Sephiroth frowned slightly before taking his seat. They had agreed not to stare at the blonde cadet today; this was supposed to be a different experiment.

Thus began their session of "watching-without-watching". Angeal went back to carving, occasionally glancing up when Zack walked up to a particular group of boys. Sephiroth fidgeted once, and then began tapping the arm of his chair with one finger as he made an effort not to look at Cloud. Angeal was just finishing his carving of a small wooden puppy, smiling as he carefully carved "Zack" onto the name tag, when suddenly Sephiroth leaped from his seat, pressing both hands to the window and staring, Angeal looked up at his superior with a glare,

"Sephiroth, what the he-"

"WHAT is he DOING??" The General snapped in outright shock, "ANGEAL! What is he doing?!"

In a second the raven-haired SOLDIER 1st was on his feet and next to his Silver-haired cohort. His eyes darted to the room below, and for a moment he choked, "Planet! What is he?..." Angeal trailed off, both men watched open-mouthed as Zack, standing in the room below, lifted Cloud Strife over his head and with a cry of jubilation bolted from the room and out of their view. For the barest of seconds the two men just stared, first at the room, then at each other,

"Is he? …" Sephiroth's voice was oddly strained,

"He isn't… He wouldn't…" Angeal tried to reason, _oh blast… he would…_When Angeal's eyes widened in dawning horror, Sephiroth frowned,

"Where did he go?"

"He's coming here!" Angeal instantaneously jolted into action, he raced across the room to the light-switch panel, "We gotta hide the windows!" He yelped as he pressed the switch to change the lighting quality, Sephiroth picked up the panic quickly, and pressed the buttons near his side that slid a filter into place, the "windows" suddenly faded to look like pale wall-panels.

"Now what?" Sephiroth turned, Zack would be here any second!

"Act Natural! Angeal snapped, dashing back to his chair, he scooped up his wood-working materials and almost cut himself on the knife as he went.

"WHAT?" Sephiroth stared at him, "what do you mean 'Act Natural'??"

"SIT!" Angeal commanded with a hiss, they could hear Zack's feet reach the top of the stairs, in an eye blink Sephiroth was sitting, Angeal looked around frantically, and picked up a book that had been left on the side table, "Here! Pretend to read this!" he chucked the novel at Sephiroth, who deftly caught it, opened it randomly and pressed it in front of his face, "_Relax!_" Angeal insistently growled, Sephiroth leaned back into the chair, and managed to look slightly less ridged, and not half a second before the door slammed open,

"ANGEAL!" Came Zack's enthusiastic yelp, as the boy continued on detailing something or other involving a "fan" the two SOLDIER 1st's just stared, Angeal was torn between exasperation and amusement, the boy had no idea what he'd just done! Angeal's gaze darted to the young blond hanging like a sack of potatoes over his enthusiastic protégé's shoulder, it was the most expression Angeal had ever seen on the young blonde's face, he looked absolutely terrified, and positively furious all at the same time. About this time Zack finally noticed the General, his face paled and his chatter came to a grinding halt. Angeal bit his lip to keep from laughing, he calmed quickly as he realized his student was about to squeeze their prize Cadet to death. Sephiroth intervened first,

"SOLDIER, Why are you molesting that Cadet?"

Angeal very carefully schooled his own face, _so that was the game they were playing eh_? "I didn't realize Zack… I thought you liked … well… _girls._" Zack blinked at them both, staring in incomprehension for a second before his face abruptly turned red,

"NO!!! No, No, it's not like THAT!" Zack spluttered, shifting uncomfortably and hastily lowering Cloud to the ground in front of him, the blonde's face was a similar color as Zack's but more due to being held upside-down. Cloud's blue eyes flickered around the room in alarm, his face quickly paling as he took in Angeal and, more particularly, Sephiroth. He cringed backward, but Zack's hands held him steady.

"I didn't ask you to _harass_ your students Zack," Angeal continued relentlessly,

"I wasn't!" Zack protested, "I didn't! … I mean… He's my fan! I'm not molesting him!" as if to disprove his own statement the SOLDIER 3rd hugged Cloud to him protectively, petting the blond spikes and ignoring the indignant yelp from his captive,

"You seem overtly friendly with the Cadet." Sephiroth murmured,

"NOO!!!" Zack cried, "It ISN'T LIKE THAT!" and he suddenly released the boy and waved his hands frantically, "I'm not! I'm … he's… I… He's my FAN!!" Zack glanced at Angeal in mild panic, While the boy floundered Angeal noticed the white-faced blond in front of him shake slightly, his pale-blue eyes locked on Sephiroth, slowly he stepped backwards, sliding quietly behind Zack before whirling and bolting from the room, Angeal's eyes widened a fraction, they boy made no sound in his hasty retreat. The SOLDIER 1st managed to restrain commenting on it, save for sparing a quick glance at Sephiroth, who nodded fractionally to indicate he'd seen it too…

"I only HAVE one fan!" Zack continued, unaware of the silent exchange between his superiors, Zack's gaze flickered to Sephiroth who still looked amused, "I wasn't trying to… I … he just…" Zack's hand lowered to where his student should have been, and, finding nothing his eyes followed, then darted around the room in alarm, "Where'd he go?" It wasn't until the teen made as if to race after the escaped Trainee that Angeal stood and put a hand on the boy's shoulder,

"Zack, …" Angeal interrupted his protégé's thoughts, "You can't DO that to your students, Zack!"

"But!... But he's my FAN!" Zack protested, looking wounded,

Now Sephiroth stood, "Zackary Fair is it?" Zack's eyes bugged for a moment and he nodded mutely, "Zack,…" Sephiroth paused until the SOLDIER 3rd started breathing again, "You say this boy is a fan correct?" another silent nod, "There is a certain protocol to dealing with fans." Sephiroth set down his book "prop" and paced to put himself squarely in front of the raptly attentive youth. "Fans are there to admire from a distance, One does not speak to, or acknowledge one's fans, they are not to be seen or heard. To do so would ruin the delicate balance that exists between fans and the subjects of their worship."

Zack gaped, "… Not seen?"

Angeal had a hard time not choking, but he managed to keep a mostly straight face, despite the twitching at the corner of his mouth, "That's right Zack, you can't go running off with your fans, you'll scare them away."

"But,…" Zack slowly deflated under the pressure of their gazes, "You sure?"

Sephiroth nodded seriously, "Yes. If you acknowledge your fans, they cease to hold the same status."

"Same Status?"

"They become Stalk-"

Angeal hastily cut off the General, "They won't be your fans anymore Zack." He shot a glance at Sephiroth, who raised one eyebrow and shrugged minutely,

"That's right, … they won't be … 'fans'."

"Oh." Zack sighed unhappily, "Well I don't want that… I guess I can try to leave him alone."

"There is no 'try' Zack," Angeal continued, "You need to ignore him." He almost felt bad as his protégé hunched with disappointment, staring at his feet and scuffing the ground with one shoe, "I'm going to go find your fan, and let him back downstairs." Angeal stepped past his student even as the boy frowned,

"Huh? Whaddya mean?"

It was Sephiroth who explained even as Angeal left, "This floor is inaccessible to SOLDIER Preparation Cadets."

Sephiroth eyed the boy in front of him, they'd managed to smooth over this problem quite nicely, but it had startled the daylights out of him when the Angeal's unpredictable apprentice had come barging in. "A SOLDIER Prep. keycard is not sufficient rank, we do not want the boys to know about this floor and its facilities." He gestured behind him to the now-hidden windows, and the young SOLDIER 3rd nodded, _speaking of fans…_Sephiroth thought as he noted the admiring gleam in the bright blue eyes. Zack nodded, his eyes held a mass of questions, but for once the boy seemed too nervous to speak, Sephiroth internally sighed,

"Was there something else SOLDIER?"

"Um…" Zack fidgeted, and then grinned broadly, "It's just a real honor to meet you General Sephiroth! You're my hero!" The General bit back a groan, _yep… it was another fan. _But before he could comment further Angeal walked back in, a deep frown marring his face,

"Zack." The Raven-haired SOLDIER 1st began slowly, "Did you leave the door open when you ran up here?" Sephiroth blinked at the question,

Zack seemed equally confused, "What? … um… no?"

"What happened?" Sephiroth turned to his Lieutenant,

"I can't find C-… the boy." Angeal rubbed one hand along his jaw in thought, "He's not on this floor, I checked thoroughly."

Sephiroth frowned, a strange idea forming in his mind, "You don't suppose…" Without finishing his thought he strode to the switch on the wall. Angeal picked up the idea in a moment and they hit both switches almost simultaneously, The room darkened and the opaque tinting vanished from the large windows. Down below all three SOLDIERs could clearly see one small figure with bright blonde hair sheepishly skittering past his curious Squad-mates.

"How did he get down there?" Angeal gawked,

Sephiroth simply shrugged, "I have no idea, … but he did."

Zack stared in amazement, "Wow! That's amazing! … but I KNOW I didn't leave the door open!"

Angeal sighed, before turning away from the new puzzle, "Come Zack, … we need to dismiss your class, I'm sure they're far to wound up to get any training done by this point."

"Oops…" The teen muttered, looking suddenly guilty, "Eh-heh… sorry… I didn't mean to." Angeal led him out, and despite the boy's impulsive attitude, Sephiroth could tell he was regretting his actions.

--------------------------


	11. A Surprise Engagement

Once More, With Feeling... – Chapter 11: A Surprise Engagement

Summary: Cloud is dealing with the aftermath of Zack's assault, not many people are happy with him these days.

Author: Illusor Meaneld

Rated T: for Descriptive violence and injuries, No Adult Situations, No Cussing.

Disclaimer: I did not create, and do not own the characters from Final Fantasy 7, They are owned by Square-Enix, and I am simply borrowing them for my own (and hopefully your) enjoyment.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Cloud trudged through the hallways, his newest class was "Strategic Geography" but even that had failed to hold his attention, Zack's class had been an absolute disaster! He could remember it in agonizingly precise detail, actually, it had been like a switch, ever since the moment Zack had shouted "You're my fan", Cloud had remembered EVERYTHING. His memory exercises seemed suddenly superfluous. He remembered being frozen in horror, more than that he recalled with agonizing clarity the looks on his class-mates faces as Zack ran from the room with Cloud in his arms. Some of them may have disparaged the SOLDIER 3rd behind his back, but it was painfully obvious they all admired or envied him to some extent, and Zack Fair had just shown _Cloud Strife_ the Squad RUNT favoritism.

Cloud groaned aloud, of course, that wasn't HALF as bad as being man-handled into a private meeting between Angeal and SEPHIROTH. Cloud hadn't seen the General since their SOLDIER Prep. presentation. During that mess-hall meeting there had been nothing to distinguish Cloud, he'd been just one Cadet among a hundred. But Zack had… planet! Why did Zack have to be such a _spazz_? With a sigh Cloud allowed himself a smile, Zack was Zack, It was just a little bit worse when he was the younger and more immature version.

Cloud flashed back to the fateful meeting with the two SOLDIER 1st's he'd stood there frozen to the spot at his first up-close meeting with Sephiroth, the blazing, slitted green eyes were exactly as he'd remembered, but the words that came from the man's mouth had snapped Cloud out of his initial daze, _Overtly friendly? _It had been so different from what he'd have expected from the Sephiroth he knew, that Cloud's mind had become rational once more. Zack had KNOWN Angeal would be in that room, _why?_ … Angeal had held a wooden carving in one hand, _a puppy?_ Sephiroth had been reading a book, an activity which still gave Cloud slight chills, … but what he hadn't figured out was why Sephiroth had been reading THAT book… He'd heard it was 1st Class SOLDIER Genesis Rhapsodos that liked LOVELESS, maybe they were both fans? He thought he'd heard contrary, but he hadn't actually paid all that much attention to the rabid-looking fan clubs.

Gavin had been intensely curious when Cloud had mentioned the whole "LOVELESS" book thing, Cloud had been rather shaken at the time, and hadn't thought much about it, … at least not until 3 other boys he'd never really met before came up to confirm that he'd seen Sephiroth reading it. Cloud couldn't possibly fathom why they'd care, but he told them, yes, … he had seen Sephiroth with the book, ….no, … he didn't know for certain that he'd been reading it, but it had been opened about mid-way through when Cloud had seen him.

It was all a puzzle, and his nerves were still completely on end, what would Zack do now? He'd ferreted out Cloud, he knew it was Cloud who'd claimed to be a "fan". What would this mess up? He wasn't ready yet! Cloud heaved a sigh and rubbed his forehead, wincing as he brushed against the bruise there. At least he'd managed to get out of there before either SOLDIER could ask any weird questions, he'd been in such a rush he'd forgotten about the doors, certain that Zack would be right behind him and try to drag him back. In his haste he'd used the one route he was most familiar with, he'd been on that floor before, the bathrooms had an interesting air-ventilation shaft, He'd dashed in the right stall, up through the vents, and popped out in the mirror vent in the restroom directly below a scant minute later. He almost laughed, what kind of irony that it would be THAT floor?

Cloud forced himself to take a deep breath, fretting wouldn't do any good, this new development, … if it even was anything serious, would do what it would. Worrying would help nothing, acting on what little knowledge he had concerning the situation could very likely make things irreparably worse. He shook himself and glanced around, he was supposed to be heading for lunch but he didn't feel like staying. He ducked into the crowded mess-hall and snagged a fruit and bread-roll. Jogging back out just as quickly, with no further thought on Monday's fiasco, he made his way to Employee Services. For the first time since he'd gotten there Cloud pulled out all of the money that had been accumulating in his account from his pension payments. After several months it was actually a decent chunk. Now he proceeded to the library, having investigated earlier he knew he had enough to rent out a Camcorder, and also knew that once rented, it would be in his possession for 3 days. Once he was done with it, the Library would make a disc of his recordings and the exchange would be made. It was perfect! Three whole days to try out every single move he might have problems with.

Cloud had just finished locking the rented Camcorder into the locker at the foot of his bunk when the other boys began filtering back in from Lunch. Logan was the first one to step in the room, and his face immediately pulled into a sneer,

"Well, well, if it isn't the SOLDIER's PET."

Cloud looked up once, resisting the urge to sigh, and quickly turned back to his trunk. Best not to give them any attention, that's what most bullies wanted. He quickly changed his mind when the large teenager stepped up next to him and grabbed a fist-full of Cloud's blonde hair, He barely managed a yelp before his face was slammed into the top of the very trunk he'd just locked.

"You paying attention now Runt?" Logan snarled, the tall brunette next to him snickered, Cloud glared at Fisk and the boy slowly ceased laughing, _this was going too far!_ He opened his mouth to growl at his antagonists and found the trunk rush up to meet him once more, his vision flickered, and pain lanced through his head. His hearing buzzed for several seconds as he fought to focus his eyes. Logan was saying something else and the gathered boys laughed, NO MORE OF THAT! Cloud mentally snarled, both of his hands whipped up and grabbed Logan's, in a practiced motion he had yet to practice, he yanked his attacker's pinky finger backwards _just_ shy of breaking. Logan yelped and his fist loosened. Cloud grabbed the boy's wrist firmly in both hands and whirled spinning the arm with him. The green-eyed youth gasped as the motion forced him to turn as well, pain dragged the taller boy to one knee, and Cloud placed one foot against his back and pushed, He remembered to release the arm just a moment before he would have dislocated it, and without a second thought he bolted, the other boys, stunned for a moment reached after him just a second too late, fingers brushed his shoulder and face, scratching his ear but thankfully missing him.

He didn't stop running until he reached his "Advanced Calisthenics" class. He stood in his own place, noting the teacher who was setting up in front of the class. When Cloud's squad-mates finally filed in Logan glared hate, and most of the other boys, looked resentful. Gavin just looked confused, but Cloud hadn't seen him in the room so he must not have witnessed the attack, maybe the others returned early? When Cloud thought about it he realized that must have been what happened, they'd noticed that Cloud hadn't stayed for lunch, they'd come back to intercept him. Well… Cloud certainly wasn't going to give them THAT chance again! He matched glares with Logan, a slow smile of his own crossing his face, _No More!_

--------------------------

After that first real 'attack', Cloud changed his habits, he raided the mess-hall for materials and began constructing pepper bombs in his spare time. He carried them with him everywhere, stashed in the small "amenities" bag he'd been carrying since the thieving had started. He was far more careful when he left at night, and he moved _very_ quickly between his classes. Any moment he used spare time for a project, he never returned to his room unless he was almost running LATE for class.

It was a very strange coincidence that, the very day Cloud decided on his new schedule pattern, he met up with the one person who had the ability to completely destroy it. Cloud now took to taking the longer routes to get to places, or rather, he took the more _Populated_ routes, which as it would turn out, were the same routes that Zack Fair took. The first time Cloud laid eyes on his once-friend, he cringed, anticipating another psychotic episode, … indeed the SOLDIER 3rd had taken one look at Cloud and his face had lit up like early Christmas. But much to Cloud's surprise, right when the black-haired youth had opened his mouth to speak, his face had scrunched up in the strangest expression. He glanced pointedly away from Cloud and kept walking. Cloud was absolutely stunned, … _was Zack doing what he thought he was doing?... was he?... _when Cloud stopped and stared, Zack looked even further away, it wasn't until he tripped on one of the trash-cans that littered the halls and collapsed to the floor that Cloud snapped out of his daze, _Zack was ignoring him!_ … Forgetting his earlier misgivings Cloud stepped up to the teen, who rubbed his knee mournfully,

"You okay?" Cloud said before he could stop himself, … had Zack really been this clumsy?

"Oh I'm fine… I …" Zack's eyes darted in sudden alarm to Cloud, and he deliberately looked away again.

"What are you doing?" Cloud couldn't help it, Zack's attempted Cold-shoulder looked so forced… and well… silly.

"Um… I'm not supposed to talk to you." Zack muttered, looking sheepish,

Cloud bit back a smile, "Oh? Why not?"

"They told me so!" Zack's eyes flickered to Cloud and back to the wall several times, By the Planet! Cloud missed his friend!

"Got Scolded huh?" Cloud couldn't help the chuckle this time, Zack rubbed his head in embarrassment, before slowly nodding.

"yeah."

"Ah, … well okay then, I guess I'll see you in class eh, Zack?" the SOLDIER brightened, his face splitting into the grin Cloud missed so much,

"really?"

"Yeah, sure."

"I'll see ya in Class then Spikey-head!"

It might be a mistake, Cloud reflected, but watching Zack stand and run off grinning and waving behind him was absolutely worth any later repercussions.

--------------------------

Tseng once again found himself in the observation room overlooking the young blond Cadet's late night training. This time he sat, alternating between watching the boy and studying the information he'd pulled up on the youth. The laptop set before him scrolled through the boy's files, he was from Nibelheim, should be 14 years old, a rather uneventful home life, nothing out of the ordinary that Tseng had found, … nothing so far that explained where a young teenager might have learned Wutaian Ninjitsu. Tseng took a sip of his tea and turned to watch the boy again, Cloud Strife was his name… The boy was swinging a practice sword with enthusiasm, he'd really improved since the first time Tseng had seen him, his skills were noticeably better. The Turk carefully noted the video-camera Cloud had set up before him, he completed one set of moves before turning and repeating them from another angle. The idea was quite a clever one, record his training for later reviewing, it was intelligent, well thought out…. _Resourceful_…

Tseng took a moment to glance over the boy's records once more, his tests all showed a high aptitude for intellectual pursuits, but evidence pointed in a less than desirable physical disposition for a SOLDIER Prep. Cadet. … _Why hadn't the boy gone into Special Ops? _Tseng wondered, he was exactly the kind of Trainee they looked for, quick and clever, with strong determination. Tseng returned his gaze to the room below, taking a sip from his tea-cup as he watched. Cloud was muttering to himself as he worked. Tseng could read lips, but Cloud's face was obscured by his hair, the blonde locks looked ill-kept, and reached well past his shoulders all around, spiking out in every direction. If the youth had bothered to comb it backwards he'd look rather like a short, blonde, Zack Fair. As it was it was just a mess, and it prevented Tseng from discerning what the boy was saying.

With another sip of tea, Tseng decided that he still needed more information, tomorrow during one of Cloud's classes he would install listening devices in the room below. … Perhaps that would give him some insight as to where Cloud Strife had learned things he shouldn't know…

--------------------------


	12. Best Friends Forever

Once More, With Feeling... – Chapter 12: Best Friends Forever

Summary: It's finally time to let bygones be bygones and let fate run its course.

Author: Illusor Meaneld

Rated T: for Descriptive violence and injuries, No Adult Situations, No Cussing.

Disclaimer: I did not create, and do not own the characters from Final Fantasy 7, They are owned by Square-Enix, and I am simply borrowing them for my own (and hopefully your) enjoyment.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Angeal stood in the SOLDIER 1st Class exclusive training room, just warming down from his morning work-out when Sephiroth stepped into the room to begin a session of his own. The two SOLDIERs nodded a cordial greeting, comfortable in the generally quiet room. Their third, Genesis Rhapsodos would be returning from a long mission soon, and so the two appreciated the calm while they had it. It was while Sephiroth was warming up, and Angeal finishing the last of his routine that the General explained a curiosity to his lieutenant.

"I've been receiving a lot of gifts from the "Silver Elite" lately." Sephiroth murmered, never one for much preamble.

"Your fanclub?" Angeal clarified, "That's nothing new."

"Yes, it's quite common, … but they've started sending the oddest things."

"Oh?"

Sephiroth frowned, "I've started receiving a number of 'LOVELESS' related items and gifts, including several copies of the book itself." Angeal raised one eyebrow, "I cannot fathom why they would send those to ME." Sephiroth continued, "Surely they were meant for Genesis?"

Angeal hesitated a moment, before chuckling, "Ah, … I think I know why."

Sephiroth turned to fully face the raven-haired SOLDIER, "Do enlighten me,"

"Do you recall when Zack freaked out about Cloud being his 'fan'?"

"I do not see how I could have forgotten." Sephiroth grimaced,

"well… the book I tossed at you to 'pretend to read'… it was LOVELESS… Genesis must have left it in there at some point." Angeal snickered softly, finding the irony of the situation quite amusing, "I imagine either Cloud or Zack spotted the cover and mentioned it, … you know how rumors spread around here."

Sephiroth stiffened and glowered, for a few moments he trained more vigorously, venting some of his frustrations on the unfortunate practice-dummies. Finally he turned back to Angeal with a glare,

"So basically, this is your fault."

Angeal failed to keep the grin from his face, "It wasn't like there was time to be picky."

"You might have warned me,"

"There wasn't time! …" Angeal chuckled softly, ignoring the dark looks from his superior officer. "Listen, if it bothers you that much, I'll see if I can do something about it alright?"

Grudgingly Sephiroth nodded, turning to decimate one of the many inanimate targets placed about the room.

--------------------------

The next Monday, Cloud trotted into class, feeling lighter and happier than he had in weeks. When Zack stepped into the room, the blond and the SOLDIER exchanged a brief grin, before the older boy turned to address his class and start them on their lessons. Zack was a good teacher, and although he spared glances frequently in Cloud's direction, he never-the-less wandered the room and worked with all the boys instead of lavishing extra attention on his 'fan'. But even the enhanced awareness Zack had of Cloud prevented Cyril from executing any of his usual under-handed moves. Cloud suppressed the urge to smirk at his sparring partner, it was an immature response however briefly gratifying.

Zack had just worked his way towards Cloud and Cyril when a sudden chime from the intercom heralded an announcement. Company-wide communications were rare, so all of the room's occupants turned slightly to listen.

"Good Morning all Shinra Personnel" the Feminine voice of the announcer called, "Sorry to interrupt ongoing work, but SOLDIER 1st Class, Lieutenant Angeal Hewley wished to pass on a public announcement. Angeal says he would like to publicly apologize for any misunderstandings or inconveniences caused by his unthinking actions. And would like to inform the employees of Shinra, most particularly those who refer to themselves as "The Silver Elite" … that Sephiroth, does not, in fact, read LOVELESS. … Thank you for your time."

There was a pause and a click as the intercom turned off, but all of the students simply stared,… Cloud was beginning to get the feeling that Angeal was inordinately fond of that particular kind of practical joke. The silence was short-lived however, as just as quickly as the Cadets had surpassed their shock, they broke into a babble of conversation, speculating on what the announcement could have meant, why Angeal had needed to make a public apology, whether or not what he'd said was actually true. All in all, Cloud realized very quickly that Angeal had just made the rumors worse, it was almost laugh-worthy! … Almost, because at exactly the moment it had struck Cloud as funny, the door to the Weapons Training room burst open, and the very devil they spoke of stormed in.

Sephiroth did not even waste a glance at the students, all of whom gaped at him, he strode right up to Zack, and for several moments it was all Cloud could do to hold himself back, Sephiroth looked positively murderous, if not for the fact that in Cloud's own time, Insane Sephiroth had always looked exultant, instead of furious, Cloud would have pounced on the Silver-haired man, whether Cloud was a fourteen year old wimp or not! When the SOLDIER 1st stood the barest distance he possibly could from Zack, while both of them remained perfectly upright, Sephiroth growled,

"Zackary Fair, WHERE is Angeal?!"

Zack paled, fidgeting nervously at the blatant wrath, "Um… He left on a mission! He'll be gone for two weeks… I thought you knew!" the SOLDIER 3rd gulped,

For a moment Sephiroth stood, his hands clenched into fists at his side and silently fumed, finally he reached out and grabbed a fistful of Zack's shirt, "Do you have any Idea what you did? Because you decided to drag that INSIGNIFICANT Cadet into our meeting, because Angeal decided to toss me a book AS A PROP, so I wouldn't intimidate the daylights out of you, now EVERYONE thinks I read that half-baked excuse for a play-writers novel!"

Zack looked positively terrified, but at the same time seemed to be struggling with the urge to pull away, "Um… S-sorry?" Zack cringed,

"Thanks to your MENTOR, now things are WORSE!" Sephiroth continued to vent, ignoring the group around him, "Do you have any idea what will happen now?" Zack shook his head, "My 'Fanclub' will be sending me hundreds of the things!"

"O-oh…"

"Do you know what ELSE?" Sephiroth growled,

"um… what else?"

"They will have PINK RIBBONS ON THEM!!"

Cloud blinked, Zack blinked, … most of the class seemed absolutely stunned by the spectacle. If not for the fact Cloud absolutely DID NOT want to draw attention to himself he might have stepped in. But thankfully Sephiroth did not actually seem intent on harming Zack.

"I HATE PINK!" Sephiroth snarled, "I do NOT like it in the LEAST! …. I like Green, Black, and Silver."

Much to his surprise, Cloud suddenly heard shuffling from the boys around him, apparently Sephiroth heard it too as the General whirled, stabbing a finger in the direction of one boy in particular and snapped,

"If you write that down I will KILL you myself!" for a minute the room fell dead silent, save for the soft rustle of paper dropping to the ground.

Cloud suddenly found himself with the strangest urge to laugh, it wasn't really that funny,… except that… it really was. This was SEPHIROTH! It seemed so, … well … Out of Character for the legendary general to get so worked up over Pink Ribbons. Cloud was sure there was some major pet-peeve or something in there. Once the General had ascertained that no one was "writing down" his preferred colors he turned his attention back to Zack,

"Zack Fair, I want you to inform me the absolute SECOND Angeal returns from his mission, I don't want you to so much as say HELLO before I know he's here. THAT is an _Order_ SOLDIER… Since Angeal cannot train you while he's gone, I will take over your training myself, I want to see you in training room 64, tonight, at 4pm, and DO NOT BE LATE!" Just as suddenly as he'd barged in, Sephiroth released Zack and turned and stalked from the room, pausing for just a second in the doorway to snarl backwards "ROOM 64! 4 O'Clock! If you're not there I'll hunt you down!"

The room sat stunned, the quietest Cloud had ever heard them, Even Zack was too shocked for words, several minutes of absolute silence passed before the other boys of Squad Sekhmet began shifting in place, eventually they began whispering quietly to each other speculating on the sudden and rather explosive appearance of the "Great General Sephiroth." Zack looked around for a while, white faced and nervous, for a moment he looked like he was going to try and start up class again, and finally he just waved the boys out the door, with a mumbled "Class Dismissed." Most of the Cadets filed out in a daze, but Cloud intentionally hung back, walking up to Zack and standing next to the SOLDIER 3rd while he composed himself,

"What… what just happened?" Zack asked, sounding slightly lost, Cloud sighed internally, well… if he was going somewhere in a hand basket… he may as well hop in with both feet firmly planted.

"Apparently Angeal pressed the wrong button on Sephiroth." Cloud answered evenly, Zack looked up in horror,

"But…. He's… He's gonna KILL me!" the black-haired teen squeaked,

Cloud chuckled, "Well… it's not ALL bad…" Zack raised one eyebrow skeptically,

"Oh? What's the up-side?"

"Think of it more like this," Cloud smiled, noting that his 'teacher' was already calming down, "Instead of deciding that Sephiroth is punishing you for what Angeal did, Why not think instead on the idea that YOU… Zack Fair, are going to get personally trained by THE General Sephiroth!"

Zack blinked twice, digesting that information and suddenly his face brightened, his cheerful demeanor snapping back into place like a rubber-band. "Hey! That IS a good thing! Wow! That's cool!" He grinned back at Cloud happily before another thought brought the frown back to his face, "Oh, … but Sephiroth said I'm not supposed to talk to fans…"

Cloud laughed, So _that_ was the one who had told him that! "I'd really prefer if you thought of me as a 'friend' instead anyways." With a happy yelp Zack pounced, hugging the blonde tightly,

"REALLY??"

"You bet!" Cloud grunted, "Just don't squeeze me to death okay?"

"I think I can do that!" Zack beamed, when he finally released Cloud from the hug he draped a companionable arm over the Cadet's shoulder and the two began walking from the room, "So how'd you get to be so smart?" Zack chirped,

"My mother was always very wise," Cloud responded smoothly, for a second he paused, that's right! He actually still HAD a Mother here! … It felt strange, knowing he had a parent when he felt like a great-grandparent himself. Maybe when he'd sorted things out here he'd go say hi, sit and chat, enjoy one of her home-cooked meals… A warm smile slowly spread across his face at the thought, and Zack, who was watching him, grinned,

"Ya feelin' homesick spikey-head?"

Cloud returned the smile, "Just 'Spikey' is fine Zack."

Since Zack had released his class early, and Cloud had absolutely no desire to return to his squad-mates, the two of them spent the next short while walking and talking. Or rather, Zack chattered on happily, explaining his dreams, talking about his Mentor Angeal and how much he admired the man,… Cloud listened contently, just the feeling of Zack's arm around his shoulders was plenty, … it wasn't quite the same as Cloud remembered, both of them were shorter, but Cloud more so comparatively. And of course, this Zack acted even more childish (if that was possible) than the Zack Fair Cloud remembered. It was a difference, but it just made Cloud love his friend even more, Zack was Zack, no matter what happened or where he'd been.

All too soon their extra time was through and Cloud had to attend his next class. During their walk, Cloud had learned more about SOLDIER 1st Angeal, than he could have picked up from raiding Shinra files, the collected and reserved Lieutenant was very intelligent and clever, with a great eye for detail, and an excellent mind for strategy. In other words… a man Cloud should be wary of! Angeal sounded like someone more than capable of ferreting out too many of Cloud's secrets. Unfortunately, this probably meant he'd have to watch what he said to Zack, the boy was a chatter-box and more than likely to repeat anything his 'friends' told him. Ah well, Cloud still thought it was worth it. He was happier now than he'd been in months! And all of that just from a scant hour of time with Zack.

--------------------------


	13. Change of Plans

Once More, With Feeling... – Chapter 13: Change of Plans

Summary: Cloud only knows half of the trouble he's in now…

Author: Illusor Meaneld

Rated T: for Descriptive violence and injuries, No Adult Situations, No Cussing.

Disclaimer: I did not create, and do not own the characters from Final Fantasy 7, They are owned by Square-Enix, and I am simply borrowing them for my own (and hopefully your) enjoyment.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Tseng was, of course, too busy to stop by and watch the young S.P. Cadet every night, and this time it was several nights before he had the opportunity to put his listening devices to use. The boy had finished whatever it was he had done with the camcorders, and as the boy practiced his sword techniques, Tseng could already notice a significant difference. His strokes were fluid, practiced, like second-nature. With the planted recorders active, Tseng had them direct their feed to his laptop, and as he watched he listened. The boy called off his own numbers and named each stance before he executed it, there was never any stumbling in those words. Cloud finished his sword maneuvers without incident, and replaced his practice sword on its rack. Then, as Tseng watched, he dropped into a martial arts stance. This one was a fairly standard martial-arts, and from what Tseng had divulged in his investigation of the boy, one that was actually taught in his hometown of Nibelheim. Just as easily as he'd completed the Sword moves, Cloud walked himself through this hand-to-hand combat set.

When he was done with the Martial Arts the boy paused, he had worked up a sweat and was panting slightly. Tseng watched as Cloud walked over and picked up a water-bottle he'd brought with him, using a towel to dry the sweat from his brow and neck, Before sitting cross-legged on the ground. What Cloud said next had Tseng absolutely floored, he had to triple-check the settings on his laptop to make sure it hadn't just started translating something weird. But sure enough, Cloud was softly chanting Wutaian Meditations, and not just ANY Wutaian Chant…. He was softly muttering a very particular set of phrases that Tseng recognized as being "Royal Wutaian". Tseng did not know what Cloud was saying, only those of the royal house of Wutai knew the Royal Wutaian sub-dialect, and yet… here was some Puny Cadet from a Middle-of-Nowhere town talking to himself in the most sacred Oriental tongue.

Tseng had only intended to stay for a portion of Cloud's training tonight, but now the Turk settled in to watch the entire spectacle. Cloud continued to speak Wutaian, but he quickly moved on to some of the more standard Chants, and, … whenever he faltered on a particular phrase or intonation, he'd pause to curse in some of the most guttural street-wutaian Tseng had ever heard. It was a conundrum, and an unnerving development. Tseng had to admit to the very real possibility that Cloud Strife was a Wutaian Spy.

--------------------------

Now that Cloud and Zack had begun/renewed their long-standing friendship, Cloud happily greeted the SOLDIER 3rd when they passed in the hallways, Cloud might have liked to spend more of his free time with the older teen, but with Sephiroth giving so much personal attention to the young SOLDIER, Zack was often exhausted, so aside from a cheerful greeting, and a wave he often disappeared in the direction of the SOLDIER floors.

So Cloud had to keep to his usual routine, dodging his Squad-mates as much as possible, and try to progress as quickly as he could in his classes, … as a matter of fact, Cloud was just about to "test out" of some of the last academic classes SOLDIER Preparation offered. Cloud wasn't entirely sure what would happen after that, … would he just get several hours of free-time? Were there other classes he could take? He wasn't done with the physical classes, … not for a while yet. None of his teachers had mentioned anything… He'd have to remember to ask someone about that. Cloud was just pondering which of his instructors to ask as he trotted down the hallway to his next class when he felt eyes on him. It wasn't the instinctive warning twitch he often got randomly in some of his classes, (usually Weapons Training.) … no, he was being watched, but not by something threatening. Cloud slowly walked up to one of the class-rooms, not his own, and peeked in as though curious. From the corner of his eye he spotted Fisk, the large boy was 'leaning nonchalantly' against a wall, pretending that he wasn't watching Cloud.

_Hmmm, … interesting_, … Cloud never would have believed Logan hadn't put Fisk up to it, while the thickly built brunette wasn't stupid, he also wasn't the sneaky type. Logan and Cyril however… they were very much the sort to spy.

More alert now, Cloud noticed when he left his next class for lunch that Wyatt was talking to some other S.P. boys of a different squad outside his class, in the lunch hall, Cyril was sitting where he could strategically see Cloud's usual places and all the doors. _They were watching him …_ like Nibel Wolves liked to… those great lupines would sit outside the light of the fire and watch, and wait… looking for an opportunity. That was exactly the kind of calculating patience displayed by the small band of Sekhmet boys. Cloud was very cautious between classes, not that he hadn't already been… he thought about it carefully, reviewing his own routine, when was he most vulnerable? … He was never alone enough between classes, … and in Classes there were always instructors, the other boys were always asleep when Cloud left at night, plus he was in a room they couldn't access anyways. Ah, … the only time Cloud was ever alone… was in the morning, … during his shower…

It took Logan and his gang a few days of watching before they made the predictable choice. Cloud was in the shower, like he did every morning, he wasn't about to change that habit yet, if he didn't have to… but he was listening, and he'd made very certain to fill as much of the room with steam as possible, (he'd briefly turned on all the showers for just that purpose.) Because of that, he saw the shift in the hot mists when the door was opened, the cold gust of wind that angrily sifted through the cloying heat. Cloud left the water on, hastily rinsing his hair and stepping out of the spray, he toweled himself no more than was absolutely necessary, and pulled on his pants in quiet haste. He just tucked the shirt into his waist-band, and tossed everything else he had into his amenities bag, not even bothering to comb his shoulder-length blond hair. He wrapped the towel around his shoulders and fingered the pepper-bombs he'd left in the "dressing" section of the shower stall, they were dry, … Cloud was always careful about that. The little packages would be useless if wet. He waited… the thundering shower behind him drowning most, but not all of the sound. When he heard them getting closer he stepped out of the door, turning to come face-to-face with his would-be assaulters.

Cloud mentally frowned as he assessed the group before him, he had four pepper bombs, enough for each of his usual aggressors, but they'd been recruiting. A quiet young boy with grey eyes and auburn hair now stood with the pack. Cloud remembered his name was "Lucas Parker" … he was a boy that probably wouldn't make SOLDIER, Cloud had been fairly sure he'd drop into Special Ops when he failed the test. Cloud had a brief moment to wonder why Lucas had decided to join Logan's group, … scanning those steely eyes Cloud found them filled with jealousy, He knew he wasn't going to make it! And he'd figured out that Cloud probably would! … well… ouch! … poor boy. Cloud knew the feeling, the thought of "not being good enough" … but as much as he pitied little Lucas, it didn't change the fact that there were now 5 boys, and Cloud only had 4 pepper bombs… who should be the priority? Logan was an obvious choice, … he was the 'alpha', the leader… Fisk and Wyatt were both big and determined enough to give the slime Strife problems. Cloud debated whether or not to throw the last one at Cyril or Lucas?

The group of bullies had been startled when Cloud just walked out of the shower, more so when the small blonde didn't seem the least surprised to see them there. But they quickly overcame their shock and Logan stepped forward.

"You've been kissing up brat! You think that makes you better than us? Perhaps the baby needs a lesson! Little chicks don't belong in SOLDIER, pack up, and go home midget!"

Ye gads! It was so Cliché!! Cloud resisted a snicker, now wasn't the time to antagonize them. He must have smiled a little however as Logan's face turned suddenly red with rage,

"You think I'm joking brat?"

Oh well, he'd made him mad… different tactic then, … time to let the bully make the first move!

"Naw, I think you believe you're serious," Cloud leaned back and slouched slightly, doing his best impression of Reno's cocky grin. Dang but that red-headed Turk could tick off anyone. "_I_ just don't believe you fully understand the situation."

Logan snorted, smirking maliciously, "And what does the baby chick think the situation is?"

Cloud raised an eyebrow, … slowly, … how would Reno have said it? … ah yeah, "I think you all came in here to get a peek," he tsked slowly, stretching a little as if he were showing off his chest, "Sorry boys! I don't swing that way," Cloud let his eyes slowly drift to Cyril, hmmm, that one was still a wild-card, on the one hand, Cyril was definitely more threatening than Lucas… but on the other, Cyril might well be skilled enough to fend off the attack… what to do… what to do… apparently he was better at imitating Reno than he'd thought, … for letting his own eyes rest on the platinum-blonde sword prodigy seemed gave the impression he thought THAT youth MIGHT "swing that way." … it was also apparently a sore subject for the lithe and attractive blonde. Cloud's time for pondering was up, Cyril wordlessly launched himself across the small gap.

Cloud had been counting on that and dodged backwards in a quick leap. Since he hadn't removed hardly any of the water from his skin, there was a significant puddle where he'd been standing. His first assaulter skidded for a moment, arms flailing. It was all the moment Cloud needed, with a flick of both wrists he tossed the pepper bombs. Logan, Fisk, and Wyatt reared back screaming, Lucas cursed as the extra powder puffed towards him, but much as Cloud had feared Cyril instinctively wrapped both hands over his face, blocking the worst of it. Whirling in place Cloud bolted, there were always two exits to the bathrooms, and Cloud had made certain his shower stall was halfway between each, just in case. He heard two sets of footsteps approaching behind him, Cyril was one… Cloud would recognize that boy's movements anywhere after so many weeks of sparring with him. The other one was unfamiliar, … which meant it had to be Lucas… the second boy was fast. … Faster than Cloud… this explained why Logan had wanted to recruit him.

Cloud was out of the bathroom like a rocket, careening down the hallways, it was early enough there wasn't anyone else about just yet, and Cloud could hear Lucas quietly cursing behind him. Cyril wasn't far behind that, and judging by the furious yells echoing out of the open bathroom door, Logan and his two goons had also taken up the chase. There was no help for it then… there were too many of them for Cloud to fight, he was good, but he was just too small! … Cloud rushed up the stairs, losing some ground to the longer-legged Lucas, but the boy wasn't close enough, with long-practice Cloud rushed to the doors to the SOLDIER section, typed in a code on the door lock as fast as he skidded to a halt and slid through the doors in time to slam them in Lucas' face. The boy cursed fruitlessly on the other side, his rage heavily muted by the thick doors.

Cloud wasted no time, he wasn't stupid, Logan's gang could easily figure out that he was in a section restricted to S.P. Cadets, … if they couldn't attack Cloud, they'd sure love to get him in trouble. Cloud navigated the hallways with the expertise one only gained from experience, (Planet knew he'd gotten lost here enough before.) So by the time Logan's pack DID bring in one of the "Conduct Officers" claiming a Cadet was in the restricted section. Cloud was not only NOT where he wasn't supposed to be, he was sitting, showered, and dressed, … Comfortably reading a book on his own bunk and chatting amiably with Gavin, the small friendly boy was happy to vouch that Cloud had been in the room most of the morning. (which as far as Gavin knew, Cloud had, since the blond had had to wake his enthusiastic 'friend'.) Logan and his crew were not happy to be scolded by the Conduct Officer, who accused them of "trying to falsify information." They glared murderously at Cloud, who had gone back to ignoring them. Ah well… he'd liked his early showers, but it looked like he'd have to switch to showering with the rest of the group from now on… There were a lot more boys than just Squad Sekhmet in the shower rooms during the usual time-block. Logan's gang wouldn't dare attack him there, … but Cloud already mourned his lost peace.

Cloud spent the next few lunch breaks replacing his pepper bombs (and adding a few more in anticipation of future recruitment.) Cloud didn't believe for a second that Logan had given up… but one didn't live to be over a century old without preparing for the worst!

--------------------------


	14. A Day in the Life of a SOLDIER 3rd

Once More, With Feeling... – Chapter 14: A Day in the Life of a SOLDIER 3rd

Summary: Zack's not as oblivious as he seems, but with Cloud as his friend, how could he go wrong?

Author: Illusor Meaneld

Rated T: for Descriptive violence and injuries, No Adult Situations, No Cussing.

Disclaimer: I did not create, and do not own the characters from Final Fantasy 7, They are owned by Square-Enix, and I am simply borrowing them for my own (and hopefully your) enjoyment.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Zack was very much a morning person, the moment he woke he stretched and hoped out of his bed. Being a SOLDIER 3rd, he actually had a small apartment to himself; he showered and stretched thoroughly making sure to get in his favorite crunches before breakfast. In the SOLDIER mess-hall he happily plucked through the buffet arrangement, pulling off fruits and sausage and even some muffins and cereal, being Mako-enhanced increased one's appetite. At least, … it seemed to for the lower-ranked SOLDIERs… rumor had it that one's metabolism would even out once they'd worked enough to make SOLDIER 1st. Or maybe that was just the amazing trio that barely seemed to eat.

Either way, Zack scarfed down his breakfast with relish! It WAS in fact possible to wolf down food and enjoy every single minute of it, and that's exactly what Zack did. Polishing off his breakfast with a raspberry Danish, Zack trotted from the room, greeting his fellow SOLDIERs amiably. Aside from his personal afternoon training with Sephiroth, and the occasional mission assignments, Zack actually had a lot more free-time when Angeal was gone. Normally this left him bouncy and agitated; he _liked_ having things to do! But now he just bolted off and peered into his new friend's classroom. Cloud would be getting out of his first class soon… Zack almost wished he could teach Weapon's Training all week, but he still had his own training with Angeal to finish.

With a sigh the raven-haired SOLDIER 3rd paced outside the door, waiting for Sergeant Kerring to release Squad Sekhmet to their next class. It seemed like forever to the young warrior, and he had in fact, resorted to more squats to pass the time before the rumble of "Class Dismissed" echoed from the room. Zack was up like a shot, watching the Squad boys file out with a grin, nodding to each of them before he saw the tell-tale spikey blonde hair sliding past the doorframe. He didn't even wait for the young Cadet to finish exiting before he grabbed the boy up in an enthusiastic hug.

"CLOUDY!" Zack yelped, grasping the boy around the middle with one arm, and rubbing the messy blonde hair with the other.

Cloud just laughed, "Mornin' Zack! How's it going?"

And that was all the encouragement Zack needed to fall into a long-winded explanation of how much he missed Angeal, a complaint he'd made to Cloud several times before, but the young blonde always smiled and laughed, shaking his head. And giving Zack one of the funniest amused snorts he'd ever heard. The youth always seemed to happy to listen to anything that Zack said, it was impossible not to talk about SOMETHING. He'd never had such an avid listener before.

"Sephiroth is so harsh!" Zack whined, rotating his arms and shoulders to work out kinks and emphasize his claim. "He's always swatting me with his sword y'know? It's just the flat, but it HURTS!"

Cloud chuckled, "You gotta pay attention Zack! Focus is the key, … instead of thinking so hard about trying to block, you need to learn to do so instinctively, … Sephiroth is too experienced to give you warning, even his body-language is clean. So you have to be ready for anything!"

"Huh, … but how do I do that?"

"Try less thinking, and more reacting." Cloud shrugged, "Everyone learns it a bit differently, but I'm sure you'll figure it out."

"I'll try that!" Zack enthused, he glanced down at the boy, by all rights Cloud was supposed to be 14, but when the two chatted, Zack felt like he was the one who was younger, and Cloud was the teacher. It was kinda odd, but the boy always had the best advice. Now that they were friends, the small blonde was extraordinarily comfortable in Zack's company, at first the SOLDIER had worried he'd have to convince the boy to call him by his name and not the "Sir" most Cadets referred to him by, but no, it was like they'd been friends forever. Whatever the reason, Zack liked it, and so spent as much time as possible with the cheerful blonde.

Zack was disappointed when he had to leave Cloud at his next class. Sighing dejectedly and letting himself droop, he gazed mournfully at Cloud when the boy turned to leave.

"See you at lunch Zack!" Cloud called back with a laugh, completely unfazed by the "puppy-dog eyes" Zack was trying to give him. With a chuckle of his own Zack trotted off, even a SOLDIER 3rd Class had paperwork, forms to be filled out from his various missions, they were boring and Zack never liked them, but it was a good time muncher while he was waiting to hang out with Cloud again.

Sure enough, the lunch break came by quickly, and only half-finished with a particular report Zack got up from his desk and bolted from the room, arriving just a few minutes before Cloud's class was dismissed, Zack noticed some of the jealous looks given to Cloud by the other Sekhmet boys when the enthusiastic SOLDIER 3rd clapped the diminutive blonde on the shoulders in greeting, but Cloud didn't have a problem with it, so neither did Zack.

"Hello again Spikey!" Zack chirped,

"You're not just standing outside all my classes all the time are ya Zack?" Cloud's eyes glittered with humor,

"A'course not!" Zack snorted, "I do other stuff too."

Cloud chuckled, "I'm not super-hungry today, you wanna do something else?"

"Aww… C'mon Spikey! You need to eat your food! You're too skinny!" to prove his point Zack jabbed the blonde in the ribs for good measure, pointing out the lacking insulation on the child's build.

"I'm always skinny Zack!" Cloud pressed one hand against Zack's shoulder and shoved, the SOLDIER 3rd Chuckled, and obliged the youth with a stumble, both seemed to know that the young S.P. Cadet couldn't _really_ throw a SOLDIER off-balance.

"So we gotta fix that!"

"14 year old boys are just skinny! It's either that, or I get fat!" Cloud argued, his grin always seemed on the verge of breaking out into laughter, and Zack loved to try and prod the boy into true mirth.

So engrossed were the two in their argument, that they passed right by the SOLDIER Prep. Mess hall, and on through the hallways, neither noticed immediately when a pair of mako-blue eyes focused on them, and one raven eyebrow rose.

Zack was in the process of wrapping Cloud in a gentle (for a SOLDIER) headlock, arguing that he'd force-feed the laughing youth if Cloud didn't take care of himself, when a subtle throat-clearing caught the two teens attention. Both heads snapped up, and Zack lifted the hand that wasn't restraining Cloud into a hasty salute,

"ANGEAL!" Zack yelped happily at his mentor, "You're back early!"

The SOLDIER 1st was standing in the hallway, apparently on his way to his own rooms, the bags of supplies still tied across his back. His lips were quirked in a smile at the antics of his protégé.

"Indeed." Angeal answered, much to Zack's surprise, Cloud had gone very quiet, when Zack looked down, his young friend was eyeing Angeal suspiciously, a strangely calculating look in his eyes. It was almost as though the blonde were appraising Angeal, Zack grinned,

"Hey Cloud! You haven't really met my mentor have you?" Still trapped awkwardly in Zack's headlock, Cloud turned enough to raise an eyebrow,

"well… in a manner of speaking… I met him once or twice before. But we've never been formally introduced." The blue eyes glittered with mischief again, "but didn't you have some … ORDERS?"

"Orders?" Angeal repeated, when Zack looked up, his mentor was looking between Zack and Cloud speculatively, "I do remember talking to you about Fans Zack." The Lieutenant said dryly.

"Oh!" Zack snickered, "No, no… Cloud's not my fan! He's my FRIEND!" the youth grinned and nodded, as if that explained everything.

Cloud chuckled, "I meant the orders from Sephiroth."

Zack felt the blood drain from his face, he'd completely forgotten about Sephiroth's orders! "Oh no!! but I … Angeal…" He looked helplessly between Cloud and his mentor.

With a bark of a laughter Cloud twisted out of Zack's suddenly lax grip. "Hey, no frets Zack! I'll pass on the message to Seph, you can talk to Angeal kay? I know you've missed him!" with a wave the blonde youth jogged off.

"Thanks Cloud!" Zack yelled back, waving, … it took him several moments to remember why he'd been restraining the blonde to begin with. "HEY!! You still haven't eaten lunch!!" He thought he heard another laugh but the Cadet had already disappeared down the hallway. With a sigh, Zack scratched the back of his head ruefully, turning to beam at Angeal.

"So, … what's all this about a message to Sephiroth?" Angeal raised one eyebrow again, the look in his eyes strangely guarded.

Zack suddenly frowned, "I can't believe you did that Angeal!" He whined, once again using his best pitiful look, "Sephiroth almost killed me! And it would have been all your fault!"

Angeal blinked once in confusion, "hmmm? How exactly did I do…." Then suddenly, his eyes filled with understanding, "Oh yeah, I'd almost forgotten about that." And he chuckled.

"Seph's been trainin' me everyday! He's so harsh!" Zack pouted,

Angeal laughed, "Sephiroth is training you? What an honor, Pup!"

Zack groaned, "I feel like I've been repeatedly run over by a behemoth!" And when Angeal chuckled again, Zack broke into his running complaints for the second time that day. The two of them walked as Zack talked, and for a moment he got the strangest sense of disjointed familiarity, it was very much the same as talking to Cloud, the same kind of amused attention, only with Angeal, he had to look up, instead of down.

"Wow." Zack finally said aloud when Angeal snickered at the same point in his story that Cloud often did, "That's kinda weird." He rubbed the back of his head in mild confusion, Angeal just raised an eyebrow to ask him to continue, "Man… Cloud is kinda a strange kid y'know?" Not expecting his mentor to really know, Zack continued without waiting for a response, "I mean… talking to him, it's kinda like talking to you! Even though I'm higher rank and older, I always feel like he's the one who's explaining things."

Angeal fell suddenly silent, and stared at Zack for several moments. The SOLDIER 3rd fidgeted under the scrutiny. "Is that so…" the Lieutenant murmured thoughtfully, the two continued walking wordlessly, when suddenly Angeal changed direction, "Follow me Zack,"

As quickly as he'd been asked Zack followed, eyeing his mentor, the older man looked so serious, and for a while Zack thought he must have done something wrong, he was fidgeting horribly by the time they reached Sephiroth's office. Outside the door Zack's eyes widened,

"This is…" Zack began, his mouth dropping in awe,

"Sephiroth's Office," Angeal finished, smirking again, Without bothering to knock, the SOLDIER 1st Class stepped into the room, Zack following in stunned amazement behind him.

Sephiroth was already standing when the two raven-haired SOLDIERs stepped into the room, in his hand was one very full duffle bag. Zack recognized it as the generic Shinra-issue variety they could purchase in the Shinra Store. Zack couldn't help but gaze around the room in amazement, it was so unlike the other offices and rooms in Shinra, it was… nice! Kinda like a really expensive hotel room or something. His gaze snapped back to the General when Angeal stepped forward,

"What's this?" The Lieutenant muttered, Sephiroth had dropped the duffle unceremoniously on his desk while Zack had been distracted by the décor, and the black-haired SOLDIER 1st now stepped up at the unspoken invitation. Zack's curiosity got the better of him, and he wandered closer as Angeal unzipped the bag. The SOLDIER 3rd just gaped when his mentor removed a hard-bound book with a grey cover, wrapped in Green, Silver, and Black ribbons, a tag with "Sephiroth" written on it in an exaggeratedly elaborate font finished the package.

"Huh?" Zack couldn't help the outburst, he stared harder until he spotted the title across the back, "LOVELESS?"

Angeal chuckled, looking up to meet Sephiroth's stoic face, "I'll just deal with these for you shall I?"

Sephiroth nodded mutely, and watched as his Second in Command packed the book back into the bag and zipped it closed. That finished the slitted green eyes flicked to Zack, pausing a moment before landing again on Angeal.

"So," Angeal began with a grin, "Zack, why don't you tell Sephiroth about your new… friend?"

Zack blinked twice, and then shyly scuffed his foot on the ground, He was supposed to tell the General that? It couldn't be half so important… he mused for a moment, but only a moment. By his nature Zack loved to talk, and his friends were his favorite subjects.

"Cloud's an awesome friend!" Zack chirped, raising a grin to his superiors, "He's funny and smart… and gives the best advice!" Zack scratched his head for a moment, noting Angeal's encouraging smile, "He's just a cadet, but he always sounds so mature y'know? And he gives me great tips on how to survive Seph's… er… I mean Sephiroth's training stuff." Zack grinned, "I think Angeal would like him, they sound a lot alike sometimes."

Sephiroth's eyebrow had slowly risen during Zack's explanation, and once the boy had finished the green eyes darted to Angeal.

"I think we should… ah… 'bring him into the loop' so to speak." Angeal said with a grin. Zack just stared at him, what the heck did THAT mean?

"I believe that could be prudent…" Sephiroth murmured, eyeing Zack speculatively, Zack fidgeted under the gaze, scratching at the side of his face.

"What loop?" Zack couldn't resist asking, it was like the older men were talking in riddles,

"So you agree we should tell him?" Angeal continued,

"Tell me what?" Zack piped, getting irked,

"He might prove useful,…" Sephiroth agreed hesitantly,

"HEY!! I'm RIGHT HERE!" Zack snapped suddenly, he really didn't like being ignored, and the others were obviously talking about him.

"Yes you are." Sephiroth raised that eyebrow again, and Zack flushed in chagrin for his outburst.

"Shall I tell him?" Angeal continued to speak to Sephiroth, the General seemed to ponder for a moment.

"No, I believe he will take this more seriously if it comes from me." The silver haired SOLDIER stood, ignoring the glower Zack was sending his way. "Zackary Fair,"

"Yes?" Zack interrupted, ignoring the green-eyed glare,

"Angeal and I have been taking the time to study the young Cadet Cloud Strife, whom you have named a friend."

Zack blinked several times, what? They were watching Cloud? "Why?" he finished his next thought aloud, "Why would you be studying him?" Zack's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

Angeal sighed, "We believe Cloud has potential to be SOLDIER, …" the raven-haired SOLDIER 1st explained hastily, "We watched you too Zack, even when you were a Cadet!"

"Oh…" Zack shuffled his feet again, slightly disconcerted by this revelation, but he quickly recovered and grinned at the two older men, "I can see why you're interested in Cloud! He's really smart, and he learns fast!"

Sephiroth nodded slowly, "We are watching his progress with interest Zack Fair, but it is easiest to have many pairs of eyes…"

"Huh?" Zack blinked, cocking his head in confusion,

"We'd like you to share with us, what you learn about Cloud." Angeal continued, "Don't do anything different, just tell us about him, … you being his friend, you have access to information about his character that we can't get just by watching from afar."

Zack took several moments to think about this, Cloudy was being scouted for SOLDIER! The idea was positively thrilling! He would have loved to run off and tell his blonde friend, but Angeal and Sephiroth apparently didn't want the boy to know… Well, his own contribution could only help his friend, Zack decided, grinning broadly at the thought of his new-found best bud being his partner on missions and assignments.

"Sure! If it helps Spikey get into SOLDIER, I'll tell you guys whatever you need to know!" Zack clapped his hands with a grin, "That's what Cloudy wants y'know? So I get to help him with his dreams!"

Angeal grinned, "Good to hear Zack,"

Zack beamed back, before another thought occurred to him, "Hey, so what did you guys figure out?"

Sephiroth and Angeal exchanged a glance, before both men smiled slowly,

--------------------------


	15. Too Many Secrets

Once More, With Feeling... – Chapter 15: Too Many Secrets

Summary: Zack finally gets Promoted! Tseng is hot on the trail, And Cloud has to reap what he's sewn.

Author: Illusor Meaneld

Rated T: for Descriptive violence and injuries, No Adult Situations, No Cussing.

Disclaimer: I did not create, and do not own the characters from Final Fantasy 7, They are owned by Square-Enix, and I am simply borrowing them for my own (and hopefully your) enjoyment.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

During Lunch break the next day, Cloud found himself strangely agitated, though he'd managed to pass on Zack's "message" to Sephiroth without incident, (he did get a strange look from the General before he rushed back out.) he hadn't really seen Zack much since then. Most likely the hyper youth had gotten a mission, or had to start up his training again with Angeal, Cloud actually didn't KNOW how the boy's schedule usually went.

So Cloud ended up wandering the hallways, prowling around the edges of the SOLDIER section, eagerly scouting for any sign of his spiky-haired friend. He did know where Zack's rooms were, he knew where almost everything was in the Shinra building. But he didn't dare sneak into the technically "restricted" area in broad daylight, during LUNCH no less. Half of his hour break was over before Cloud sank with disappointment, he hoped Zack hadn't gotten in too much trouble, surely with Angeal there he'd be alright. But Cloud still worried, Zack was like a brother, a friend, … and Cloud just couldn't help being concerned, despite the fact his rational mind was snickering at him. Finally deciding his 'stalking' was useless, Cloud turned to leave, he took about two steps before the door behind him opened and he heard one very familiar but completely unintelligible squeal before he was forcibly removed from the ground and his chest thoroughly squashed.

Cloud yelped, "Zack!!!" but that was all he got out before he found himself spinning through the air, two arms still clutched vice-like to his torsoe,

"I'VE BEEN PROMOTED!!!!" Zack yelled, continuing his spinning prance.

"Zack! … WHAT??" Cloud gasped, the Teen still hadn't loosened the bear-hug.

"I'm SECOND CLAAAASSSSSSS!!!" Zack then proceeded to squeeze Cloud like a Teddy bear, an affectionate display that was liable to end Cloud's own desire for promotion.

"Can't… breath… Zack… … LEGGO!" Cloud wheezed, clawing futilely at the arms around him.

"Zack! You're going to crush him." Angeal interjected, chuckling. "Little boys can't take that kind of abuse."

"Ooops!! Sorry Spikey!" Zack muttered sheepishly, relaxing his hold but not putting the blonde down. Cloud gulped for breath, his lungs ached a bit from the pressure.

"You… got promoted?" Cloud managed between gasps, _Already?_ He almost added, … Zack wasn't supposed to make Second Class for another few months!!

"YEP!" Zack removed one hand from around Cloud's middle to ruffle his long blonde hair. "I just got promoted to Second Class! Isn't that awesome? Y'know what else? That means I can teach TWO days of your classes instead of just ONE!!" With a happy yip, Zack hugged Cloud tightly again for a second, before settling back into "petting" him.

"Wow!" Cloud managed not to cough somehow, "… Hey Zack… remember the whole 'no squeezing to death' promise?"

"Oh… yeah," Zack grinned, unrepentant, and slowly lowered the blonde to the floor, never actually releasing his hold. "Sorry about that Cloudy."

Now more able to breath, Cloud turned to grin at his friend, "That's awesome Zack! Congratulations!" For a moment Cloud wondered, … had he been responsible for Zack's faster promotion? He had been giving the boy tips… had that really made such a difference? Huh,… _how interesting! _ So… then, if Zack had been gone because he was getting promoted,… what had happened with Sephiroth? Cloud turned his gaze to Angeal, the older man was watching the display with amusement.

"Hey, … I thought Sephiroth was going to murder you." Cloud grinned when the SOLDIER 1st flicked his gaze over, and raised an eyebrow, "You look pretty alive to me," Cloud continued,

Angeal chuckled, "Sephiroth has a flash-temper. … he doesn't stay angry for very long, that's why I always make sure I'm gone for those kinds of things."

Zack sighed, "I wish he'd told me that Sooner!" the now "SOLDIER 2nd" whined at Cloud, "Then I might not have been so terrified of Seph!"

Cloud couldn't help but laugh, "Everything's good now right?"

Zack grinned hugely, "You bet! With my help, you're gonna be the best lil' SOLDIER ever!"

For a moment, the strangest expression crossed Angeal's face, Cloud had no idea what it meant, but it was gone the next time he blinked. Whatever it was, Cloud didn't have the opportunity to ponder it. Zack insisted on dragging the blonde to the SOLDIER Mess-hall, apparently being good on his threat to make sure Cloud ate. The blonde had to admit, they DID have better food on the other side of the doors!

--------------------------

Tseng did not turn when the Helicopter rose behind him, it would return in one day's time, after the Turk had finished his business here. Tseng's dark eyes scanned the scenery around him, the fields were dry this time of year, and the pale yellow dirt left a fine coating on everything. The villagers, what few of them there were, had gathered outside to stare at the Shinra marked Chopper, watching it disappear into the sky. Just like his records had stated, Cloud came from a very small town. Nibelheim… the isolated folk eyed him warily, but that did not bother Tseng, he was quite accustomed to it. As his dark gaze traveled over the gathered people, one man in particular stepped forward.

"Can we help ya?" Tseng's eyes flitted to the speaker, it was a taller, muscular man, and his face matched the photograph of the town's Mayor.

"Mr. Lockhart," Tseng took one small step forward, "My name is Tseng." He nodded to the man, who frowned,

"What's Shinra doin' in these parts, Mr. Tseng?"

"A young boy named 'Cloud Strife' was said to have come from here to enter the SOLDIER program. Is this correct?"

Lockhart scowled, "Tha's right, is Cloud in some kinda trouble? Wha'd he do this time?"

Tseng ignored the possible accusation for the moment, "Cloud Strife is doing very well in his studies, and at his current pace, very well could place in SOLDIER, I am simply finishing the proper background check and procedures." The Mayor looked startled, and the other villagers began to mutter, Tseng's face did not change, he was far too experienced for that, but he took careful note of their reactions. They seemed mildly surprised, but surely if Cloud were as smart as he appeared it would be expected. Tseng stepped up to the Mayor first,

"Just for records, Cloud Strife was born here, is that right?" The Mayor nodded, explaining that he remembered the very day the youth was born, "Did Strife, at any time, leave Nibelheim for a significant period?" The Mayor affirmed that no, Cloud had never left, … the other towns folk agreed with the assessment. Tseng spent the next while ascertaining what sort of boy young Cloud had been at home. It actually surprised him to learn the boy had been average, clumsy, and considered determined if not bright by his fellows. He had never left, but he had been involved in a small accident with one "Tifa Lockhart" … when the young girl was questioned she eagerly vouched for Cloud's character. At Tseng's request the girl explained the local Martial Arts taught by one "Master Zangan". When demonstrated, Tseng discerned it was, in fact, the same martial arts displayed by Cloud Strife during his late-night training. Tifa was more than willing to lead Tseng to her Master Zangan, when asked.

"Master Zangan," Tseng gave a short bow to the renowned master, the aging Martial artist nodded in greeting, "My name is Tseng, I come from Shinra to initiate a background check on one Cloud Strife."

Zangan raised on eyebrow, "Cloud eh? … small boy he was, very stubborn though."

"Yes, … Master Zangan, you are the only Martial Arts teacher in this area, is that correct?"

"Yes, I'm the only Instructor around here."

"Did you ever take Cloud on as your student? Or teach him in any way? … or do you know if he ever received prior training of any sort in Martial practices?"

Zangan frowned in confusion, rubbing at his chin for a few moments before answering, "Naw, I never took on Cloud, … he was too small, and he didn't have the kind of focus for Martial Arts, … kid always had his head in his dreams, I figured he'd grow up with a harsh lesson from Shinra."

Tseng simply nodded, "Did Cloud ever observe your lessons?"

"Not that I recall, … like I said, he was always off in his own little world, easily distracted that boy." Zangan eyed Tseng warily, "Why do you ask?"

Without batting an eye Tseng pulled out a small notepad, writing down a few notes, "Cloud is doing very well in his classes, I just wanted to ascertain how much of his progress was his own, whether or not he had outside influence."

Zangan nodded, it was a very understandable explanation, and the Martial Arts Master might have done the same thing himself with a new student. With a few parting words Tseng left, he spent the rest of the evening speaking to Cloud Strife's Mother, the woman was thrilled to hear of Cloud's progress, and cheerfully divulged information concerning the boy's habits and temperament during his childhood.

The next morning the Helicopter returned, and Tseng left. He had found no answers, only more questions, and a disturbingly solid alibi for a boy who had too many of those already.

--------------------------

It was perhaps because he had been distracted by Zack's Good news earlier in the week, but on Friday, Cloud found himself blindsided. Apparently there had been a notice going around that the Shinra building was going to be making some modifications and repairs to the SOLDIER Prep. Mess-Hall. Or at least, so said the notice on the door as Cloud stared at the blocked off room. He couldn't remember hearing anything about it, perhaps they'd mentioned as much during one of his skipped lunch hours? He'd spent several lately in the SOLDIER Mess with Zack and Angeal. With a sigh Cloud turned, the temporary lunch room was half-way across the building, in one of the training rooms, there were two ways to get there, one of which was faster. Cloud jogged for the longer route, it was the one least likely to be empty.

…Or so Cloud had thought. He cursed under his breath when he reached a section of his path where the whole hallway was blocked off, plastic sheets everywhere to protect from dust and paint. Plucking a few of Cid's choice frustration reliefs from his memory he spat them uselessly at the barricade. By the time he reached the new lunch hall he probably wouldn't get any food at this rate. With a sigh Cloud turned to retrace his steps, only to find another boy standing in the empty hallway behind him.

"Missed the Memo, eh Strife?" Cyril sneered, in one hand he held a wooden practice sword, the same kind Cloud and he sparred with. Cloud frowned, and Cyril grinned, the boy apparently had known of Cloud's ignorance, … when had the information been given?

"That's what you get when you think you're equal to your betters." The boy continued, tapping his wooden weapon against his shoulder. Ah, then the 'memo' had come around during one of the lunch periods Cloud had skipped. He sighed, Cyril had taken a very strong exception to Cloud and after his insinuation about the youth's sexual orientations, it had become a personal vendetta. This confrontation was bound to have happened eventually.

"Alright Cyril, you obviously got the upper hand, … shall we get this over with?" Cloud slid into the sword-fighting stance they always practiced with in the mornings.

Cyril snickered darkly, mimicking Cloud's stance. "I'm really going to enjoy this Strife, … just don't forget to scream okay?" Then the platinum blond launched his attack. Cloud swayed sideways to dodge the over-hand blow, one hand whipping forward towards the hand grasping the weapon. Cyril dodged backwards, but quickly pressed the attack right back. Thanks to his training, Cloud was faster, and he knew exactly what moves Cyril had learned. Cloud weaved around the wooden blade, ducking small jabs past his opponent's defenses, painful hits on the most sensitive areas Cloud could reach. Cyril was bigger and stronger, and certainly no push over with a sword, Cloud received more than a couple bruises. But Cloud knew this dance, and no teenage boy could take the lead. He let himself take hits, grabbing the boy and initiating throws, the sword was wooden, there was no edge to the blade. Bruises were something that could be lived with.

Cloud ducked another swing, this time managing to grab Cyril's good arm, twisting the appendage before jumping back from a kick. The boy was panting, one arm already badly twisted, the blade held in shaking fingers. Cloud's moves left only a few marks, but the muscles underneath the skin were strained and tired.

"Give up Cyril," Cloud murmured, "Just go to class, … it's not worth it." He didn't really expect the boy to listen, but it was always worth a try. Cloud was aching a bit himself, but he knew how far he could go. Cyril, apparently, didn't.

His opponent spat on the ground before tightening his grip on his weapon, charging at Cloud with a snarl. The strikes were furious, Cloud let most of them hit, returning strike for strike with his fists. He blocked those aimed for his head and vital areas, his arms screamed from the treatment. But he could deal with that later. Cyril's breath was coming in short gasps, sweat poured from his face which was scrunched in pain. But still he continued. Cloud almost sighed internally as he blocked another over-head strike that was intended for his skull. He hated fighting with children! But Cyril wasn't giving up, and Cloud needed this to STOP. At the next strike Cloud grabbed the wooden sword in one hand, lunging forward to snap a punch at the brown-eyed boy's jaw, the teen's head snapped up, his eyes widening for a moment, and Cloud issued a successive punch to the Solar Plexus. Already short on breath Cyril gaped, he stared at nothing for several moments as he collapsed downward. Slowly the boy slid to the floor, his eyes finally sliding reluctantly shut.

Cloud sighed, his body was shaking. Cyril would make an excellent swordsman one day… if he ever learned to improve his attitude. With a grunt Cloud picked up the wooden sword, tucking it through his own belt. Next he grabbed one of Cyril's arms. The boy was an absolute dead-weight, and Cloud's tired body protested to the movement, but slowly he managed to drag the boy from the hallway, there was a small spattering of blood behind them, Cloud had several cuts on his arms from the force of the wooden sword, and a particularly annoying cut over one eye that bled with the gusto only head-wounds could. He'd dragged the boy almost past their own Squad's rooms before Zack found them.

--------------------------


	16. Something New, Something Blue

Once More, With Feeling... – Chapter 16: Something New, Something Blue

Summary: Sephiroth, Angeal and Tseng Conspire, Cloud gets a new assignment.

Author: Illusor Meaneld

Rated T: for Descriptive violence and injuries, No Adult Situations, No Cussing.

Disclaimer: I did not create, and do not own the characters from Final Fantasy 7, They are owned by Square-Enix, and I am simply borrowing them for my own (and hopefully your) enjoyment.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"YEOW!" Cloud yelped as a particularly harsh jolt pressed Zack's arms against the bruises on his ribs. The over-protective SOLDIER 2nd had taken one look at the two battered Cadets and had promptly picked up both boys. He was now running down the hallways yelling at the top of his lungs,

"ANGEAL!! HELP!! CLOUD is HURT! And CYRIL is HURT TOO!!"

Fortunately for Cyril, he was still completely unconscious, and did not have to suffer through the humiliating and jarring journey. Cyril had been tossed over Zack's left shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Cloud on the other hand, was held under Zack's right arm, His short stature just keeping his feet from dragging on the ground.

"ZACK!! The Infirmary is THAT WAY!" Cloud shouted furiously for the third time, trying to gesture with one hand, while the other was vainly attempting to give him better stability on Zack's arm.

"ANGEAL HELP!!" Zack continued to cry, dashing through doors as fast as he could open them.

"ZACKARY FAIR!!" Cloud yelped, trying to gasp for breath, "Put me DOWN!"

"Don't worry Cloudy! It'll be okay!" Zack whined,

"MY LEGS ARE FINE!!!" It was almost tempting to bite Zack in hopes the boy would release him, but Cloud doubted it, and he just couldn't bring himself to do that to his friend, … no matter HOW insane said friend was acting right now.

"Angeal will know what to do I'm sure!" Zack continued, Cloud was now thoroughly convinced that the youth suffered from selective deafness. Though the trip was painful, Zack's speedy pace actually brought them to the SOLDIER section in record time, and thanks to his constant panicked shouting, the SOLDIER 1st whose name he called managed to intercept them before they'd gone too far.

"ANGEAL!" Zack yelped in relief, "Help!! Cloud and Cyril are HURT!! Cloud's BLEEDING!"

"Angeal!" Cloud said with almost as much enthusiasm, "Tell Zack to Put Me Down!! PLEASE!!" Angeal eyed the spectacle silently for a few moments, then one eyebrow raised, followed by the corners of his mouth. Finally he sighed, shaking his head derisively,

"Zack … we need to take these two to the infirmary," Angeal explained patiently,

"Right!" Zack said back, listening intently,

"You also need to be more careful, they're injured remember? Why don't you hand me Cloud, and we can GENTLY carry them both there alright?"

"My legs work just fine!" Cloud snapped back, he really didn't need medical help, he knew how to handle it! Not to mention, having to be carried there in anyone's arms was just mortifying.

Angeal chuckled and winked at Cloud, "Just humor me."

Cloud sighed heavily, but allowed himself to be transferred into Angeal's arms, he couldn't help but scowl when the SOLDIER 1st shifted to hold him, "bridal style". Noting the wide grin on the man's face, Cloud knew he found the situation terribly amusing. He held his tongue however, when Zack mimicked Angeal's carry hold on Cyril, at least the boy would be less likely to throw up in that position. Angeal walked calmly down the hallway, forcing his protégé to keep the same pace. Cloud fidgeted minutely, before snorting another sigh,

"Is Zack always this crazy?" Cloud muttered, well aware that the Lieutenant could hear him, Angeal chuckled,

"He gets a little over-protective sometimes." Angeal admitted, soft enough, that the subject in question couldn't hear them.

"He doesn't freak like this on the field does he?" Cloud raised a skeptical eyebrow,

"Actually, he has a surprisingly calm head in battle situations, it's only when everything's calmed down that he goes psycho mother-hen." Angeal snickered under his breath, "He did it to me once,"

Cloud's eyes widened, "What happened to you?"

"A wutaian Ninja stabbed me in the shoulder,"

Cloud winced, "Ouch, … and Zack freaked?"

"Yes, He had to go to one of my subordinates, and was completely convinced I was poisoned or something."

Cloud laughed softly, happily imagining the scene. After a few moments they reached the Infirmary, and both Cadets were placed on beds. After a brief inspection, the doctor confirmed what Cloud had been trying to tell Zack all along, both boys were fine. But despite these reassurances Zack continued to hover nervously, asking if Cloud needed anything, repeatedly trying to fix the pillows and blankets until Angeal finally ordered the SOLDIER 2nd from the room. The lieutenant rolled his eyes at Zack's reluctantly retreating form before turning back to Cloud.

"So, Cloud… care to tell me what happened?"

Cloud paused glancing at Cyril's still unconscious form, "We were sparring, and it got a little out of hand." Angeal raised one eyebrow pointedly, before grabbing Cloud's wrist with one hand, raising the bruised appendage he eyed the criss-crossing purple marks that spanned it.

"So he sparred with a sword,… and you with your bare hands?" Angeal snorted sarcastically, letting his eyes flick to Cyril's much rounder bruises and back to Cloud's notably oblong ones.

"Good practice." Cloud continued evenly.

"So, … then how come your sparring partner is unconscious?" Angeal continued,

"He collapsed from exhaustion." Cloud didn't miss a beat,

"exhaustion?" Angeal's eyebrow shot up again, and the corners of his mouth twitched, "And he got the bruise under his chin…?"

"From when he fell to the floor after he fainted." Cloud finished.

"I see…" Angeal covered his mouth with one fist, as if trying to hide a smile, "Do you two,… ah… 'spar' often then?"

"We're sparring partners." Cloud managed to keep a straight face, but it was getting difficult.

Angeal sighed, and finally chuckled, "Alright Cloud, you win… but try not to let this kinda thing get out of hand again alright?"

"I'll try not to." Cloud agreed with a grin.

"And if you ever need help, let me know alright?"

"I'll try not to." Cloud smirked, Angeal laughed.

--------------------------

"Zack is attending Cloud's bedside." Angeal was explaining, having finished filling Sephiroth in on this morning's fiasco, the Black-haired SOLDIER chuckled at the memory. "That Cloud is quite the character, nothing really seems to faze him." Angeal continued, shaking his head, "Actually he kind of reminds me of you."

Sephiroth frowned, "I thought Zackary said Cloud reminded him of YOU, Angeal."

"He's just… very mature." Angeal paused, choosing his words carefully, "In truth, he acts like a Veteran, as though he's seen it all before."

Sephiroth sighed, rubbing his forehead with one hand. He might have said something else except that both of them heard the distinctive tapping of footsteps coming down the hallway. With their Mako-enhanced hearing the approaching individual was still a ways off, but anyone approaching this direction was more than likely to be heading towards Sephiroth's Office where the two SOLDIER 1st's sat. So both swordsmen fell silent, listening to the approaching footsteps.

"Turks" Sephiroth mouthed, Angeal listened and nodded. The clack of expensive shoes could have heralded anyone, but only a Turk would have such a particular and even pacing.

"Tseng?" Angeal mouthed back, Sephiroth cocked his head and smirked in response. Both men paused to wonder what the stoic Second-In-Command Turk could want with the illustrious SOLDIERs. They were not left pondering long, as the expected knock sounded on the door shortly.

"Enter." Sephiroth called, his face becoming the impassive mask Angeal saw most of the time in public. Angeal allowed his own face to smooth, both hiding their thoughts once more.

Tseng stepped in without hesitation, and paused only to bow slightly. "Greetings General," He turned to nod to Angeal, "Lieutenant."

"What brings you to my office Tseng?" Sephiroth intoned,

"As you are aware, the Turks often scout recruits and Cadets for possible additions to our Team." Tseng said without preamble.

Sephiroth nodded, his face unchanging, "I am aware,"

"It has recently come to our attention, that a very promising youth has entered the SOLDIER Preparation program. I have come to request your permission to try and transfer said youth into Special Operations." Tseng continued,

"If the youth is so promising…" Angeal added, one eyebrow rising, "Then wouldn't it be best to leave him in his chosen program?"

Tseng's gaze flicked to the Lieutenant, "According to his records, the Cadet in question displays skills much better suited to Special Operations, and eventually, the Turks."

Suddenly, Sephiroth smiled, "You wouldn't happen to be speaking of one 'Cloud Strife' would you?"

Tseng blinked, and his eyes narrowed, "You are familiar with Strife?"

"We have been watching him." Angeal broke into a grin, "As you are aware, SOLDIER often scouts recruits and cadets for possible additions to our team."

"…" Tseng was silent for a few moments,

"Angeal and I believe that Cloud has great potential for the SOLDIER program." Sephiroth informed him,

"I am not sure I can allow that." Tseng murmured softly,

One of Sephiroth's silver eyebrows rose slowly, "Is that so? … Do you know something we don't… _Tseng_?"

"Cloud seems to know things he should not, I would like to keep a closer eye on him than his current schedule permits." The Turk reluctantly explained,

"Knows things he shouldn't?" Angeal repeated thoughtfully, his gaze drifted over to Sephiroth, who shared the glance, "Perhaps you could explain that?"

Tseng sighed, "I do not have any proof to my theories, to accuse a Cadet prematurely, could damage his career, and my own."

"We have a few… theories… of our own." The General said slowly, "Perhaps a trade? I assure you, your theories will not leave this room." The Turk considered this for a few moments, before nodding.

"Yes, a Trade."

"Good." Sephiroth leaned back in his chair with a smirk, "You first."

"Actually," Tseng held up a forestalling hand, "I would still like the option of transferring Strife to Special Operations."

Sephiroth chuckled, "How about an Internship instead?"

Angeal blinked, "An Internship?" the Lieutenant looked puzzled, "He's not ready for that yet."

Tseng smirked slightly, "While it is true that Cloud Strife is not yet a suitable candidate for a SOLDIER Internship… he does actually qualify for Special Operations… or… even for the Turks themselves."

Angeal barked a laugh, "A TURK Internship? You just want to steal the boy for yourselves!!"

"Perhaps." Tseng said quietly, "Now let me begin, … Please excuse the farfetched nature of a few of my theories…"

--------------------------

It was "Test-Out" day again, and Cloud found himself sighing for the fourth time, Economics was one of his last classes. When he'd asked, his teachers had simply said that his progress was unprecedented, and the higher-ups would figure out something for him to do once he passed the last of his academic classes. Now he was waiting just outside the classroom door. His current instructor had pulled him aside, and said he'd be returning momentarily with more information for Cloud, and as the elderly teacher finally made his way back down the hallway with an envelope in hand Cloud managed a smile.

"So what do I do now professor?" Cloud chimed, as the old man smiled kindly at him.

"It looks like you've been assigned to an Internship Cloud." His instructor explained, handing him the envelope and patting him on the back. "You need to go right away though, you've already been excused from your other classes so you can go through an orientation."

"What?..." Cloud was flabbergasted, of course he'd looked up the Internships when he'd scouted out the rest of the classes and requirements, but he also knew he didn't yet qualify for one. "But my physical scores aren't good enough for that." He gazed down at the envelope in his hand turning it over. As he slipped the paper out he frowned, the destination listed on the informal letter was not in his usual section of the Shinra building, in fact… "Hey! This is the Special Operations section!!" Cloud yelped, his gaze snapping back up to his teacher's.

The professor grinned, "Your test scores are more than high enough for Special Ops. Congratulations!"

"I … I didn't know they could do that." Cloud stared at the paper, a Special Operations Internship? He really hadn't seen that coming!

The Economics teacher chuckled, "Apparently they can, and I suggest you hurry along Cloud, you don't want to be late!"

Almost dizzy from the sudden turn of events Cloud waved at the professor and took off down the hallways, not that he'd have any problem navigating to the rooms in question, but really… a SPECIAL OPS. Internship? It was like the Turks were just out to get him!

Cloud was slightly breathless when he reached the Special Operations Office, striding up to the secretary behind the counter. "Hello Ma'am, … my name is Cloud Strife, I was asked to report here?" He handed her the letter he'd been given. The young woman took one glance at him, the barest flick of the eyes at his letter and smiled,

"Ah, Cloud Strife! I've been expecting you." She reached under the counter and pulled out a small brown paper package, tied with twine. "This is for you, you'll need to put this on and report here right away," on top of the package she set a folded piece of paper. Cloud nodded, not pausing to go to one of the side-rooms the young woman had indicated. His curiosity got the better of him and he tore open the paper. Cloud gaped, his hands shaking for a few moments as he stared,

"This…. This can't be right…" He muttered, the woman looked up, and Cloud thrust the brand-new Dark Blue Suit under her nose, "THIS isn't a Special Operations uniform!" Cloud squeaked, "Where's the black shirt?" Special Ops. wore black, long-sleeved collared shirts and black slacks, _NOT_ Blue Suits!

The receptionist raised one eyebrow at Cloud's frantic argument, and picked up the folded paper from the counter where he'd set it. After her eyes scanned the note she set it back down and smiled professionally at Cloud. "No, that's the right uniform, it says here you're supposed to report to Tseng, you're going to be partnered with Reno for the duration of your Internship."

Cloud just stared, … A TURK Internship? He'd never even heard of such a thing, partnered with RENO?? … Did Interns usually get partners? … and… just… RENO???

"Are you okay?" The receptionist leaned forward eyeing Cloud with some concern, Cloud realized he'd started shaking, and his skin was turning pale,

"Um…" Cloud cleared his throat and took a deep breath, Collecting himself,_ he could do this!_ "Yeah … I uh… It's just a bit shocking is all."

The young woman smiled, "You must be something special if they dragged out of SOLDIER Prep. for an Internship!" Cloud gulped quietly and cursed himself silently, He wasn't SUPPOSED to be something special! … At least… not to other people…

"T-thanks…" Numbly Cloud wandered to the side room to change, he had to snap back into focus though to handle the suit, it was VERY well-tailored. Gazing at himself in the Mirror Cloud was surprised that not only was the outfit comfortable, it looked like he was made to wear it! He strode back outside, holding his SOLDIER Prep. Outfit in one hand. Anticipating his needs the receptionist had a small bag in which he could place his usual uniform.

"I'll have these sent to your room." The young woman informed him, winking encouragingly, "You can change back when you sign off for the day."

"Sure…" Cloud muttered, lifting the small folded note to his face so he could read the instructions. It all seemed absolutely surreal as he trotted off down the hallway. Thankfully his auto-pilot needed no help and he made it to Tseng's office uneventfully. Taking a breath he knocked on the door before him, startled when it just opened. An arm shot out, and the front of Cloud's shirt was grabbed, with a startled yelp he was yanked inside.

"Nice ta meet'cha yo!" The enthusiastic greeting of his assailant reached Cloud's ears moments before he would have instinctively struck back. Eyes wide with disbelief Cloud stared. Sure enough, a 16 year old Reno stood before him slapping a hand against his shoulder. "Suit looks good on ya!"

"R-Reno?" Cloud blinked, and finally shook his head to clear it,

"Good Guess! … That's me Yo! I hear I'm gonna be partners with you Choco, Sounds like we'll have lotsa fun together." As Reno grinned, Cloud found himself returning the smile, seems like Reno hadn't changed much over time either, … he was just as annoying as Cloud remembered.

"Choco?" Cloud managed, finding himself relaxing for the first time since he'd heard of his Internship,

"It's yer new name kid! I heard that Zack likes to call ya 'Chocobo-head', but I figured that name was just way too much of a mouthful, so 'Choco' it is!" Cloud laughed, and Reno's grin widened,

"Call me Cloud," Cloud returned, Reno's smile became instantly mischievous,

"Else you'll do what?"

"Or else I'll call you Razz."

Reno paused, confused, "Razz?"

"You know, short for 'Raspberry'" Reno paled, Cloud knew that Reno's mother used to call him that, "Like the color of YOUR hair."

"… Cloud it is, yo." Reno said solemnly, Cloud patted the boy before him on the shoulder,

"Good to hear _Reno_." And the two boys exchanged a grin. This was going to be FUN Cloud realized. And he felt a surge of delight at the prospect of trying something absolutely new. … At least… until he saw Tseng walk into the room from an adjoining door.

--------------------------


	17. Infinite in Mystery

Once More, With Feeling... – Chapter 17: Infinite in Mystery

Summary: Cloud and Reno get better acquainted, Cloud runs into an all-too familiar face, and Genesis finally returns from his long mission.

Author: Illusor Meaneld

Rated T: for Descriptive violence and injuries, No Adult Situations, No Cussing.

Disclaimer: I did not create, and do not own the characters from Final Fantasy 7, They are owned by Square-Enix, and I am simply borrowing them for my own (and hopefully your) enjoyment.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Cloud had to blink several times at his 'superior officer' Turk. Tseng looked SO different than Cloud had remembered, his face was young, the long, loose hair that had distinguished the intensely loyal figure was tied back into a high, short pony-tail. His eyes did not hold quite the same dark knowledge that his older self always hinted at, the sadness was not nearly so deep. But the stance was the same, upright and perfectly postured, his feet evenly spaced and weight neatly distributed, ready for instantaneous action at the slightest provocation. Once finished with his assessment of the man before him, Cloud remembered himself and snapped his own polished shoes in tighter, giving Tseng the standard Military Salute of a SOLDIER Prep. Cadet,

"Private Cloud Strife, Reporting for Duty, Sir." He snapped his arm smartly back to his side and stood at rigid attention.

Reno started to laugh, "This is the TURKS Yo! Loosen up a bit!" Cloud, of course, ignored him.

"At ease" Tseng said smoothly, giving no indication of what he thought about Cloud's reaction. Cloud smoothly spread his stance and folded his arms behind his back.

"He said ease up!" Reno snickered, giving Cloud a rough shove, but the stance Cloud had taken had good balance, Cloud did not stumble but he did raise one eyebrow at Tseng to confirm Reno's claim.

"The Turks do not have to be quite that formal amongst our own." Tseng murmured, Cloud allowed himself to relax his stance completely; Reno rebelliously slung an arm over Cloud's shoulder to drag him further from any possible 'stance'.

The next little while consisted of Tseng explaining the rules and regulations of the Turk organization. It was a topic that was quite familiar to Cloud, but he managed to keep himself raptly attentive to his superior regardless. It actually wasn't as hard to stay focused as he might have thought, thinking about the rules when considering that they applied to HIM was different than researching a possible enemy. Having finished the initial explanations, Tseng leveled an intense gaze on Cloud, who managed not to flinch.

"Being a Turk, however, does not mean you always get Missions or interesting assignments." The Turk explained slowly, "It also means you do anything you're ordered to. Up to and including playing Courier to the rest of Shinra." Reno chuckled softly behind Cloud, as Tseng walked forward with a stack of folders, "These need to be taken to the Science Department, you are not to return until they have been properly signed."

Cloud accepted the stack with both arms, adjusting his position to balance the pile. "Sir, Yes Sir." He barked softly, Tseng raised an eyebrow,

"Call me Tseng, Cloud. You have too many other people who will require the formalities."

Reno laughed, "C'mon Cloud! You getta play delivery boy! I'll show ya the ropes!"

With a nod to Tseng, Cloud turned, quickly adjusting his balance again when Reno draped himself across the blonde's shoulders. The two of them walked out the door, Reno grinning and chuckling until they were out of earshot of Tseng's office.

"This is gonna be so much fun yo! I've been waitin' forever for a partner! We're gonna be the best duo ever!"

Cloud couldn't help but chuckle, "I'm just an Intern Reno! I'm not a real Turk."

The red-head snorted, "Don' listen to that crap yo! An Intern's as good as Turk."

"I dunno about that one…" Cloud said slowly, Reno was so excited, he felt kinda bad letting him down.

"Naw, it's totally how it works, If ya've made Intern, ya've made Turks! I interned with Rude yo, and lookit me now!"

"But… I…"

"It's what you wanted right Cloud?"

"Actually… I'm in SOLDIER Prep." Cloud muttered sheepishly, Reno froze, his arm halting Cloud's progress,

"WHAT? You can't be a SOLDIER yo! You gotta be a Turk! We're Partners!!"

"I picked SOLDIER for a reason Reno!"

"Don' Care! I'm gonna make you the best Turk ever! You're never gonna leave!"

"Reno! … I've got to be in SOLDIER!" Cloud tried to explain, attempting to suppress the stabbing guilt at Reno's forlorn face.

"Nuff of that stuff, we're not talkin' 'bout that." Reno snorted determinedly, "You're a Turk at the momen' and that's what's important!" Cloud sighed and shook his head, when he glanced back up Reno was eyeing his hair with a strangely mischievous expression.

"What?" Cloud couldn't help it, instantly wary at the grin that sprang up on his partner's face,

"First let's get you presentable yo!" Without warning Reno whipped a comb from his pocket and attacked the blonde locks, Cloud yelped, but unless he dropped the folders in his arms there was nothing he could do!

"GETTOFF!!" He cried, but the older boy had a firm hold on Cloud's spiky hair and just chuckled as he mercilessly combed them back. Not stopping until he'd slicked most of it into a short ponytail.

"See? Now that looks much better!" Reno produced a mirror from his pocket to prove his point. Cloud's unruly hair still spiked around his face a bit, but not nearly as much as Reno's odd haircut. He leveled a glare at the gleeful teen.

With a sudden flash of inspiration Cloud strode hastily down the hallway until he found a bench against the wall, dropping his papers on the flat surface he whirled on Reno.

"How about a trade!" Cloud snickered; his hands went to work in a flurry of activity, ignoring Reno's indignant yelps. Buttons were buttoned, the shirt properly tucked, Reno's tie was whipped from his pocket and wrapped firmly and expertly around his neck, despite the red-head's frantic attempts to halt Cloud's attack, the suit was neatly dusted and buttoned before Reno could do more than cry out in horror.

"What is WRONG with you YO?" Reno recoiled, yanking at the tie and collar with both hands, obviously he had no clue how to remove one that had been properly tied. "You tryin' to suffocate me?"

Cloud grinned broadly, "If I have to tie my hair back, you get to wear your suit right."

"I HATE your compromises! That's just not fair!"

"Take it or leave it." Cloud turned with a shrug, picking up his papers once more and continuing down the hall. Listening with one ear to Reno's curses and struggles with his shirt collar.

"I can't breath in this thing!" Reno whined, Cloud seriously doubted that Reno was having any problems whatsoever judging by the volume of his complaints. Cloud continued walking for most of the distance while Reno grumbled behind him, until the red-head finally quieted and jogged to catch up.

"I'll make you a deal, … I'll wear the suit if we can be best buds forever!"

Cloud laughed, "We already had a trade! … we-" But Cloud never got to finish his argument, as a strangled cry sounded from a just opened door, and Cloud looked up just in time to see Zack sweep him into a crushing hug,

"NOOO!!! You can't be a Turk Cloud! You're supposed to be MY best bud!"

"No way yo! Cloud is mine!" Reno snapped back with a smirk,

"It's JUST an INTERNSHIP!" Cloud yelped hastily, pushing away from Zack and struggling to keep his papers out of harm's way,

"No way!" Zack shot back at the red-head with a glare, huggling Cloud closer and more possessively, "Cloud was mine first!"

"He just promised to be MY best bud!" Reno snorted,

"DID NOT!" Cloud barked hastily at the sudden wounded look on Zack's face,

"That's right," Zack said calming slightly, "Cloud is MY friend!"

"We're Partners Yo! That means 'Best Buds' Forever!" the red-head sneered,

"He's gonna be MY Partner!" Zack childishly stuck his tongue out at the other teen,

"ZAAACK!!" Cloud sighed, "I gotta deliver these papers! I'm on a MISSION!!!... Remember your PROMISE Zack?"

Flushing sheepishly Zack lowered Cloud to the ground, "You're still my best bud right?" He widened his eyes pitifully and pouted,

"Gah!" Cloud threw his gaze skyward and groaned, "We're ALL friends alright? Now why don't you two settled your differences while I deliver these papers?"

"Hey! I'm supposed to help you with that!" Reno chirped,

Zack snorted, "Cloud doesn't need any help! He can take care of himself!"

"He's my partner!" the red-head glared,

"He's MY FRIEND first!" Zack returned the gaze,

Cloud beat a hasty retreat, trying to neaten the half-mangled stack as he ran. Ye GADS!! If he didn't already know better he'd have thought the two of them were five! He could still hear the arguments as to whether Cloud was going to be a SOLDIER or a Turk behind him even as he ducked through the door to the Science Department.

As the door slid shut behind him, and the volume of the voices in the hall dimmed, Cloud breathed a sigh of relief, … boys, … and he shook his head before glancing around the room. It was a very familiar room, with lots of tall metal tanks that sent shivers down Cloud's spine, he remembered living in a very similarly green-filled tank for five years. But things would be different this time. Bolstering his own courage Cloud strode neatly down the corridor and through the next door. Thankfully there were scientists attending their stations within the inner room. Cloud walked up to the first one and cleared his throat gently,

"Yes?" The young man turned blinking owlishly at Cloud behind his glasses,

"Sir, I have brought these documents to be signed, by the request of Tseng."

The scientist before him paused, adjusting his glasses as he glanced at the stack in Cloud's arms, "Ah… yes… well those need to be signed by the Department Head, not me."

Cloud froze, stiffening, "What?"

"I can't sign those, they need to be signed by Professor Hojo."

For a moment Cloud fell silent, he took a few deep breaths before he could continue, "And where… might I find the Professor?"

"Go up the elevator, he should be in the main laboratories." The young man gestured to the elevator lift Cloud already knew about, and turned back to his own work.

Somehow Cloud managed to suppress his instinctive shudder, and after straightening his shoulders he continued onward, he was actually glad that Reno wasn't with him, his first encounter with a 'still alive' Hojo wasn't something he wanted extra witnesses to. The elevator ride was simply a blur, Cloud's attention was on emptying his mind, on focusing only on the task at hand. He would do his best not to make a scene, … now was NOT the time.

By the time he stepped from the elevator Cloud had slid Vincent's favorite "mask" over his face, his expression blank and indifferent. He strode forward, listening to the distinctive clack of his own "Turk shoes" on the ground. He stepped up next to the professor and stared, the smell was the same, and Cloud resisted the urge to wrinkle his nose, keeping his face impassive.

"Professor Hojo, I require your signature on these documents." Cloud intoned,

The Professor did not look up from the clip board he was scribbling on, "I'm busy, go bother someone else." He waved his pen at Cloud, before pressing it to paper once more.

"Professor, … these documents require _your_ signature, no other will do."

"Come back later." Was Hojo's terse reply,

"I am required to remain as per orders, and to continue to ask, until these folders have been reviewed, approved, and your signature properly applied to the enclosed documents."

Finally, Hojo looked up, glaring at the impertinent youth who dared to interrupt his work, he eyed Cloud speculatively for a moment before glancing at the tank and computers before him. "I am busy right now,…" Hojo reaffirmed, but his gaze fell back on Cloud, and the blonde tried not to flinch at the gleam in his eyes, "But perhaps,… if you would be willing to assist me in my experiment I could-"

"No." Cloud flatly interrupted,

Hojo's eyebrows snapped down, "If I order you to assist me, you-"

"No." Cloud repeated icily.

Hojo hesitated a moment to level a penetrating glare at Cloud, "You are out of line if you think you can refuse-"

"No."

"How Dare you-"

"I refuse to be anything akin to a specimen for you, or anyone else."

"And if I asked you to assist me with-"

"No."

Hojo sneered, "You are very rude, why should I bother with anything you've been assigned to do?"

"I am being rude, yes." Cloud replied coldly, "And I will continue to be rude and annoying until my mission has been completed, _Professor_."

"Impertinent brat," Hojo growled, snatching up the folders in Cloud's arms and browsing them with only half of his attention. He finally scrawled a signature across one or two pages and thrust the mess back at the blonde 'Turk'. "Now leave! I have important things to do."

Cloud turned smartly in place and almost marched himself from the room. Beneath his stoic mask he was seething, Hojo would get his due, of this Cloud was certain.

Cloud couldn't remember his passage back outside the Science Department, but he was snapped forcefully from his daze when the distinctive "itch" of being watched twinged at the back of his shoulder blades, it only lasted for a second but that was enough to have him glancing around. Cloud could never have mistaken the form that was striding determinedly down the hallway away from him, but he also couldn't fathom what Sephiroth was doing outside of the Science Department. Perhaps he had needed to speak to someone? … but then why had the General set off Cloud's warning instincts?? As Cloud continued to stare, he thought he saw Sephiroth flinch slightly, and certainly the silver-haired man was walking VERY quickly away.

Cloud's ponderings were abruptly interrupted when an enthusiastic red-head grabbed Cloud from his position around the corner,

"Hey Cloud! What'cha spacin' out for Cadet?"

Cloud chuckled, "not much…" His gaze traveled quickly down the hallway, "What happened to Zack?"

Reno snorted, "The high and mighty General Sephiroth told him to get lost yo!"

Cloud raised one skeptical eyebrow, "Really…"

"Or somethin' like that, … 'snot important." The red-head grinned cheekily, "What IS important is that you and I have a date this Saturday!"

Cloud coughed, his blonde eyebrow rising even further, "We have a what?"

"A date! You and I are totally having a sleep-over at my place this weekend! No wormin' out!"

Cloud sighed, and tried vainly to restrain a smile, "Pray tell… WHY am I crashing at your place?"

"It's tradition! I don't got a roomie 'cause I didn't have a Partner before. And since I gotta Partner now, ya gotta sleep over!"

"Is that so…" Cloud drawled sarcastically,

"'stotally so!"

"Alright then… what exactly would we be doing at this… 'slumber party'?"

Reno chuckled, "Oh we're gonna have the best party ever yo! I know a great Pizza place down in Sector 5, they have arcades and pinball! I've totally got the booze covered too!"

"Hey!" Cloud yelped, "No alcohol! We're under-age!"

"pffft!" Reno snickered, "No worries, they'll never find out!"

"I'LL get the drinks." Cloud chuckled, "You can get the food, … we can both get snacks, agreed?"

Reno's grin widened even further, "It's a DEAL! I'll come pick ya up Saturday a'right?"

Cloud just laughed, allowing Reno to lead him back down the hallway to Turk headquarters to finish his 'first mission'. A sleep-over eh? Cloud mused, perhaps being a Turk Intern would make things a lot easier than he'd expected! He had a few plans for Hojo that Reno's sleepover 'alibi' made a whole lot easier. Cloud had a few promises to keep, and this was the kind of opportunity he could NOT pass up. _Just hang on a little longer Shelke_, he coaxed silently, _I'll have you outta there in no time_.

--------------------------

SOLDIER 1st Class Genesis Rhapsodos strode wearily into his rooms within the Shinra building. Having finally returned from his mission, he was more than content to spend a while relaxing before bothering with any 'debriefing' or other such nonsense. He dropped his bags to the floor just inside the room, and flipped on the light. Much to his surprise, his quarters were NOT as he had left them. There were several unremarkable black Shinra-issue duffle bags piled around the room, all notably full and bulging. Genesis gazed at the unfamiliar baggage for several moments before walking up to the closest one, and carelessly ripping it open. He blinked several times at the sight before him, there was a rather startling number of brand-new copies of the LOVELESS book, … that in itself was not surprising, his fanclub 'Red Leather' periodically sent him such things, the quantity was a bit startling, but the strangest part was that the books were wrapped in Black, Silver, and Green ribbons.

"I don't like green…" Genesis found himself muttering aloud, as he eyed the strange gifts before him.

--------------------------


	18. Night on the Town

Once More, With Feeling... – Chapter 18: Night on the Town

Summary: All just Reno and Cloud, making better acquaintance.

Author: Illusor Meaneld

Rated T: for Descriptive violence and injuries, No Adult Situations, No Cussing.

Disclaimer: I did not create, and do not own the characters from Final Fantasy 7, They are owned by Square-Enix, and I am simply borrowing them for my own (and hopefully your) enjoyment.

* * *

Reno's attempt to force Cloud to wear his hair back, by wearing his suit correctly, lasted all of two days. During those two days both boys had corrected the other's attire relentlessly. Reno couldn't tie a tie, and somehow managed to wriggle his shirt from his belt without trying. Cloud's hair was infinitely stubborn; he couldn't seem to get it to behave by himself, so Reno was constantly trying to keep it combed. Both boys were happier with the forfeit, agreeing to leave the other's appearance alone unless decorum was required. Cloud roamed as a Turk (Intern) with his hair loose around his shoulders, and Reno happily stuffed his tie in his pocket once more.

Of course, Having an Internship drastically changed Cloud's daily schedule, He still had Weapons Training in the mornings, and with Zack Fair's promotion, he saw the hyper SOLDIER on Mondays and Wednesdays. But after Weapons Practice he had a new class called "Marksmanship", which was a Special Ops. course, one that Tseng had claimed would be important. Cloud couldn't really argue, he'd run out of SOLDIER Prep. Academic classes… The last half of his day was taken by his Turk Internship. Cloud had to do his own Calisthenics in the morning, and his late-night training became a bit erratic with his flexible internship hours. All in all, he found himself VERY busy, and surprisingly, he enjoyed every minute of it! Also surprisingly, None of Cloud's bunk-mates commented on his sudden scarcity, Gavin was as talkative as ever, during breakfast, before lunch, and in the mornings before the Squad left for their first class, none of them seemed to miss him during his dropped "Calisthenics" class, Logan had become quiet and distant, merely glaring sullenly at Cloud whenever the boy drew too close. Cloud didn't see much of Lucas, the boy avoided him, but Cyril was very quiet, contemplative even, He hadn't said a word during Weapons Training class, since the "sparring" incident in the halls. It was puzzling, but Cloud didn't have the energy to ponder it at the moment.

Somehow, despite his crazy schedule, Cloud managed to get himself some off-base time. Enough for him to prepare for the "Sleep-over date" Reno insisted they were having. Cloud had made his way to the slums, he knew exactly where to find what he needed, Though he did have to browse through three different sectors before he found the prices he could afford. He had brought one of the standard-issue Shinra backpacks, it was large enough for his purposes, he didn't need LARGE bottles of the particular beverages he was bringing, but he did need a lot of different kinds. He picked up various munchies, a lot of drinks and juice, and even a small package of very particular fruits. But amongst his "party" purchases, Cloud picked up a generic "coverall", some cheap shoes, socks, and other under things, and a few other particular odds and ends he would need this weekend. One item had to be purchased from a certain store in Sector Six, … Cloud knew the managers held confidences, and he didn't need anyone finding out he had purchased a wig. With all of his preparations complete, Cloud stowed his stuff in his locker until Saturday.

Friday Morning started like most of his mornings of late, he continued to wake earlier than the rest of the boys in Squad Sekhmet, but since the shower-room fiasco, Cloud just did a quiet morning workout. The types of exercises he no longer had a class for, stretches and warm-ups. He continued these until his bunk-mates woke themselves up and got ready for the showers, then he accompanied them there. Gavin spent whatever moments he could in Cloud's company, those moments were fewer and fewer as time went on. Cloud only had one class with Squad Sekhmet anymore. After they were all showered and dressed in their SOLDIER Preparation uniforms, they attended the usual Weapons Training. It was by far the longest class they were enrolled in, and the hardest to test out of… it covered A LOT of different weapons!

Cloud's new Marksmanship class was interesting, even though Weapons Training was supposed to cover fire-arms briefly later in the year, Guns weren't a recommended weapon for SOLDIERs. They were however, highly recommended for Turks. Having been just transferred into this 'class' Cloud was, naturally, behind the other students, He hadn't handled a gun for years in his own time, and he'd never been a natural, only his years of consistent practice with Vincent and… surprisingly, the Tseng from his OWN time, kept him from shooting his own foot on the first day. Dang but those guns were HEAVIER than he'd remembered! He finally settled into a routine of paying more attention to his hands to keep them from moving while he shot, than the target. His instructor just hadn't understood when Cloud had tried to explain that he KNEW where the target was! It was his GUN he was worried about!

After those two classes, was of course, lunch. Zack Fair, having been deprived the opportunity to stalk his favorite blonde buddy four times a day, had settled instead on stealing Cloud every lunch period. Cloud ate in the SOLDIER mess-hall, with Zack and Angeal. He tried to be careful about what he said in front of the SOLDIER 1st, but his caution rarely became necessary, Zack was more than happy to carry the conversation all by himself. Just before lunch actually 'ended', Reno gleefully 'crashed the party' as he was prone to doing, barging into the SOLDIER Mess-hall with no invitation, flopping himself on Cloud's free side while grinning at Zack's disgruntlement. Reno waited only long enough to make sure Cloud was done eating before forcefully dragging the fourteen year old off to get dressed into what Reno called his "real uniform". Both reported to Tseng as soon as Cloud was "properly attired". Much like his other days as a Turk Intern, Cloud spent his time running errands, delivering paperwork, and generally getting to know all of the 'important' people in Shinra by sight. Cloud had to hide a smirk as one of his assignments ended up with him being a "scribe" for Reeve Tuesti. It wasn't hard to figure out the purpose behind the seemingly inane tasks. If Cloud hadn't already known his way around the Shinra building and its employees, he certainly would have by now.

Reeve was quieter and less self-assured than Cloud remembered him, and what might have been a boring day writing down notations and messages to the various helpers in Tuesti's understaffed department, was made enjoyable both by Reno's constant banter, and Reeve's soft smiles.

Cloud was almost reluctant to finish that assignment, but eventually Reeve dismissed him and he reported back to Tseng. At the end of his shift Reno walked him back to Squad Sekhmet's dormitory and waved a goodbye with a lopsided grin. Cloud just laughed at the suggestive wink and reminder of their Saturday night 'plans'. He didn't change his night-time regime, continuing to train himself well after the other SOLDIER Prep. boys had gone to bed, but with as busy as his days were, he often didn't have as MUCH time for his midnight sessions. A Sleep-deprived Turk, even just an INTERN Turk, sounded like someone who was asking for trouble!

"Come In." Tseng offered quietly, he was already expecting the raven-haired SOLDIER 1st class. Angeal had made an appointment to see him while Cloud Strife was particularly occupied. A scribing assignment with Reeve Tuesti was guaranteed to keep the small blonde occupied and out of the way. Angeal walked in without a greeting, striding evenly to Tseng's desk before dropping a rather thick manila folder on the polished desk. Tseng glanced once at the folder before flicking his eyes back to the Lieutenant.

"This is…?" Tseng murmured softly, he knew the Mako enhanced warrior had no trouble hearing him.

"Operation Weatherman." Angeal informed him, smirking a little. With a frown Tseng picked up the very full folder, glancing at the title with one raised eyebrow.

"Operation Weatherman?" the Turk smoothly repeated, the barest curiosity in his voice, he slowly opened the folder glancing over the neatly typed pages inside,

"Yes, … you wanted a full report, and so I have given you one with all of the knowledge Sephiroth and myself have managed to acquire. The idea is that you would add what you could to the Operation."

Tseng was silent for several moments, skimming over the many pages full of text, looking for a quick indication of the subject matter. The longer Tseng browsed, the wider Angeal's grin became, until finally the Turk set the folder down and leveled his gaze on the man before him.

"What is 'Operation Weatherman'?" Tseng knew Angeal was waiting for that response, and as he predicted the SOLDIER chuckled.

"What does a Weatherman do?" Angeal quizzed with a smirk,

"Predict the Weather."

"How do they do that?" Angeal continued to prod, Tseng remained silent, merely raising an eyebrow, "By watching CLOUDS" Angeal finished with a snicker, Tseng slowly pressed his face against his hand, shaking his head at the antics of the Mako enhanced.

On Saturday Morning, Cloud woke to the door opening, his eyes cracked open just enough to see a silhouetted form against the hallway light before the door shut. The blonde had to stifle a groan as a snickering form launched itself from the doorway onto Cloud's occupied bunk.

"I gotcha a day off Yo! Wake up!" Reno hollered as he collided bodily with Cloud's "sleeping" form. Cloud wuffed painfully, Reno wasn't very big, but Cloud was even smaller than the lithe red-head.

"Get off Reno!" Cloud growled, "What time is it?" It was earlier even than Cloud usually woke, he had the very uncomfortable feeling that Reno had somehow planned it that way.

"'searly." Reno admitted cheekily, "'searly enough t'be sleepin' in, but we gotta lotta stuff ta do."

There was a sudden snarl from the other side of the room as the other Sekhmet boys began to stir from the noise. "What the Cetra is wrong with you shrimp?" Logan half-rose, squinting at Cloud's bed.

"Don' mess with Turks yo!" Reno sniped right back, "I got stuff y'ain't never seen, and ya wouldn't wanna either."

"Stop flirting with him Reno, and get off." Cloud sighed, he needed Reno's protection even less than he needed Zack's or Angeal's!

"You comin'?" Reno's blue eyes flitted back to Cloud, still perched leisurely on the blonde's chest.

"What did you do to my classes again?" Cloud knew that Logan was listening now, and by the shuffling on a few other bunks he suspected most of the room was. It wasn't everyday a Turk invaded the SOLDIER Preparation dormitories… in fact, Cloud had never heard of it happening before.

"I signed you outta them yo, said ya had an important mission an' stuff."

Cloud groaned, "You WHAT?"

"You're off-duty!" the red-head smirked,

"Reno… I'm a SOLDIER PREP. Cadet, we can't be 'off-duty'."

"Can too, I jus' did it! … So you comin' or not?"

Cloud fell silent, while it wasn't comfortable trying to breath with the sixteen year old sitting on him, Reno seemed to be keeping enough weight off the blonde that Cloud didn't feel crushed. "Where exactly are we going?" Cloud repeated, sighing in defeat.

"'tain't tellin'." The red-head snickered, "'sa secret."

"Reno… We… Oh forget it, get off and I'll get my stuff."

With a whoop the young Turk sprang from the bunk, ignoring the irritated remarks from the other Cadets still trying to sleep. As quickly as he could Cloud rose and grabbed his things, the backpack he'd packed for the 'sleepover' (which had apparently turned into an entire two day hangout session.) some extra clothing and both of his uniforms. … He didn't entirely trust Reno's assurances that he was dismissed from all responsibilities, so if someone came looking for him, he wanted to be ready.

Reno refused to let Cloud shower, dragging him away hastily chatting all the while about his apartment. Turks apparently had off-base lodging, two-room apartments in a Shinra owned building, and Reno was dying to show off his place to someone else. Cloud wasn't allowed to do anything until after they'd arrived and he'd been given the 'tour'. It wasn't a large place, it had a living room with adjoining kitchen area, two separate bedrooms, and one bathroom with a full size tub. Cloud was shown to what Reno adamantly referred to as "Cloud's room" and his belongings stashed in there. The blonde was more than a little startled to find that Reno had placed candidly taken photographs of Cloud himself and Zack Fair all over the room in cheap frames. At Reno's unrepentant grin, Cloud just had to laugh. Finally he was allowed to shower, in complete privacy and with as much hot water as he wanted. Both boys ended up dressed in casual wear, and with a broad smile Reno took Cloud and led the way into sector 6. Reno insisted on bringing a very large and heavy-looking trunk on the trip, insisting that Cloud help him carry it to their destination. As they reached the slums Cloud set the case down with a groan.

"Reno, this thing weighs a TON! Why are we lugging this thing around? And why are we even OUT here at Six in the Morning?"

"I told you, it's a secret!" Reno huffed, pausing to wipe the perspiration from his brow, and readjust the goggles on his head. Even when he was out of his Turk uniform Reno wore the goggles. Later in life the suit, regardless of how unkempt it looked, would be a mark of pride for the red-head. But at the tender age of 16, it was just an annoyance. Cloud just had to smile at the baggy pants and Shirt the youth sported now.

"It's a really heavy secret." Cloud added with a grin.

"C'mon! It's not much further…" Reno lugged the case with a huff, Cloud followed, ready for the trade off when the weight of the large piece of luggage became too much. After a while, Cloud had a suspicion as to their destination, there weren't very many things this far into Sector 6, and Cloud could only think of one where they might need a large heavy case that inspired random evil snickers from his partner.

"The Train Graveyard?" Cloud managed a gasp of surprise when they stepped in view of the area.

Reno grinned, "Yep! Heard of it have ya?"

"I did pass Geography Reno."

The red-head paused to give Cloud a strange look before continuing onward. He dragged the trunk to a huge expanse of discarded pipes and metal plating, setting the luggage down on one of the flatter surfaces before turning back to Cloud.

"This is the Turk's playground yo! If ever ya need ta unwind and jazz ya gotta come here!"

Now it was Cloud's turn to give a weird look. "Huh? How is this a 'playground'?"

Reno's grin turned suddenly impish. "This's how." And with a practiced flick of his hands he popped open the heavy case. Cloud's eyes widened, and he felt his mouth drop in astonishment. The massive Case they'd been lugging around all over Midgar was filled with military weapons.

"Is…. Is that…." Cloud had to swallow as his throat had suddenly gone dry, "Is that a ROCKET launcher?" Reno just snickered. Cloud walked slowly forward to examine the treasure trove. Sure enough, there was a rocket launcher (with five rockets) a couple of grenades, a 50 caliber sniper rifle, as well as an assortment of smaller arms. _Where the heck had Reno GOTTEN these?_

"Whaddya wanna try out first?" Reno purred, patting the case smugly. Cloud slowly grinned,

"The rocket launcher."

The two of them spent the entire morning making holes in the 'dead' trains. In addition to mauling all the cans and bottles Reno had brought, and knocking over a few train cars with well-placed explosives. They were laughing heartily by the time they scampered away from the little war-zone. Cloud hadn't had that much fun in years! Next they proceeded on to Sector 5. True to his promise the Young Turk took Cloud to the Pizza place for lunch. They both ate pizza until they couldn't stomach anymore, and played the arcades and pinball, and even Air-hockey, until their fingers cramped up. The air had begun to chill with evening by the time the boys made their way to their "dinner" place. Reno picked a particular hot-dog stand that had an impressive view of the Midgar streets, it was from this vantage point the two boys engaged in the age-old teenage pass-time.

"That chick there is spicy-hot!" Reno snorted, gesturing to a small cluster of women.

Cloud glanced over and shrugged, "Nah… not my type."

"What about that one?" Reno pointed out a lithe blonde with short hair, "She's got sexy written all over!"

Cloud followed the red-head's gaze and sniggered, "She's a lesbian."

"What?" Reno whirled to gape, "Don' joke with me man! That ain't funny."

"Take a closer look! She's doing the same thing we are! Checking out the girls!"

Reno frowned, but after glancing over the girl in question he spat a curse, "All'a hot one's ain't interested in us sexy men."

Cloud just chuckled, slowly munching on his food while watching the crowds below in amusement,

"So Cloud," The red-headed Turk interrupted his musings,

"hmmmm?"

"What IS your type?"

One blonde eyebrow raised pointedly, "My type?"

"Yeah, y'know… your type, what kinda girl ya like?"

"Hmmmm…"

"C'mon man! We're partners! Partners ain't supposed ta have secrets an' stuff."

With a chuckle Cloud gave in, "I prefer long hair,"

"Like yours?" Reno chirped, eyeing the shoulder-length blonde locks,

"Nah, … I like it longer… like… mid-back at least… Waist length is even better."

"Tha's a lotta hair yo."

"Mmm-hmmm." Cloud returned, "I also like personality,"

Reno nodded, "got any details on that?"

"Someone who can handle themselves, a partner in a fight, self-assured…"

Reno snickered, "So I'm your type then right?"

Cloud's eyebrow slowly rose again, "No Reno. You're not."

They were both laughing again by the time they returned to Reno's apartment, it was getting dark, and after a very long day just hanging out between the two of them, they were both ready for some relaxation.

It quickly became apparent to Cloud that Reno had no intention of trying to sleep anytime soon. The boy brought out cards, movies, small games and puzzles, and all the snacks he had bought, though they'd spent the entire day out of doors eating as much as they could stomach. So Cloud leisurely built a few card-houses with the red-head, played a round or two of chess, and finally brought out his own "trump card".

"I told you I'd bring the drinks didn't I Reno?" Cloud had argued when Reno had tried to grab a soda from the fridge. In his backpack, Cloud had gotten a hold of a rather startling number of liquor bottles, all of different kinds. Reno's eyes bugged at the sight.

"WHOA! That ain't just beer yo! What IS all that?

Cloud grinned, "A good friend of mine taught me a few tricks." He ducked over to Reno's counter and set out his supplies, rolling his sleeves and assuming a straighter stance while his partner just watched in disbelief. In a flurry of practiced activity Cloud opened the various bottles, and measured portions of some of them out into a small glass he'd set aside for just that purpose, there was a certain flair one learned to add the motions, the mark of an expert as apposed to a pretender. With a flick of his wrist Cloud presented the small glass of pale blue liquid to his attentive audience. It took Reno several tries to remember how to speak.

"You… You can MIX?"

Cloud smirked, handing the concoction over, "This one's called 'Leviathan's Tear'."

Reno took a hesitant sip, before his eyes widened in shock, "That's amazin' yo! Best stuff I've ever tasted!" Without another warning he tossed back the rest of the drink and half lunged over the table to hug Cloud, "You're the best partner EVER!"

Cloud laughed, removing the boy's arms, "Well Partner mine… what else would you like?"

For a while Reno ran through the lists of drinks he knew of, Cloud mixed up small samples of everything he had the ingredients for and let Reno taste. The small tray of fruits and olives were half-used before Cloud interrupted the red-head's next request.

"Try this one on for size!" Cloud flitted through his quickly depleting bottles, he knew this mix like the back of his hand, it had been very popular in his time. Topping it artfully with a cherry he handed it over, "It's called 'Heavenly Special'." Reno accepted the glass with curiosity, the drink was almost purple in color, and seemed to shimmer slightly, when Reno tipped it back, Cloud smiled, It had been Tifa's specialty.

"That's some tasty stuff yo." Reno's eyes were becoming a bit glassy, but as Cloud suspected the boy held his liquor well.

"Isn't it though?" Cloud chuckled, "Alright… this next one's a real doozy, don't take it lightly all right?"

Reno snorted, "I've been fine so far haven't I?"

_Hook, line, and sinker…_ "I suppose…" Cloud mixed this one slowly, finally opening the smallest bottle on the table and pouring a few careful drops into the bottom of an even tinier glass he'd brought just for this drink. There was barely a teaspoon's worth of liquid inside when he finished, but Cloud gently handed it over to the Young Turk

"This one is called, 'Chaos' Rage'." Cloud murmured reverently, One of Reno's eyebrows shot up, but he took the small glass with a grin. At Cloud's nod of approval, the boy tossed that one back as well, after a second's pause he frowned,

"That weren't so bad, … what was-"

Cloud quickly held up a forestalling finger, "Wait for it… Wait… … wait… … …" Reno waited, tapping one finger on the table impatiently, "Now try to stand up." Cloud finished, Reno obliged,

"I don't see what th- WHOA!" Cloud hastily grabbed the front of the boy's shirt when Reno's legs buckled beneath him,

"Packs a heckuva punch doesn't it?" the blonde said with a grin.

"Great Shiva! That stuff was… just… Whoa!" Reno's eyes quickly became unfocused, and even as he continued to praise the drink his eyelids slowly shut, and within a few minutes he was snoring. Cloud watched him for several moments more, but knew the boy wouldn't move. The drink had been heavily diluted, but then… it had been designed for the Mako enhanced! With a soft chuckle at his own memories Cloud walked quickly to 'his own' room, retrieved his backpack, borrowed Reno's keys and let himself out of the Apartment. It was time to get down to business!

* * *

((Author's note: … This is the FIRST time I have ever felt the need to place an Author's Note in the middle of one of my stories, … who knows? I may end up needing another before this tale is done, but anyways here goes.

First off, I promised many of you the links to the various fan arts that have been completed for this story. I myself have drawn a couple, including a reference for what a SOLDIER Prep. outfit looks like, and the much requested "fox-Cloud, Puppy Zack" picture.

jianre-m [period] deviantart [period] com [slash] art [slash] SOLDIER-Prep-Cloud-112807914

jianre-m [period] deviantart [period] com [slash] art [slash] The-Fox-and-the-Hound-113213798

I was intending to draw Turk Cloud, and perhaps Reno as well, but the lovely Lizeth beat me to it, and hers look so wonderful I much prefer to leave it in her capable hands.

lizeth [period] deviantart [period] com [slash] art [slash] Something-Blue-Colored-113576059

(as you may have figured out, you need to replace the "." with a "." and the "[slash]" with a "/"… FF-dot-net has a horrible habit of killing URLs.)

Secondly, … to all of the unsigned Reviewers out there to whom I cannot respond directly, THANK YOU! I very much enjoy getting your reviews, ^_^ Thank you for taking the time, I wish I could answer all of them, but alas, I cannot, for you will not let me. Never-the-less I appreciate your comments.

Thank you everyone, and I hope you continue to enjoy this story! XD

-Illusor Meaneld, A.K.A. Jianre M.))


	19. Mission Somewhat Possible

Once More, With Feeling... – Chapter 19: Mission Somewhat Possible

Summary: It helps to have a cyborg from the future on your side, Cloud starts phase one of his past-altering plans!

Author: Illusor Meaneld

Rated T: for Descriptive violence and injuries, No Adult Situations, No Cussing.

Disclaimer: I did not create, and do not own the characters from Final Fantasy 7, They are owned by Square-Enix, and I am simply borrowing them for my own (and hopefully your) enjoyment.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

As Cloud made his way back inside the Shinra building, his entire demeanor changed. He knew the access codes he had used could not be traced. He had changed clothing in the bathroom of a small restaurant, one that he knew was out of the way and laxly managed, no one had noticed the stranger who emerged from the single room instead. The carefully prepared equipment ended up in his pockets, while his 'change of clothing' was stashed in a back corner of the same restaurant's storage room. He had gone in a scrawny blonde fourteen year old in casual clothing. He had exited a non-descript janitor. Messy brown hair covered his face and the dark blue faded coveralls he'd picked up at a resale store, covered his entire body, heavy leather work-gloves, and the cheap sneakers were the final touches. During the week Cloud had slowly made himself two fake Shinra Identification tags, not the keycards that would get him around, he had the access codes provided to him for that by Shelke herself (before he went back in time), but just picture ID's … they wouldn't hold up under scrutiny, but Cloud didn't expect to get any of that if he did this right. Once inside the building, Cloud made his way intently to one of the Janitorial closets, picking up the rolling trash-can he'd made sure would be inside, along with a number of towels and other amenities draped over the handles.

He wheeled the trashcan through the halls, just like the real janitors did. With no urgency, but a simple sense of boredom, rattling door handles as he passed to ensure they were locked. It didn't take him too long to make his way to the Science department. He had already mentally mapped the route, and knew exactly where all of the video cameras lay, and exactly when all REAL cleaning crew passed by. There were in fact cameras right outside the Science Department doors, most people didn't understand that they were there to figure out which experiments escaped when they did. Regardless, Cloud knew of those too, and he also knew where their blind spots were.

Casually Cloud wheeled the trash can down the hallway, never looking up or around, he only paused to stretch and turn, tucking himself and the trash-can out of view of the camera's and tucked into a corner a few yards from his destination, right next to an office door. Cloud moved quickly, removing his 'coverall' and carefully folding it up inside the trashcan itself, inside the all encompassing outfit he had hidden a lab coat. In his pocket was a comb and mirror, which he used hastily and carefully. Under the leather gloves he had already been wearing latex ones. Perfect for entering codes without leaving prints, and something half the scientists around here wore anyways. Low-heeled shoes weren't completely comfortable, but Cloud knew how to manage them. He continued down the hallway as a bespectacled, absent-minded looking, young _female_ scientist. The second fake ID card Cloud had contrived very carefully snapped into place, a clipboard held loosely under one arm. The wig was double-checked for its stability. Long brown hair tucked up in a bun, with just a few strands loose completing his look.

Cloud walked intently, now his stride had purpose. Once inside the doors of the Science Department Cloud relaxed, there were no recording devices in here, at least not any that would be active at this time. Hojo forbid security cameras in his domain. Shelke's memory had been fuzzy as to where she'd been held within the building after her capture, but Cloud knew exactly what he was doing. He walked up to one of the many computers; accessing it easily with some of the codes he'd been provided. It only took Cloud a second to find Shelke's files, they were in the "hidden" Project Deep Ground folders Cloud pulled up almost absently. He scanned the information carefully, and after a moment simply nodded. He had two discs in his pocket, on the first, he saved every single piece of information he thought might be pertinent, then in went the second. He'd recorded this code pain-stakingly, Shelke had spent nearly a day making certain he'd memorized it down to the exact punctuation marks. Now he grinned as the complex virus rooted itself in the system. That one would set Hojo back for weeks!

Cloud continued on through the labs, accessing secret doors without hesitation, and within a matter of minutes he located his target. Thankfully they hadn't finished construction on the "underground" laboratories just yet. So Shelke was being held in a small room in a hidden off-shoot from the main labs. The small nine-year old child did not look up when Cloud walked in.

"Shelke?" Cloud called quietly, the brunette blinked, glowing blue eyes slowly rising. Cloud quietly cursed, she'd already had Mako injections! She stared at him blankly, for several moments she did nothing, finally she frowned.

"You're new."

"Yes…" Cloud did not have to try and alter his tone, he hadn't quite hit his voice changing yet. "Shelke, I have a few questions for you."

The girl before him, sitting as she was on the floor beside the white-sheeted cot, sighed in resignation. "Ask them."

"How long have you been here?"

Shelke frowned again, "I don't know."

_Crap._ "Where did you come from?"

"I…. I don't…" the child's face scrunched in distress, "I don't know."

Cloud couldn't stifle his sigh. Hojo certainly hadn't wasted any time! He tried not to feel guilty, there wasn't anything he could have done! It was a stroke of luck as it was that Reno had insisted on his little 'sleepover' thing. Originally Cloud hadn't thought he'd get this kind of opportunity until he'd gotten his SOLDIER Internship, … or perhaps not even until he'd made SOLDIER itself. He shuddered at the thought of the poor child in Hojo's clutches for months longer, … well, he was here now, so he was going to start making things right.

Cloud bent down carefully, "Shelke, you may not remember, but I know who you are. I need you to come with me alright? I promise they won't do anymore painful tests on you."

Glowing blue eyes blinked a few times, and finally a shy smile spread across the little girl's face. Cloud answered it with one of his own.

"C'mon, let's go." He grabbed her hand gently and picked her up. Even for his small teenage body she was light. He had no trouble carrying her to the pile of empty boxes he knew they kept in the back. He kicked loose a particularly large one and set her gently next to it. "Shelke?"

"Yes?" Her eyes were locked on Cloud in wonder, as if she expected this to be a dream.

"Can you curl up inside this box?"

Glancing down at the cardboard case in question, her forehead wrinkled in thought, "Probably."

"Could you try?"

With a brief nod the girl carefully climbed into the box, after much shuffling and readjusting she was inside enough for Cloud to close the flaps.

"Just try to be quiet alright? It might be a bit bumpy, but I won't drop you, I promise to take care of you okay?"

Shelke nodded, and stilled. She had been in the labs long enough to learn obedience. Carrying the box was a bit more awkward, and Cloud had to cautiously adjust his hold a few times before he settled his balance. He took one deep breath, held it, and sighed. The impassive mask dropped over his face once more and he strode from the room. It wasn't too far from Shelke's hidden room to the door he had entered through, but his arms were burning by the time he stepped outside of the Science department. He walked as sedately as he could with his load until he reached the alcove where he'd stashed his stuff. As gently as he possibly could, Cloud lowered the box into the trashcan, making absolutely certain it was kept upright, he had disguised the can before so it looked full, now he had the box underneath the garbage 'props' he'd assembled. Complete with heavy plastic bag around the edges.

"Can you breath okay?" Cloud whispered softly, thankfully the security cameras weren't sophisticated enough yet to receive sound.

"Yeah." He heard the muffled reply. "Where are we going?"

Cloud couldn't resist a smile, "We're going outside. Just be quiet a little bit longer."

She did not answer again, but quickly hushed, not even wriggling in her tight container. Cloud took a few moments to adjust his appearance, the hair came down and was thoroughly mussed, his blue coveralls replaced. Within moments he was a male janitor once again. His senses were highly attuned and his nerves strung, but Cloud managed to look just as bored walking out as he had coming in.

Once outside the Shinra building, Cloud wasted no time. He changed into a "generic" casual outfit he'd purchased, one different than what he'd worn earlier in the day, the wig remained in place but he pulled the mess into a quick ponytail. Another outfit was withdrawn from its hiding place in his pockets, and he quickly insisted Shelke put it on over her previous clothing. When a "brother and sister" walked down the street hand in hand, no one even spared them a glance.

Cloud took the pedestrian route into the slums, he didn't dare leave any train records despite the many unorthodox codes he had in his possession. It took longer, but it was by far safer. When he reached the bottom of the long stairs, having had to carry Shelke most of the way, he was winded. He paused looking around, the Sector 5 slums were somehow more depressing at night, despite the fact the lighting never changed. This was the one part of his plan he hadn't quite finalized. How was he going to convince Aeris to take in Shelke? He hadn't had a chance to meet up with her and make friends yet!

He heaved a heavy sigh, "I hope Aeris goes for this," He mumbled under his breath, Shelke, who was still quiet in his arms looked up in puzzlement.

"Hope I go for what?" A lilting voice interrupted Cloud's thoughts, the blonde turned slowly, and blinked several times at the bright green eyes, glittering with amusement as they watched him.

"Aeris?" Cloud gaped,

"Took you long enough to say hi." A 15 year old Aeris giggled, "A couple of friends of yours already stopped by… They said you'd be coming."

"What?" A couple of friends of his?? "Who said I'd be coming??"

"Oh come on Cloud," Aeris grinned, walking forward to rest a hand on his arm. "They both said you'd know who I was talking about."

Cloud frowned, pausing only a moment to set Shelke on her feet next to him. They both? … two people? … wait… it couldn't be… "They… They came and talked to you?" Cloud'd eyes were wide, "Wasn't that kinda weird?"

Aeris giggled again, "Meeting myself and her boyfriend? …Maybe…" her brown hair swung around her head as she shook it, finally her bright green eyes settled on Shelke, "So, are you going to introduce me to your friend?"

Shelke's glowing eyes were wide, her gaze flitted to Cloud and back but she said nothing,

"This is Shelke," Cloud explained, he leaned down to his young charge, "Shelke? This is Aeris, feel free to talk to her, she's very nice."

"Flatterer." Aeris smiled, before kneeling before the young girl, "Hello Shelke, it's nice to meet you! Would you like to come see my flowers?"

Shelke's gaze dropped to the ground shyly for a few moments before she nodded, "Yeah… I don't remember what flowers look like."

Aeris' smile became a bit sad as she glanced at Cloud, taking Shelke's hand gently. "We'll just have to remind you then."

"She needs to be kept out of sight." Cloud explained, as he released Shelke, "I was thinking… maybe that you could um…"

"I'm sure my mom would love her to pieces." Aeris grinned,

Cloud blushed, "Yeah that…" Aeris didn't look the same, but she acted just like Cloud remembered; protective, knowledgeable, and wise beyond her years. A few more brief instructions later, and Aeris was shooing him off, reminding him that he couldn't stay gone for too long or he might get in trouble.

"They're watching out for you,… did you know?" The young half-Cetra called behind her as she left. "Keep making them proud."

Cloud smiled, shaking his head, they'd never mentioned that they could communicate with people here. It made him happy and nostalgic to think about it. So they were watching out for him eh? Cloud chuckled as he turned away, jogging back to the stairs connecting the Slums to the upper plate. Well with THEM on his side, he wasn't so worried about the future.

He made it back topside a lot faster, midnight had passed and it was now early morning. The backpack he'd stowed was retrieved, and everything he'd used for his 'mission' was packed into a single plastic garbage bag. Dressed once more in the clothing he'd worn during Reno's hang-out party, Cloud carefully dumped his disguises into a dumpster, peeling off the latex gloves last, a fire materia carefully obtained at a pawn shop made short work of the evidence, and the smoke inside the metal container was barely noticeable. He trotted back to Reno's apartment, locked the door behind himself, carefully replaced the key he'd borrowed and glanced around. Reno was still snoring, having wrapped his arms around a chair-leg and snuggled next to the piece of furniture.

Cloud spent several minutes fixing the room… "Fixing" as in making it as messy as possible, he spilled alcohol on his clothing and on the couches, leaving a couple of slowly dripping bottles on the floor. He ground chips and snacks all over the carpet. Removed couch cushions, knocked over a chair or two, and left the freezer open. Finally he laid himself down on the messy floor, rolled around until he was covered in the mess he'd made and curled up to sleep.

--------------------------


	20. A Rude Awakening

Once More, With Feeling... – Chapter 20: A Rude Awakening

Summary: Suspicions are high, and so are the stakes…

Author: Illusor Meaneld

Rated T: for Descriptive violence and injuries, No Adult Situations, No Cussing.

Disclaimer: I did not create, and do not own the characters from Final Fantasy 7, They are owned by Square-Enix, and I am simply borrowing them for my own (and hopefully your) enjoyment.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The clack of expensive shoes echoed through the hallway, the regular staccato Tseng was used to disturbed by a second, slightly off-tempo tapping. Rude was trying not to yawn, his posture stiff from his attempts to appear awake. While it was not unheard of to be summoned in the early morning hours, it was unusual. Tseng himself had gotten a scant hour of sleep due to his own night-owlish tendencies. But a hasty cup of tea and an even quicker shower gave him a much more natural appearance of alertness than his unfortunate subordinate.

Veld, the leader of the Turks, had requested Tseng's presence and had asked him to bring the highest rank Turk he could find aside from himself. With Cissnei currently out, that meant Rude. The two of them strode through the Shinra building in relative silence. Veld would update them as he saw fit when they reached the conference room. As the doors slid open, and the two Turks stepped inside, Tseng couldn't help but feel a slight unease, it wasn't just Veld in the room. But also Lazard, Sephiroth, and a few younger scientists Tseng recognized as Forensics specialists. Without allowing himself more than a bare glance around the room, Tseng strode up to Veld, Rude followed with equal decorum.

"Sir, you requested us?" Tseng evenly intoned,

Veld looked at both of the younger Turks and nodded, "Yes," His glance flicked to Rude, "Rude, I need you to take over as the President's bodyguard." The stoic Turk nodded, and at the subtle gesture from his superior walked just as calmly out of the room as he had entered. Veld returned his gaze to Tseng, "I require your insight, Tseng … please join us."

As Veld gestured to an empty seat at the conference table, Tseng paused only long enough for a short bow, moving to the indicated seat without a word. _I require your insight,_ … That was Veld's way of saying listen carefully and watch what you say. Something big was amiss.

Once Tseng was seated, Veld stood up and cleared his throat, "Now that we are all here, … let me fill everyone in. at 03:57 this morning, one of the high-security maintenance staff in charge of cleaning the classified sections of the science department laboratories reported a missing specimen. Details as to what exactly this specimen is have not been disclosed. Upon reviewing the security tapes from around and before that time it has been noted that at 01:32 this morning, an unknown male with brown hair wearing a janitorial outfit passed through the halls."

At this point Veld paused, passing out black and white copies from the stills of the tape. Tseng glanced at his, the messy dark hair obscured the face and the hunched form was rather non-descript.

"The janitor disappeared into an alcove, and shortly thereafter a female scientist entered the science department."

More photos were passed around. Tseng blinked at the image of a young woman, the over-head camera angle complete with the glare from her glasses made her face almost as difficult to make out.

"This individual remained inside the laboratories for approximately 40 minutes, after which time she reemerged with a large box. The female scientist disappeared into the same alcove the janitor had, and moments later the Janitor left the building. There is no sign of either individual at this time."

Tseng stared at the images for several moments and then slowly glanced around the table. Everyone had gone quiet, Veld waited, but when no one spoke he continued.

"At 02:46 this morning, we received a call concerning a burning trash can in Sector 8. The fire department was dispatched and the fire put out. After the notification of the missing specimen came in, we sent out our forensics team to investigate, they are currently sifting through the remains found there."

When Veld fell silent again, Lazard spoke up, "What other evidence do we have? Has the forensics team done a fingerprint check yet?"

Veld glanced over at Lazard and stared for the barest of seconds, "The culprit was wearing gloves at all times, he or she used untraceable codes, there were no witnesses, no finger-prints, no identifiable features. What I have shown you, is what we have."

"Sounds like a remarkably flawless job." Sephiroth said with one eyebrow raised sardonically,

"So flawless, that I suspect it may well be an inside job." Veld continued,

"That, … would be high treason." Lazard finished, twining his fingers before his face.

"Treason during war-time…" Sephiroth muttered, shaking his head. "Punishable by death."

Veld nodded at both men, "Due to the high security breach, we cannot afford to let this information get out. But we need all of you alert for further clues. I will personally keep you updated on the findings of our teams. President Shinra himself asked me to pass on this information. No one but himself, Professor Hojo, and one high-security maintenance staff even knew of the location of this specimen. The nature of the specimen itself is just as classified."

Again Veld paused, Sephiroth took up the floor. "Hojo's labs are one of the highest clearance areas aside from the President's personal suite. That anyone was able to get in and out without a verifiable trace is a security disaster. I will do everything in my power to assist in the investigation." The silver-haired General bowed soberly,

"That is all we can ask at the moment." Veld finished, "Unless anyone has any other information they would like to share… we can consider this meeting adjourned." The others looked around slowly, but when no one spoke they rose as a whole and turned to leave. Tseng stayed next to Veld, who waited until the room was otherwise empty before turning to his subordinate.

"Tseng, the forensics team actually arrived just a few minutes before the meeting. But I wanted to run the information past you first." Tseng blinked twice but nodded, from one of the side desk drawers Veld removed two plastic bags. He placed the first in front of Tseng. "This was recovered from the burning dumpster."

Tseng eyed the small scrap, it looked like it had once been white, the shape was distorted from heat and the edges blackened, "It looks like a scrap of leather … perhaps synthetic…" He muttered,

"It's a piece of a shoe." Veld explained, "It could match the shoes worn by the first male suspect from the security cameras,…"

Tseng shook his head, "There's not enough here,"

Veld nodded, "The trash was too contaminated for any accurate material or DNA samples."

Tseng sighed, "I doubt you could even figure out what size it was." He eyed the 2 inch scrap dubiously.

Veld silently agreed, then he placed the second bag before Tseng, opening it to remove the item. Tseng took it when offered and carefully examined it. It was a very small, blackened piece of metal, light weight, and strangely twisted. After turning it several times under the light the Turk blinked in startlement.

"It's a handcuff key." Tseng said in surprise, Veld stared, glancing between the twisted metal and Tseng,

"What makes you say that?"

The younger Turk held the piece of evidence out for Veld to see, "The way it's curled on itself, and the particular notches, … it's a handcuff key!" Tseng eyed it for a few more moments, running his finger over the charred piece. "A handcuff key made from a tin can." He said in astonishment, noting a half-charred partial logo on the metal.

"A tin can?" Veld repeated, raising one eyebrow.

Tseng gestured to the logo, "A popular drink, … but you can find it anywhere in Midgar, and in several places that we export to." He gazed at the shoe, and at the hand-made key. "The materials were so cheap, are you certain it was an inside job? This might have been hastily made."

Veld chuckled, "It was too flawless to be anything else."

Tseng shook his head and frowned, "Why would the culprit need a key? Or a lockpick or anything? …all Shinra locks are electronic."

Veld turned to the table, shifting through the stacks of information there. "The specimen that was reported missing had been restrained … The descriptions of the restraints are very similar to custom handcuffs."

Tseng hesitated, "So, whoever did this, not only knew exactly how to get in and out unnoticed, but knew exactly what kind of key they would need and where."

"Exactly."

"… I'll do a check of all unaccounted for personnel in the building last night."

"Thank you." Veld returned with a smile, "I trust you will be thorough." Tseng nodded, turning to go. "Tseng…" Veld halted him at the door.

"Sir?" Tseng half-turned,

"If it is one of ours… let me know first." His superior said quietly. For the first time that morning, Tseng smiled wryly, "Of course Sir." With a deep and respectful bow he left the room.

--------------------------

Cloud groaned as he rolled over in the mess he'd made, chunks of chips crackling under his shoulder and head. On the one hand, he was absolutely miserable, … on the other he wouldn't have to feign being groggy and bleary-eyed when he got up in the morning. The floor positively stank. It made real sleep near impossible. Between the smell and Reno's loud snoring he shifted constantly.

But it was thanks to his unusual wakefulness that he heard the sound of footsteps approaching the apartment door. It couldn't be later than 5:30 in the morning, so Cloud had to resist the urge to frown at the noise. A key inserted into the lock, and the blonde methodically relaxed his body until it was completely limp. He heard when the door slid open, it was still night, but the outside light filtered into the room. The loud clacking of expensive shoes gave Cloud mental pause, _Tseng?_ … The Turk stepped into the room, but when his foot crunched loudly on a cracker he hesitated. Cloud could almost see Tseng's face. The Older Turk was almost obsessively neat, and he had to forcibly contain his amusement at the pure disgust he had no doubt was written all over Tseng's face. The pause only lasted a moment before Tseng was moving around the room once more, aiming in what seemed to be Reno's direction. Cloud could only imagine what the loud, precise noise of Tseng's shoes was doing for the red-head's inevitable hang-over, … as if on cue Reno groaned,

"Turn down the shoes yo!" the red-head hissed, curling into a tighter ball against the light.

Cloud took his cue and grumbled unintelligibly, rolling over until his face was pressed against the filthy carpet. Croaking out an "uggnnn… light…hnn."

"Reno," Tseng murmered, ignoring the younger Turk's unhappy moan, "There was a break-in last night."

Only years of learning never to appear surprised saved Cloud from stiffening, He hadn't expected anyone to be on his tail this early! Why had Tseng come here?

"tha' sucks" Reno muttered unconvincingly, "was' i' go' ta do with me?"

"Was Cloud with you all night?" Tseng inquired quickly, Cloud could feel the older man's gaze flitting to him,

having heard his name Cloud shifted carefully and belatedly mumbled a "hnnnn?"

"Ya, he was here." Reno returned, Cloud could hear the red-head shifting in place, "Why'd ya e'en ask?"

"I was checking on all unaccounted for Shinra personnel" Tseng explained, "Cloud was not in his bunk last night."

"We had a slum'er party yo." Reno managed to sound slightly enthusiastic. " 'sto'lly awesome."

Tseng was silent again for several moments before he added, "What did you two do last night?"

"Play'd games, … y'know.. cards n's'uff. An'… uh… we had food."

"You drank alchohol?" Tseng made it a question,

"Naw, a' course not." Reno responded without missing a beat. "We're un'er age yo! … jus' play'd games, uh… hung out, … uh… soda… y'know, guy s'uff."

Tseng grunted noncommittally, Cloud fervently pretended to be asleep. The stench of alcohol filling the room, the empty bottles all over the floor, and the obviously hung-over teenagers, … he could just imagine the look on Tseng's face. But the Turk didn't call Reno on it, and instead wished both boys an enjoyable morning before turning and leaving the apartment.

Reno quietly spat a curse, "din' think he 'as gonna buy it…" the red-head mumbled, Cloud was no longer able to restrain himself, but managed to hastily turn it into a cough. "go 'asleep yo." The Red-head muttered irritatedly before rolling over and promptly snoring. Cloud muffled his chuckles before following the red-head's example. He was going to have to make certain he helped Reno clean the house thoroughly, he owed the youth more than he could ever let him know.

As he was 'drifting' Cloud thought about the earlier encounter, Even if they had discovered his theft right away, Tseng was over here very quickly… even with the excuse the older Turk had claimed, Cloud shouldn't have been a very high priority… he was only a Cadet! … A chill ran up his spine at the thought, had he goofed somewhere? Were they suspicious? … _I'm a Turk Intern_… Cloud reminded himself, … that might move him higher on the list, perhaps that was it. Slowly relaxing at the realization, Cloud nevertheless promised to keep a close eye out. He'd been a suspect… even slightly… he'd have to watch his steps more closely, it wouldn't do to arouse suspicion!

--------------------------


	21. Two is Company

Once More, With Feeling... – Chapter 21: Two is Company

Summary: Three is sometimes a crowd, but boys will be boys… and true friendship is made of sterner stuff.

Author: Illusor Meaneld

Rated T: for Descriptive violence and injuries, No Adult Situations, No Cussing.

Disclaimer: I did not create, and do not own the characters from Final Fantasy 7, They are owned by Square-Enix, and I am simply borrowing them for my own (and hopefully your) enjoyment.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Once Reno and Cloud had 'properly' woken, the two of them spent the morning cleaning Reno's apartment. True to his unspoken promise, Cloud was extremely thorough, ensuring that there was no lingering scent of booze, that the carpets were once again their intended color. And that any of the food in the freezer that might have been compromised by the slow defrost was cooked up, and the freezer itself cleaned in detail. Reno insisted that Cloud could arrange 'his' room however he wanted, and after a token resistance the two teens shuffled the furniture around to Cloud's liking. By the time they were finished, both boys were filthier still.

"I need a shower…" Cloud half-muttered as he gazed down at his soiled garments from the day before.

Reno sniffed his own clothing experimentally, "Me too yo." The young Turk cheerfully agreed.

"It's your place, so you can take one first." Cloud shrugged, he'd been dirty this long, a little longer wasn't going to hurt.

Reno frowned, and snorted, "'s'your place too, ya can take tha first one."

Cloud sighed, "You've got seniority here Reno, just take a shower!"

"Ya said it first, don' worry about it yo."

"Reno…" Cloud began warningly, and then laughed softly, "Just take a shower Reno, arguing will get us nowhere, I mean… it's not like we can BOTH take one first."

Suddenly the red-head grinned, "Take one together ya say?" He sniggered at Cloud's sardonically raised eyebrow, before leaning back and putting his hands on his hips. "Ya just wanna peek don'cha?"

Cloud paused only long enough to blink twice at the familiar taunt. Then he choked, turning away and stuffing a hand in his mouth to stifle the harsh laughter that slid unbidden through his throat, Reno gaped at the mirthful blonde in stunned dismay.

"'snot that funny…" the red-head growled, to which Cloud only laughed harder, "Ya don' think I got a bod' worth peekin' at?" Reno spat quickly, the pricked pride was clearly audible in his voice, and it only set Cloud off more, the blonde was doubled over and in tears by the time the red-head huffed and stormed off to his shower.

Just before evening the two of them made their way out into Midgar's streets, a bottle of soda each, chatting amiably as they walked. During the course of the two days, Cloud felt he knew Reno better than he ever had in his old world. Despite Cloud's unintentional "mocking laughter" earlier, Reno was as cheerful and friendly as the first day they'd met.

At the moment Reno was eyeing Cloud's loose hair again, "We need to get your hair trimmed yo." Reno finally said, voicing his thoughts, Cloud raised one eyebrow,

"I don't really want it short," Cloud muttered back shrugging, "It's too much of a hassle to keep it looking nice."

"Tha's fine," Reno chuckled, "That ain't the problem, I mean… It just looks unkept y'know?"

Cloud raised his eyebrow even further and smirked as he glanced pointedly at his partners own attire and hair. "Is that so?"

"Hey, I look like this on purpose!" The red-head hastily protested, "But I take care of ma hair!"

Cloud gave an unconvinced "hmmm" as he continued walking, they weren't going anywhere in particular, just enjoying each other's company. The next thing Cloud knew, Reno had snatched at a lock of his hair, fingering the strands. Instead of pulling away like instinct dictated Cloud tossed him an exasperated look.

"Ya got split-ends!" Reno protested, holding up the blonde hairs for Cloud to see, "Ya gotta take care of your hair if you're gonna wear it long."

Cloud began to argue "Reno I don't GET…" but stopped himself, in his old world he didn't get split-ends because of his mako enhancements, it strengthened the strands… but here, he had normal, unenhanced hair. Pausing Cloud turned his head to get a better look at the blonde locks Reno held, "What exactly are split-ends?"

Reno looked mildly offended at Cloud's ignorance, then he ran expert fingers over the locks of hair he held until he found one strand in particular, holding it where Cloud could see it. "Split ends is where your hairs fork, makes 'em tangle and stuff." Eyeing the yellow strand Cloud could see the truth of Reno's claim, the hair DID split near the end… he frowned at it.

"So… just trimming the hair gets rid of them?" Cloud asked uncertainly,

"You bet!" Reno grinned, finally releasing Cloud's hair entirely.

Cloud sighed and shrugged, "I guess."

"Awesome!" Reno whooped, " An' Then we can get your nails done too!"

"WHAT??!!" Cloud stopped walking and leveled a glare of mild irritation at his partner, "You do NOT get your nails done."

Reno also paused a few steps ahead of the blonde and turned back with a mischievous grin. "I do so too!" He gleefully argued, holding out both hands for Cloud's inspection, "Check it!"

Obligingly Cloud examined the fingers presented him, the nails were quite even and neatly manicured, … his face paled "Are you wearing nailpolish?" It was clear nailpolish… but still!...His eyes darted to the other youth's face, "RENO! What is WRONG with you?"

The red-head hastily waved both hands disarmingly before him, "Wait! Wait!! Here me out yo!" Cloud glowered, but settled back and folded his arms over his chest. Grinning, Reno leaned in conspiratorially, "The nail place s'totally filled with Hot Chicks! They'll massage your hands an' feet and 's'completely awesome! Not a straight guy IN the place! Ya get the girls all ta yerself!"

Cloud stared for several long seconds, then he heaved a sigh and dropped his face into one hand. "Reno… there's a REASON 'straight men' don't go there."

Reno waved his protests off dismissively, "So you're comin' right?"

Cloud looked up sharply, "No."

"Awwww c'mon! No one'll know!" the older Turk whined,

"No Reno, I am not going to a nail salon just to check out girls."

Reno snorted, "You're jus' chicken."

Cloud raised one blonde eyebrow, slowly… "Yes Reno, I'm chicken." He deadpanned "I'm objectively terrified of submitting myself to the mercy of random females in an environment in which the only reputation I could gain is one of homosexuality."

Reno rolled his eyes, "Oh please, everyone knows you ain' straight."

Cloud sighed and shook his head, "Just no, Reno."

The blonde stubbornly ignored the other boy's protests, and the red-head finally settled down in disappointment. Despite Reno's antics, Cloud found he was reluctant to return to his SOLDIER Prep. Squad bunk when night finally fell. It was good to have friends, even one as hyper-active and strange as Reno.

--------------------------

Angeal and Sephiroth found themselves both sitting once again in the observation room overlooking Cloud Strife's morning Weapon's class. They rarely actually watched the boy anymore, content with observing casually from the corners of their eyes. There had been no new information about the break-in over the past few days, and with no leads the investigation had died down. Sephiroth had pushed the thought to the back of his mind as he chatted amiably with his Lieutenant. The activity which had become a relaxing routine, was abruptly interrupted when the sound of angry footsteps ended outside their room. And the door was roughly thrown open.

Glancing up in surprise Angeal quickly took in the reddish hair and bright red jacket, but the sullenly angry look on the other Lieutenant's face halted all conversation in the wide room.

"WHAT are you two skulking about for?" the auburn-haired man snarled gesturing at the two SOLDIER 1st's where they were seated.

One of Sephiroth's silver eyebrows shot up, "Skulking?" He repeated,

"You've both been avoiding me since I got back!" Genesis snorted, "You're both acting suspicious, I keep seeing you conspiring everywhere! Did you think I wouldn't notice?"

Angeal sighed and slowly stood from his chair, "We're not conspiring on anything Genesis."

A sneer darted across the red-cloaked SOLDIER's face, "Is that so?" Both Sephiroth and Angeal nodded hastily, "Then what in GAIA is THIS?" Genesis snarled, tossing down a manila folder he'd been holding out of sight at his side. It smacked against the table the papers inside sliding out a little from the impact. Before either of the two original occupants could move Genesis continued, "WHAT is 'Operation Weatherman'?"

Angeal and Sephiroth both hesitated, the former leaning forward to glance over the paper packet. "Where did you get this?" Angeal murmered, Genesis' face darkened, the perceived betrayal evident in his eyes,

"I found it in Sephiroth's office," the auburn-haired SOLDIER growled,

"You went through my desk?" Sephiroth returned in mild surprise,

"I was LOOKING for _YOU!_" was Genesis' dangerous reply. "You weren't there!"

Angeal sighed, quickly holding up his hand to halt Sephiroth's inevitable rebuke. The raven-haired Lieutenant glance sharply at his superior, "Sephiroth… perhaps we should include Genesis in Operation Weatherman."

"Why wasn't I included from the start?" Genesis grumbled angrily,

Sephiroth shrugged, "You weren't here." He explained evenly to Genesis, before turning to Angeal. "I don't see any harm in it."

Angeal nodded, "Perhaps we should also bring Zack in completely at the same time?"

"His PUPPY knew and I didn't?" Genesis suddenly spat,

Sephiroth whirled with a glare, "You. Were. Not. HERE!"

"You could have CALLED me!" Genesis hissed,

"You were in WUTAI! There aren't a lot of Secure phones in Enemy Territory!" the General snapped back

"You could have at least tried!" the red-cloaked lieutenant grumbled, but his fit of pique was already waning.

Angeal picked up the folder, eyeing the title before handing it to Sephiroth, the General accepted it gingerly before turning his stoic gaze on the other Lieutenant, "We shall have a meeting to discuss this tomorrow at Noon."

Angeal nodded, "I'll invite Tseng so he can explain his part of his own accord."

Genesis eyes snapped wider in fury, "A TURK was in on this?" He choked, "You told a TURK before you told ME?"

"TOMORROW!" Sephiroth barked, Genesis glowered at the silver-haired SOLDIER, flicking a disgusted glance at the folder he held.

"Cetra Curse your stupid 'Operation Featherman'." Then the auburn-haired SOLDIER spun on his heal, the red cloak fanning out behind him as he stormed from the room.

A sudden silence fell in the absence of the excitable Lieutenant, and both Sephiroth and Angeal sat quietly for several long minutes. Finally the Raven-haired SOLDIER spoke,

"What do Feathermen do?" Angeal mused, rubbing at his chin with one hand.

Sephiroth drifted into thought for a moment before slowly grinning, "They watch Chocobos." He returned just as evenly, Angeal's eyes widened, and he snorted, both of them couldn't help but laugh.

--------------------------

It had been several days since Cloud and Reno's "slumber party", and the blonde had become fairly close friends with the red-head. However, Zack, sensing the tightening bond had become increasingly over-protective of his little student. Whenever Cloud wasn't actually IN class or running Turk errands Zack tried to be by his side. The result was a quietly intense rivalry between the two sixteen year old boys. Cloud found the drama of it all rather annoying, but he ignored it as much as possible, and hoped fervently that the two boys would grow out of this particular stage quickly. Today was no exception, Zack and Reno were both walking with Cloud through the hallways, shooting glances over the short blonde's head whenever they thought Cloud wouldn't notice.

"So Cloud." Reno began, Cloud glanced at his partner, "What kinda weapon you gonna pick?"

Before Cloud could answer, Zack snorted, "Cloud's just a Cadet, they're not allowed weapons yet."

Reno's smug smile caused one of Cloud's eyebrows to slowly rise, "He's a Turk, we get weapons yo."

"He's just an Intern." Zack responded with a frown, a little uncertain now,

Cloud sighed, "He's right Reno, Cadets can't have weapons."

"Turks can though! And you've gott'an appointment to pick out one next week!" The red-head hastily protested.

Cloud blinked, pausing in the hallway to turn his full attention to Reno, "What?"

"Next week you getta picka weapon." Reno insisted, "We gotta go on real mission y'know? I can't have ya all unarmed and wussy." Cloud refrained from reminding the young Turk that Rude fought unarmed all the time...

"Really?" Zack's petulance vanished, replaced immediately by an eager grin, "That's awesome! What kind of weapon you getting Spikey?"

Cloud rubbed the back of his head unconsciously as he thought, finally his gaze flicked back up to his Turk Partner, "What are my choices?"

Reno grinned, "Jus' about anythin' ya want! We gotta whole armory an' stuff."

Cloud gazed off at nothing in particular again, he hadn't known about the weapons, … did this put a kink in his plans? Being an ARMED Cadet certainly made him more suspect than before, but refusing the offer would be even stranger… finally with a sigh he stepped back to look at both his sixteen-year-old friends. "I'd have to see what they have first." The blonde informed them both with a grin, two pairs of shoulders sunk in disappointment. With a soft laugh Cloud clapped both of them on the shoulder, "I want to be a SOLDIER, so I'd probably look at the swords first." Zack grinned hugely, and Reno sighed in resignation, "BUT," Cloud added hastily, "Since I'm still a small, wussy Cadet… I'd have to pick something practical for Turk use." Reno chuckled, Zack just slung an arm over the blonde's thin shoulders.

"I can't wait to see what you get Spikey!" Zack enthused, still smiling broadly. Cloud grinned at the both of them. They were both great fun to be around… now if only he could convince them to get along…

--------------------------

(( … A note to all of my concerned Reviewers.

It's really my fault for spoiling you guys, … I had so much fun writing this story when I had a lot of free time that the once-a-day updates were a great drive! … HOWEVER! … as much as I would LOVE to update this fanfiction story EVER SINGLE DAY… I simply do not have the time. … Technically I didn't REALLY have the time before, but now I have to buckle-down and make sure I finish my homework, and commission work so I can eat and graduate.

That said… I will TRY to continue updating once or twice a week to the best of my ability.

Also, in regards to the inspiration for "Operation Weatherman"… No, that was not my idea, as much as I'd love to take credit for it. The genius of that gag rightly belongs to my brother Khodexus … Author # 1838585. ^_^ … there are several talented writers in my family. ))


	22. Covert Operations

Once More, With Feeling... – Chapter 22: Covert Operations

Summary: This is Operation Weatherman…

Author: Illusor Meaneld

Rated T: for Descriptive violence and injuries, No Adult Situations, No Cussing.

Disclaimer: I did not create, and do not own the characters from Final Fantasy 7, They are owned by Square-Enix, and I am simply borrowing them for my own (and hopefully your) enjoyment.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Angeal strode calmly down the hallway, with Zack keeping pace at his side. The young SOLDER 2nd class was fidgeting nervously, his hands constantly smoothing his appearance. Angeal had told him an hour earlier that he would be attending a meeting with the SOLDIER 1st's and Tseng. This would be the first time Zack had ever attended an official function with the "Great General Sephiroth". It would also be the first time Zack Fair had met Lieutenant Genesis Rhapsodos, So Angeal could understand his anxiety. The trip to the SOLDIER conference room was relatively short. It was situated within the "SOLDIER Section" of the Shinra towers, and as such it was a short jaunt from Zack's Second-Class rooms to the meeting. Never-the-less, Angeal imagined it was an agonizing eternity to his young protégé, judging by the way the boy squirmed.

When they reached their destination, Angeal was the first to step forward, knocking on the door without hesitation. They waited no more than a moment before the door slid open, With Sephiroth standing on the other side. Angeal felt Zack straighten beside him. The 1st Class Lieutenant nodded to his superior, carefully hiding his smirk. He walked past the General leading Zack into the room. Unlike Shinra's main conference room, The SOLDIER meeting room was much smaller; it only had a dozen chairs around the main table. However, it was rare that they actually required even that many… and on the few occasions they DID need more space, they used the main Shinra Conference room.

As Zack glanced around the room, Angeal followed his gaze. They were the last to arrive, which had been intentional on Angeal's part. Sephiroth reclaimed his seat at the furthest end of the table; Genesis was two seats down on Sephiroth's left side, with Tseng directly across from the auburn-haired Lieutenant. Glancing at the arrangements Angeal couldn't resist the grin that spread across his face. He imagined that Genesis had chosen his spot because he was put-out with Sephiroth. Tseng would not have taken a seat next to the General, because that was not his place. The raven-haired SOLDIER 1st calmly seated himself between his two partners. Ignoring the dark looks Genesis was giving him, and motioned for Zack to take the seat across from him. Positioned between Sephiroth and Tseng the young boy shifted in place uncomfortably but was, for the moment remarkably quiet. Darting glances at the rest of the table, he obviously noticed he was the lowest ranking individual here. Angeal _almost_ felt sorry for him. … Almost.

Once everyone was noticeably settled Sephiroth stood up. Clearing his throat gently to ensure he had everyone's attention.

"This meeting has been called to discuss and explain the details of the Operation known as 'Weatherman'." The General began, his voice was quiet but carrying, even though this room was 'sound-proof', Sephiroth was instinctively cautious. Zack blinked several times looking confused.

"Operation Weatherman?" The SOLDIER 2nd repeated.

Genesis snorted, "I thought you said the Mutt KNEW about this thing?"

"Zack has been a reliable informant, but he was not privy to details, no." Angeal interrupted quickly, noting the slight twitch of Sephiroth's eyebrows at the interruptions.

"I'm an informant??" Zack parroted again, Sephiroth sighed,

"_AS_ I was saying…" The General glared around the table, Zack fell instantly silent, and the rest of them pointedly ignored Genesis' grumbling. "Operation Weatherman originally began as a pet-project of mine and Angeal's … but has since developed into a full-scale covert-operation."

"What IS Operation Weatherman?" Genesis growled, "Stop beating around!"

"In Operation Weatherman, our objectives are to observe and hopefully decode the secrets of Cloud Strife."

Zack gasped, "What?"

"Who the Heck is 'Cloud Strife'?" Genesis snapped at almost the same time,

"Cloud is my friend!" Zack immediately and somewhat defensively retorted,

"That means NOTHING to me." Genesis sneered back,

"Cloud is one of the SOLDIER Preparation Cadets." Angeal hastily explained,

"This is all about some Gaia forsaken CADET?" Genesis smacked one hand against the table irritably.

General Sephiroth growled, "No more side comments until we are done explaining." The Silver-haired SOLDIER 1st muttered dangerously, glaring in particular at Genesis. Once it was quiet again he snorted audibly before continuing. "I believe I was the first person to notice him." After a quick glance around the table to ensure there were no protests, he went on. "It was during the SOLDIER Prep. Initiation Speech, as I was giving the usual performance, I noticed a particular Cadet who seemed unusually aware of my presence. When I brought this to the attention of Lieutenant Angeal, he confirmed a portion of my suspicions."

Sephiroth paused when Genesis sighed and rolled his eyes pointedly, but when the red-cloaked SOLDIER did not speak Sephiroth cleared his throat again and proceeded. "Cadet Cloud Strife, unlike his peers, appears to possess warrior-like instincts. He reacts to being watched, and seems to be subconsciously aware of the presence of either myself or Angeal." Sephiroth hesitated again, but this time he motioned for Angeal to take the floor. The raven-haired SOLDIER 1st stood grabbing up the folder that sat in front of the General.

"When General Sephiroth brought Cloud Strife to my attention, we both did some further investigation into the possible reasons behind his unusual intuitive responses. What we found presented a whole new area of interest." Angeal opened the folder and spread out Cloud's "test results" on the table, making certain it was visible to all of the room's occupants.

Genesis frowned picking up one of the first pages, "So the boy sucks… so what?"

Zack glowered, "He does not! He's doing quite well!" frantically the younger SOLDIER scoured the piles, picking up one of the latest physical results page and thrusting it at Genesis, "See? He's been improving a lot!"

Sephiroth sighed, "Yes Zack, Cloud Strife has been progressing quite well… Unusually well in fact, in his physical classes."

Noting Genesis sullen expression Angeal hastily intervened, "Now take a look at his Academic scores." Boredly the second Lieutenant picked through the papers to find the results in question. As he gazed over the pages in his hands, Genesis eyes quickly widened, flicking through the papers more quickly he began to curse softly under his breath.

Zack watched the auburn-haired Lieutenant nervously, his eyes darting to the pages on the table, then to Angeal, and back to Genesis. "WHAT? What's wrong?" He suddenly whined, twitching in place with his anxiety,

With a final snarl Genesis tossed the papers at Zack, "Planet! That is complete nonsense!"

The SOLDIER 2nd hastily grabbed the discarded stack and scanned through it. Gaping at what he read, "Whoa! … Wow… he… CETRA!! … … is that? … I never even TOOK that class!" He commented aloud as he read. "My lil' Cloud's amazing!!"

Sephiroth snorted softly in amusement, before Angeal cleared his throat audibly to bring attention back to himself. "My theory was that Cloud is a Genius… He scored higher in many of those classes than any of us."

Zack was still gawking, mouth agape, "Higher than Sephiroth?" He half-whispered.

"Yes, higher even than me in some of his classes." Sephiroth muttered grudgingly.

"I'm so proud of Spiky." Zack beamed, "He's gonna be an awesome SOLDIER."

Genesis' mouth twisted into a sneer, "A regular little prodigy…"

"Judging by how quickly he 'passed' most of his classes." Sephiroth interrupted, glaring at Genesis again, "Angeal and I theorized he may have studied a great deal prior to entering the SOLDIER Preparation program."

"So what? So the brat read a lot of books. I still don't see what the big deal is. He's still just a Cadet." Genesis growled, Zack's fists slowly clenched as he scowled at the irate Lieutenant.

This time Tseng cleared his throat. "That, I believe, is where my theories come in."

Angeal and Sephiroth both nodded, quietly taking their seats while tossing warning glances at their third.

"While Angeal and Sephiroth were observing Cloud Strife during his classes, I happened one night to spot the same young Cadet secretly practicing alone in one of the training rooms."

"Cloud practices at night?" Zack gasped, when the stoic Turk's gaze leveled on him, the young SOLDIER squirmed, quickly falling silent.

"At first I simply dismissed the practice, it's not against regulations to practice at night, the boy was not doing anything except training himself. But I quickly realized the young Cadet was in the training room nearly every night."

Genesis sighed audibly again, "So the brat is a perfectionist freak."

After a long silent pause Tseng continued, "After observing Cloud Strife for several weeks, I happened to witness the boy using a number of martial styles that are not taught in Shinra, most notably Wutaian Ninjitsu."

Genesis froze, for the first time during the meeting his eyes snapped attentively to the speaker, "Wutaian Ninjitsu?" He repeated softly,

"Whoa! Cloud knows ninja moves? That's so cool!" Zack piped, once again he was quickly silenced by the annoyed expressions around the table.

"It was definitely Wutaian Ninjitsu." Tseng confirmed, "I had the chance to observe it several times after that first glimpse. In addition to that, Cloud Strife demonstrated a good number of martial forms, none of which I can find evidence of him ever learning in his young life."

The Auburn-haired SOLDIER paused, glancing over the pages spread on the table with sudden interest. Noting the direction of his gaze Angeal smirked,

Tseng's lip twitched slightly before he added, "According to his friends and family in Nibelheim, he was not a particularly studious boy either."

"Huh?" Zack frowned in confusion, "But… You guys just said he had to have studied a lot for all that stuff."

Sephiroth nodded, "Indeed, Angeal and I believe that his scores are indicative of prior knowledge. He could not have passed most of those classes that quickly without somehow knowing the information he would need ahead of time."

Zack scratched his head in puzzlement as he fought to make sense of the information.

While he was thus occupied Tseng coughed lightly before speaking again, "After watching Cloud Strife's inexplicable Martial proficiency, I took the liberty of installing listening devices inside the room in which he practiced. A few days later that I observed Cloud Strife engaging in a meditation practice."

"Meditation?" Zack repeated,

Tseng nodded, "He had meditated during other practice sessions I had observed, but without sound I paid little attention to the habit."

Genesis also nodded, no longer glowering his face had taken on a calculating expression. He gestured for Tseng to continue,

"Over the course of several nights I personally witnessed Cloud Strife speaking fluent Wutaian, in several different sub-dialects."

Sephiroth spoke up while the others were still digesting this information, "Once Tseng brought it to my attention, I took a few turns of my own observing the boy at night."

When Zack gawked, Genesis spat a curse. "So he speaks Wutaian and knows Ninjitsu? By the planet! How did he get past our background checks?"

"Huh?" Zack frowned again, "Background checks? Whaddya mean?"

"Cloud Strife is not from Wutai." Sephiroth interrupted, "His background checks are squeaky clean. … He comes from a small mountain town called 'Nibelheim'."

Tseng nodded, "I personally visited Nibelheim, his alibi is flawless."

Angeal grinned, "No records or any indications at all that any Wutaian ever came near the Nibel area, there's hardly anything out there."

"Nibelheim?" Zack repeated, "Isn't there a Mako Reactor there?"

Sephiroth nodded, "Yes, but it's not particularly high priority to Shinra."

"My Theory," Tseng continued, "Was that Cloud was a Wutaian spy."

"WHAT??" Zack leaped to his feet, "You think Spiky's a spy? You're not gonna arrest him are ya?"

Angeal sighed, while he knew Zack could be very clever when he put his mind to it, the boy was still young and impetuous, he had been expecting this kind of reaction. "Tseng's theory has very little proof." Angeal muttered,

Tseng nodded, "I can find no conclusive evidence for my theory."

Genesis slowly stood up, waiting until he was sure he had the other's attention, "So let me get this straight," The red-cloaked Lieutenant began, "We have a Cadet, a…" He paused to glance at the papers on the table, "fourteen year old boy, that according to all the evidence should be a hick from some mountain town in the middle of nowhere…" He glanced around as Sephiroth nodded in affirmation. "But this little kid for no apparent reason, has warrior instincts, knows Wutaian Ninjitsu and language, and seems to know everything about anything academically?" More nods, "Yet despite his amazing knowledge it took him months before he could swing a sword straight right?" When Sephiroth sighed Genesis smirked, "Well then… My theory is that Cloud Strife was an ordinary boy, but he had a brain-transplant!"

The rest of the table simply stared, Angeal blinked several times before coughing into his hand to hide his amusement, "A brain-transplant?" Angeal shook his head, "Why does that make any more sense?"

Genesis snorted, "He has the knowledge, no way to have attained it, and his body is too weak for him to have learned martial arts through normal means. So his brain must have been swapped."

Angeal couldn't resist the chuckle this time, "Gads, That's the craziest theory yet." He pointedly ignored Genesis' glare,

"None of you have any plausible theories apparently." The second Lieutenant growled,

Zack jumped up in his seat, raising his hand as if this were a classroom, "OH! I know! My theory is that Cloud is NOT a spy! He's just awesome like that!"

Angeal outright laughed, and Sephiroth snorted, "If that's your theory Zack," The general allowed a slight smirk to tug at his lips, "Do you have any evidence to support it?"

Zack glowered, "Yeah, I've got lots! He's an awesome friend! He's been nothing but nice to me! He gives great advice and he's totally cool."

Tseng sighed softly, "If Cloud were a spy, then it would be wise of him to be friendly to you Zack."

Zack frowned, "Yeah, but if Cloud were a spy, wouldn't he try to make friends with everyone? The other kids in his squad don't seem to be very friendly to him, and he tends to ignore most people. I had to bug him to get him to make friends with me!"

Angeal blinked twice, "Actually, that is a good point." He smiled at his 'Puppy' noting the younger boy's grin, "If Cloud Strife were truly a spy, one would assume he would try to blend in, but his tests are all exceedingly above-average. Certain to draw attention to him."

Tseng nodded thoughtfully, "It seems an endless circle of questions."

Genesis was glaring at the table again, fingering the papers spread out there, Zack watched him for a second before glancing back at Tseng, "Hey, if you think he's a spy… why haven't you arrested him or asked him or something? Isn't that a big deal?"

Angeal chuckled, but let the Turk answer the question, "Even if I knew for certain that Cloud Strife was a spy, I would not necessarily arrest him. I would rather watch him, and know what information he was trying to leak, than try to track down his successor."

"The spy you know about, is better than the spy you don't know about that replaces him." Angeal quoted with a grin.

"We could feed such a spy false information if we were aware of his position." Sephiroth added,

"Oh." Zack said softly, sinking back into his seat.

"So you've been keeping tabs on this Strife kid right?" Genesis muttered at Tseng,

The Turk nodded, "I have replaced his finished Academic classes with a Turk Internship, he is being monitored very closely."

Genesis' grin widened, "So how exactly is he getting into the training room at night?"

Angeal paused, Sephiroth blinked, and Tseng had the grace to look embarrassed.

"… I do not know." The Turk finally admitted.

"After Tseng mentioned it, we assumed he was borrowing a keycard from one of his instructors…" Sephiroth muttered,

After a moment's hesitation Tseng pulled a briefcase up from the floor, removing his laptop from the case. He typed away at the keyboard, frowning at the information he pulled up. "None of the instructors have filed a keycard borrowed or missing." He quickly explained.

Sephiroth shifted in place, "May I?" He gestured at the laptop. Tseng obligingly shifted it to sit before the General. After another minute of typing, Sephiroth's brow furrowed, "There are no records of anyone illegally accessing the room." He tapped the keys a few more times, "Actually, there are no records of the room being accessed at all after hours."

The room was suddenly silent, the stillness broken abruptly by Genesis' Chuckle, "So this kid can get in and out without a trace." Sephiroth and Tseng both stiffened, exchanging a quick glance. The Turk collected the laptop and quickly replaced it in his briefcase.

"I will conduct further investigations into this." Tseng murmured quietly,

Angeal frowned, not quite understanding the silent exchange between the two, but his gaze flitted quickly to Zack, who was looking rather disturbed. "Zack," Angeal began, smiling slightly when the boy's head snapped up, "I suggest you look for more proof on your theories as well."

Zack paused, then grinned abruptly, "Yeah! I'll find all the evidence we need to prove Spikey's innocent!"

Angeal chuckled, "Just remember, this is a _covert_ operation… Cloud can't know we're watching him."

Zack nodded hastily, "You can count on me!" The teen enthusiastically assured them.

With an answering grin Angeal stood. "Good to hear, you're dismissed Zack, I want you to think carefully about what you learned here." The boy bounced up and nodded again solemnly before waving and jogging out the door.

"I won't let'cha down Angeal!" the SOLDIER 2nd called as he disappeared from the room.

Angeal waited until he was sure the boy wouldn't be ducking back in before he turned back to Sephiroth and Tseng. "Now what exactly was that significant look between you two?"

Genesis leaned forward in his seat, "I am also curious." He muttered, softly,

Sephiroth sighed, "Less than a week ago, we had a classified investigation involving someone 'getting in and out without a trace'."

"Classified?" One of Genesis' eyebrows raised, "How Classified?"

"Classifed even from the both of you." Sephiroth affirmed.

Genesis frowned, "So you suspect this Cloud Strife boy?"

Tseng shook his head, "I already checked, Cloud had a very solid alibi for that night." But his gaze narrowed as he stared at his briefcase, "However, it might Suffice to say, I am now _very_ interested in finding out how he's getting into that room."

--------------------------


	23. Careful Observations

Once More, With Feeling... – Chapter 23: Careful Observations

Summary: So many people trying and failing to watch their actions and words…

Author: Illusor Meaneld

Rated T: for Descriptive violence and injuries, No Adult Situations, No Cussing.

Disclaimer: I did not create, and do not own the characters from Final Fantasy 7, They are owned by Square-Enix, and I am simply borrowing them for my own (and hopefully your) enjoyment.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The day started out as a regular day for Cloud, he attended his morning Weapons Training Class with Sergeant Kerring, they had started into group skirmish practice. So Cloud got to try his hand fighting against multiple targets as they fought within the room. Zack was never allowed to teach this particular exercise, since it required a lot of careful attention from the instructor. The other boys in his squad were mostly quiet, Cyril managed to 'find' and fight Cloud fairly regularly, but unlike his attitude from before their 'sparring incident' Cyril was always silent. Logan and his two main lackeys fought Cloud only sparingly.

Cloud wasn't quite sure what to make of their avoidance; they seemed to almost take pains to know where he was when the students were moving about the room. The result of this odd practice was that Cloud ended up more often facing off against the boys he hadn't had occasion to get to know well before. Young Fallon Connor seemed to be his opponent more often than not; he was of medium build with brown hair and eyes almost the exact color of 'chocolate'. His weapon skills were about average for the class, but he was very quick at adapting. Another youth, Kyle McKinzie, reluctantly faced off against Cloud as well; he seemed to be struggling in the class, so Cloud tried to go easy on him. With red hair and green eyes, the boy reminded Cloud a bit of Reno, … now if only he weren't so shy…

Cloud left his first class in a good mood, idly debating which of his squad-mates were most likely to make it into SOLDIER. He was almost humming to himself as he thought, but his musings were interrupted by a particularly familiar set of footsteps. Even as he noticed them, the person picked up his pace, by the time Cloud looked up to meet the vibrant Blue eyes Zack was sprinting down the hallway in his direction. Cloud only had time to yelp indignantly before Zack had swept him off the floor in a crushing hug.

"ZAAA-CK!" Cloud wheezed, squirming vainly, "You… Promised!"

"Cloud!" Zack whimpered, pulling back enough that the Cadet could breath, "You… you're my friend right?"

The blonde was stunned when he saw tears threatening at the corners of the young SOLDIER's eyes. What the Planet? "Of course!" He hastily assured his upset friend, "I said we were friends right? We're friends Zack! Best friends! Awsome pals!"

"You'd tell me if anything was wrong… wouldn't you Cloud?" Zack's grip tightened a little, Cloud fought to keep a wince from his face, Zack was genuinely distressed!

"Zack… You know I would, … I don't claim friends lightly, and you and I are Best friends forever." Cloud wriggled an arm free to pat Zack on the head lightly, but his smile only served to make the youth sniffle,

"You… you're not gonna go away right Cloud? You're not… you … you'd do everything to stay here right?"

Cloud found himself frowning slightly, Gaia, what was he going ON about? … "Zack…" the blonde began,

"I'm serious!" Zack whined,

"Zack! … Is this about the Turks?" He questioned with sudden insight, "I don't want to join the Turks Zack, I want to be in SOLDIER! So don't worry about it okay? I'm not going anywhere alright?"

Zack nodded hesitantly, and loosened his grip even further. Cloud took this opportunity to squirm free and settle himself a little unsteadily on the floor, wincing at the small bruising forming on his sides. Zack was staring at the floor, rubbing his arm and shifting in place uncomfortably. Cloud stared back at him, wondering what had so worked the boy up, he still was unhappy… perhaps a bad dream? Rough day?? … Cloud slowly smiled, whatever it was, he knew a good remedy for this kind of emotional upset.

"Hey Zack," the SOLDIER 2nd looked up, still looking like a rather kicked puppy. Cloud smiled encouragingly, "You look like you could use some ice-cream." Zack blinked a couple of times before perking up hopefully,

"Ice-cream?"

Cloud nodded, "Yeah, … Let's go get some ice-cream alright? My Treat!" Slowly Zack mirrored Cloud's grin,

"Really? … Oh but... I can pay! You're just a Cadet and all…"

Cloud chuckled, "I'm also a Turk Intern, that's a decent paycheck."

"Huh?" Zack stared, Cloud just snickered,

"C'mon! You need a pick-me-up, Ice-cream's on me! What kinds do you like?" Wrapping his free hand around Zack's Cloud led the way, his own spirits quickly lifting as Zack began happily debating his favorite choices of frozen deserts. Cloud had a little free time, he could pick up some lunch while he was out, and he didn't have to report to Tseng for another hour and a half, more than enough time to cheer up his friend.

Zack was always worth it.

--------------------------

Angeal leaned casually against a wall, down the hallway from where his protégé assaulted Cadet Cloud Strife. In his hands the Lieutenant held a folder full of important-looking documents, which he intentionally flipped through and extended a significant effort to avoid looking directly at the young blonde down the hall. Next to him, stood Genesis, the other SOLDIER 1st also had a stack of papers, but his gaze was decidedly bored where he looked over the documents. Both of them quietly observed the spectacle Zack was making, and heard as Cloud dragged the youth off with promises of 'ice-cream'. Once both the boys were out of earshot, Genesis leaned over conspiratorially to Angeal,

"So… what theory does THAT support?" The Auburn-haired SOLDIER muttered under his breath.

Angeal paused for several moments, gazing in the direction his pupil and the subject of their interest had disappeared. "Hmm…" He began, shuffling the papers in his hands, "I think that supports the 'Cloud is not a spy' theory of Zack's."

Genesis snorted quietly, and the both of them slowly made their way back to the SOLDIER section.

--------------------------

Once Cloud returned from treating Zack to Ice-cream, the two friends parted to their various responsibilities, Zack to find Angeal for his customary training session, and Cloud to report to Tseng for today's Internship assignment. Cloud made a quick detour to his room to change from his SOLDIER Prep. Cadet uniform, into his blue suit.

Cloud had barely made it to Tseng's office when the door burst open the blonde's shirt-front grabbed, and with a sense of déjà vu, he was yanked bodily inside the room.

"RENO!!" Cloud yelped, glaring ineffectually at the red-headed youth who grabbed him. It might have been considered a hug, if not for the fact that Reno had pinned both of Cloud's arms to his sides and was now grinning at Tseng who watched on impassively.

"Got the newbie Tseng!"

Tseng nodded, glancing at Cloud's irritated face, and Reno's smug one. Finally he stepped forward, "Reno was concerned Cloud, he was unable to locate you after your classes today."

Cloud, who had stopped struggling once he realized Reno had no intention of immediately releasing him, looked up at his superior in mild surprise, he twisted to glance back at his partner, who twitched a crooked smile at him, before returning his gaze to Tseng. "My friend Zackary Fair was having a bad day today, … so I took him out for ice-cream after my classes."

"Ya took 'im out for ice-cream? How come ya didn' invite me yo?" Reno shifted position enough to rest his elbow on Cloud's head,

"He was having a bad day Reno," Cloud sighed, rolling his eyes up to meet his partner's "You don't exactly make an effort to put him in a good mood when you're there."

Reno chuckled and shrugged, "'spose not. Ah well, I wanted ta get'cha! Today's special yo!"

Now that Reno had relaxed his hold, Cloud took a moment to shrug the larger boy off him, shifting to stand next to the red-head instead. After straightening out his suit and dusting the wrinkles off, he looked Reno in the eye, raising one of his blonde eyebrows slightly, "Special? How is today in particular special?" He asked, folding his arms over his chest.

"Reno was supposed to inform you that your appointment to choose your Turk weapons was this afternoon." Tseng interrupted smoothly,

Cloud blinked twice, his gaze flicked quickly to the raven-haired Turk, "what? Today? … he said it was going to be in a week… it hasn't been that long."

"Eh, … a week's a relative term yo." Reno shrugged, "Anyways, if ya'd been where I coulda found ya, I'd'a told you it was t'day."

"Have you given some thought as to what you might choose for yourself Cloud?" Tseng's voice cut in again,

"Yes sir." Cloud responded automatically, earning himself a long-suffering sigh from Reno,

"Then let's go! Ain' got all day y'know?" The red-head snagged Cloud's arm and ignoring all protests began dragging him down the hall. In short order all three of them stood before a non-descript metal door.

"The Turk Armory." Tseng murmered,

Reno hastily pushed open the door at Tseng's gesture, "Welcome to our Toy box!"

Cloud raised one eyebrow again, but obligingly stepped inside. The smell of mineral oil and cloves hit him immediately. Cloud paused on the threshold, lifting his nose to inhale the scent. Until this moment he hadn't realized how much he'd missed polishing his sword. It had been a calming ritual. Glancing around he took stock of the room's interior. The walls were covered in shelves and racks; the sheer variety of weapons inside was stunning. Every thing from firearms and explosives to poles, blades, and throwing weapons. Cloud walked around intently, barely noticing the grin on Reno's face as he examined the bounty surrounding him. He eyed the guns carefully, though guns were not his first choice, they made a good backup weapon. The displayed pieces were good quality, and well made. He nodded to himself before continuing around the room. The far wall did hold some swords and daggers. Cloud busied himself eyeing those. Broad swords, two-handed blades, even a few katana. Cloud hefted one of the blades experimentally, before replacing it with a sigh. His fourteen year old body, even with all the training he'd been doing, was just not strong enough to wield a real sword effectively. He toyed with a few of the daggers, but eventually put them back in disappointment. a deep voice suddenly interrupted his thoughts.

"Oi, you must be Cloud."

Cloud jolted, his head whipping around to the man who now stood behind him. The tall, muscled figure grinned crookedly, He was incredibly burly, his arms covered in hundreds of tiny scars. His white t-shirt and dusty pants were covered by a leather apron. Currently he was wiping his hands on a small towel. One black eyebrow raised at Cloud, and his dark brown eyes twinkling.

"So Cloud… what're you lookin' fer?"

The blond glanced back at the sword rack, and then returned his gaze to what must have been the manager of the armory. "My weapon of choice is a sword." Cloud explained, turning to face the man completely as he spoke. "But I'm too small to wield any of these swords properly."

The manager nodded, giving Cloud a considering look. "D'ya think a sword'll do ya good little one?"

Cloud smiled, "I was hoping for a sturdy short-blade… perhaps something concealable? I know I'm too small to be intimidating, so rather than walk around flashing a blade, and acting like I've got something to prove, I'd rather capitalize on people underestimating me."

The burly man grinned, "Ach, that'll do well then." He eyed Cloud for a few moments longer before nodding to himself, "Yeh, that'll do well. Come with me Cloud, lemme show you some ah the Confiscated stuff."

Curious now, Cloud followed obediently. The larger man led him past several racks and into a half-hidden room in the back.

"By the way, m'name's Rory." He gruffly informed Cloud as they walked.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Rory," Cloud returned, noting the quick snort of amusement from his guide.

In the back room, there were several cases and crates, Rory stepped up to a particular stack of those and opened a few containers, gesturing for Cloud to come up and look. When he stepped forward, Cloud felt his eyes widening, "Confiscated" weapons, translated to "Wutaian" weapons. These must have been picked up during the war. Gazing over the pickings, Cloud couldn't resist the smile that spread across his face. The katana outside were standard length, and even Shinra swordsmiths knew how to make those these days. Reaching into one of the crates Cloud drew out a small black-sheathed blade. It was a spine-sheath with a flat-edged blackened ninja sword. The notch at the base of the blade was small and sharp. But there was no guard or cross-bar. Reverently drawing the slender weapon Cloud hefted it experimentally, slowly mimicking a few basic arm positions to determine the weight.

"It's perfect." Cloud murmered softly,

"D'ya know how ta take care of that blade?" Rory raised his dark eyebrow, half smirking as he wrapped his huge arms across his chest.

Cloud returned the smirk, "Do you have the oil, cloth, and powder ball?"

Rory burst out laughing, the deep throated mirth shaking his entire body, before he presented a small wooden box to Cloud, it was stained and dented, but the Wutaian lettering on the top was enough of an indicator as to what it was. He accepted the maintenance kit with a short bow, grinning when Rory laughed again.

"Ah like ya kid." The tall man chuckled, "Take good care a that y'hear? An' pick out a couple more pieces afor ya leave."

Cloud was smiling when he returned to where Reno was browsing the lances. The red-head grinned back, but when his eyes alighted on the blade in Cloud's hand his jaw dropped.

"Whoa! No way! That's a Wutaian blade!" Reno gaped, noting the black metal. Tseng stepped up next to the red-head, appraising the weapon quietly.

"Yeah." Cloud chuckled, "It's small enough for me, and a good weight."

"Nice." Reno gave an enthusiastic thumbs up.

"Rory said I could pick out something else too."

"What?" Reno goggled, "He said that? He never said that to me!"

Tseng's lips twitched, "I believe Rory said you could pick a 'couple' more items Cloud."

While Reno was still gawking, Cloud nodded and moved to examine his choices once more. He was happy with his sword, small as it was, so he tried to pick weapons to compliment it. He located a wrist sheath with a set of slender throwing knives, a light-weight black pistol, and at Tseng's suggestion a materia bracer for his other arm, with 3 materia. "Lightning", "All", and "Restore".

An inner-pants holster placed the gun at the small of his back, while both the wrist sheath and arm bracer were covered by his sleeves. The spine sheath went under his coat and when Cloud buttoned up his suit jacket and twitched everything into place he was pleased to note that none of it was readily apparent. Tseng watched the transformation speculatively. Finally nodding his approval while Reno just grinned broadly, snickering when Cloud turned around to show off his 'ensemble'.

Tseng was as quiet as always when the three of them made their way back to his office. The rest of the day was filled with normal errands. Delivering paperwork and performing odd-jobs to the higher ups in the company. No one seemed to notice that Cloud just happened to be armed this time.

--------------------------

((The weapon I chose for Cloud, I've actually had in mind for a while. I discussed said blade with Lizeth before she completed the fanart piece. For those of you who are curious, the blade I chose can be found here: www [dot] blades-uk [dot] com/large_pic [dot] php?product_id=2543 … hopefully that link will work if you edit in the periods. ^_^

Also, Thank you to Parselmaster for pointing out my continuity errors in the last chapter. I fixed those. . I'll try not to finish chapters so late at night anymore.))


	24. Turk in Training

Once More, With Feeling... – Chapter 24: Turk in Training

Summary: Old Friends, New enemies, things are getting more interesting as far as Cloud Strife is concerned.

Author: Illusor Meaneld

Rated T: for Descriptive violence and injuries, No Adult Situations, No Cussing.

Disclaimer: I did not create, and do not own the characters from Final Fantasy 7, They are owned by Square-Enix, and I am simply borrowing them for my own (and hopefully your) enjoyment.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Cloud lay awake in his bunk that night. Thinking as he waited for his squad-mates to drift into their deepest sleep. His thoughts centered on the weapons neatly stashed in a reinforced chest he'd been given by Tseng. Tomorrow he'd be going on a 'real' mission with Reno. The first mission outside of Shinra he'd be allowed. Tonight, Cloud knew he wanted to get used to the feel of his new blades. He couldn't practice with the materia, or the gun. … but a sword wasn't something you just went into battle with cold. It was a friend one had to get to know. It was more difficult than usual to wait quietly in bed, unmoving, and feigning the regular breathing of a sleeping individual.

Last night, he hadn't gone out to train … one of the boys in his squad seemed to be having sleeping problems or something, his breathing pattern changed subtly. But it was exactly the same tonight… As Cloud lay awake, listening to the other teenagers he wondered if perhaps the boy had a cold? … Last night Cloud had identified the sound as coming from Kyle McKinzie's bunk. Cloud didn't know the boy that well, despite his recent sparring experiences. But the heavier breathing worried him slightly. After another half-hour passed with no changes around the room, Cloud sighed silently. He NEEDED to practice with his new sword. If Kyle was sick, Cloud would do his best to see if he could help, but he hoped the boy was sleeping deeply either way.

It only took Cloud a few moments to slither silently out of bed and gather his things. Unlike previous nights, he changed into his Turk suit instead of his Cadet uniform, hiding the weapons on his person. If he WAS spotted somehow in the hallways, it would look really bad to be visibly armed. With his pack tucked under one arm, and a hair-tie in his pocket, he padded soundlessly from the room.

Once Cloud was safely ensconced inside his usual practice room, he let out a sigh of relief. He carefully removed his Turk jacket, neatly folding it on one of the benches at the side of the room. The same was done with his shirt and tie, and off came the polished Turk shoes as well. He wanted to keep his suit as nice as possible, so he would avoid training in it if he could. Cloud started off with his warm-ups, which he did without even needing to think about them. He could hardly finish soon enough for his taste and happily retrieved his new blade from the same bench once he was done. He skipped his usual martial-arts and other practices, in favor of spending some 'quality time' with his new partner. The blade was slender, and shorter than the practice swords he'd been using. But it was just a bit heavier with the real folded steel instead of wood. It was in a state of near-bliss that Cloud moved through his practice forms, testing Ninjutsu techniques he hadn't hitherto practiced due to a lack of appropriate weapons. The small throwing knives saw their share of action against the practice dummies he'd removed from the storage closet.

By the end of the session Cloud was humming contentedly as he polished his blades. He thoroughly enjoyed the smell of special mineral oils and the smooth swipe of his polishing cloth across the blade. The sword didn't NEED it… not by any stretch of the imagination, the black metal was immaculate. But Cloud could have spent all day just doing that and been perfectly happy. A weapon was like a piece of a soul to a warrior, and though this one wasn't the old friend he longed for, it was still a friend Cloud had needed.

The next morning Cloud woke feeling relaxed and contented. Weapons practice passed in a blur, his squad-mates odd looks barely registered in his mind. Marksmanship class was oddly relaxing, despite his continuing struggle to adjust to the weight and feel of a pistol in his teenage hands. He cheerfully spent his lunch period with Zack, and ignored the raised eyebrow of Angeal as he chattered on whatever subject the SOLDIER 2nd happened to bring up. When Reno came to pick him up, Cloud waved goodbye to his SOLDIER friends with a smile.

"If get'n ya a weapon was all it took ta make ya this happy yo…" Reno murmured in amazement, shaking his head as Cloud chuckled.

"I didn't think I would be getting a weapon for MONTHS!" Cloud explained with a grin,  
"It feels pretty good of course."

Cloud didn't even object when Reno tossed an arm over his shoulder for the rest of the walk to Tseng's office. The older Turk made no mention of Cloud's bright demeanor, but immediately started on the Mission briefing when they both arrived. It was a fairly simple assignment all things considered, and not unlike what Cloud expected as his first out-of-compound job. The only surprise was exactly how _far_ outside of the Shinra building his first mission was going to be! Cloud had honestly expected some sort of task involving the Midgar slums somewhere. So he had to chuckle when he found himself in the back seat of a standard Shinra Helicopter. He glanced up between the seats at their pilot. It had been a long time since he'd seen Rude. The stoic Turk looked little different than Cloud remembered. Younger of course, but Cloud had always remembered the younger Rude best, his left ear sported a few less piercings, (though at the moment that was hidden by his headset.) and the faint scars he'd acquired were just a preventable possibility at this point. It made Cloud mildly nostalgic to see the two of them sitting side-by-side in the front of the helicopter. The red-head chattered intently about the controls and maneuvering of the machine, Rude calmly explaining when needed. Tseng had mentioned that if Cloud became a full Turk, he would be expected to learn how to pilot a helicopter as well. Cloud almost grimaced at the thought of pretending he didn't already know HOW.

Clouds was abruptly distracted from his musings when the bright flash of sunlight reflecting off the ocean dragged his eyes to the window. He blinked several times and smiled slowly, the sister ray… it had been such a VERY long time since he'd seen the great cannon. And here it was, landmarked in its original position. The massive Shinra company logo emblazoned on the walls of the city itself. The city of Junon looked like the old photographs, blazing with life and prosperity. The pale sandy-colored buildings were a drastic change from the slate-grey that was so prominent in Midgar. As the helicopter passed over the broad streets of the city, Cloud couldn't help a soft chuckle. He STILL couldn't eye those wide lanes without hearing a certain parade song in his head.

In short order Rude had landed on one of the helipads further inside the city limits. As the whirring blades of the vehicle slowed, the senior Turk took a moment to reiterate their mission parameters.

"I got it, I got it…" Reno waved at Rude cheerfully, "Me an' Cloud'r supposed to assist in the arrest of Mr. Aidan Murphey. You're gonna stay here with the chopper, an' we give ya a call if anything goes bad."

Rude's lips twitched slightly at Reno's impatience. "Tseng also indicated the two of you were to hunt some monsters outside the city if you have any extra time."

"Oh we'll have time yo! Nothin' like the present for baggin' criminals and beatin' up nasties."

Rude nodded, and as the two of them disembarked he sat in the helicopter quietly. Cloud knew he was watching them go. His instincts told him as much, that and he knew Rude too well to be deceived by the sunglasses. Never-the-less, Cloud didn't look back, or let on what he knew. He walked contentedly beside Reno as the two of them proceeded to their destination.

Mr. Aidan Murphey, as Reno had referred to him, was an accountant working in a small sub-firm of the Shinra Company. It had come to Shinra's attention recently, that the amount of money coming in wasn't quite what the sales suggested it SHOULD be. Further investigation had brought forth evidence indicating that Mr. Murphey was embezzling. It was a short walk from the helipad to the police station. Their original mission details indicated they were supposed to meet the squad of officers intended to arrest their target. But upon arrival they were informed that the police squad had already proceeded to Mr. Aidan Murphey's office. Cloud and Reno, after receiving directions, made their way briskly to the scene.

As Cloud stepped from the sun-warmed streets into the air-conditioned office, he took a moment to assess his surroundings. From the generically painted white walls, to the non-descript grey carpet, and simple wooden chairs. The interior was everything one would expect from this sort of business. It even had the simple little fake plants in the corners. Already inside ahead of them were three of Junon's stationed officers. From their vantage in the lobby, Cloud and Reno could spot one of the officers through the open door of the main office. Both Turks moved, almost as one to step inside the room. The walls went from white to a soft beige, the lights in here a little dimmer to service the tired eyes of someone who stared at numbers all day.

Cloud and Reno took their place slightly behind the officers, but in clear view of the occupants. Reno lounged against the wall with a cocky grin. Cloud simply folded his arms across his chest and affected a bored look. Aidan Murphey was a middle-aged man, slightly balding but not overweight. If anything he looked too thin. The large glasses on his face, and simple button-up collared shirt, only lent to his image, a simple accountant. Mr. Murphey paled at the sight of the distinctive blue suits. Despite the fact both Cloud and Reno looked obviously juvenile. Cloud wasn't certain what the man had been up to before He and Reno had entered the building. But in the face of the young Turks he followed the officers relatively quietly as they cuffed him and walked him from the room. The bored look on Cloud's face was no longer feigned at this point, and Reno looked rather disappointed.

"Of all the luck yo… guy's a wuss." Reno heaved a sigh. The remaining police officer glanced in their direction with a raised eyebrow.

"You boys for real?" He muttered, though he couldn't have been more than 5 or 6 years their senior. Short cropped brown hair, and inquisitive grey eyes. He probably cut a fairly dashing figure for the local young woman. His badge read "Officer Ferris"

Reno snorted, "Wha? You think Shinra'd send us if we weren't? C'mon yo, I could take ya down without even breakin' a sweat!"

Cloud rolled his eyes, "Chill Reno," He chuckled softly at his partner.

The officer shook his head and frowned slightly, "Well if you two are really Turks,… then why are you here? I mean… you didn't even DO anything!"

Cloud quickly laid a forestalling hand on Reno's arm before answering the question. "Since Mr. Aidan Murphey was within the Shinra Company's employ, standard procedure dictates that Shinra must be present to officiate his arrest."

Officer Ferris blinked twice, his frown deepening, "So basically… what you're telling me is,… the only reason you Turks are even here is for show? To make the arrest look good?"

Reno grinned broadly, "I'm ALWAYS here for Show!" The red-head stretched a little, in his "show-off" pose Cloud knew all too well. "And I make EVERYTHING look good!"

Cloud promptly elbowed his partner in the stomach he'd exposed while posing. "I'm here to keep him in line." The blonde added jerking a thumb at the red-head who was currently rubbing his stomach with one hand. "We were mostly witnesses at this point Officer Ferris. … Consider the arrest witnessed."

"Yeah, the second half of our mission ain' even in Junon." Reno added with a chuckle. Cloud smiled sympathetically at the policeman's puzzled expression. He could very easily imagine what the man thought of the two 'boys' running around in Turk suits 'officiating' arrests. Being outranked by someone that visibly younger than you was always a blow to one's pride.

Rising to the bait, Officer Ferris stepped a little closer to the two Turks, "Second half? What else do you need to do here?"

Cloud stifled a sigh, Reno did always love to brag when opportunity presented itself.

The red-head grinned slyly, "According to our records, there's been a slight increase in the local monster population."

Ferris' eyes widened, "Wait… you don't mean…" Reno continued to smile smugly, "I thought they'd send some MP's … or maybe a SOLDIER 3rd… you're just KIDS."

"No, we ain' just 'kids' we're TURKS yo!"

Before the Officer could add another protest, Cloud took a slight step forward, bringing the attention back to himself, "While we are grateful for the efficiency and professionalism of the Junon police, it is time that Reno and I continued on with the rest of our mission parameters Officer Ferris."

"Now hold on just a minute" the officer stepped quickly forward as if to grab Cloud when the blond turned to leave, he rethought his decision however when Reno shot him a dangerous glare. Still the officer folded his arms over his chest and glowered down at the two teenagers. "We can't just let a couple of boys run off into the wilds like that. It's dangerous!"

Reno rolled his eyes but Cloud spoke first again, "Officer Ferris. It's not really your decision as to whether or not we venture outside the city walls, but rather than call our superior and get you and yours in trouble, is there some procedure that would make you more comfortable, while allowing us to do our job?"

Reno blinked, … Ferris blinked… Cloud stood quietly waiting while the other two digested the fact that a fourteen year old boy had said that. (though there was a distinct possibility the officer thought Cloud even younger.)

Reno recovered first, laughing as he tossed his arm over Cloud's shoulder, "Turks get the pick o' tha litter yo."

Ferris shook his head in slight disbelief. "Sure, um… Let's talk to my commander and we'll see what we can arrange." He eyed Cloud strangely as he stepped past the two Turks to lead the way from the small office. It was a look Cloud was oodly used to; people always underestimated him due to his size and apparent age. Unperturbed, Cloud followed the officer, the walk was a short one, and the commander, a much older, stocky man with a thick build, was less shocked by the idea of the two young Turks fighting monsters in the wilds outside the city. He did however agree with Ferris' assessment that the two boys not go alone. Much to Reno's exasperation he insisted on sending a pair of young officers in addition to Ferris to accompany them.

Cloud simply smiled softly as the Junon policemen followed Reno and himself out of the city, easily passing the gate guards and striding through the grass into the fields.

--------------------------


	25. Endangered

Once More, With Feeling... – Chapter 25: Endangered

Summary: Sometimes you just can't help yourself…

Author: Illusor Meaneld

Rated T: for Descriptive violence and injuries, No Adult Situations, No Cussing.

Disclaimer: I did not create, and do not own the characters from Final Fantasy 7, They are owned by Square-Enix, and I am simply borrowing them for my own (and hopefully your) enjoyment.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The salty ocean breezes whipped through the tall grass as Cloud and Reno strode side-by-side. This area had scarce trees, and lots of tall, wild brush, the high cliffs rising jaggedly in the distance. Both the 'Turks' kept up a brisk pace, intentionally outdistancing their 'escort'. Once they were out of hearing distance, Reno snorted.

"City police always gotta stick their noses in," He muttered,

Cloud just rolled his eyes. "Don't let it get to you Reno, it's not personal."

Reno chuckled, "Figured ya'd say somethin' like that, you're always fulla advice n' stuff."

Cloud shrugged magnanimously, his eyes carefully scanning through the thick grasses, watching for the tell-tale signs of monster passage.

"Speakin' a advice n' stuff…"

"hmm?" Cloud spared a glance at his partner, noting the almost careless way the youth swung his Electo-mag Rod (EMR) across the tops of the nearby plants.

"I hooked up a nice date for next week,"

"Ah," Cloud smiled, "Congratulations."

Reno snorted and grinned, " that ain' why I tol' ya."

"So I gathered."

"I was wonderin' if y-"

Cloud hastily interrupted the boy with a raised hand. His own blue eyes narrowing as he listened carefully for a repeat of the sound he'd thought he heard. The rustling was slightly to their right, the near constant breezes hiding the tell-tale swaying of the plants that might have otherwise been evident. Cloud gestured his hand in that direction, grinning at Reno as he shifted slowly into a bracing stance. Reno charged first, his EMR arcing towards the hidden creature. With a squawk and a hiss the monster rose from its hiding place, angrily snapping its wicked beak at the human who antagonized it. The lean, four-legged beast swiped at the red-head, but as Cloud expected, the young Turk was far more agile.

"A Nerosuferoth." Cloud muttered, his eyes narrowing, "But those things don't travel alone…" After a brief scan of the grass Cloud leapt, his left foot swinging out to catch the second hiding creature in the jaw. The two vaguely reptilian beasts leapt on the humans with fervor, the two teenagers settled into the fight with equal gusto. Cloud took the opportunity against these moderately weak opponents to test his unarmed strength, grunting with the unaccustomed force he had to put into his blows. Thankfully he proved quick enough on his feet to avoid more than a few scratches. It seemed no time at all before he and Reno were watching the two monsters dissolve into life-stream essence. Cloud turned to his partner with a grin, wiping a little sweat from his brow, and dusting his jacket.

"Now that, is what I'm talkin' about yo!" Reno laughed,

"That was a nice warm-up." Cloud agreed. "C'mon! Let's go find something else!"

With a whoop from the red-head, the two picked up their speed through the dense grass. It wasn't too difficult to find more of the smaller reptile beasts, they were rather prevalent. Cloud dove on the creatures like birthday presents, enjoying the adrenaline, the workout, and more than anything, the thrill of fighting something that had the potential to be dangerous. When Cloud had finished plowing through half a dozen beasts, Reno turned to regard the panting blonde. Each scratch, bite, or bruise he'd received had only widened Cloud's grin. He stood in the tall grass, carefully wiping the blood from his sword, chuckling to himself.

"Cetra! You're really enjoyin' this ain'cha?"

Cloud laughed, "Planet! It feels GOOD to be out and about! I didn't remem … er… realize how stifling it could be to get stuck inside all day, sunlight is good for you!"

Reno shook his head and snickered, "ya jus' _love_ wavin' yer oversized knife around."

"Every boy has their favorite toy." Cloud continued to grin.

"Ya, and mine's a helicopter." Cloud barked another laugh, Reno snorted back in amusement. When the blonde had settled down, the red-head slouched in place as he gazed around him, "So… before the ugly scale-faces popped their heads, we were havin' a chat right?"

One of Cloud's blonde eyebrow's rose minutely, "Yeah, you were telling me about your plans for next week."

"Yeah, … so I was wonderin',… what kinda thing would YOU do for a first date y'know?"

"Ah," Cloud chuckled again, "Well… I always thought first dates should be important, rather like first impressions. They set the feel for the rest of the relationship. PERSONALLY I'd take the girl out somewhere nice, but not somewhere so fancy she'll feel uncomfortable." Cloud tilted his head back in thought for a moment, carefully thinking over all of the restaurants he'd eaten at before. With a smile, Cloud named one place he new of in Kalm. "It's a nice place, not super fancy." He went on to describe, "They have really good food, and good service. Very comfortable."

Reno nodded, "Huh, A restaurant eh? Shoulda figured ya fer that kinda guy."

Cloud snorted a laugh before he could help himself, he could practically hear an echo of a slightly deeper, slightly older voice saying almost the same thing, in exactly the same tone. "Don't ever change Reno,…" Cloud muttered under his breath with a smile.

"Wha?" The red-head paused in place to regard the blonde in confusion,

Cloud just shook his head and shrugged. Without another word he jogged off towards a stand of trees, just the sort that Capparwires liked to ambush travelers from. The scraggly armless creatures proved quite a distraction for Reno, just as Cloud had intended. Though they weren't particularly fast, their spined tentacle arms sported a nasty jolt of electricity if you had the misfortune to stand in range.

Reno was almost as quick as Cloud remembered, and still clever, the blonde tried vainly to hide his chuckle whenever the Turk's inexperience reminded him just how young the boy was. He cursed fit to make Cid proud whenever the monsters managed to land a blow, and cheered louder than Yuffie after each batch they defeated. It made Cloud nostalgic in all the worst ways.

Between the two of them, they managed to go through several packs of Capparwires, and Nerosuferoths, Cloud quickly adjusted himself to fighting beside Reno, but after a while, Cloud found his body naturally reverting to bad habits, much to his frustration. He'd been practicing so hard, but he hadn't done any training against monsters… it was just different. He'd fought a lot more monsters in his time than anything else by far. Cloud sighed softly, a small smile twitching the corners of his mouth, Oh well… it would all work itself out in time… In the meantime he tried to focus more carefully on his movements. Less on his instincts, … it wasn't easy, but it was almost like a game,… one that involved painful scratches and shocks when he messed up. Cloud was smiling again by the time he'd finished off the last big batch of monsters. _They're getting pretty big out here… _he mused to himself… _too much Mako_.

Reno was slightly winded, but he turned to toss a cocky grin at Cloud, "You got some nice moves for a lil' Cadet."

Cloud raised one eyebrow slowly, "Is that so?" He tossed back a crooked smile of his own, but his mind quickly turned over the phrase, he hadn't really been holding back… should he have?

"Yeah, totally Turk moves there yo!" Reno returned with a smirk, Cloud's brief worries instantly eased, _it's just Reno_, He chuckled softly.

"Turks don't use swords." He reminded the youth gently,

"'Tain't Nuthin' that says they can't." Reno snorted, "An' yer a pretty good shot with your lil' gun too."

Cloud paused, cocking his head slightly as he regarded Reno seriously for a moment, "Really?"

Reno stopped dead and turned to stare incredulously, "What? 'D'ja think you weren't? Little hotshot SOLDIER Cadet, an' you can shoot nearly as good as Tseng!" the red-head snorted, his face twisting quickly into a frown, "Wha'd you THINK you were? Did yer instructors never tell you?" He spat several curses, and Cloud pulled back in surprise, Reno was angry?

"Whoa! Reno!" Cloud yelped, a little shaken, "It isn't.. I mean, … well… I just thought I…." He just thought…. Cloud reared his thoughts in sharply, he'd thought what? He pondered his own comments for several seconds more, before he started to laugh. This time it was Reno's turn to pull up sharp,

"Cetra?!" The young Turk cursed, "Wha's gott'n inta you?"

Cloud just shook his head, "Oh Planet Reno… it's not my instructors," He said between chuckles, "I keep looking at the SOLDIERs, and thinking how far behind I am, … every now and again I forget that they have all that Mako in them." Cloud leaned back as he grinned, _I really am an old fart if these things keep slipping my mind_, He decided, but out loud he said, "I'll try to keep a better perspective on myself."

Reno stared for a second, before he snorted, the angry tension leaving faster than it had come, "Ya really need to be a Turk yo," then he rolled his eyes, giving Cloud a rough shove to the shoulder, "C'mon Basket-Case, apparently ya need s'more stupid knocked outta ya." Cloud chuckled again, and sighed at himself. Youthful body, youthful impatience…. Zack must have been rubbing off on him… Cloud found himself oddly cheered by the thought. He hummed a tune softly under his breath and strode after Reno.

The blonde had barely taken three steps before his progress abruptly halted; a very soft, almost inaudible whimpering sound reached his ears. If he'd been any less aware of his surroundings, he'd never have heard it. He practically held his breath, straining to make out the sound, … yes, it was there, As quietly as he was able to, Cloud crept through the grass, following the elusive cries, when the sharp tang of blood sifted through the breeze he picked up his pace. Reno quickly noticed his partner's divergence, but a glance at Cloud's stealthy stance and he followed silently a few paces behind him.

Gently parting the tall grasses, Cloud found what he was looking for. It was a small animal, whimpering in pain, its fur matted with blood. Injuries no doubt sustained by the local monster population. That in itself wasn't uncommon, the monsters had to eat something… but as Cloud stared at the small herbivore he felt light-headed, out of breath, and more than anything, simply stunned.

"It's a Junon Rarab." Cloud murmured,

Reno, who had walked up beside the blonde raised an eyebrow, "Yeah? An' what's so special about it?" He gazed down suspiciously at the pathetic-looking critter, "Looks like it's dyin'." The red-head observed.

Cloud frowned, Reno was right, the animal before him was dying. Too badly wounded, Junon Rarab… He hadn't even THOUGHT about that! His heart constricted oddly as he watched the labored breathing, its long ears twitching in pain. Didn't Rarabs travel in groups? Before he could think about it, Cloud was scouring the long grasses, sure enough, there were several smaller, nearly infant aged Rarabs nearby, Cloud couldn't restrain a happy cry. They were small enough they couldn't run away, and would have made a quick bite for another passing predator. Hastily he began to gather the small creatures, ignoring their sharp claws, and teeth.

"What the PLANET are you DOING?" Reno cried, watching his partner's strange new obsession with small furry animals, "You're not takin' those home are ya? You can't have pets in Shinra!"

Cloud froze, half a dozen small, squirming, whining Rarabs in his arms. "Um…." He said ineffectually, "But…" but he HAD to! The Rarabs… the JUNON Rarabs… they'd gone extinct in his time… He shuddered at the memories, "They're ext-" His mouth started to blurt before his mind caught up, well… they weren't YET… "They're endangered!" He hastily corrected, … but Reno had a point.. what WAS he going to do with them? He stared at the litter unseeing, _Junon Rarabs_… they're disappearance had caused a downward ecological spiral for this area… it had never REALLY recovered… all because of Hojo's experiments, the rising monster populations… Gazing down at the little balls of warmth in his arms, Cloud felt his lips twitching; _they were pretty cute too…_

"Endangered? How'd'ya figure that? You ain' never been ta Junon before right?"

Cloud frowned, glancing behind him at the larger Rarab that had stopped breathing, "It's the monsters…" He explained slowly, "A lot of them are bigger, meaner… and they smell like Mako."

"Huh?" Reno blinked at him, but Cloud was getting into his story now,

"I know what Mako smells like… there's a reactor in Nibelheim! … Monsters get mutated and they grow bigger, … meaner… and what do you think they eat Reno?" Finally grasping the situation Reno shuffled uncomfortably, He was still new to the Turks, Cloud knew, … this argument never would have worked on Rude… "They eat the poor little Rarabs."

The red-head scratched at his chin and turned away slightly, "It doesn't change th' fact ya can't keep 'em… animals ain't allowed in yer Cadet Dorms, They sure ain' stayin' at our apartment, … C'mon…I'm sure Junon can take care of the problem yo!" Reno reasoned, Cloud mentally snorted, _yeah right…_ they hadn't! Junon hadn't really worried about the ecological balance… not until it smacked them in the face,… they'd known, but they hadn't bothered to do a thing! Not even for all the warnings that….

"Cosmo Canyon!" Cloud half-shouted, his revelation,

"What?" Reno yelped back,

The blonde turned with a triumphant grin, "I'll send them to Cosmo Canyon!"

"Who's gonna wan' 'em there?"

"I…. I have an… er… I have a friend there!"

"A friend? … when'd you go ta the Canyon?" Reno was still regarding Cloud like he'd lost his mind, and Cloud mentally winced at his slips.

"Pen-pal." He hastily interjected.

Reno finally tossed his hands up in surrender, "Whatever yo… send 'em there, I jus' hope they don' eat 'em or somethin'."

Cloud finally relaxed, wrapping his Turk jacket closer around the small creatures, he grinned cheekily at Reno, "Don't tell me you've got a soft spot for them already!" He gestured to the wriggling pile in his arms,

Reno smirked back, apparently already forgiving Cloud his eccentricities, "Nope, jus' don' wanna hike down to tha Canyon to get revenge for yer new playmates."

Cloud laughed, and they walked back to Junon together, once there it didn't take him more than a moment to detour to the mail center with his new charges, ignoring the strange looks from their police 'escort' and particularly Officer Ferris' vocal bafflement. As he was paying for the special shipping and care of the Rarabs, Cloud turned Reno's parting shot over in his mind, it felt so strange to be on the other end of the Turk's loyalties. Despite the red-head's flippant attitude, Cloud knew that Reno wouldn't hesitate to avenge the death of anything his partner decided was important. It was a very warming feeling. Cloud would have to remember to get Reno a very good birthday present. The smile on the blonde's face suddenly twisted into a smirk, his 'partner' wasn't even aware that Cloud knew his birthday…

Cloud was humming again when he left to rejoin Reno and their escort to head back to the Junon Police Department for debriefing.

--------------------------

(( Well… I hardly know where to begin this apology… I certainly owe it! Disappearing for months with hardly a word… It certainly wasn't my intention.

Well… the first part of it was Yoh's fault. (Here's my pic of Yoh,…) - jianre-m [dot] deviantart [dot] com/art/My-Writing-Muse-Yoh-Sketch-119465615

Basically, I couldn't write… I knew what I wanted to write, I know where the story is going, but 'Yoh', my "Writing Muse" refused to cooperate and sulked in the corner for weeks… (whiney… bi-polar little brat… DX )

But like always… Yoh eventually decided to play again… that's when Murphy's Law kicked in… just when I was all prepped and ready to write, my internet at home went AWOL for 3 WEEKS!!! T-T … augh! It was agony!! … I hadn't realized how many internet references I used to write this story. *sob* … I have a drabble that I started while I was frustratedly waiting, and I'll probably upload that at some point… anyways, I realize I let you guys wait WAY TOO LONG… and I'm sorry.  You guys were MORE than patient with me, … I appreciate that.

I'll my best to keep this story going for you all. ^_^

-Jianre M. A.K.A … Illusor Meaneld. ))

--------------------------


	26. Underestimation

Once More, With Feeling... – Chapter 26: Underestimation

Summary: Cloud and Reno return from Junon, Cloud gets some unexpected visitors.

Author: Illusor Meaneld

Rated T: for Descriptive violence and injuries, No Adult Situations, No Cussing.

Disclaimer: I did not create, and do not own the characters from Final Fantasy 7, They are owned by Square-Enix, and I am simply borrowing them for my own (and hopefully your) enjoyment.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"It was like nothing I've ever seen before," The young officer was saying, Cloud hadn't caught his name, but he couldn't help but smile as the Policeman related the events of Reno's and Cloud's monster hunt.

"They look so young…" Officer Ferris agreed, "But they moved like lightning!"

Cloud chuckled softly under his breath, already the tale was being exaggerated! Reno, who was sitting beside him, shot a strange look.

"What's so funny?" The young Turk asked, glancing around the room where they sat in bafflement. Cloud blinked, for a moment forgetting he wasn't actually IN the room with the police who had escorted him. He and Reno were sitting along a bench on the side wall of the Junon Police Department, their 'escort' had disappeared into the Police Sergeant's office for debriefing. But Cloud could see them, and their moving lips, through the window.

"Um…" Cloud began hesitantly, then he mentally shrugged, Reno would probably enjoy it too. "They're talking about us in there." He gestured with a nod of his head to the office.

Reno glanced at the closed, sound-proof door, and back at Cloud, "Yeah…. And?"

"They're exaggerating the story a lot."

"Huh? Wait, … what? … How do you know what they're saying??"

"I can read lips." Cloud admitted with a shrug. It probably wasn't the wisest thing he'd admitted to, but he liked Reno, … he'd never really liked lying to his friends.

"REALLY??" Reno gasped, "You are the COOLEST partner EVER!" He gave a soft whoop, even as Cloud laughingly shushed him. "So what are they saying now?" the Turk leaned closer eagerly, as Cloud's gaze flicked back to the window.

"The little red-head was incredibly fast, and he wielded that baton-thing of his like a pro!" This was the un-named officer again. Reno snickered.

"The older of the two, that's to be expected." The Police Sergeant agreed with a patiently amused smile.

The two younger officers exchanged a glance, "That's just it…" Ferris was explaining, "It was the little blond… Cloud, … I barely saw him move! I didn't think he had any weapons on him at first," The second young officer nodded quickly, "He was using some kind of unarmed style, but next thing I know he's got a sword! I think I saw him pull a gun from somewhere along the small of his back, and I could have sworn I saw him throw something too." Cloud spared another quick glance at Reno, and was a little surprised to see the red-head beaming proudly.

"It was creepy." The second Officer continued, "He moved like a ninja or something."

The moment the words left his own mouth, relayed to Reno, Cloud stiffened, _Like a ninja or something?_ A stream of curses flitted through the blond's head, _what moves had he been using?_ He couldn't even remember! Reno nudged him when the young man continued speaking, Cloud had missed his next sentence, too lost in horrified thought, but Reno didn't seem to notice Cloud's distraction.

"I've never seen two kids fight like that." Ferris finished, "I guess it's not so much of a surprise that they're Turks."

Reno was preening again, and Cloud had to relax, surely the Young Turk wouldn't be so calm if he'd seen something truly out-of-the-ordinary in Cloud… right?

Cloud glanced back at the office window in time to see the police sergeant chuckling. "I called Shinra while you were out." The older man muttered, humor dancing in his eyes, "Turns out… that little blond is just an Intern Turk."

Reno laughed out loud at the stunned looks on the two younger men's faces, he clapped a hand down roughly on Cloud's shoulders as he shook with mirth. "'s'totally worth it! D'ja see the looks on their faces? Ha! They ain' gonna forget THAT in a hurry! Ya totally gotta be a TURK yo!"

Cloud chuckled with him, "I can see the appeal, it IS a lot of fun!" Reno's eyes gleamed, and Cloud felt a pang of regret that he had to let the youth down, "But I really need to be in SOLDIER."

Reno huffed, but was still grinning, "We'll see yo, I'm gonna bet you love the Turks so much you ain' gonna wanna leave!"

Cloud smiled anyways, another ache of sadness twinging in his chest. It was going to be very hard to leave Reno when the time came…

His somber thoughts were interrupted when the door to the Police Sergeant's office opened, and the men inside stepped back out, Cloud and Reno stood, and as the situational protocol dictated, the two of them were officially thanked, debriefed and dismissed. A short call to Rude assured them the helicopter was available, and in short order all three 'Turks' were on their way home.

Watching the sun slowly descending in the sky behind the mountains around Junon, Cloud smiled. So many things seemed brighter this time around! He was happy to have the opportunity to enjoy it.

--------------------------

The quiet tapping of shoes would have been invisible during the noise-polluted daylight hours of the Shinra hallways. But in the still, hush of night, a trained ear could just barely pick them out… if he knew what he was listening for.

Tseng had been very careful orchestrating his schedule today. The youngest Turk 'pair' had been sent out on a mission, with one of the senior Turks, Rude. Cissnei was still assisting Veld with bodyguard duty leaving the senior Turk available for ongoing investigations. Tseng had finished his own paperwork early, everything had been in place when Reno returned and he and his partner debriefed. When they left Tseng's office, the older Turk settled the last of his business for the day, and moved into position.

Now a certain young blond padded down the hallways, so nearly silent he was practically a ghost. From his position Tseng could see the cheerful smile on the young boy's face, what exactly had inspired the bright mood, Tseng could only guess.

The blond moved exactly as Tseng had anticipated, his steps were confident, his path never wavered. He strode up to the door the Turk was so carefully watching, and stood before the keypad. A frown quickly marred, the older man's face as the youth he was watching covered his own motions in a practiced gesture. Agile young fingers danced across the buttons in a blur even Tseng couldn't follow, and the door slid open easily to permit access.

Tseng breathed a silent mental sigh, _of course it wouldn't be so easy_. But he supposed there might eventually be a first time… He used a code, … the Turk made a few mental notes, not the keycard he'd suspected or hoped for.

The next night found Tseng slipping from the same hiding place in quiet irritation. With the stealth he specialized in, the Turk calmly made his way to the next floor up, where he entered the observation room overlooking the same Training room he'd watched the young blond enter. Sitting in the quiet room was a certain Silver-haired General, The renowned warrior indulging in a few 'turns' of watching their target's late night sessions.

Sephiroth looked up when Tseng stepped in, setting down his glass of iced water, before turning his full attention to the Turk.

Tseng did not need to say anything, a quick shake of his head told the General what he needed to know, and Sephiroth shrugged, resuming the reading of his book once more.

"So you can't figure out his code?" Sephiroth murmured without looking up.

"He is too careful," Tseng returned evenly, "He hides his hands like we teach our own to." Sephiroth just shook his head and sighed, Tseng hesitated for a brief moment before continuing, "I have other 'methods' at my disposal. … But it will take a few more nights to set up."

Sephiroth nodded, and Tseng took his leave, he could certainly understand the level of fascination Sephiroth held for the young Cadet. The blond was a puzzle a keen mind just itched to figure out.

--------------------------

Cloud was humming again, as he worked through his late-night practice session. Ever since his frustrating 'backtracking' during the mission in Junon two days ago, Cloud had determinedly altered his routine, now he spent the first quarter of his session working only with his sword. He'd been doing so well working out how to maneuver in his younger body, how not to over-compensate for his sudden lack of reach, and yet… he'd started making exactly the same mistakes on the field, when he'd tried to relax and just move how his body told him. It was just… frustrating.

But there was nothing to be done, but more practice! So Cloud deliberately saved any irritation built up during the day to unleash on his imaginary foes. Like always, it did wonders for his nerves, and state of mind.

So he was plenty calm when he switched over to martial arts, moving through the complex motions like a dance. He was so involved in his forms that he didn't notice right away when the door opened. But the sound of movements that weren't his own, whipped his head around to face the intruders. He froze to his spot, stunned by the grinning, _leering_ faces that greeted him.

"Well if it isn't the teacher's precious pet." Logan spat. Cloud said nothing, his eyes darted around the room, but his martial arts practices had ranged him far out of reach of his belongings. The precious weapons and his amenities bag were on the other side of the room. Already one of the youths behind Logan stepped forward to scoop up the potentially dangerous items. With a slight shock, Cloud recognized Kyle McKinzie, … _so the boy didn't have a cold after all…_ The usual lackeys were all present, Burly Wyatt and Fisk, lithe and angry Lucas, and the quick, dangerous Cyril. But much to Cloud's surprise, when Kyle left the room after gathering Cloud's belongings, Cyril shot one indecipherable glance at Cloud and followed, shutting the door behind him. Cloud stood silently in the center of the room, wearing little more than his Turk pants.

Glancing over the remaining four boys, Cloud heaved a mental sigh. _You haven't been paying attention!_ He scolded himself, just one more thing he needed to work on.

The four boys were moving closer, Logan was still speaking, but Cloud was only paying the barest attention to his words, the boy was throwing out taunts and jeers, explaining how Cloud needed to 'learn a lesson' and other similarly typical teenage bully cliché phrases. Cloud had heard it before… his attention was on their body language, they moved slowly, hesitant, and yet determined. Four against one, they figured good odds, so they moved as they'd been no doubt told, spreading out slowly to surround the small fourteen year old blond. And yet… despite outnumbering him, their eyes were wary, nervous, he'd defeated Cyril, their best fighter, and apparently Cyril wasn't interested in a rematch.

But of course, the odds won out, … their courage bolstered by their numbers, they rushed him.

Cloud dropped a stoic mask over his face instinctively before he could smirk, he was warmed up, his muscles loose and ready, even though he was a little tired. He was used to fighting under far worse conditions.

The first boy, Wyatt, lunged in with a punch, Cloud ducked instinctively, whirling away to dodge a low kick, aimed by Fisk. _They were decently coordinated._ Cloud noted as he dropped his crouch lower and swung his foot out into Lucas' incoming swing. The boy yelped and stepped hastily back. Cloud swayed forward in time to miss being cracked in the back of the head by Logan. His small size was an advantage in dodging, the four boys randomly took turns trying to strike, ducking away from Cloud's retaliations, or moving in faster than he could pick a target. _They've been paying attention! _Cloud smiled at the irony, they were listening to their teachers, to better learn how to beat up their peers. Regardless of why, they were pretty good at what they were doing. Cloud briefly wondered whether or not Logan had really orchestrated this strategy. It was well thought-out!

Despite his superior skill and experience, Cloud was hard-pressed to keep the other boys at bay. His body was tiring faster than he liked, he'd already been training for over an hour before they came in, and he'd had a full day of classes before that. He ducked another blow from Logan, but moved just a little too slow, and the knuckles grazed his cheek. As if on cue, Fisk and Wyatt both struck simultaneously, Cloud managed to block one, but the other landed hard on his back.

With no more than a grunt to show the pain, Cloud whirled, swinging his foot outward and up to crack the larger boy across the jaw. Wyatt's grey eyes widened and he staggered backwards. Lucas ducked in at that moment and tried to grab Cloud's arms. Cloud felt a smirk twitch the corners of his mouth before he slithered downwards, out of the lean boy's grasp, next the boy's legs flew out from beneath him as Cloud swiped them, and the blond dropped his weight, elbow-down on the boy's stomach.

There was no more time to attempt to incapacitate the youth, as Cloud rolled hastily out of the way of Logan's kick. It was well aimed, and once again the burly lad hit a glancing blow across Cloud's face. Cloud rolled as far as he dared and was on his feet again, watching the boys around him as he panted. Wyatt was rubbing his jaw and blinking rapidly. Lucas had rolled away, and was gasping on the floor trying to recover his breath. Logan and Fisk were still relatively unharmed. Cloud was breathing slowly, trying to keep his stamina. He noticed when Logan glanced significantly at the other boys, and did his best to brace himself for 'Round 2'.

Once again they lunged, Cloud moved, sliding back enough to brace himself, ducking the first blow and dropping nearly to the ground, both of his feet shot out as he braced his hands against the floor, he felt both heels connect solidly, and heard a pained cry that could only belong to Wyatt. He rolled with the momentum he'd built, and came up with a solid punch at Logan's sternum, the older boy stepped back with a hasty yelp, Lucas chose that moment to re-enter the fray, his breath still rasping, and eyes clouded with fury and pain. Cloud reeled backwards, thrusting an elbow behind him, and noting the surprised cry from Fisk as it grazed the older boy's midsection. He crouched low, balancing on the balls of his feet as the four boys pulled back again. They were all angry, and surprised, Fisk and Wyatt looked concerned, and Lucas was simply enraged._ A little too hot-headed, that one! _Cloud noted; _He'd have managed poorly in SOLDIER._ Cloud was breathing heavily now, rapidly blinking sweat from his eyes, and intently focusing past the light-headedness of over-exertion. … _He wasn't going to outlast them._

Cloud didn't wait for Round 3, He launched himself at Logan, ducking in with several high kicks and punches that would have made Tifa, or her Master Zangan proud. Logan blocked as well as he could, but Cloud was just faster, landing several painful blows on the stomach and neatly dropping the boy with a kick to the chest. He whirled as the other three advanced, ducking Lucas' first blow and punching Fisk in the gut. The boy's breath left in a hiss and he pulled back, Wyatt taking his place. Lucas managed to land a kick against the back of Cloud's knee, yanking him off-balance long enough for Wyatt to knee him in the chest. Cloud jerked back striking out at both boys long enough to slither backwards out of the way. Cloud was wheezing now, Logan had picked himself back up, and Fisk was quickly recovering. Cloud took the moment he could to recover his own breath.

Round 4, was apparently also "Plan B". Once again they rushed him simultaneously, but instead of randomizing the attacker, they surrounded him and aimed four different blows at once. Cloud twisted past one, and hoped over the leg swipe, and blocked a solid punch. but Fisk managed to kick him in the ribs, drawing another soft grunt from Cloud. The blow throbbed painfully, but it felt like no more than a nasty bruise. They switched heights faster than Cloud could regain his balance, a different boy aiming at each potential strike-zone. Cloud spun again, but he was quickly tiring, and his foot slid on the sweat-slicked floor. Wyatt's kick struck him in the side of one leg, Lucas' blow, aimed for Cloud's sternum, grazed a shoulder instead as he lurched. Fisk missed entirely, but Logan finally got in the hit he was aiming for, the 'leader' compensating for Cloud's loss of balance, and managed to solidly strike his fists against the back of Cloud's head. The small blond felt himself gasp, for a moment the he was deafened by a strange ringing noise, and the world seemed to suddenly move sluggishly, he blinked slowly twice, then the sound came rushing back, and everything snapped into real-time.

He felt himself falling, his legs too far out to support himself, and instinctively he twisted to compensate.

At the same moment, the four boys dove, throwing themselves bodily onto him as he dropped. He hit the ground hard, the breath thoroughly crushed from his body, his attempt to compensate his balance had placed one leg awkwardly under him, he now felt a particularly searing pain in his left ankle, _it's sprained,_ his mind informed him numbly. His body was screaming, but his older mind had already turned off acknowledgement of the damage. _He'd had worse…_ He felt the heavy bodies on top of him begin to shuffle, and he was suddenly aware of his own pained wheezing gasps, as he struggled to pull oxygen into his abused lungs. He couldn't move just yet, his body still half-crushed by the weight. But his mind felt detached, … so he noticed when Logan grabbed his right arm, Cloud tried to twist it, but the boy gripped tighter, with both hands. He noted in mild alarm when a foot pressed against his collar-bone. _Oh Sh-_ And then Cloud was screaming.

_He just yanked my arm from my socket._ The detached, warrior portion of Cloud's mind calmly noted, _They're trying to cripple me…_ His body moved before Cloud even realized what he was doing, He twisted out from under the mass, ignoring the pain in his useless limb. His foot shot upward, catching Logan solidly in the throat. He thought he heard choking, but he was already moving on to the next boy, Wyatt took Cloud's next kick solidly in the knee-cap. The boy dropped, screaming to the ground, he wasn't going to get up again soon. Cloud twisted in his half-crouch, his left ankle unable to support his full weight. _Fisk was coming in from the side._ Cloud twisted to get out of the way, slowed by his injuries, the toe of Fisk's boot still caught him in the stomach. _Lucas…_ Cloud rolled, grabbing the foot aimed for him and twisted harshly. The smaller attacker dropped with a yelp.

_They're on my 'radar'._ Cloud's mind noted helpfully, _irony of ironies…_ his subconscious had finally decided the boys were a threat, now that they had successfully crippled his movements and he doubted he'd be able to do much more damage. He started to chuckle, Lucas' expression had gone from angry, to unnerved when Cloud began to laugh, the boy skittered away hastily, even as Logan returned to the fight. Cloud slid backwards to the best of his abilities, but Logan and Fisk kicked at the same time, Cloud twisted, both boots hit him, but not as hard as they might have. _Don't let them break any bones…_ His mind seemed to warn. The three boys swarmed in on him, he kicked and punched wherever he could reach, but he was down, and they knew it. In a few seconds he had curled up protectively, wrapping his good arm around his head and writhing to lessen the impacts of the kicks. _NO BONES!_ They would take too long to heal, and broken bones could turn lethal with further injury! So he took the hits in more painful areas to protect his ribs, he moved out of the way of the worst damage. At this point it was all he could do. When the kicks stopped raining, Cloud had a mere moment to wonder why, before he sensed Logan leaning in, a thick hand wrapped around his throat, and Cloud's hand quickly moved to wrap around Logan's wrist as the larger boy lifted him off the ground. Blue eyes flicked open as Cloud assessed his surroundings once more. Logan was breathing in a painful rasp, his throat already purpling from where Cloud had kicked him. Cloud couldn't see Wyatt from his position, but he could hear the cries and whimpers from the boy, there was no doubt he was still on the floor in pain. The other two looked pretty roughed up, _but I'm sure I'm much prettier… _His mind, sounding oddly like Zack for a moment, muttered.

Logan was saying something again; Cloud didn't know why he expected to be heard. Even with his good, left arm struggling to relieve the pressure, Logan's grip was cutting off his air, his hearing was already fuzzy, and the black splotches were starting to eat the edges of his vision.

There was a pretty good chance they'd beat him up a little more if he passed out. Cloud mused resignedly. But just as his ineffectual clawing at Logan's wrist was weakening, the strength in his arms giving out before the lack of oxygen, his instinct senses went crazy. The three boys surrounding him were suddenly nothing, and Cloud found his wide eyes darting passed his captor to the doorway behind him.

_Silver… Black…_ He was making a strange choking noise, his half-conscious mind rousing to face the threat. His good arm latched back onto Logan's wrist and the boy winced slightly. Fisk, who was standing just at the edge of Cloud's vision, turned visibly pale, muttering something hastily to Logan.

Cloud heard none of what the boys were saying, but he did hear when the man in the doorway spoke. His voice tinged with displeasure, his eyes flashing with veiled anger.

"I hope, for your sakes… there is a very good explanation for this."

Cloud wasn't given the chance to process what was really happening. Logan dropped him at the first sound of his superior officer's voice, whirling in horror to face the silver legend.

Cloud collapsed, no part of him capable of saving him from the fall. He crumpled to the ground unceremoniously, the pain of jarring his bad shoulder stabbing through his torso, … but only for a second before his head impacted next.

He heard Sephiroth speak as he fell, "You will tell me exa-" Then Cloud hit the floor, … and blinked… "-ell aware that Cloud was training in here, that does not explain what YOU are doing in here." He blinked again. His vision focusing sluggishly, he was staring sideways through the legs of the boys. He could see black leather boots standing in front of them. He realized that he was in pain, … his whole torso seemed to throb, but his head just felt fuzzy.

"Ow…" Was all he could think of to say.

--------------------------


	27. Too Much Thinking

Once More, With Feeling... – Chapter 27: Too Much Thinking

Summary: Sephiroth steps in, but is he too late?

Author: Illusor Meaneld

Rated T: for Descriptive violence and injuries, No Adult Situations, No Cussing.

Disclaimer: I did not create, and do not own the characters from Final Fantasy 7, They are owned by Square-Enix, and I am simply borrowing them for my own (and hopefully your) enjoyment.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sephiroth sat calmly in the observation room, paying only half-attention to the book in his hands. The rest of his mind was analyzing the movements glimpsed from the corner of his eye. The young Cadet, Cloud Strife, was truly impressive.

The boy moved through a number of martial forms easily, despite his extreme youth, he trained intently, and always appeared completely focused… Sephiroth smiled as he envisioned the kind of SOLDIER the boy might become. Disciplined, intelligent, cool-headed… He could think of more than a few missions where someone like that would have been invaluable. Cloud would make an excellent SOLDIER, and an excellent swordsman… Sephiroth's smirk quickly faded,

Unless Tseng's suspicions proved true, … If Cloud turned out to be the Wutaian Spy Tseng believed he might be… He would never make SOLDIER, Shinra simply couldn't afford to allow their enemies access to their greatest weapon, Mako enhanced warriors… Cloud could be a Turk… even if he were a 'spy'. It would be an ideal placement… somewhere he could be watched carefully while still unawares of the attention.

That was why Sephiroth had allowed the internship.

But if Tseng's theory proved unfounded… Sephiroth chuckled softly in the quiet room.

Angeal and Genesis were both skilled fighters, and great friends, but even they didn't have the potential… This boy Cloud… with Mako enhancements… he had the potential to be Sephiroth's equal. Or perhaps, even as Angeal suggested, he might someday surpass the great General. … Sephiroth still had mixed feelings about that idea. One the one hand, he disliked the thought of someone besting him.

On the other hand…

The idea of testing his mettle against someone as good, or better than himself… it practically made his mouth water in anticipation.

With a sigh, Sephiroth set those musings aside, it would be quite some time yet before Cloud reached that level. He was still learning, still progressing, and he had yet to receive the necessary Mako enhancements.

Sephiroth's contemplations were halted abruptly as the object of his attentions, the small blond figure in his peripheral view, froze. Sephiroth had to forcibly squash the urge to turn and look at what had interrupted the boy's training. As it was, he spotted the six figures entering the room. Green, slitted eyes flicked to the newcomers. The General quickly recognized them as fellow squad-mates of Cloud's. The leader of the boys was speaking, and for a moment Sephiroth wished he had asked Tseng for his laptop. Only the Turk's portable computer had access to the listening devices installed in the room below. Since he did not have it, and since he was uncertain as to the nature of the encounter, Sephiroth waited.

Two of the boys picked up Cloud's belongings from the bench where the blond have left them earlier, … those two boys exited the room. The remaining four advanced. Cloud's posture changed abruptly to defensive.

_Ah… a hostile encounter._ Sephiroth noted. He started to stand up from his chair and then hesitated, his mind turning back to his earlier musings. For a moment Sephiroth debated, how would Cloud fare in such a fight? Four boys against one, even though Cloud's abilities already surpassed his peers. As a Superior Officer, it was Sephiroth's duty to halt the confrontation, and yet… the opportunity to witness Cloud's actual skills, … in an unguarded combat situation…

Finally his curiosity won out, and Sephiroth settled back down in his seat, the book in his hands forgotten as he turned to watch the brawl. He took pains never to focus his attention directly on Cloud, as his earlier experimentation had already proved the potentially disastrous results of such a distraction. Instead he watched the boys, alternating whom he followed, and taking care to track the fight as a whole in the periphery of his vision. All this practice at 'not' watching Cloud was doing wonders for Sephiroth's awareness.

The confrontation was more than Sephiroth had originally expected. This wasn't just a case of bullying. These boys had carefully planned their assault. Against an unarmed opponent it was a good plan. But the Silver General could already pick out several flaws in their attack. He smiled as he watched, Cloud was picking out openings quickly, though he wasn't nearly as fast as a SOLDIER he moved with confidence. And yet… for as many openings as he claimed, he seemed to ignore just as many. As the battle dragged on Sephiroth began to scowl. Cloud obviously did not have the stamina for a drawn-out fight,… he _should_ have been able to handle his opponents better than this.

Surely Sephiroth couldn't have underestimated him THAT badly… The General growled under his breath, every time he thought he had Cloud's measure, the blond would do something to throw off his estimation.

The longer the fight continued, the more uncertain Sephiroth became, _should he stop it?_ … no, Cloud still seemed to be holding his own. Each time the attackers rushed the small blond, he still seemed to come out mostly unscathed. Each time, Sephiroth wondered if he needed to intercede, Cloud still seemed to be handling the altercation, the General finally decided to settle back to watch a little longer.

It wasn't until Cloud dropped to the ground, quickly buried by the four boys, that the SOLDIER became truly alarmed, and yet, even then, when he was a second away from interrupting the Cadets, he saw the boy's attackers start flying. He felt himself relax, Cloud was still managing. Two of the youths were tossed from the pile; one began rolling on the floor in obvious agony. The other seemed to be choking, Sephiroth felt his brow furrow, both seemed significantly more seriously injured than before…

It took several moments before the group cleared enough for Sephiroth to get a good visual of Cloud himself. And when he finally did, Sephiroth started cursing. He recognized the limp hang of the boy's arm, _his main sword arm… _the way he favored his leg… his defensive crouch…

_I waited too long!_ Sephiroth mentally spat, his book went flying even before he'd finished standing, He cared not where it landed. He was out the door in an eye blink, and down the hall in half of one.

He swiped his card so hard against the keypad at the stairs that it didn't at first register, in the half second it took to read his code the second time, Sephiroth was near ready to rip the door in half. He was down the stairs and swiping at the second keypad before the first door had finished opening. This door barely escaped his wrath.

He spotted the two youths 'guarding' the door before they were even aware of his presence, he'd analyzed their faces, and sorting through his mind to his 'name game' he quickly catalogued theirs. Before Cyril could do more than blink, Sephiroth had snatched Cloud's belongings from his hands. Kyle barely had time to register, his eyes widening in horror, before Sephiroth snapped curtly,

"Both of you, get to your bunks, NOW!"

They skittered away before they could even salute, and Sephiroth paid them no heed as he dashed his card through the last panel between him and his target. The door started to slide open, yet the General had not even stepped inside the room, when he felt that familiar twinge, his instincts alerting him of Cloud's presence. Green, slitted eyes flicked up to meet blue ones. And Sephiroth blinked, Logan was holding Cloud by the throat, … already the small boy's face was turning purple, his head and bare torso were battered and bloody, but even in this state, he turned and stared at Sephiroth the moment he entered the room. His blue eyes flickered in recognition, and a strange noise bubbled up his constricted throat. He saw the youth twitch, and jerk, … though what he was attempting to do, Sephiroth had no idea.

"I hope, for your sakes… there is a very good explanation for this." The words came out without Sephiroth thinking about it. Much to his displeasure, the anger showed in his tone. He quickly reigned in his thoughts, and tried to calm himself. … The older Cadet's next actions did nothing to help the General's composure.

The moment he heard Sephiroth's unmistakable voice, Logan, the leader of the gang, dropped Cloud, and whirled to face the famous General. Cloud fell limply, and it was all Sephiroth could do not to visibly wince as the boy's head thudded audibly against the training room floor.

"You will tell me exactly what you are doing here, and you will tell me right now." Sephiroth had continued speaking, only half paying attention to the three standing Cadets. Cloud had not moved since he'd hit the floor, Sephiroth tracked him intently, even anxiously… Logan had hesitated at Sephiroth's demand, but his few lackeys were too terrified to speak, so finally he cleared his throat nervously.

"We saw Cloud sneaking in here, and… he's not supposed to be up after curfew so…"

"It is not against the rules to _train_ or _workout_ after hours." Sephiroth interrupted coolly, "Cloud has been using this room for some time now, He needed the extra practice, The Shinra staff were well aware that Cloud was training in here, that does not explain what YOU are doing in here." Much to the General's relief, he noticed Cloud blinking on the floor, he started shifting slightly in place, but his relief was quickly dashed when the youth uttered one slow, confused, "Ow…" and stared around the room with little comprehension. He was glowering when Logan tried his next excuse,

"But… Cadets aren't allowed to have weapons!"

"Cadet Strife is a Turk Intern, and as such is permitted the use of weaponry. YOU are not allowed possession of HIS weapons." There was just a little snarl in his voice this time.

Logan took a step back, his foot colliding with Cloud's limp arm, eliciting a soft grunt, from the diminutive blond.

"Sir I…"

"Get Out." Sephiroth strode forward, towering over all three boys, "All of you are to report to the infirmary, You will take your friend with you, and you will stay there until I decide otherwise." All three standing Cadets visibly cowered, Sephiroth's eyes narrowed dangerously, and suddenly they couldn't scramble from the room fast enough. Wyatt loudly protested to the jarring movement when they tried to drag him from the room. But as injured as he was, Cloud was by far the most serious.

Once the door had closed behind the four Older Cadets, Sephiroth kneeled as carefully as he could next to Cloud, the boy stared up at him stupidly.

"Cloud?" Sephiroth murmured, "Cadet Strife?" He scanned the boy up and down, bruises were already forming all over his torso, his legs were still covered by Turk suit pants. His left ankle was swelling badly, as was his right shoulder where it had been dislocated. _That would have to be looked at quickly._ When he moved as if to touch him, Life suddenly flickered back into the blue eyes,

"Wait…" Cloud managed shakily, his voice a little odd and distance, Sephiroth paused and looked at him, "Wait…" Cloud repeated, his good hand twitched and lifted slightly to present one finger, an emphasis to his statement. Sephiroth waited, and for several seconds the blond seemed to drift off into his own thoughts. "I … I think I have a concussion."

Sephiroth blinked, and the boy smiled, as if he'd had a sudden epiphany, "I think I have a concussion!" He repeated with mild enthusiasm.

Sephiroth had suspected as much, he barely stifled a sigh, "Cloud Strife? You know who I am … right?"

"I think my left ankle is twisted," The youth continued, frowning a little, "and my shoulder… well,.. not twisted, but I think it's dislocated." His blue eyes, a little unfocused still, flicked back up to Sephiroth, "And I think have a concussion."

"Cloud." Sephiroth repeated intently, "Cloud Strife," … it was important to catch and hold the attention of an individual suffering from a concussion. The faster their mind became cognizant of its surroundings, the better.

"Hmmm?" The boy finally paused,

"Who am I."

"Huh?" The blond frowned at him again, "Don't YOU know?"

Sephiroth felt his lips twitching, "Yes I do, … do you?"

"Uh-huh." Cloud smiled, "I think I have a concussion though, so I might be a little out-of-it."

"Ah." Sephiroth nodded sagely, "I see…"

"Yeah, I hit my head… er…"

"You hit your head?" The General prompted, … Cloud's eyes were slowly focusing better, his body shifting slightly as he spoke.

"No… I mean… someone hit me in the head….One of the kids… they, ..." Cloud suddenly chuckled, "They totally wiped the floor with me."

"Ah." Sephiroth shook his head and sighed, "Cloud? Listen…"

"I'm pretty sure that's what gave me a concussion."

"Cloud." The SOLDIER repeated, a little exasperated,

"Yeah?"

"I'm going to pick you up now."

"I don't think I broke any bones." Cloud dutifully informed him, "but I twisted my ankle, and my shoulder is dislocated. I think I got a concussion too."

Ignoring this latest tidbit of information, Sephiroth lifted him easily into his arms, taking special care not to jostle the young boy's head. Cloud kept right on talking during this procedure.

"I don't think it's a second degree concussion. I can remember things, I remember getting beaten up."

"Mmm-hmm." Sephiroth agreed non-committally as he strode towards the infirmary.

"Have you ever had a concussion?"

"No."

"I'm pretty sure I have a concussion, my head feels funny and half of my mind is arguing with the other half."

Sephiroth couldn't resist raising an eyebrow at that statement, "Oh really?"

"Yeah, I'm not sure why." The boy was frowning again,

"What are they saying?" Sephiroth prompted when Cloud fell silent,

"Well, part of my head keeps wondering if I have a concussion."

"And the other half?"

"The other half of my head keeps saying I'm blabbing, and that I have a concussion."

"I see." They had reached the Infirmary by this point, and Sephiroth pushed the door open with his foot, even as they entered the room, Cloud glibly asked the General to confirm his suspicions as to whether or not he had a 'concussion'.

Sephiroth's face went carefully blank as the smell of disinfectants and chemicals reached his nose, and much to his surprise, Cloud stiffened in his arms.

It only took a few seconds for the nurse to look up, she was tending to one of the other young Cadets Sephiroth had ordered here, but hastily approached the General when he glanced in her direction.

"General Sephiroth Sir?"

"Heh, She knows who you are too!" Cloud relaxed, grinning cheerfully.

The nurse blinked, and focused suddenly on the blond in Sephiroth's arms, "Oh…" She murmured, "Is this another one?"

Having already noted the other boys, Sephiroth nodded, "He has a concussion." He stated simply, and wasn't much surprised when Cloud leapt on that admission as an excuse to begin his catalogue of injuries.

The nurse nodded seriously, and gestured for Sephiroth to bring the boy to one of the vacant beds. Beyond them, the General could still hear the pained cries of the Cadet with the dislocated knee, _Wyatt_… he believed his name was.

With brisk, efficiency, the nurse checked Cloud over, assessing the injuries as Cloud listed them once again, and turned back to Sephiroth.

"General… Sir." She began hesitantly, he nodded for her to continue,

"Would you mind holding him steady? I need to reset his shoulder, before I can administer any potions or restorative magic."

Without a word Sephiroth stood, and braced the boy, he had relocated a number of joints during the battles in Wutai, it was not a new experience, … but …

"Where is the rest of the staff?" He bluntly voiced the thought aloud.

The nurse sighed, even as she moved carefully, adjusting Cloud's arm to the right angle, grabbed his arm firmly, and put her weight into it. With a final 'pop' the joint slipped back into place. The blond blinked, once… twice… then he frowned.

"That hurt…. a lot." Cloud muttered, softly grunting as he winced.

Sephiroth shook his head, feeling a smirk daring to grace his lips.

"Usually they scream when I do that." The nurse muttered curiously.

"The staff?" Sephiroth prompted,

"Well…" The nurse beside him shuffled uncomfortably, "One of them called in sick, and the other skipped out early… We're not usually very busy at night, … he didn't think he'd get caught."

Sephiroth said nothing, but privately he vowed to personally dress-down the medic who had skimped on the night shift. "So it's just you?" He asked, she nodded, and then bit her lip.

"Um… General… Sir." Having relocated Cloud's shoulder, she was now carefully bandaging it in place.

"Yes?"

"I don't suppose… you would…"

"If you need help, just ask." Sephiroth insisted, "I am a General… I am not squeamish."

The young woman seemed to sigh in relief. "This Cadet really does have a concussion, even after I give him a potion for it; he's going to need to stay awake for at least two hours. … Could you stay that long?"

Sephiroth felt one of his eyebrows raise, "If he has a concussion… he's going to have to be woken every two hours after that… all night long."

"Er… yes." Suddenly she refused to meet his gaze. "But… I can wake him, in between caring for the other boys."

Sephiroth sighed. "I have nothing particularly important to do tonight. I can watch him. Please take care of the other Cadets."

Blinking at him in startlement, the young nurse stuttered her gratitude, whirling quickly to fetch the promised potion for Cloud.

Watching her leave, the blond in question smiled, "She thinks I have a concussion too."

Torn between exasperation and laughter, Sephiroth shook his head, covering his face with one leather gloved hand as a snicker slid past his lips.

If only all concussion victims were so amusing…

--------------------------


	28. A Little Puzzling

Once More, With Feeling... – Chapter 28: A Little Puzzling

Summary: An entire night with Cloud, gives Sephiroth a lot of food for thought…

Author: Illusor Meaneld

Rated T: for Descriptive violence and injuries, No Adult Situations, No Cussing.

Disclaimer: I did not create, and do not own the characters from Final Fantasy 7, They are owned by Square-Enix, and I am simply borrowing them for my own (and hopefully your) enjoyment.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sephiroth was pleased to note the haste with which the young nurse returned, Cloud's potion in hand. The silver-haired general restrained a smirk at the all too predictable inquiry from the blonde as to his 'possible concussion'. The humor quickly faded however, as he took a moment to consider the possible long-term complications of such head trauma.

"So he knows he has a concussion." The nurse mused aloud, as she held Cloud's head to administer the potion, "Did you tell him?"

Sephiroth quickly shook his head, "He determined that for himself actually."

"Really? … It's rather uncommon for a concussion patient to be aware of their injuries… He's a lot more cognizant than I expected…Hopefully that means he'll recover faster." Sephiroth nodded, a very slight, but grateful smile twitching his lips, The nurse returned his smile before continuing, checking Cloud over one more time as she spoke, "I've given him one potion now, and that should bring down the swelling, and start healing the major damage, he will, however, still be rather dazed for some time yet. Keep talking to him, try to help him remember as much as possible, when the first two hours are up, we can give him another potion before he goes to sleep. That should mostly do the trick." She smiled encouragingly at the General, when she was certain Sephiroth understood her instructions, the nurse bowed slightly and turned to leave.

Sephiroth waited until she had drifted out of sight and earshot, before turning back to Cloud. The boy had relaxed after receiving the potion, and now lay quiet, his eyes gazing about the room. True to the nurse's expectations, the small blond still appeared rather confused.

"Cloud?" Sephiroth prompted softly,

The boy shifted to look at him, "Huh?"

For a moment Sephiroth hesitated, wondering what to try and talk about, and then he smirked, "Do you know who I am?"

Cloud blinked and frowned at him, "You're General Sephiroth, … Also known as 'the Silver General', … 'Hero of Wutai'…. 'Legendary SOLDIER first class'…" Hastily the general waved the boy quiet, …apparently he was finally lucid. … then he paused at another thought, _Hero of Wutai?_ … Did they really call him that? Shrugging it off for a moment he turned his attention back to the Cadet before him.

"Cloud, …" He began,

"How do you know my name?" The boy blurted suddenly,

"Cadet Strife," Sephiroth returned, a little more forcibly, "What do you remember?"

"Remember? … um…." Blue eyes flicked around the room once more, "Oh… right… um… well I was …" and then the boy fell silent, his eyes slowly unfocusing as he fought to recall the nights events.

"You were training?" The general prompted,

"Yeah, … I was training…" the boy quietly agreed, "but I was interrupted, the other boys, … We fought…" his blue eyes suddenly snapped up to meet Sephiroth's green ones, "Are the other boys okay? Are they hurt?? Did I hurt them?" When Cloud moved as if to rise Sephiroth hastily placed a restraining hand on his uninjured shoulder, he filed away the sudden flinch at his touch to think about later.

"Calm yourself Cadet." Sephiroth murmured, "The other boys will all be fine, you are by far the most grievously injured."

Shifting away from the General's hand, the blond laid back down with a sigh. "I don't remember how the fight ended." He admitted after a moment, "But I guess I lost…"

"That would be a fairly accurate assessment," Sephiroth nodded, and then his lips twitched again, and he couldn't resist adding, "I think you received a concussion."

Cloud blinked, "You think? … did I have the symptoms?"

"I had the opportunity to witness a little of the fight Cloud," Sephiroth admitted, blatantly changing the subject. "And unless I am vastly over-estimating you, … it appeared as though you were holding back."

Cloud paused, smiling a little ruefully, "Yeah,… a little."

"Why?"

The boy frowned at that question, gazing up at Sephiroth as though the answer should be obvious, "They're just boys." He muttered, "I didn't want to maim or cripple them."

One silver eyebrow slowly rose, _they're just boys?_ … As though Cloud didn't include himself in that statement… "Surely four larger, older boys would be more than an equal match." Cloud hesitated again, frowning as he considered Sephiroth's words, it certainly appeared as though the boy were having more than the usual difficulty arranging his thoughts.

"I know how to kill, … and maim…" Cloud admitted slowly,

"More than them?"

"…. Yeah."

"Where did you learn these… skills… then?" Sephiroth was almost hesitant to ask, … but the opportunity was more than he could resist.

"I … uh…" Cloud's brow furrowed further, "…I read a lot of books…" he finished finally. _One more tally for the 'genius' theory. _Sephiroth thought to himself smugly, but before he could ponder more on the boy's statement, Cloud looked up at him sharply, suspicion glittering in his eyes, "How did you know we were in there?"

Sephiroth paused, his mind quickly running over the plausible reasons, unfortunately most of the truthful ones compromised Operation Weatherman. So Sephiroth finally settled on the most 'realistic'. "One of the maintenance staff noticed the activity, it was then reported to me to deal with."

Cloud seemed to consider this for a few moments before nodding, "That makes sense… but…"

"But?"

"Why are you still here?"

Sephiroth smirked, this was a much easier question, "The infirmary staff was short-handed, so I offered to stay, and before you ask, it is not an imposition." Cloud still frowned, opening his mouth to speak, but Sephiroth hastily cut him off, "Since you had a concussion, it's important that you remain awake, and attentive."

Cloud's mouth shut, and he pondered that, "Oh… that's right… Concussion… hmmm…" His eyes flicked back up to Sephiroth's face, "Aren't you… I mean… you're the General and all…don't you…?"

Catching on to Cloud's drift the SOLDIER 1st obligingly answered his unfinished question, "I am not required to stay busy every hour of every day, even as a General. I can make the time for emergencies as I see fit. The War with Wutai does not take up that much of my time at the moment."

"Oh…" Cloud muttered, he sighed and shook his head softly, as if to clear it, "That's right… the war… how's that going?"

Sephiroth mentally perked, much as he wished Tseng's theory were not true… "The War?" He repeated, one eyebrow slightly raised,

"Yeah… I mean,… I haven't been keeping up with it, I don't really watch television… I don't really remember how it's going right now." Cloud grinned a little sheepishly. Sephiroth paused for a second at the boy's strange phrasing; he doesn't _remember_ how it's going? That didn't really make sense… perhaps he'd meant to say he didn't _remember_ to watch TV… shrugging the puzzle off for later, Sephiroth carefully answered the question.

"Currently there's a lull in actual fighting, we're attempting to negotiate a peace-treaty at the moment. So there's no need for SOLDIERs to be in the field, … if the negotiations fail, then that will change, of course."

"Ah." Cloud nodded, his eyes closing for a moment, "Okay, yeah… I remember now, … Don't want her to die, gotta work on that."

A long slow blink from Sephiroth, _Well THAT made absolutely NO sense…_ he wondered if Cloud's alertness was waning… With a brief shake of his own head, he changed the subject again.

"I understand you acquired a sword, as part of your Turk Internship."

The blue eyes snapped back open, "My _sword!_" The boy yelped, Once more Sephiroth's gloved hand pressed against his uninjured shoulder, and once again the blond flinched backwards into the bed.

"Your sword is fine," Sephiroth hastily reassured him, "I confiscated it from the hands of the youth who had, 'borrowed' it from you, … along with your other belongings. They will be returned to you when you are more recovered."

"Oh…" Cloud relaxed again, much to Sephiroth's relief.

"It's a beautiful blade…" Sephiroth continued, allowing the boy to assume he'd looked at it after 'confiscating' it, … and not from watching Cloud use it. "Wutaian I believe… is that your preference?"

"Oh…" Cloud repeated, "Well… actually… I prefer something a little bigger, …"

"Ah, … bigger?" the General prompted,

"Yeah… I like a sword more like the Buster Sword." Cloud murmured, his eyes started to get that far off look Sephiroth was far too familiar with on young men, "The Buster is pretty close… but I really want… MY sword…"

"Your sword?"

"It's like the Buster sword, … but different." Cloud half-shrugged, as if he didn't have the words to explain it, "I designed it myself." Again Sephiroth was at a loss, Cloud spoke as if he was intimately familiar with the aforementioned weapons. The nurse really wasn't kidding when she'd said he'd be dazed…

"You want to be a SOLDIER then?"

"Yeah." Cloud smiled, still looking dreamily off into space, an expression that was just a little worrying to the great General.

"Not a Turk?"

"Huh?" Cloud's eyes finally focused again, "Naw… I really need to be in SOLDIER."

_Need_ to… not _want_ to… ? "So what's your favorite place in Midgar?" Sephiroth was running out of promising subjects…

"My favorite…" Cloud hmm'd, "about Midgar, … not Edge…" Sephiroth began eyeing the second potion the nurse had left on the side table, Cloud was making less and less sense the more he spoke, "Probably the Train Graveyard."

An odd choice… Sephiroth had half been expecting him to mention a restaurant or the Shinra building itself. "Any reason in particular?"

Cloud slowly looked Sephiroth in the eyes, and then began to snicker, "Turk secret!"

Stifling the urge to glare, Sephiroth changed topics again, "What's your favorite place in N-… your hometown." Sephiroth had just barely caught himself before saying 'Nibelheim', … which by all rights he shouldn't know yet.

"Ah, … Nibelheim…" Cloud muttered softly, "My favorite place?" His eyes closed again and he sighed, "If you climb up into the mountains, past the trails and the… the … well… if you go high enough, there's this beautiful place where you can see down into the valley, … in the mornings the mist covers everything…"

_Past the what?_ Sephiroth's curiosity perked again at the left out details. But he didn't press the issue. When Cloud fell silent again, the General glanced up at the clock. It had very nearly been the full two hours he was supposed to keep the boy awake… Cloud seemed fairly lucid, if a little confused in his speech. Deciding the potion was more important than a few more minutes; The SOLDIER gently administered the softly glowing drink, and instructed Cloud to sleep. He wished he'd actually kept his book as he focused away from the boy, watching from the corner of his eye as the rise and fall of the youth's chest slowed and his breathing deepened. It was both relieving and frustrating to have the boy silent. His bizarre statements had left Sephiroth more confused than anything, and yet, the more the puzzle complicated… the more fascinated Sephiroth became in it.

Shaking his head at his own thoughts, Sephiroth chuckled softly, before turning his mind to other matters. He pulled out his PHS device from his pocket, and settled back into the chair, deftly flicking his thumbs over the keys in practiced motions. In short order, he had a neatly typed out message displayed on the screen.

-Urgent: Op. Weatherman meeting scheduled at 0900 hours. Attendance Mandatory.-

Sephiroth sent it quickly to each of the individuals involved in Operation Weatherman. Satisfied that the information had been passed on, he set an alarm on his PHS for two hours, and began wiling away the time typing up a more detailed report on the nights events. He was interrupted briefly, but expectedly by the replies for his text-message.

-Understood, I will see you then.- : Tseng.

The prompt response from the Turk twitched a smile at the corners of Sephiroth's mouth, no doubt the Wutaian was still awake and tending to business.

-WHOO! Cool!!! Ill b ther cant wait whats it about? Cn I know?- : Zackary.

One silver eyebrow delicately rose, when Zack's message popped up on his screen, and Sephiroth shook his head with a sigh, ignoring the message to continue typing his report. It several minutes more before the next message pinged,

-2am? Seriously, there has got to be a better time to send me text messages, … well if you say it's urgent, I will be there of course, did you tell Zack yet?- : Angeal.

With an amused sigh, Sephiroth quickly typed back that he'd informed Zack already. and before he could even finish sending that response, a brief ping sound announced another missive.

-It had better be important.- : Genesis.

Sephiroth finished sending his message to Angeal, and grinned. He didn't bother to answer the others, confident that they would all attend the meeting.

The two hours passed in a blur, the lengthy report was mostly finished when the soft alarm buzzed the PHS in his hands. With a sigh the General rose and stretched, listening to the gentle creak of leather from his coat and boots. He almost wished he could change into something else for the night, but he'd agreed to stay. It wouldn't be the first time he'd worn the coat for more than 24 hours straight, but frequency never made the experience more pleasant. Looking over at the slumbering blonde, Sephiroth regarded the boy silently for another moment, before reaching out one gloved hand and gently grasping the boy's good shoulder.

Cloud hadn't so much as twitched at the noise from Sephiroth's PHS, he'd been out cold from the moment he first drifted off. For a moment, Sephiroth wondered if the boy always slept this deeply, or if it were just his sustained injuries that made him so oblivious to the world.

"Cloud?" Sephiroth murmured, gripping the boy's shoulder a little more firmly, … There was still no response. Leaning forward Sephiroth shook the boy slightly, trying not to jar the youth's injuries, but still trying to wake him.

"Cloud?" He repeated, a little louder now. Finally the blonde shifted and groaned, mumbling something under his breath before falling silent once more. A little exasperated now, Sephiroth shook him harder,

"Cloud!" He barked, and this time the blue eyes snapped open, for a brief instant they stared at nothing, and then the eyes focused on Sephiroth's face, and widened. Sephiroth felt a familiar twinge, settling into a shiver up his spine, and he instinctively jerked back as his warrior's sense screamed.

With a yell, Cloud's fist shot up, so fast and reflexively that had Sephiroth not been Mako enhanced it would have struck him. As it was he felt the movement of air from its passing, and his bangs whipped aside where Cloud's knuckles brushed them.

Sephiroth quickly took another step back, but already recognition was dawning in Cloud's eyes,

"S-Sir?... Oh.. Sorry Sir…" The blonde mumbled, settling back into the bed with a slight wince.

_Wow._ Was Sephiroth's first thought, followed shortly after by, _What a SOLDIER he'll be! With reflexes like THAT! _… The General was hard pressed to keep a grin off his face at the prospect. He quickly distracted himself with more important matters, he quickly asked Cloud the obligatory questions pertaining to his head and other injuries, and in a few minutes he allowed the boy to settle back into sleep.

When the next two hour mark rolled around, Sephiroth was careful to keep his distance a bit more from the injured teen. Though the boy still woke with a jolt, and a distinct tensing when his eyes landed on the General's form.

It persisted throughout the night, each time Sephiroth had to wake Cloud. He pondered that reaction for a while, wondering what specifically provoked the reaction.

_One more puzzle piece_, … he thought in amusement,… _I'll find them all eventually_….

--------------------------


	29. No Sense Whatsoever

Once More, With Feeling... – Chapter 29: No Sense Whatsoever

Summary: One more dedicated Operation Weatherman meeting, but not all the clues match the questions.

Author: Illusor Meaneld

Rated T: for Descriptive violence and injuries, No Adult Situations, No Cussing.

Disclaimer: I did not create, and do not own the characters from Final Fantasy 7, They are owned by Square-Enix, and I am simply borrowing them for my own (and hopefully your) enjoyment.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Nine O'clock the next morning found Angeal trodding through the hallways with Zack excitedly pacing at his side. They arrived at the same room the previous collective meeting had been held, slipping inside after a knock, Angeal smirked at the similarities in the situation. Sephiroth once again sat at the far end of the table. With Tseng on one side, the difference this time was that Genesis sat on the same side as the Turk, with an empty chair between himself and the stoic Wutaian. One glance at the Auburn-haired Lieutenant and Angeal knew Genesis was determined to be 'grumpy'. He resisted the urge to chuckle as he walked over to take his place on Sephiroth's right. He was therefore noticeably startled when the general stopped him. With a quick shake of his head and a sharp hand gesture, Sephiroth had Angeal switch places with Zack. The SOLDIER 2nd's eyes widened at the realization he would, once again, be seated next to the General. As puzzled as his protégé, but unwilling to admit it, Angeal sat down, Zack followed his example nervously.

Sephiroth waited until silence had fallen in the room, and then he stood,

"Last night I took a shift watching the primary target of Operation Weatherman."

Zack visibly perked, eager and anxious to hear new information regarding his young friend,

"During the course of my watch, Cadet Strife's routine was interrupted…" Here Sephiroth paused, and he reached down beside his chair and retrieved a stack of manila envelopes. He placed the five thickest ones in front of him on the table, and passed one of the smaller ones to each occupant at the table. "I have documented a detailed report of the nights events within the packets I have passed out." Sephiroth added, before patting the stacks still before him. "These packets contain all the existing Weatherman Reports we have collected, I have also taken the liberty of dividing them according to the theories they support."

Angeal couldn't resist the chuckle this time, "Sounds like someone was bored last night…" He grinned as he opened his packet and began to skim its contents. A few seconds later he suddenly understood exactly why Sephiroth had changed his seating position…

"CLOUD'S IN THE INFIRMARY??" Zack yelled as he stared down at the information in his hands.

Angeal was between Zack, and the door. … When the teenager stood, Angeal was on his feet, with one hand firmly on the boy's shoulder.

Genesis' eyes flicked up at the shout, then back down to his paper with more interest as he scanned for the information Zack revealed.

"Easy there Zack." Angeal murmured hastily, the boy turned as if to brush past him, and Angeal's grip tightened.

"Cloud is fine." Sephiroth interjected smoothly, "Don't disturb him."

"But!" Zack whined, "He's my friend! And he's HURT! I need to go see him!"

"You'll see him soon enough!" Sephiroth snapped, "Besides, he's sleeping right now. He needs his rest to recover."

Angeal couldn't stop one of his eyebrows from rising, "He's sleeping right now?"

From across the table Genesis began to snicker, "Sephiroth would know! He spent the whole night with him."

"He had a concussion and needed supervision." Sephiroth grumbled,

"HE HAS A CONCUSSION?" Zack cried, and Angeal winced at the volume of it. Genesis and Sephiroth also grimaced,

"Psycho Mother-Hen" Angeal mouthed at them.

"Quit _PMH-ing_, Puppy." Genesis sneered back.

Zack's tirade suddenly paused and he stared at the auburn-haired lieutenant in puzzlement, "Huh?"

Angeal took the opportunity to forcibly sit the boy back into his chair. "SIT Zack! You can't just run off! Cloud will be fine! Let him sleep!" He shot a glare at Genesis' smirk, only managing to elicit a chuckle from the other SOLDIER.

Tseng, who was still reading over the information sighed softly, "If I am understanding this correctly, you witnessed four of Strife's peers assaulting him, unprovoked in the training room last night."

Sephiroth nodded, "That, is one of the critical reasons I called the meeting this morning-"

"Wait a second!" Zack interrupted, eyes skimming over his papers again, "You saw the whole fight! Why didn't you stop them?"

Sephiroth's eyes narrowed, "I could not intervene immediately without compromising Operation Weatherman."

"But… Cloud was attacked and you didn't do anything!" Zack growled back, bold in his 'righteous fury'.

"According to our observations Cloud is more than capable of holding his own against-"

"HE HAS A CONCUSSION!!" Zack yelled back, Angeal grabbed the boy's shoulder hastily, gripping hard enough to cause the youth to wince.

"I thought he could handle it!" Sephiroth almost snarled, "He SHOULD have been able to handle it!" Angeal didn't miss the flinch of chagrin in the older man's shoulders, and for a moment the Lieutenant just regarded his superior curiously. The General was so composed and confident all the time, it was easy to forget the man was only two years his senior. Angeal's lips twitched, they were all just a bunch of _young_ veterans. Having finally caught Zack's attention, he silently scolded the youth for his outburst, noting the slump of the boy's shoulders and flushed face when his actions caught up to him. Glancing back up at Sephiroth's irate countenance Angeal hastily moved to change the subject.

"A disciplinary hearing would normally be customary for these circumstances." He interjected, pleased when several pairs of eyes flicked to his face.

"Obviously the boys will be Discharged from the Service." Genesis snorted,

"What?" Zack yelped, "Discharged? Not Cloud right?"

"No, Cloud was acting in Self-Defense." Sephiroth snorted.

Zack's internal struggle played on his face as he muttered, "But… they're my students…" Angeal could easily understand the conflict, and he rubbed the teen's shoulder sympathetically.

"The military cannot have fighting in the ranks." Sephiroth murmured, "I am certain that with Cloud's testimony against them, they can be dishonorably discharged."

Here Genesis frowned, "With Cloud's testimony? … Surely the 'Great General Sephiroth' as witness would be testimony enough?"

Sephiroth sighed, "I cannot claim to have witnessed the entire event, not without compromising this operation."

Tseng nodded, "This is a very common draw-back in spying operations."

"So a hearing then?" Angeal queried,

"I have scheduled a formal Disciplinary hearing for Noon today." Sephiroth confirmed. "I have already informed the staff and their instructors."

"I will have to inform Reno." Tseng added with a half-sigh.

"Why would some newbie brat Turk need to know?" Genesis huffed,

"Reno is Cloud's partner." Tseng explained, unruffled by the Lieutenant's bad mood.

"Cloud is just an intern." Angeal returned curiously,

"Intern, or Full Turk… Cloud and Reno are partners. Reno would never forgive me if I left him out of the loop." Answered Tseng calmly,

"Reno would totally flip a lid." Zack confirmed with a snicker, "He's crazy loyal to Chocobo-head!"

Sephiroth cleared his throat gently, "So the story at Cloud's hearing, is that I saw a couple of minutes worth of the fight, before I stepped in." He paused until the others all acknowledged this statement.

"I have no reason to be there." Genesis added boredly,

Angeal nodded in agreement, "Sephiroth witnessed the fight, Zack is Cloud's instructor, I am Zackary's Mentor, I was also present for the aftermath of Cloud's previous skirmish, and Tseng is also Cloud's superior officer."

"With how many high standing individuals will already be attending, it would neither profit nor detriment the hearing for you to attend Genesis." Sephiroth noted,

The Auburn-haired SOLDIER snorted, "I have better things to do." He shrugged off the idea disinterestedly, "In the mean-time, I believe you mentioned something about sorting the, … 'Weatherman Reports' into separate folders?" A sneer slowly spread across the Lieutenant's face, "Do explain why there is one folder too many."

Angeal also looked up curiously, noting the smirk twitching at Sephiroth's mouth.

The General gestured to the first folder, "This folder contains all the information supporting Tseng's 'Wutaian Spy' Theory." He glanced briefly at the Turk, who nodded, Zack looked at the bulging folder in obvious dismay.

"It's huge!" The teenager whined,

"There's a lot of information." Angeal chuckled,

"This folder contains the information supporting Lieutenant Angeal's and my 'Genius' theory." Sephiroth continued, ignoring Zack's outburst.

Angeal noted this was one of the smaller folders, and he was torn between disappointment and amusement.

"Here is Genesis 'Brain-swap' Theory." Sephiroth's smirk widened, his green eyes flicking to the red-cloaked lieutenant, Genesis snickered at the pitifully small folder.

"This one contains Zackary's 'Not-a-spy' theory."

Zack whooped aloud, noting that between his folder and the 'Genius theory' folder it out-weighed Tseng's 'Spy' theory. Now all eyes flicked in confusion to the last and largest folder, the tough manila barely containing the massive stack of papers within.

"This folder…" Sephiroth rested one gloved hand on the last packet, "Is the 'makes absolutely no sense' section."

Genesis suddenly threw his head back and laughed, Zack jumped, startled by the full-throated mirth, having only heard the softer snickery laugh from the lieutenant before. Angeal chuckled, and even Tseng smiled, When he wasn't being snide or sarcastic, Genesis' smooth laughter was contagious. Angeal even caught Sephiroth's shoulders quivering, a grin twisting his lips.

And just like that, the tension in room eased, Angeal hadn't realized how much of it there had been until it was gone. Zack relaxed back into his chair with his customary goofy grin, and Sephiroth cleared his throat again, still smiling.

"So the leading theory is that 'Cloud makes no sense whatsoever'?". Angeal chuckled,

"I believe we also tend to assume the truth of the theory with the most evidence," Genesis jibed with an answering grin.

"Which means Cloud is just a strange kid!" Zack beamed.

Sephiroth coughed lightly, his lips still twitching and cleared his throat. "I was hoping to discuss last night's events and perhaps sort the new information into the 'theory' stacks."

Genesis chuckled again, "My theory is that Cloud was concussed last night."

Sephiroth rolled his eyes, "Obviously, but after the administration of the first potion he was relatively lucid."

"So you say, oh 'Hero of Wutai'." Genesis continued,

"Hero of Wutai, eh?" Angeal murmured, "That's a new one."

Sephiroth frowned, "I didn't think I'd heard that title before."

"Perhaps Cadet Strife invented it?" Tseng suggested calmly,

"That would support the 'not-a-spy' theory right?" Zack chirped eagerly, "I mean, a spy wouldn't call his enemy a Hero right?"

"It can work both ways actually." Sephiroth explained with a sigh. "Either way, I'm not quite sure there's anything to be made of that statement."

Zack sighed, and squirmed a little, when he glanced up and noticed Angeal's raised eyebrow he hastily turned his attention back to the packet in front of him.

"I think it is interesting to note, that once again Cloud Strife demonstrates a maturity beyond his tender years." Tseng said quietly, "According to this documentation, Cloud referred to his attackers as 'just boys'. Despite the fact all the youths involved were larger and older than Strife himself." His dark eyes glanced about the table, "If I recall correctly, this is not the first example of an uncharacteristically adult mind."

Angeal shook his head, "Cloud Strife seems to often demonstrate a mature mindset. I myself have noticed that he seems to regard his fellow students more in the mind of an indulgent onlooker than a peer."

"Like an Uncle or something!" Zack piped, snickering at the mental image that conjured.

Sephiroth paused to regard the SOLDIER 2nd. "Almost exactly like an Uncle or something…" The General murmured with curiosity.

"Unfortunately, I think this just adds support to our existing character profile, rather than bringing up new information." Tseng sighed,

The rest of the table slowly agreed.

Angeal was the next one to frown while reading Sephiroth's detailed account of his and Cloud's conversation. "Cloud actually admitted to reading books about killing?"

"Martial forms more like." Sephiroth corrected.

Genesis snorted, "I can't believe you bought that one." He snickered, "Hook, line, and sinker…"

Sephiroth sighed softly before flicking his green gaze to his second Lieutenant. "Do explain."

"He was practically stammering the answer." Genesis grinned, "According to your description, and thanks for adding 'approximate tone of voice'… Cloud was tossing out some random excuse, and you just happened to decide it fit with your theory, so you ate it like a kid taking candy from a stranger." Sephiroth glowered, but Genesis wasn't finished, "I don't care how 'Genius' he is Seph, you can't read a book about fighting and then know exactly how to put it into use when a fight comes up. Muscle memory remember? That Cadet fed you a load of Behemoth sh-"

"That's enough Genesis." Angeal hastily interrupted, noting the dangerous glint in the General's eyes, "We get the point. Regardless, Sephiroth was there to keep Cloud awake, not interrogate him."

Still glaring at his auburn-haired subordinate, Sephiroth ran two fingers down the bridge of his nose. "Let's proceed to the next point of interest." He growled.

"I cannot find any particular sense to be made of him not 'remembering' how the war is going." Angeal mused aloud, "So how about 'Don't want her to die, gotta work on that.'?"

"Since he slipped that particular tidbit while discussing the war, One would assume they are related." Sephiroth pointed out calmly,

"Someone from Wutai he is supposed to protect perhaps?" Was Angeal's first suggestion,

Tseng shook his head, "It does not make logical sense for him to be protecting someone while sequestered so effectively in the heart of Shinra. Despite my investigations, I have found no indication that he has contacted any outside sources."

Genesis suddenly smirked, "You guys are thinking to hard about this… What if this Cadet just happens to have a Wutaian girlfriend?" When the rest of the room paused, the lieutenant's grin broadened. "He could have learned Wutaian, some ninjitsu, and have someone he wouldn't want to die pertaining to the war all rolled into one."

"And he wouldn't have to be a spy!" Zack cheerfully added.

"Not a bad theory." Sephiroth admitted, "except… where did he learn _Royal_ Wutaian?"

"The only females of the royal house is Godo's wife, and his daughter." Tseng stated bluntly.

"Are either of those probable suspects?" Angeal asked curiously,

"Godo's Wife is more than 20 years Cloud's senior, and is happily married by all accounts, Godo's daughter is 8." Tseng raised one eyebrow slightly when Zack snickered, "Regardless, We have been keeping close tabs on the royal family, there is no way one of them could have gotten anywhere near Strife."

"A maid in the royal household perhaps?" Genesis mused aloud,

"Improbable, but not impossible." Tseng conceded.

Angeal took a moment to flip through a few pages of the report in front of him, carefully re-reading the conversations. He frowned at the next highlighted section. "Cloud wants the Buster Sword?"

"A sword similar," Sephiroth corrected.

"How would he be familiar with Angeal's sword?" Genesis quirked an eyebrow skeptically,

"Oh…" Zack mumbled, suddenly scratching at the back of his head sheepishly, "I talk about Angeal's sword all the time actually."

Angeal couldn't resist a chuckle, "Cloud wouldn't be the first Cadet I'd met who had grandiose dreams where weapons were concerned."

"I wonder if perhaps in his confused state, Cadet Strife was unable to distinguish fantasy from reality?" Sephiroth mused, "After all, if he had, say… Daydreamed about using the Buster Sword, and or his 'own' sword, he might not have been cognizant enough to remember it hadn't happened. It might explain a lot of the strange things he said…"

Tseng raised one eyebrow, "Another interesting theory."

Angeal's gaze flicked up as Zack rustled through his own stack of papers.

"What's Edge?" The boy inquired aloud, scratching thoughtfully at his chin. Angeal covered his mouth to hide a smile. Under the table the boy's leg bounced impatiently, the SOLDIER 1st could practically feel the anxiety rising off him in waves. _Eager to go visit Cloud no doubt…_ Angeal resisted the urge to chuckle at Zack's attempted subtlety. Glancing at his own papers, Angeal considered the question carefully.

"…Midgar, not Edge." Sephiroth quoted, "I have never heard of any place called 'Edge'."

"Perhaps he meant 'the _Edge of_ Midgar?" Angeal pondered aloud.

"I have never come across a slang like that." Tseng interjected.

"Not to mention, the Train Graveyard is pretty darn close to the 'outer edge' of Midgar, if you can call it such." Angeal added.

"Speaking of the 'Train Graveyard'" Genesis chimed in, throwing a pointed glance at Tseng. "What is this 'Turk Secret' Cloud spoke of?"

"IS there a 'Turk Secret'?" Sephiroth turned to the Wutaian curiously,

Tseng gently cleared his throat. "Actually, … there is."

"Whoa! Cool!" Zack chirped, "What's the secret?"

"It wouldn't be a secret if we told everyone." Tseng added with a slight smile.

"I believe this qualifies as a 'need to know' basis." Sephiroth leveled his gaze on the Turk next to him.

Tseng sighed, "It's more of a Turk tradition, and you cannot reveal that I have told you."

"That's fine." Angeal quickly agreed, Sephiroth nodded , Genesis 'hmmph'ed', and Zack just looked disappointed.

Having received the agreements, Tseng continued, "The 'Train Graveyard' has another nickname amongst the Turks,"

"Really? What's it called?" Zack enthusiastically piped in.

"We call it, the 'Turk's Playground'." Tseng continued smoothly, ignoring the interruption. "It's a common orientation practice for a newly partnered pair to take some explosives and firearms out to the Train Graveyard for some fun."

Zack's eyes widened, "WHOOAAH"

Angeal grinned appreciatively, "You guys get to blow up trains?"

Sephiroth chuckled, and Tseng smiled wryly, "If the SOLDIERs knew about it, there wouldn't be any trains left."

Genesis snickered, "We just destroy the Holo Training rooms instead!"

"That sounds like SO MUCH FUN!" Zack bounced excitedly in his seat.

"But you have to pretend you never heard about it." Tseng admonished firmly,

"Awwww man!" the raven-haired SOLDIER 2nd pouted, Angeal just chuckled,

"We have plenty of other fun things to do Zack, don't worry about it."

"So the boy was definitely lucid enough to know not to 'reveal Turk Secrets' eh?" Genesis noted in amusement.

"So it would seem." Tseng murmured, for a moment the room fell silent, as the various occupants considered this thought.

Sephiroth was frowning again, Angeal noted as he glanced at the General.

"Tseng…" the Silver-haired warrior began slowly, "You traveled to Nibelheim, Correct?"

"Correct." The Turk answered, his gaze resting on the SOLDIER 1st.

"Was there… anything of interest in the mountains?" Sephiroth's eyes glittered with curiosity.

Tseng paused to consider this, "I did not personally travel into the mountains." The Turk explained slowly, "But my information indicates there is not much up there aside from an old Mako Reactor."

"Is there anything particularly special about the Mako Reactor?" Sephiroth asked with slowly narrowing eyes.

Tseng frowned, "Nothing that I know of…" He murmured softly, "But I can certainly look into it."

Genesis heaved a sigh and stretched in his seat. "Personally I've had about as much 'musing on a concussion inflicted youth's muddled statements' as I can stand for one morning. So while I'm sure this has been fun, I vote we toss this all in the 'Cloud makes absolutely no sense whatsoever' pile and get on to more important things."

Angeal coughed an exasperated laugh. "One might think you lacked patience Genesis."

"I have plenty of patience when it's worth my while." The Auburn-haired SOLDIER smirked,

"Genesis does have a point." Sephiroth interrupted, "I doubt we'll come up with any more answers this morning, we've covered the important points."

"So we can go now?" Zack perked visibly in his seat,

"Those who are attending need to be present in room 93 for the disciplinary hearing at Noon." Sephiroth finished, tossing a glare at Zack for his interruption. "This meeting is dismissed."

Zack stood eagerly, but before he could race out the door, Angeal grabbed his shoulder once again. "Let's walk together Zack, we can look in on Cloud, but if he's sleeping, you're not to wake him." The SOLDIER 1st chided gently.

"Sure, alright." The youth agreed quickly, and the two of them proceeded congenially out the door.

--------------------------

Tseng waited as the various SOLDIERs exited the room, pausing until the General moved to sweep passed him.

"A moment of your time General?" The Turk queried softly, Green slitted eyes flicked to meet his, and the taller man halted.

"Yes?"

Tseng met the SOLDIER 1st's eyes unflinchingly, hesitating until he was certain the others were well away. "It would have been advantageous for me to have been informed of Cloud's mishap at the same time you informed me of this meeting." Tseng began,

One silver eyebrow slowly rose, "Oh?"

"Shortly after your missive, I took the liberty of installing a recording device into the keypad outside of the room Cloud Strife customarily trains in." Tseng explained calmly,

Sephiroth smirked in wry amusement, "Ah, … what unfortunate timing then."

Tseng sighed under his breath, "Quite, … how long will Cloud be 'debilitated'?"

"According to the nurse, he will require at least 3 days of general bed-rest, and then another 2 weeks of light work."

Tseng pinched the bridge of his nose gently between two fingers, breathing slowly to temper his frustration.

"What is the problem?" Sephiroth inquired curiously,

"Technically speaking… I am not supposed to install those kinds of recording devices on our _own_ systems. It would be very difficult to properly explain my actions if anyone were to discover the tampered keypad."

"I see…" Sephiroth mused, "Can you remove it?"

"The tampering will be evident either way." Tseng said with a quick shake of his head. Followed by another sigh. "I suppose we shall just have to hope the staff is less than ideally observant, and that Cloud will use that room again soon."

"IF he uses that room again at all." Sephiroth added with a slight twitching of his lips, "If worse comes to worse… I can take care of it."

Tseng raised one eyebrow at that statement, but shook his head silently and turned towards the door. "I can handle it. I simply wanted to appraise you of the situation."

"Next time, I shall endeavor to keep you better informed." Sephiroth chuckled. "I would have informed all of you immediately, except I did not wish for Zack to go all, … ah." Sephiroth lifted his hands to draw quote marks in the air, "'PMH', as Genesis so delicately put it."

"Understandable," Tseng murmured, "I appreciate your cooperation." With a nod, the Turk stepped from the room.

Tseng had barely taken a few steps down the hallway before he removed his PHS from his coat pocket, clicking one of the speed-dials before pressing it to his ear. It answered on the second ring.

"This is Reno yo, wassup boss?"

"Reno, I require your presence in room 93 at 11:50 later this morning." Tseng calmly informed the youth.

"Eh? …" The boy paused in confusion, "This some kinda mission or somethin'?" he queried through the receiver.

"No, It is a disciplinary hearing."

"Wha'd I do, yo?" Came the stunned reply,

"It is not for you."

"Wha? … Huh?… well then… why do I gotta go?" Tseng could easily picture the bewildered expression on the boy's face,

"Your presence is required-" Tseng began again, only to be interrupted,

"I don' got the rank to sit on a council or anythin', why's it important that I'm there yo?"

"You are required to attend, because you are Cloud's partner." Tseng sighed.

"Wait, wait… What? … What did CLOUD do?" Reno almost yelled, Tseng winced, briefly pulling the PHS a little further away from his ear.

"Cloud did not do anything."

"Then why the h-" Reno's indignant voice continued, rising in volume as his agitation grew.

"Cloud is not the offender, he is the offend_ed_." Tseng hastily interrupted. Mildly annoyed, but not particularly surprised, by Reno's arguments.

The silence on the other end lasted only a second. "Who, Did _What_, to Cloud." Reno growled out slowly,

"I will brief you at 11:50 when you arrive in room 93."

Tseng pulled the PHS away again when Reno began spitting curses.

"He's my PARTNER Yo!" The red-head snapped,

"Reno!" Tseng cut in sharply, "You are to meet me in room 93, before that you are not to seek out Cloud, nor will you in any way attempt to acquire information prior to the briefing."

"Tseng! You can't DO this!" The teenager yelped indignantly.

"You need to be as unbiased as possible Reno." Tseng explained sternly, "I'll see you at 11:50."

There was a furious growl on the other end, followed by a sharp crash, then silence. Tseng waited for several seconds, but when no more sounds were forthcoming he closed his own PHS and continued on his way down the hall.

He arrived before the Turk offices in short order, pausing as he stepped through the door, to regard the sight before him with a sigh.

"Sir?" The young secretary chirped, "You just missed Reno, he, ah… smashed his PHS on the floor… and…"

Tseng calmly waved her silent. "Have it cleaned up, and put in a request for a new one. Charge it to the general maintenance expenses."

The young woman nodded, and turned back to her computer, Tseng gingerly stepped over the shattered and broken pieces of Reno's handheld, pausing only to pick up the charm that customarily hung on the young Turk's phone. Pocketing the small item he shook his head and briefly smiled, before proceeding into his office to finish what work he could before the Hearing.

--------------------------


	30. Questionable Character

Once More, With Feeling... – Chapter 30: Questionable Character

Summary: Reno has a lot of questions, it's about time he got some answers.

Author: Illusor Meaneld

Rated T: for Descriptive violence and injuries, No Adult Situations, No Cussing.

Disclaimer: I did not create, and do not own the characters from Final Fantasy 7, They are owned by Square-Enix, and I am simply borrowing them for my own (and hopefully your) enjoyment.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

At 11:45 that morning, Reno was storming down the halls of the Shinra building. Despite Tseng's orders, he'd managed to find out that his partner Cloud was in the infirmary. His condition was non-critical. That was all that the file said as of yet, the night shift had been very slow with their updates.

Reno was rarely this early to an assignment, but due to Tseng's orders, and the lack of other assignments, he had nothing better to do. Part of that might have had something to do with the fact he'd broken his PHS and the stormed out of the Turk offices before Tseng could assign him anything, but Reno conveniently disregarded that detail.

Once he reached room '93', Reno pulled his hands out of his pocket, and opened the door without bothering to knock first.

"Hey Tseng! I'm here for my briefing yo! I wanna know what th-"

Reno stopped short at the display before him, Room 93 was a meeting room of average size for the Shinra Building, but the interior had been rearranged. A long desk sat at approximately the middle of the room. With eight chairs behind it, seven of which were currently occupied. At the moment there was one chair settled in front of the long desk, but there were seven against the walls around the door.

He'd started speaking as soon as the door had cracked open, but he hadn't quite anticipated the Disciplinary committee. His mouth snapped shut and his green eyes widened slightly.

Reno had expected Sergeant Kerring. The Weapons Training instructor taught every single Cadet in the SOLDIER Preparation Class, therefore, any time there was a problem with the SOLDIER Prep. Students, he was present.

Director Newat wasn't too surprising either, much like Sergeant Kerring, the SOLDIER Preparation Director was often present for events involving his Cadets.

And certainly Reno had anticipated seeing Tseng.

SOLDIER 2nd Zack Fair, … it took Reno a second to remember that Zack taught some of Cloud's classes too, he shrugged that one off for later.

Proffesor Jaegar, the economics teacher also seemed a little odd, …

But why on Gaia the 'Great General' Sephiroth himself was there, complete with Lieutenant Angeal Hewley on his right hand side. … Reno hadn't the first clue.

He blinked, and Sephiroth, who was looking him over appraisingly, blinked back.

Suddenly Reno felt unprofessionally dressed. He resisted the urge to tuck in his shirt and button his coat. Tseng might have at least warned him! The red-head's eyes flicked accusingly to his superior, who had the gall to look completely unconcerned by the company.

Well… two could play that! Sucking in a deep breath, Reno shook himself mentally, if Tseng could pretend it was nothing strange, then Reno could do exactly the same.

"I'm here yo! What'cha need?" He tried again. He comforted himself with the thought that he hadn't been staring for more than a few seconds, and it didn't seem as though the 'Council' had noticed. His eyes darted briefly to Zack, the other teen, who was seated beside his mentor Angeal, was remarkably subdued and quiet. When their eyes met, his lips twisted in a ghost of his usual grin, before he was once again looking carefully at the desk in front of him.

"Reno." Tseng acknowledged with a slight dip of his head, gesturing for the younger Turk to take the single seat directly in front of the desk. When Reno complied Tseng then turned to Director Newat, "Director, I believe we can begin."

Professor Jaegar frowned, "Even though Reno is early, are you certain it will only take ten minutes to question him?"

Tseng allowed a slight smile to twist his lips. "Actually, I do not… however, I am not the least bit adverse to letting the boys… wait."

"I see…" The professor murmured, shaking his head a little, Reno didn't miss the smirk that flickered across Angeal's face, nor the glint in Sephiroth's eyes. Something was up… Reno schooled his face carefully to hide his frown.

Director Newat cleared his throat gently before regarding the red-head, "Reno, you have spent a good deal of time with Cadet Cloud Strife correct?"

Reno raised one eyebrow, "We're partners yo, I dunno how much more time ya can spend with a guy 'less he's your boyfriend or somethin'."

Angeal smothered a suspicious sounding cough, Zack openly sniggered, Tseng heaved a weary sigh, and after a slight pause, the director continued.

"Seeing as you have spent a good deal of time with Cloud Strife, why don't you tell us about him?"

Reno glanced at the various faces watching him intently, and suddenly it all clicked. Tseng's orders, the people present, and those NOT present… They wanted Reno to be a 'Character Witness'.

He couldn't resist the smirk. That much he could do! "Ah, why didn't ya jus' ask that before? Cloud's an awesome guy yo!"

This time it was Sephiroth who 'coughed', covering his mouth with his leather gloved hand. "Could you be more specific than 'He's an awesome guy'?"

So the General had a sense of humor eh? Reno hadn't had the opportunity to meet the General face to face before, but reputation said the man was a blood-thirsty ice-cube. Reno was more than a little relieved to learn contrary to the rumors.

"Sure thing," Reno amiably agreed, leaning back in his chair a little, "Where do I start eh? … Cloud's one a tha best friends ya could want. He's honest, really hard workin', considerate of other people… almost to a fault yo!" Reno shook his head remembering a few 'assignments' with his partner, "Guy'll listen to anythin' ya wanna talk about, and he's crazy smart too, knows all sortsa stuff. Oh! And He never forgets ANYTHING you tell him yo! I swear that guy has the best memory I've ever seen! Like… photographic or eidetic or whatever." He grinned at the adults before him, but had to blink slowly when he saw Sephiroth flick a 'smug' glance in Tseng's direction. The Older Turk returned the gaze with a slight raising of his eyebrow, the 'silent exchange' went unnoticed by the other Council members. _That was… odd…_ Reno mused, doing his best not to let his thoughts show on his face.

Mentally shrugging the event from his mind for the moment, Reno continued, "If I had ta use one good description of Cloudy, I'd call him a 'Boyscout' more than a Turk y'know? He's always lookin' out for people, ol' folks and small animals, way too polite all the time. He's real reliable too, give him a job an he'll get it done, no complainin' either."

Considering Reno was well prepared to wax on about Cloud's flawlessly good character all afternoon, Tseng held up a forestalling hand.

"Thank you Reno." The red-head preened at the sight of the slight twitch at the edges of Tseng's mouth. _Got him! _He silently cheered, as his superior fought a smile.

"Reno's description certainly does paint Cloud Strife as a stalwart individual, but perhaps you could describe some of his faults?" Sergeant Kerring insisted, leveling a knowing eye on the red-head.

Reno scratched his head as he thought. "Faults? … huh, … well he's way too serious for a kid, 's'always like he's got lotsa stuff on his mind, he doesn't pay a lot of attention to petty stuff either, like the other kids, if it's not important, and they're not talkin' to him, Cloud doesn't really talk back y'know? 's'almost like he doesn't really know how to be a kid. Too serious." Reno wracked his brain, but in all truth there weren't a lot of flaws to be found in Cloud as far as he was concerned. Zack was snickering again, muffling the sound behind his fist even as his mentor shot him a warning look.

"You have fought at Cloud's side before correct?" Angeal added in smoothly.

"Yeah, we had a good long mission in Junon jus' a lil' while ago." Reno raised an eyebrow in silent challenge.

Angeal simply grinned back, "How would you describe Cloud's Fighting skills?"

"Whoa!" Reno snickered, "Tha' 'ain't an easy one Yo!" Stretching out further in his seat, he adjusted his goggles unconsciously, "Cloud's fightin'? … He's like … I dunno, He's just … Cetra, you gotta see him to believe it! The kid can MOVE! He's all over the place yo! Seems ta know a move for every occasion, 's'pretty crazy!" the young Turk paused again, but when the adults continued to stare at him expectantly he sighed, "I've seen Cloud use a sword like he was born with it, he's got killer accuracy with a gun, an' just about anything he can throw too. Knows his way around materia, knows how to use his bare hands… I … Planet, I dunno if there's anything he doesn't know."

Sergeant Kerring frowned a little, "If Cloud were presented with multiple targets, would you say he could still 'hold his own'?"

"Ifrit, yeah!" Reno shot back enthusiastically, "My partner can take all comers! We were fightin' whole nests 'a monsters down by Junon, There was a couple 'a times I thought he might wan' a lil' more help, but he always managed! Send an army yo! Cloud can take care of himself."

Angeal was chuckling, not even bothering to try and hide it this time. "Thank you Reno. That was… very informative."

"Tha's all ya wanted?" The red-head frowned,

"You have answered our questions for the moment Reno, … Thank you." Director Newat conceded calmly.

"Can I go check on Cloud now?" Reno's eyes flicked impatiently to Tseng,

"Not just yet." Tseng returned coolly,

Reno spat a curse before he could stop himself, "Why not?" he flinched slightly at Tseng's raised eyebrow.

"Actually," Sephiroth's smooth voice immediately drew attention from the room's occupants. "Since you are Cloud's Partner, you were requested to sit on the Disciplinary Council as well." The General gestured to the open seat next to Tseng, and Reno scratched his head a little sheepishly. Zack looked up long enough to give Reno a sympathetic look, and suddenly the red-head wondered if he wasn't the only one being held in check.

"I 'spose I can do that yo." The young Turk grumbled, not happy at STILL being denied the opportunity to check on his Partner. He shuffled over to the empty chair, feeling a little strange positioned on the opposite side of the table. The discomfort lasted only long enough for Reno to remember Tseng's promise, and then he turned to his superior with a frown.

"Alright, I waited, and I witnessed yo, now what's goin' on with Cloud?"

Tseng sighed softly, the other Council members had begun to speak quietly to one another, discussing what Reno had said, the red-head didn't care at the moment, his focus solely rested on his superior.

"Were you aware that Cloud Strife has been utilizing one of the training rooms late at night to practice?" Tseng asked in an undertone,

Reno blinked, _Cloud was practicing after-hours?_ "Not really." Reno admitted, suddenly a little more concerned for his blond friend.

"Last night, during Cloud's routine training session, six of the other boys from his SOLDIER Preparation Squad entered the room. Cloud Strife and these four boys had a physical altercation. With an anonymous tip from one of the maintenance staff, General Sephiroth was able to intercede on the confrontation. Two of the Cadets were found outside 'guarding' the door, and the other four had been fighting directly with Cloud. By the time the General stepped in, there were several major injuries, including a concussion and a dislocated shoulder received by Cloud. All of the boys involved in the fighting were admitted to the infirmary last night." Tseng described clinically.

Reno stared, struggling to find appropriate words, he felt a sharp stinging in his hands, and only then realized he'd clenched his fists until the short nails were biting into his palms. When he heard what sounded like a growl slip from his lips, Reno hastily looked at the floor. He was furious! He could feel the blood rushing to his face, but he was supposed to be a Turk, and a professional. Taking several deep breaths he steadily forced himself calm. He wouldn't help Cloud if he got kicked off the Council. After a few moments he felt his expression was better under control, and he glanced back at Tseng.

"Thanks for tellin' me yo." He'd tried to cut back the sarcasm, but judging by the raised eyebrow on his superior, he hadn't been as successful as he would have liked.

Reno took another deep breath when he heard Director Newat announce that the council was ready to address the Cadets. He watched silently as Zack rose and strode calmly out the door, As if on cue… Reno shrugged, averting his gaze again. _Odin! How had Cloud been beaten up by four stupid kids? _Reno had no answer… but he was definitely going to ask Cloud when he got the chance!

And if he had anything to say about it… he'd be getting the chance _really_ soon…

--------------------------


	31. False Witness

Once More, With Feeling... – Chapter 31: False Witness

Summary: The Disciplinary Hearing Formally Commences. And it has several surprises in store for all involved.

Author: Illusor Meaneld

Rated T: for Descriptive violence and injuries, No Adult Situations, No Cussing.

Disclaimer: I did not create, and do not own the characters from Final Fantasy 7, They are owned by Square-Enix, and I am simply borrowing them for my own (and hopefully your) enjoyment.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It was a small room, set adjacent to an averaged sized 'meeting room', and intentionally designed as a waiting area. It was small enough, that it felt crowded with the eight figures sitting quietly inside it. Cloud was feeling particularly self-satisfied, having many years prior painstakingly overcome his own claustrophobia. Now he sat comfortably in his seat, calmly watching his six squad-mates as they fidgeted or stared sullenly at the walls.

There wasn't much else for him to do, his seat was positioned away from the other boys, next to the 'guard' who was watching the door. Glancing up at Rude's expressionless face, Cloud almost smiled at how intimidating the stoic man must appear to the young teens. Cloud found it difficult to fear the quiet man. He'd simply known him too long.

Despite the effects of two potions and sleeping all morning _after_ Sephiroth left. The nurse had insisted on placing his right arm in a sling. Since Cloud was quite unaccustomed to the strangely restricting fabric, it was distracting. The bandages wrapped on his head and left ankle itched. But he knew better than to scratch at them. Pausing at another thought, Cloud shifted a little in place, raising his left arm and with deliberate care, unwinding the bandages wrapped around his head and tossing them in the nearby trash, he sighed when Rude's gaze flicked to him. Even though the Turk had his customary shades on, Cloud could tell when he was being watched by the older man. His own eyes glanced up, and he shrugged.

"The nurse didn't say I had to keep them on…" He informed the other man quietly, "After the potions, they're kind of superfluous." He heard Rude sigh softly, before he looked away.

Cloud's gaze traveled back to the other boys in the room, Wyatt had a brace on his knee, and Cloud still felt a twinge of guilt at the damage he'd caused. The other boys had no outwardly visible injuries anymore, thanks in large part to potions and cure materia, but it didn't change the fact they HAD been hurt. Cloud heaved another sigh, this time silently. He was already longing for a good quiet training bout to clear his head, so he could think this over more carefully, but according to the nurses, he was restricted to bed-rest as much as possible for the next three days. … The Disciplinary Hearing was an exception. Cloud's presence was required, and he WAS mostly recovered. He already missed his Mako enhancements, despite everything he'd gone through to get them, he hadn't realized just how CONVINIENT it was to be fully healed and ready for more with just a few potions and a nights sleep. No matter how bad the injury, Mako would have healed even the residual stiffness by now.

Cloud shook his head and smiled, _how spoiled he was!_ He had to resist the urge to chuckle at himself. Ah well, he'd learned to appreciate it, … and if everything went according to his plans, he'd get into SOLDIER soon enough.

Lost in his own thoughts, Cloud didn't notice right away when Rude gestured to catch his attention. When he finally looked up, he could hear the soft footsteps behind the door. He nodded at the stoic Turk and straightened in his seat. A moment later they heard the knock. The door slowly opened and Zack Fair poked his head in.

"Hey, we're ready for the Cadets." He flashed a grin at Cloud when their eyes met, only to sober quickly as he gazed sadly at the other boys. Cloud's conscience twinged at the sight, _poor Zack…_ Cloud had no doubt the cheerful teen was having a hard time dealing with having 'delinquent' students. He smiled encouragingly at the raven-haired boy, cheered slightly when Zack smiled back.

Rude wasted little time, once Zack disappeared from the doorway, he stood and motioned for the Cadets to do the same. Cloud stood carefully, his left ankle was merely stiff thanks to the potions, but it was still a little awkward. Flicking his gaze over the other six boys once more, Cloud came to another decision. While the other youth's were filing out ahead of him, Cloud swiftly removed the sling on his right arm, tucking the fabric in his pocket. He carefully rotated his shoulder, testing it, and shifted his pants to cover his still bandaged ankle, before nodding and stepping past the dark-skinned Turk.

Rude's gloved hand dropped gently on Cloud's left shoulder as the boy moved past him. Blue eyes darted to the shade-covered ones, and a single blond eyebrow rose. One of Rude's dark eyebrows mimicked the move, and he gestured at Cloud's right arm with his chin.

"I'm fine, it doesn't hurt." Cloud murmured quickly, flashing a smile at the older man. "It was really more of a reminder not to use the arm too much." He barely heard the gentle sigh, but the gloved hand released him and the two continued walking.

Cloud had always liked that about Rude, he never pressed an issue if it was personal.

By the time they stepped into the main meeting room, Cloud was walking casually. He was expecting the familiar cold shiver up his spine, that alerted him to Sephiroth's presence, and so he was able to keep his pace steady, and his face calm. But he wasn't able to resist the instinctive urge to glance in the Silver-haired General's direction. Sephiroth was watching him walk, his brows drawn down and a slight frown marring his face, he looked … puzzled. Cloud could practically hear the keen mind turning something over and over, narrowed green eyes watching him carefully.

Cloud pulled his attention away from his long-time rival and instead gazed over the rest of the council. Zack had returned to his own seat, and was fidgeting in his chair uncomfortably. Angeal sat next to him, occasionally glancing at the youth in silent reprimand. On the other side of the General sat the Weapons Training instructor Sergeant Kerring, in the center was a middle-aged gentleman Cloud was unfamiliar with, followed by his kindly economics teacher, professor Jaegar, after that was Tseng, and a rather disgruntled-looking Reno.

As soon as he met eyes with the red-head, Reno deliberately scanned him, fidgeting almost as much as Zack. Cloud could easily read the unspoken question on his face, and he smiled comfortingly in response,

"I'm fine." The blond mouthed. Reno visibly sighed, his face clearly saying he didn't entirely believe his partner, but he settled back down none-the-less.

Almost as soon as he'd finished soothing Reno's frazzled nerves, Cloud felt a sudden rise in tension within the room. His eyes flicked unerringly back to the General Sephiroth, and he had to forcibly root himself to the spot as his body tried to move. Green slitted eyes glared at him furiously. Had he somehow made Sephiroth angry? Cloud stared back in puzzlement. With visible effort the general tore his gaze away, muttering something under his breath to the Lieutenant at his right.

Cloud sat gingerly in his seat. Rude sat in front of the door, between him and his six squad-mates, becoming, for all intents and purposes, a statue with shades. Once all of the boys were seated, the man Cloud had no name for cleared his throat.

"Now that everyone is present, let the Disciplinary Hearing Commence."

His pale grey eyes turned to Cloud, "SOLDIER Prep. Cadet, Cloud Strife correct?"

"Correct Sir." Cloud met his gaze solidly.

"I am Director Newat. I am in charge of the SOLDIER Preparation classes."

_Ah, that made sense,_ Cloud nodded respectfully at the introduction, and then followed along, repeating the action as he was 'introduced' to the rest of the council.

"Now as the Offended party in this particular case, the disciplinary Council would like to request your interpretations of last night's events." Director Newat continued.

Cloud nodded again. He had been expecting this. Ever since the nurse in the infirmary had informed him that they had called for an official Disciplinary Hearing, he'd anticipated sharing his views.

He'd prepared this speech, very carefully.

Cloud took a deep breath, mentally shook himself to clear any possible lingering fuzziness, and gazed intently at the odd motley of men behind the long desk.

"Last night, I had entered into one of the training rooms for some extra practice. While I was there, these other six boys from my class also entered the room. Words were exchanged, and I ended up fighting with four of them." Cloud paused, taking another deep breath,

"Four boys against one, did this seem like a planned assault to you Cadet Strife?" Sergeant Kerring took Cloud's pause as an opportunity to inquire.

"No, it did not, Sir." Cloud returned evenly, Sephiroth was glaring at him again, green eyes blazing. Cloud ignored him. "I believe that I provoked them Sir, … it really was my fault."

Several eyebrows rose, and professor Jaegar looked stunned. "You provoked them? Please explain that Cloud."

Cloud offered a sheepish smile, "I have not put forth any effort to befriend my Squad-mates, and though I did not intend it, I believe my actions may have been quite insulting to them. It is understandable therefore, that what started as a group training session, devolved into a fight."

"So it was just a training session?" Director Newat raised one eyebrow questioningly, "According to General Sephiroth's statement, it looked like a very purposeful fight."

"By the time General Sephiroth witnessed the fight, I imagine that it would have appeared that way to him." Cloud barely noticed the slight wincing at the corners of the General's eyes, the motion puzzled him, but judging by the fact he couldn't make sense of anything Sephiroth was doing right now, he disregarded it.

"It was just a spar that got out of hand." Cloud reiterated.

Sergeant Kerring sighed, his tired eyes gazing Cloud over with vague curiosity. "Cadet Strife," He began, glancing over the other boys before returning his gaze to Cloud, "Even if the fight went as you say it did, why would you defend these boys? Even provoked, they ganged up on you, and badly injured you… so why are you so quick to jump to their defense?"

Cloud sighed, scratching the back of his head with his good arm. "Despite everything that happened, and whether or not they were more at fault for the fight, … I think these boys still have a lot of potential. They could make great SOLDIERs someday, if they learn from their experiences. I don't want to deprive them of the opportunity, nor do I want to deprive Shinra of their future talents. Just because I provoked them into a fight, … it's really not fair to ruin everything for them. … and they're really just boys still, they have a lot of room to learn and grow."

For several moments the council was silent, a few of them staring at Cloud in astonishment, Sephiroth was glowering at nothing in particular, and Angeal looked amused. Zack was grinning, just like his usual self, and Reno had the strangest 'closed off' look on his face.

Finally Director Newat nodded slowly, "Very well Strife, you present a … powerful argument. Thank you." Cloud ducked his head in response and settled back into his chair.

"Cadet Cyril Lenysen" the Director continued, the young boy in question sat instantly straighter in his seat. "According to the testimony of Lieutenant Angeal Hewley, you were found having participated in a similar, 'sparring match' which got 'out of hand'. You were also present for last night's fight. What do you have to say about these incidents?"

Cyril glanced at Cloud, his brown eyes regarding the other blond somberly for several moments, before returning to Director Newat. "Cloud is a bit too humble Sir." The teen said slowly, Cloud's blue eyes widened at his Squad-mate. "I … I admit that I was jealous of Cloud, and that was a large part of the reason I sparred against him. But … after that first fight, I … well, he's better than I am… and I realized it's because he works hard. I didn't really want to spar with him again after that."

Director Newat nodded at Cyril, before turning to the other boys. Each one in turn confirmed Cloud's story that it had been a training session pushed too far, and Logan firmly denied having planned or premeditated any part of the attack.

By the time the Council had finished questioning the boys; Sephiroth's dark looks were causing most of the room to squirm uncomfortably, especially the six other boys. The members of the Council murmured quietly amongst themselves for a few moments, and finally Director Newat glanced over the Cadets once more and nodded at Rude.

"The Council must Confer in private, if you would please escort these cadets into the next room for the time being, we will call you again once we have reached our verdict."

Rude nodded once, and stood. The Cadets, Cloud included, stood without further prompting, and filed into the next room. They took the same seats they had the first time around, and sat in silence. Cloud was very calm, at this point the decision was out of his hands, but he was confident it would go how he'd planned. There was a slim chance they might opt to punish Cloud himself, his admission to 'provoking' the boys could warrant that. But it was a chance Cloud was willing to take. Glancing around the room, Cloud noted that Cyril was staring at him. The other blond was regarding Cloud with that strange expression on his face again, the same one he'd worn when he'd backed out of the room last night. Cloud frowned, gazing back steadily. After several moments the older Cadet shook his head, silently mouthing one word.

"Why?"

Cloud smiled, he couldn't help it, "I meant what I said." He murmured softly, "You have a lot of potential; I'd hate to see it wasted."

Cyril's brown eyes flicked to the floor, his expression considering, he stayed that way for the rest of their wait. It didn't seem to take longer than expected to Cloud, but he was sure it was an agonizing eternity for the other boys, when the knock on the door finally came he heard a few sighs.

Once again Zack poked his head in, and once again all of them filed into the other room, taking the same seats as the first time.

"Cadet Cloud Strife." Director Newat began without preamble, "Are you certain you have nothing further to add?"

Cloud nodded. And he heard a long-suffering sigh, that seemed to come from Sephiroth's general direction. Director Newat acknowledged him silently, before continuing.

"Then without your testimony against them, we cannot in good conscience discharge the other Cadets."

Cloud nodded again, satisfied with this verdict.

"However, despite your defense of them, the six Cadets from Squad Sekhmet still require punishment for their actions. … Cadets Wyatt Boden, Logan Kade, Kyle McKinzie, Fisk Sutherland, Cyril Lenysen, and Lucas Parker… you are all to be suspended for the next three weeks. You are to remain in your rooms at all times, unless escorted by a superior officer of at least 3 ranks above your own. All privileges will be stripped from you, and any further disregard of rules and regulations will be met with severe consequences."

The boys in question nodded meekly.

The Director carefully arranged a few of the papers on the desk before sternly regarding the youths still situated before him.

"Squad Sekhmet is just now approaching its half-mark as far as the general progression of classes and training. Under normal circumstances, you and the rest of your squad would be progressing from standard training, to leadership training in two weeks time."

Cloud vaguely remembered hearing something about that the first time he'd worked for Shinra, but he wasn't very certain on the details. Unconsciously leaning closer, he regarded the director with open curiosity.

"At that time, one of the boys within Squad Sekhmet would be granted Captainship over his fellow Cadets. And that particular youth would be required to appoint one Second-in-command to assist him."

Here the Director paused, his gaze pointedly drifting to Cloud, "Due to the current circumstances, it has been decided that this Leadership training will be instigated early. Your instructors have already unanimously voted Cloud Strife to be the Captain of Squad Sekhmet."

Cloud paused, and stared, … Captain of the Squad? … he honestly had NOT seen that coming… But he had to put off considering the inherent complications, as the Director was not finished.

"So in affect as of this moment, Cloud Strife is your superior officer, should any of you strike him for any reason, it will be considered as an assault to a superior officer, and as such will result in immediate Discharge, no questions asked, EVEN if he provokes you. … is that Understood?"

"Sir, Yes Sir!" The boys hastily chimed.

The Director sat back for a moment and sighed, "This promotion is in effect only for the boys in this room. You are not to reveal this information to any of your squad-mates, or any outside sources until the formal announcement in two weeks."

Cloud was stunned, well THIS certainly wasn't what he was expecting… he spared a glance at the other boys, and they looked even more floored than he felt. Logan looked particularly unhappy, and maybe even a little resentful, but Cloud wasn't particularly worried about that. He just sincerely hoped the youth would be able to put it behind him.

"In addition to Cloud Strife's early 'promotion'." The Director continued after a brief pause, "We have assigned him new bunking arrangements to allow for his recovery, and remove the temptation of retribution. … This meeting is now adjourned… Rude, would you please escort the suspended Cadets to lunch? … and I am certain that Reno and SOLDIER 2nd Zachary Fair would be happy to assist Cloud. Thank you, Dismissed."

--------------------------


	32. Strife Among Friends

Once More, With Feeling... – Chapter 32: Strife Among Friends

Summary: Cloud has to adjust to his new arrangements, and part of that involves dealing with his young friends.

Author: Illusor Meaneld

Rated T: for Descriptive violence and injuries, No Adult Situations, No Cussing.

Disclaimer: I did not create, and do not own the characters from Final Fantasy 7, They are owned by Square-Enix, and I am simply borrowing them for my own (and hopefully your) enjoyment.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

After the SOLDIER Prep. Director "Dismissed" The Disciplinary Hearing Council, and the Cadets they had been punishing, Cloud did not even have the chance to stand before Zack had leapt out of his seat. The raven-haired youth not bothering, or perhaps remembering to acknowledge the other adults in the room before he shot OVER the desk and in two bounds pulled up in front of the small blond. Cloud almost flinched as the older youth's arms wrapped around him, but Zack remembered Cloud's injuries at the last second and proceeded to give him a very GENTLE hug.

"Hey Buddy!" Zack grinned as he lifted Cloud off his feet, practically nuzzling his spiky yellow hair. "You okay? Does anything still hurt? You're not dizzy are you? Should you be walking on that ankle? Can-"

Cloud couldn't help it, his shoulders started quivering as he fought the urge, but inevitably he started laughing. "Great Leviathan Zack!" He gasped, as he patted Zack's back soothingly, "I promise I'm okay! My shoulder is just a _little_ bit stiff, but I feel fine!" Cloud grinned up at him, and he felt his smile soften at the raven-haired SOLDIER who smiled back, he really never got tired of being around Zack. It always made him feel comfortable, and happy. He heard, more than saw, the other Cadets being filed out, and the adults also vacating the room, leaving the remaining young boys to their own devices.

Cloud's attention was dragged forcibly away when he heard the unmistakably irate voice of a particular red-head.

"Hey! Quit smotherin' my partner yo!"

Cloud raised one eyebrow at Reno, but couldn't resist a chuckle at the almost jealous look on the other boy's face.

Zack looked up in confusion at the Turk, and smiled a little sheepishly, "I'm not smothering him, I'm being gentle!" the SOLDIER 2nd insisted.

Cloud sighed and squirmed pointedly in Zack's arms. Taking the silent cue, Zack gingerly, and rather reluctantly set him down. Cloud smiled at Zack, smothering another chuckle at the worried look in the older boy's blue eyes, before turning to Reno. The red-head was glowering, his arms folded across his chest, and Cloud could see a very distinctive suspicion glittering in the green eyes, Cloud knew that look, Reno had some questions, and he wasn't going to let Cloud get out of answering them. Since he knew Reno wouldn't ask while Zack was present, Cloud sighed, and moved to throw his left arm over the red-head's shoulder.

"Hey, chill Reno, I'm sorry I worried you… I hadn't intended to." He smiled encouragingly,

Reno snorted, and grumbled a little under his breath, but Cloud could already feel him relaxing.

Zack stood beside them, scratching at the back of his head uncomfortably as he scanned Cloud over, "Sure you don't need any help Spikey? I hear you were really hurt… and you looked so tired when I saw you earlier."

Reno suddenly tossed a glare at Zack, and the young SOLDIER 2nd stared back in confusion. Cloud raised one eyebrow at the red-head, and the cause for the boy's jealousy suddenly dawned on him. The nurse had told Cloud when he'd woken, that Zack and Angeal had come to visit briefly, … for whatever reason, Reno hadn't been able to check in on Cloud, it was just in Reno's nature to resent Zack a little for that.

Cloud chuckled again, trying to lighten the mood, "I'm okay Zack, really." He assured the raven-haired youth, and then glanced between the both of them, he finally released Reno and took a step back, putting his hands on his hips, and grinning at both of them with one eyebrow slightly raised.

"So… I have new sleeping arrangements? Either of you know what Dorm I'm bunking at now?" He asked 'casually'.

Zack and Reno both grinned, though the red-head's smirk was a little sly.

"s'not what you think yo, You ain' gonna be sleepin' with any new jealous Cadets… I totally talked 'em inta somethin' WAY better." The red-head began smugly, Zack nodded enthusiastically as the other boy spoke, unable to resist the surprise. Cloud could have practically snapped on cue when the raven-haired youth jumped into the explanation.

"Yeah, You're gonna b- OW!" Zack yelped as he was interrupted by Reno's shoe stamping on his toes.

The red-head glared at him again, and Zack huffed in disappointment, his face unconsciously falling into his infamous 'kicked puppy look'.

Cloud's lips twitched, but he turned to give Reno a disproving look, the Turk shrugged and ignored it, continuing his eager answer. "You got special permission to bunk at my apartment yo! Jus' like how it SHOULD be! We're gonna be roommates like real partners!"

Cloud felt both of his eyebrows shoot up, He was bunking outside the compound? At Reno's apartment? His mind quickly ran over how this might affect his plans… but all he could feel was a comforting warmth, followed by a sharp pang of regret.

He liked the thought of having his own space… he liked it A LOT. He'd never been much of a crowd person, even after a hundred years. Reno's apartment was about as close to his previous 'hermit-like' status as he could get while still working for Shinra…

But at the same time, he knew it couldn't last. He was going into SOLDIER, and the closer he got to Reno, the more devastated the other boy would be when Cloud left. With a quick mental shake, he wiped the 'stunned' look from his face, and plastered a bright grin there instead.

"That's awesome Reno!" Looking at the other boy's enthusiasm, it didn't take much for the planted smile to become real. "So you two are going to help me move my stuff then?"

"Yeah," Zack nodded cheerfully, "Angeal said it would be best if we get you moved out before the other Cadets get back from lunch."

With a soft laugh, and a brief shake of his head at Zack's incorrigible enthusiasm, Cloud proceeded from the room, and down the hallway to the dormitories of Squad Sekhmet. Reno and Zack kept pace on either side. It was a short walk from the meeting room, to the squad's dorms, and by the time they reached the room Cloud had detailed where all of his belongings could be found. After he unlocked his trunk and opened his cases, the other two refused to let him handle anything.

Zack immediately insisted on grabbing the bulk of it. Explaining that with his Mako-enhanced strength he didn't even notice the weight, and Reno hastily grabbed up Cloud's Turk attire and weapons. Glaring at the other youth when Zack moved to take it from him. Cloud heaved a sigh at the blatant rivalry between the two sixteen year olds, but before he could say anything Reno turned his head to look directly at Cloud with an intent that made the young blond wince.

"Hey Cloud," Reno began, his eyes only leaving to flick occasionally in Zack's direction.

"Yeah?" Cloud responded drily, he didn't like the look on his partner's face, and he braced himself mentally.

"Who's your best friend?"

_Oh boy… it starts…_ Cloud sighed again mentally. "Reno…" He began slowly, warningly.

"Oh, that's a good question! I wanna know too!" Zack piped in, his gaze resting with insatiable curiosity on Cloud.

"Guys…" Cloud tried again,

"C'mon Cloud, you can tell us anything! Who's your best friend?" the young Turk pushed,

Cloud sighed audibly this time, and pinched the bridge of his nose between two fingers. "Tifa Lockhart." He said quickly,

Reno snorted, "That doesn't count!"

One of Cloud's eyebrows rose, "Oh? Why doesn't that count?"

"She's a girl! We asked for your BEST friend, not your GIRL friend!" Reno rolled his eyes.

Cloud had to hastily cover his mouth with one hand, _Girls can be best friends too…_ But apparently Reno hadn't learned that lesson yet.

"It can't be a pet either." Zack added,

"Yeah, it has to be human… and it has to be RECENT!" Reno's eyes were gleaming now,

"Recent?" Cloud repeated skeptically, "As in what?"

"like 5 years, no friends you ain' seen since ya were 2 or somethin'." The red-head continued to grin.

Cloud folded his arms and gazed at the two boys next to him, each in turn. He was NOT going to play this game! … He'd opened his mouth to say as much when his perverse sense of humor kicked in, five years? He'd only been here in this Time for about six months even still the '5 years' stipulation cut out MOST of his friends, Cloud realized with a nostalgic pang. Nanaki didn't count due to the 'human' clause, and Shelke was a girl… so that just left…

"Vincent Valentine." Cloud blurted, and then a moment later mentally winced,

"Who?" Reno gaped, his expression instantly falling when he realized he'd been outmaneuvered.

"He's a guy I met in Nibelheim." Cloud returned, hoping neither boy had noticed his chagrin. "Anyways, regardless of WHO he is, … I've only known you two for a couple of months! I lived outside of Shinra for fourteen years!"

Reno frowned, but with a sigh he reluctantly accepted Cloud's rebuke. They were halfway through the Shinra building now, and making their way steadily to the exit closest to the sector where Reno's apartment lay. Cloud only got a few moments reprieve before the young red-head tried a new strategy.

"So which is cooler, SOLDIER or the Turks?"

"RENO!" Cloud scolded, glaring at the other youth.

"He likes SOLDIER better!" Zack returned, the grin on his face a little smug. Reno took a quick step towards Zack, glowering darkly.

"Oh Yea?" the red-head growled dangerously,

"That's IT!" Cloud spat, drawing startled looks from both of his friends. He stepped quickly between the two, shoving Zack firmly in the chest with his left arm; just enough that the Mako-enhanced SOLDIER swayed back a little. His right hand shot out to rest solidly against Reno's chest, Cloud couldn't help the painful spasm that shot through his recovering arm when he moved it so abruptly, but he tried to suppress it. Noting the suddenly guilty expression flash across Reno's face, he wasn't as successful as he would have liked.

"Stop bickering, both of you." Cloud ordered firmly, "I want you to repeat after me." He glanced between them both until they nodded,

"I am Cloud's Friend." Cloud stated,

"I am Cloud's friend." They both repeated dutifully,

"But it's OKAY if Cloud has OTHER Friends too!"

"But it's okay if Cloud has other friends too." Reno's gaze dropped to the floor, and Zack winced, shifting uncomfortably from foot to foot as guilt and sorrow warred visibly on his face.

Cloud nodded, "Now I want you both to shake hands, and for the rest of the walk you're going to talk to each other, and get to know EACH OTHER okay? I like you both, and I would be very happy if you two could get along."

That said, Cloud firmly shoved at both boys until they were walking ahead of him, next to each other. Zack ducked and rubbed the back of his head nervously, and Reno shoved his hands into his pockets, for a moment both teens were silent.

When Reno glanced back at Cloud, the blond raised one eyebrow very slowly and pointedly, then jerked his chin at Zack. The red-head cringed a little before turning to the SOLDIER.

"So… Um… How are ya?" The Turk scuffed his shoes a little on the floor as he walked.

"I'm pretty good, you?" Zack returned easily,

"Good." again they fell silent, "So, um… how's it? Teachin' Cloud's class n' stuff?" Reno mumbled.

"Oh," Zack straightened a little and grinned, "That's pretty cool, … Cloud's a good student, he works hard and he never quits."

"Heh," Reno slowly relaxed, allowing an answering smirk to grace his face, "Yeah he does that."

"He struggled a little at first," Zack continued, "But he learns really fast, so he's one of the best students in the class now!"

"Struggled?" One of Reno's red brows rose, "What'cha mean yo? I ain' ever seen Cloud struggle at anythin'."

Zack scratched at his chin for a moment in thought, "Well… he was kinda klutzy at first, he kept tripping, … but he hasn't done that for a while."

Reno's suspicious gaze shot back to Cloud, who silently nodded. Scowling a little the red-head turned back to Zack, "S'what's yer opinion of Cloud's skill?"

"Eh? You mean now?... I think he's awesome! He's going to be a great SOLDIER!" Zack cheered, pumping one fist into the air enthusiastically.

Cloud couldn't restrain his sigh, when he saw Reno bristle, but the red-head managed to keep his pride in check.

"Yeah, Cloud'll be great in whatever he decides ta do." The young Turk agreed vaguely.

Zack grinned, not in the least perturbed by Reno's reluctant attitude, much as Cloud had expected, Zack couldn't really dislike someone without a good reason. "Hey Reno, how about your turn? What do you do with Cloud that's fun?"

Reno unconsciously tugged at his goggles while he thought, "Well, me an' Cloud hang out all the time yo! Bein' partners and all… We went ta the Turk's Playgroun' jus' tha other day, an' I KNOW Cloud had a blast."

"Turk Playground?" Zack visibly perked, "How… uh… wha… what's that?"

Reno immediately smirked, "Tha's a Turk Secret yo!"

Zack pouted, "Aw, c'mon! You can tell me! And then… then I can know! I promise I won't tell anybody."

Cloud had to cover his mouth with one hand, effectively hiding his smile and stifling the snickers that threatened to slip out.

"Wha's the point of it bein' a secret if we run aroun' tellin' everyone?" Reno raised his eyebrow sardonically, "'sides… sounds like ya already heard of it somewhere, I sure ain' gonna spill 'at one. 's'more fun this way anyhow."

"aww man…" Zack's shoulders slumped in disappointment,

Reno snickered, "Anyways, as I was sayin', Cloudy an' I also went down ta my favorite lookout an' checked out girls an' stuff."

Zack's eyebrows rose, "Oh really? Are there a lot of cute girls there?"

Reno chuckled, "Oh yeah! … there's lots! Ain' that right Cloud?" the red head turned back to grin at the blond, only to hesitate at the stern set of Cloud's jaw, Cloud shook his head, pointed back at Reno and then gestured sharply towards Zack, his silent reminder of his earlier instructions that Cloud was not to be included in the conversation.

Zack glanced between Cloud and Reno in brief confusion.

Reno sighed, and then glanced at the taller raven-haired boy calculatingly. Cloud almost groaned at the sudden dance of mischief in his partner's eyes, "Though, actually, … if ya really wanna check out hot chicks… ya gotta go to tha hair salon." The red-head's smile was just slightly predatory, _Oh no…_ Cloud winced,

"Huh? Really?" Zack cocked his head curiously, "The salon? But I thought guys don't go there."

Reno nodded, "So if guys don't go there… who does yo?"

"Um… girls?" Zack frowned,

"Uh-huh," Reno was still grinning, "LOTS of girls! … So whaddya suppose'd happen if jus' us two guys went in?"

"We'd look silly?" Zack suggested, scratching at the back of his head.

"Naw, it'd be just us, an' ALL those girls."

Zack slowly grinned back, "all to ourselves?"

"Yep!" Reno crowed, "We'd get 'em all to ourselves!"

"Whoa! That's pretty sneaky." Zack snickered, "You really think that'd work?"

"Sure thing yo! I can totally hook ya up!"

"Sweet!" Zack whooped,

Cloud watched in both amusement and exasperation as the clever young Turk twisted poor naïve Zack around his finger. _Hook, line, and sinker…_ Cloud stifled another groan, half chuckling to himself, _Oh well… I suppose it's not the worst thing Zack could walk into…_ He shook his head again, and sighed, it was an innocent enough experience for the young boy to learn from. … And he HAD decided not to interrupt the two boy's conversation… he just hadn't anticipated the urge to intervene being this difficult to ignore.

When they reached the door leading outside, Cloud immediately turned to head down the street in the direction of Reno's apartment. A hand firmly dropping on his arm halted his progress, and he glanced back at the red-head in surprise.

"Hey! Where're ya goin?" Reno tightened his grip a little and grinned,

"Uh, I assumed we were going to your apartment…" Cloud returned with a frown.

"We're goin' ta OUR apartment al'righ'," Reno smirked, "But we ain' gonna jus' walk there yo."

Cloud darted a glance at Zack, who shrugged, then the blond returned his gaze to the red-head and with a sigh of defeat gestured for his partner to lead the way.

Finally releasing him, Reno tucked Cloud's belongings further under his arm and sauntered to a side-door positioned off the main doors of the Shinra building. After a very short flight of stairs, Cloud found himself in one of the underground Shinra parking garages. Reno sidled up next to the guard offices, poking his head up to the window.

"I need a car, yo." The red-head slouched against the window-sill.

Without looking up the guard inside handed out a clipboard with a small stack of papers on it, "Fill out these forms please." The uniformed employee muttered boredly,

Reno took one glance at the paperwork, and glanced back up at the officer with a sardonically raised eyebrow. "A-HEM." The young Turk 'cleared' his throat with deliberate emphasis.

The Guard finally glanced up in irritation, his mouth open to comment, but upon spotting Reno's unmistakable suit and the company he kept, the officer's eyes widened a little and his mouth snapped shut. "Oh! Sorry sir,… should have just told me you were… ahe… sorry," a little flustered he grabbed the offending clipboard and pulled it back in, "What sort of vehicle will you be requiring Sir?"

Reno grinned, "Nuthin' fancy this time yo, don' need any firepower or anythin' jus' gotta get from point A to point B, in _style_."

"Right." The guard murmured, pulling a different clipboard from the drawers, he placed this one in front of Reno, along with a pen. "Sign here please."

Once Reno had scrawled his signature across the indicated line, the Guard handed him a key with a number attached and nodded him on his way.

"You can drive?" Zack stared in amazement when they had walked out of earshot of the guard,

"Turk Prerogative!" Reno grinned, "Had ta get my license ASAP yo."

"Why didn't you have to file any paperwork?" Cloud asked, frowning in confusion,

Reno snickered, "We Turks spend so much time escortin' all the higher ups, like the pres. And you fancy-pants SOLDIERs around, they don' even ask when we come for a car. We jus' get what we need and go!" He grinned smugly at Cloud, "You'll get that sorta treatment too when ya make full Turk!"

Cloud smiled, but mentally smothered another wince, "So you just take off with the vehicles? No questions asked?"

"They'll call me if I keep it more'n twenny-four hours." Reno shrugged, "But I won' need it that long."

"That's so awesome!" Zack punched his fist in the air excitedly,

Cloud chuckled, _well, well… you learn something new everyday!_ He mused. In short order they located the Vehicle Reno had acquisitioned. It was a sleek black sedan, with tinted windows and Shinra logo license plates.

"Not bad." The young SOLDIER murmured appreciatively,

"Not the best either." Reno winked in return, "I've driven some pretty sweet rides."

Cloud rolled his eyes a little, "Alright, so we're going 'In Style', shall we go then?"

Reno unlocked the door, and carefully placed all of Cloud's belongings in the trunk. He insisted the blond take the 'shotgun' seat, while placing Zack in the backseat. As soon as Reno started up the car Cloud's hands instinctively gripped his chair. But despite his subconscious fears, the young Turk pulled smoothly from the parking structure and out into the general traffic of Midgar.

"S'wha'cha wanna eat Cloudy?" Reno cocked his head at his friend, one hand resting lazily on the steering wheel while his free hand tapped unconsciously on the side-rest.

"Pardon?" Cloud hesitated, "I thought we were taking my belongings to your apartment, Reno…"

"Yeah, but there's nothin' that says we can' eat first… all'a those brats got hustled off ta lunch… 's'only fair that you getta eat too y'know?"

Cloud couldn't particularly refute this logic, and pondered the question for several moments,

"C'mon Cloud, what's yer favorite fast-food?" Reno prompted again,

"Um…" Cloud began; he wracked his brain, coming up with several options only to discard them when he remembered they hadn't opened until after the Meteor Crisis. "I don't know…" He finally admitted, "I haven't really checked out the fast-foods around here much."

"What? Ya don' eat fast-food?"

"I thought you got out of the Shinra building more often than that Cloud." Zack added, frowning a little in concern.

Cloud chuckled at both of them, "I usually eat in the mess-hall."

"Gah!" Reno spat in disgust, "You eat that crap?"

Cloud's smile tensed immediately, and he turned an exasperated look on his partner, "Now hang on just a minute, it's not 'crap'… NOBODY would sign up for the Military if they fed terrible food!" Cloud sighed and shook his head, "They have pretty good food there actually, it's fresh and hot, well prepared, there's a healthy variety and it's pretty decent quality." He leveled his gaze on Reno again, "Now it's not GOURMET, but it's far from trash… I just never felt the need to go waste all my money on junky food when there was plenty of perfectly edible meals right there at the building."

Reno heaved a sigh, "Fine, whatever yo, … I get it, ya like the stuff…"

"It really isn't that bad Reno." Zack chimed from the back-seat, the young SOLDIER had positioned himself in the middle seat, and now leaned forward over the two front chairs to regard the other two boys.

"A'right! A'right! I get it!" Reno waved them both off, "So whaddya wanna eat?"

Cloud chuckled again, "I don't know Reno… what would you suggest?"

Reno rolled his eyes, before turning towards Zack, "Whaddya think Cloudy likes ta eat?"

"Um…" Zack glanced at Cloud consideringly, after a brief pause he answered, "Steak."

"Steak it is Yo!" Reno stated, both his hands gripping the steering wheel with intent. Cloud yelped loudly as Reno stepped on the gas, dashing up to the next intersection and executing a u-turn without slowing.

"RENO!!" Cloud yipped in surprise, "That was a STOP SIGN!" Both of his hands were gripping the seat until the knuckles were white, and he was having horrible flash-backs of taking his turns teaching Yuffie how to drive. His foot was instinctively pressing against the floor-board wishing ineffectually for a brake.

"There wasn' anybody there!" Reno cheekily argued,

"IT was there for a reason!" Cloud snapped back, _I wish I was driving!! _The panicked thought dashed through his mind unbidden, it had been an even LONGER time since someone else had driven him places. He hadn't really missed his Motorcycle until this moment, and the hunger for his own vehicle hit him like a ton of bricks.

Reno took one look at Cloud's ashen face and sighed heavily, his speed slowed a little and he relaxed back into his seat with a grunt.

It took Cloud a bit longer to settle down, they had made it to the fast-food in question by the time he'd managed to sooth his own frazzled nerves.

Reno ran through the menu with practiced ease, ordering Cloud a 'steak sandwich' and several other meals besides. One of which he asked for a triple-order of.

Once the food arrived, Reno insistently had it passed out within the car, Giving the 'three combo meals' to Zack, and saving a few of the extra items for himself. Cloud had to close his eyes at the sight of Reno eating WHILE driving, and he determinedly focused on his own food. Much to his surprise, the steak-sandwich was actually quite good, he enthusiastically told Reno this.

"Tol' ya!" Reno said with a chuckle, "The food at the buildin' ain' anythin' special."

"It's not bad," Cloud stubbornly argued back, "But this is a lot tastier than I expected."

Reno smiled, a very honest, pleased little smile that warmed Cloud's heart. He grinned in return, and the drive to Reno's apartment was surprisingly comfortable.

--------------------------


	33. Little Education

Once More, With Feeling... – Chapter 33: Little Education

Summary: Reno has a mission … and it's one he's certainly not going to do halfway.

Author: Illusor Meaneld

Rated T: for Descriptive violence and injuries, No Adult Situations, No Cussing.

Disclaimer: I did not create, and do not own the characters from Final Fantasy 7, They are owned by Square-Enix, and I am simply borrowing them for my own (and hopefully your) enjoyment.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Reno casually pulled his acquired car into the parking space in front of his apartment. He twisted in his seat to grin at his partner, noting the way the young blond was meticulously cleaning the grease from his fingers with a napkin.

"We're here yo! Welcome ta yer new permanent abode!"

He grinned when Cloud chuckled softly, Reno had to admit that he loved Cloud's quiet laughter, it was never mocking, never irritated, and it was never too difficult to coax it from the young blond.

Reno was still smiling when he popped the trunk, fetching Cloud's Turk uniform and weapons before the over-eager Zack could get his hands in the way. He let the taller, raven-haired youth grab the rest of Cloud's belongings, it was true that the Mako enhancements made Zack physically stronger; Reno was not in the least above capitalizing on that.

Cloud made it to the door first, unburdened as he was, and unlocked the door for the other two. Reno silently congratulated himself on his own foresight in giving the blond a set of his apartment keys. Not that Reno was in any way overburdened, but the fact that Cloud was already comfortable using them was a point in favor of him possibly joining the Turks.

Reno sauntered inside when Cloud held the door open, nodding briefly to the blond as he passed, he took a few deliberate paces before turning around and spreading his arms wide, his gaze on Zack who had been following behind him.

"This is Cloud'n my place." The red-head grinned cheekily, "Since yer a friend'a Cloudy's too, ya can visit when he says so."

Cloud made another quietly amused sound behind him, and Zack grinned,

"Thanks for letting me come over! I'll try not to wreck the place."

Reno nodded with mock severity and gestured for the other boy to enter. "Cloud's room is down the hall on the right yo! Ya can put all'a his stuff in there… feel free to sort it out'n all, He's already got dressers an' stuff… way better than tha' monkish crap they have in the Cadet Dorms."

Zack snickered, and started off down the hallway cheerfully, "I'll put your stuff away Spiky, no worries!" Gazing after the raven-haired teen, Reno had to admit he was pretty okay for a SOLDIER.

As the young swordsman disappeared into Cloud's room, Reno turned to regard the blond, "How come he gets ta call ya funky nicknames an' I don't?"

Up went Cloud's eyebrow, in that drily skeptical expression Reno always seemed to be on the receiving end of. "Because Zack uses them as terms of endearment, you use them in an attempt to get a rise out of me."

Well, he couldn't deny that… so Reno simply shrugged,_ Sharp_ _as the Masamune,_ He mused as he gazed at the blond for a few seconds, Once he heard the faint sounds of shuffling in his partner's bedroom, and he was certain the SOLDIER 2nd wouldn't be able to hear them, he grabbed Cloud's uninjured shoulder and looked the blond firmly in the eye.

"A'right Cloud, Give it to me straight now… How the Abyss could four _stupid_ jealous lil' Cadets beat the daylights outta ya?"

"Well, they're not actually that stupid,…" Cloud began, and Reno shook him forcibly, "I said give it ta me STRAIGHT. I know better'n'at, you shoulda been able to take 'em!"

Cloud gazed back at Reno just as intently, the humor fading from his bright blue eyes. The red-head hadn't had the opportunity to appreciate the full weight of Cloud's gaze, and for a moment it made him want to cringe, sending a cold shiver up his spine. It was the same kind of feeling he got from Sephiroth, or Veld. Just when Reno started considering backing off, Cloud sighed, and his gaze dropped.

"I went easy on them."

And there was no guilt or regret in his tone, Reno's eyes narrowed, his hand unconsciously tightening on Cloud's shoulder,

"What'd possess ya to do THAT?"

Cloud's gaze flicked up, calm, and collected once more, "I did not want to maim or kill them Reno, they're just boys."

"Well they sure weren' gonna give ya tha same courtesy." Reno growled, "Ya keep sayin' they're jus' boys… well So're you! an' they deserve ta be kicked out! Why'd ya protect 'em?" Cloud sighed again, but this time a small smile tugged at his lips, Reno felt his own lips twist in anger,

"I meant what I said in the hearing Reno." When Reno snarled, he felt the weighted gaze again, effectively pinning him to his place, "LISTEN to me," The blond insisted, and Reno felt reluctant to disobey the order, "They are boys, teenagers like you and Zack, … I know they got out of line, but they came here to find their dreams, They have the potential to do a lot with their lives, I'd rather give them the chance to succeed or fail on their own merits. I COULD have had them kicked out, but then they'd be resentful, they'd have a hard time getting a good job, heck, they might even join some rebel faction against Shinra or something, but instead I let it slide, and now they're grateful, at least most of them, for the opportunity. They'll remember me and Shinra in a more positive light, no matter what happens." Reno stared at him, once again floored by the strangely mature thoughts that seemed to just spill from the diminutive blond's mouth. Cloud smiled again, and grabbed the hand Reno had placed on his shoulder, squeezing it once in a comforting gesture. "In all honesty, I'd be rather surprised if anyone else besides Cyril makes it into SOLDIER." Reno blinked, his own thoughts slowly catching up to what Cloud was saying.

"Wha?" the red-head blurted, "Cyril? 'ain' that the lil' blond tha' attacked ya before? Wouldn' that be a BAD thing?"

Cloud chuckled, and Reno frowned, "If Cyril gets his act together, he'd make a great SOLDIER."

Reno heaved a heavy sigh, pulling his hand back and running his fingers through his hair, "I dunno if I agree with ya Cloud, I think it was a real stupid move… next time ya get inta a fight with a buncha 'boys' gimme a call and I'll kill 'em for ya, kay?"

Cloud laughed, shaking his head in much the same way Tseng did when Reno did something ridiculous or irresponsible.

"That is _exactly_ why I won't be giving you a call." Cloud smirked, his eyes dancing with humor.

Reno huffed indignantly, momentarily incensed by the younger boy's nonchalance. But he reined his own thoughts in quickly, _that's what makes Cloud awesome…_ He reminded himself, _nothing fazes him. _

Shaking his own head at the younger boy, Reno let a smirk twist his features, "I guess I'll jus' hafta keep a better eye on my partner then, can't letcha get inta all those kindsa trouble 'till yer a full Turk yo."

Cloud chuckled again, and patted Reno on the shoulder, "I'll do my best to stay out of trouble Reno, I'm sorry for worrying you."

Reno shrugged, "Eh, s'all forgiven," he waved off the apology, those always tended to make him a bit uncomfortable. Cloud glanced up when the door to his bedroom opened and Zack stepped out, for a moment his face slipped into one of those 'pondering' looks, that Reno always equated to the boy being 'too serious', and 'thinking too hard'. He stifled a snicker, and took a moment to glance at his watch. Immediately he frowned, it was later than he'd expected.

He glanced back up at his partner with momentary chagrin, "Yo, Cloudy… I don' mean ta ditch ya or anythin', but I gotta split… I'm runnin' late y'know? S'only halfway through the day for me, an' I still got a lotta stuff to take care of."

Cloud's blue eyes returned to Reno's face, and the boy just smiled, "I was expecting something like that. Tseng's not one for giving time off is he?"

Reno sighed dramatically, "Seriously! Guy's gotta lighten up!"

Cloud chuckled again, "Don't worry about it Reno, I'll be fine." He waved Reno towards the door, and the red-head grinned.

"Don' forget to put away your stuff according to Turk standards!" Reno said, handing Cloud his Turk-suit and weapons, he then leaned towards the blond and whispered conspiratorially in his ear, " 'Turk Standards', as in don' let that oaf over there touch 'em."

Cloud rolled his eyes and snickered softly, Reno turned and started towards the door, pausing only to glance in Zack's direction, the SOLDIER was standing there watching them curiously,

"Yo! Porcupine! … Make sure Cloudy gets his rest! He's supposed to stay in bed as much as possible."

Zack's face split into a huge grin, "Sure think Bantam! I'll keep Chocobo-head in line."

Reno blinked, _Bantum? _But before he could decide whether he'd just been insulted or not he heard a strange choking noise behind him. Upon glancing over his shoulder he saw Cloud, nothing-fazes-him Cloud STRIFE, with both hands clapped over his mouth, half-doubled over in muffled snickers.

"What the… BAHAMUT! What the heck's a Bantam?" Reno growled, unhappy at being outdone.

"It's…" Cloud choked again, his face turning slowly red, "It's a miniature rooster!" Apparently the look on Reno's face was enough to set him off, as Cloud suddenly burst into full-throated laughter, tears streaming down his face as he grabbed the table to steady himself,

"Fierce little miniature Roosters!" Zack corrected, Grinning triumphantly at Reno, "I got chased by one of those little suckers once, they peck HARD."

This apparently only made things worse, as Cloud slowly collapsed to the ground in mirth,

Reno scowled at Zack, but he could feel his own lips twitching, Cloud's humor was contagious… "At least I strut better yo!" He smirked, proving his point by 'strutting' exaggeratedly out the door. he briefly worried that Cloud was going to asphyxiate himself, the young blond was laughing so hard his breath's were coming in gasping wheezes.

Once the door was closed Reno allowed himself to chuckle, _Point to Zack_… he thought with a shake of his head, _but this is just round one! I ain't even started yet_. He smirked as he started up the car, racing through the Midgar traffic to try and make it back to the Shinra building on time.

One rather recklessly short car-drive later, Reno was striding quickly down the familiar Shinra hallways, generally ignoring the dense crowds getting out of lunch, and weaving around people with the ease of long-practice. He took a short-cut down a few hallways and stairs, trying to get to his destination before his tardiness would detriment his mission.

When he reached the hallway he needed, he sighed in relief, jogging down the short hall and counting the doors on his right until he found the one he wanted.

The young Turk slipped inside soundlessly, taking a quick glance around the room, his trained eye spotting nothing out-of-the-ordinary. Satisfied, he turned to the wall, flicking off the light before slipping carefully into position. Propping himself against the wall behind the particular piece of furniture he'd scouted, he was invisible from the door, _Just how he wanted it._

Reno didn't have to wait long, the sound of the door opening, and several pairs of feet padding inside met his ears. Still he waited. Murmured words were exchanged by the persons entering the room, and after a second of shuffling around, the light was switched back on, and then the door closed behind them. Reno counted silently to himself as the other figures started moving around slowly, when he reached five, and was certain that anyone outside the door had left the vicinity, he stepped out of his hiding place.

The other figures in the room paused to stare. Just as Reno had known they would. The young red-head smirked in return, and lifted his left hand to silently tap his signature Electro-Mag Rod on his shoulder.

"So all'a you Peons got off easy eh? Don't think it'll work like that twice."

The people before him sat silent for a moment, too startled by his appearance to respond. They glanced warily at the mockery of a smile twisting the Young Turk's face, until finally one of the larger ones stepped forward,

"Oh yeah? And what are YOU gonna do about it? We work for Shinra too, you'd get in trouble just as fast as we did."

Reno sneered, "You work for Shinra? You're just cannon-fodder."

"You little brat! If you think you can just stand there-" The largest boy, the ring-leader, stepped forward.

"No, YOU listen!" Reno snapped, taking a step of his own and holding his EMR steady, "Ya snotty lil' wet-diapers have no idea what you're getting into. Cloud may be a Cadet … but he's also a Turk Intern, and tha' makes him MY Partner. I don't care who you are, what family or political connections ya think you have. Ya don' get a rough up a Turk's partner and walk away from it." He glanced around at the faces before him, his lips still curled in a vicious smile,

The foremost boy scowled, Reno remembered hearing him addressed as 'Logan', behind him were his almost comically cliché lackeys, Wyatt and Fisk. "I'm not afraid of your hot-air, there isn't a thing you can do, you're just barking because your scrawny little pal got what was coming to him."

"Is that what you think?" Reno's twisted smile became suddenly predatory, "You sheltered turds haven't a clue jus' what line ya've crossed. Let me lay it to ya straight then, so you don' make this kinda mistake again. Ya mess with a Turk, ya mess with his partner, if ya mess with Cloud, ya've messed with me, an' that's somethin' any Turk would tell ya. We Turks are a family, we take care 'a Shinra first, an' our own second… and you ain' Shinra, jus'a measly lil' parasite not worthy of anythin' but being cut out an' fed to tha rats."

Reno took two more steps forward, until he was within easy arms reach of Logan, "I'm a Turk. A FULL Turk, … that means I do whatever I'm told ta do. If the boss says pick up coffee, I ask 'how much cream?', if the boss says to deliver a message, I ask 'who to?' … if my boss says kill that guy, I ask 'where should I put the body?'."

Logan was still scowling, but his face had paled noticeably, "Are you threatening us? There's no way a…a _brat_ like you could get away with that!"

Reno chuckled darkly, "I'm a Turk, we do the dirty business of Shinra, but we also take care of our own. You messed with the wrong Cadet yo, … I'm lettin' ya off this time 'cause my boss, an' my _Partner_ asked me to, but if you so much as sniff in his direction… I'll know about it, an' it won't matter how far you run, or how well ya hide, I'll find ya, … and my boss won't even bat an eye, he'll jus' hand me the body-bag."

The boys in the room were staring at him, with a mixture of wariness and disbelief, Reno continued to smile, Logan spat a curse and took the last step forward, "You're so full of it!" He snarled, reaching out to grab Reno's shoulder. The hand never touched him, as Reno's EMR casually snaked out, and brushed lightly against Logan's arm. The boy suddenly yelped in pain, dropping to the floor as he twitched from the electricity running through him, and still Reno's smile never wavered.

"An' jus' so ya know, that wasn' a threat, it was an education." Reno snickered, "I ain' gonna have it on low next time." He stepped over the prone boy, walking calmly through the room as the other Cadets parted before him, giving him a wide berth. "Just remember, it's a life lesson for ya… I'd hate ta see ya learn it the hard way." He said as he waved a hand behind him, his tone blatantly indicating he'd like nothing more than to 'teach them the hard way'. He stepped out the door and shut it firmly behind him, sauntering down the hall while whistling a tune under his breath.

He felt much better now, … time to see if Tseng had anything for him to do today.

As he walked to Tseng's office, his thoughts inevitably drifted back to his partner, he'd have to remember to grab something for dinner on the way home. There wasn't much more than snack-food stocked in his apartment right now, and on second thought, he might have to bring home dinner for three, no doubt Zack would stay there all day. Reno momentarily grimaced as he realized the raven-haired SOLDIER was likely to try and wheedle his way into spending the night. Well he'd just have to say something about that.

Reno was smiling again by the time he sauntered through the door to the Turk's offices. _At least life as a Turk was never boring!_

--------------------------


	34. Misplaced Confidence

Once More, With Feeling... – Chapter 34: Misplaced Confidence

Summary: Day two of Cloud's bed-rest, and already things are getting restless…

Author: Illusor Meaneld

Rated T: for Descriptive violence and injuries, No Adult Situations, No Cussing.

Disclaimer: I did not create, and do not own the characters from Final Fantasy 7, They are owned by Square-Enix, and I am simply borrowing them for my own (and hopefully your) enjoyment.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The next morning at approximately 9:30 in the morning, Reno strode cheerfully through the doors of the Turk's offices.

"Yo Tseng! I'm here! Bright aaaan' early!" He grinned cheekily at his superior officer

Tseng looked up from his desk briefly, acknowledging the young red-head's presence before his gaze dropped back to his papers.

"You are indeed on time for your original appointment," Tseng agreed neutrally, "However, due to unforeseen circumstance, your temporary partner for this mission has been delayed, and the appointed meeting time pushed back another hour."

Reno froze, gawking for a moment at the older Turk, "An hour? Why didn' ya tell me sooner yo!"

Tseng didn't glace up from the documents he was perusing, "I would have called you, but since you smashed your phone yesterday… that means of communication is not currently available."

Reno hesitated, remembering his particular tantrum, his green eyes narrowed at the older Turk, "Ya already know exactly why that happened yo."

"Yes, I do." Agreed Tseng, "And because I practically provoked the action from you, I am not pulling the charge of a new PHS out of your paycheck."

Reno blinked, considering that, it didn't really make up for what Tseng had done, but it seemed rather fair, "So whaddo I do now? Sit in the lounge'er somethin?"

Finally satisfied with the information before him, Tseng gathered up the papers on his desk and quickly sorted them into a neat stack, placing those papers in a manilla envelope. He then stood and finally rested his eyes on Reno again, "You are to remain here, … until your PHS is repaired, I require you to be accessible should plans change again."

Reno groaned audibly, _Stuck in the office? No way! Talk about a total boredom trip!_ Grumbling unhappily he practically threw himself at one of the other chairs in the room, barely hiding a smirk when it skidded audibly under his abrupt weight. He watched as Tseng walked towards the door, the folder tucked neatly under his arm, "So where're ya goin' man? Am I gonna be stuck in here … all alone … for long?"

Tseng's eyes flicked to Reno once more, and the red-head grinned broadly, openly mischievious, _Am I gonna have YOUR office all ta myself?_ He silently taunted, the older Turk was silent for a few short seconds, then he sighed, "I will be dropping these papers off, and will return shortly, I would appreciate it if the room remain how it is right now."

Reno chuckled, "Sure thing Boss! Whatever ya say." Tseng finally stepped out, closing the door behind him, and Reno sighed, sinking down in his chair and tucking his hands behind his head. With nothing to occupy his attention, his thoughts drifted back to last night…he'd ended up staying up late chatting. Though ironically, it hadn't been with Cloud, Zack had shooed the blond to bed early, and with an almost fanatical attention, personally ensured the young Cadet stayed that way. Reno had spent most of the night learning far more than he'd ever wanted to about SOLDIER 1st Class Angeal, and his sword, and his 'Code of Honor', and his fighting prowess, and of course, every single tidbit the young SOLDIER 2nd knew about General Sephiroth, which admittedly, wasn't much. But the way the other teenager had waxed on about the older SOLDIERs you'd think he slept in the same room! Reno had trounced Zack a dozen times at card games, and when he couldn't convince the other youth to drink any booze with him, he'd finally called it a night.

Now that same raven-haired boy was probably still snoring quite soundly on Reno's couch. Cloud had taken the red-headed Turk on his word and invited Zack to spend the night before Reno could have said 'yay', 'nay', or 'maybe'. Reno found himself strangely torn between satisfaction and dismay. Satisfaction, that Cloud was comfortable enough in their apartment to want guests to stay, Dismay, that the guest was Zackary Fair.

Stretching a little to pop a lingering kink out of his back, Reno sighed, at least chatting with the young SOLDIER hadn't been a complete waste of time. He'd learned a lot about SOLDIERs in general, and also found a strangely budding respect for Zack's protective loyalties. _Almost Turk-like…_ he mused, at the very least, the plans he'd made with the raven-haired youth should prove quite entertaining.

Having tired out that particular train of thought, Reno yawned, readjusting the dark goggles on his head to cover his eyes, before leaning his head against the wall and sprawling as far as was comfortable in the cushioned chair.

He didn't have to wait much longer before the door to Tseng's office re-opened, and the senior Turk stepped back in. From behind his goggles Reno watched the dark eyes flit about the room intently, surveying the state of it before resting on the red-head.

"Yo." Reno murmured from his untidy vantage point, raising two fingers in a 'peace' symbol.

Tseng nodded briefly at him before returning to his own seat behind his desk. He pulled up to his laptop and began typing quietly.

Reno sighed loudly again before turning his gaze to the ceiling, tapping one shoe on the ground in impatience. Silence reigned between them for several long moments. Finally a new thought occurred to the bored young red-head and his gaze shifted to rest on his superior.

"Hey Tseng."

The older Turk hmm'ed in quite acknowledgement, without lifting his eyes.

"How long's it take ta learn ta read lips?"

Tseng's fingers paused, and the wutaian's brow furrowed slightly, "Read lips?" He repeated softly,

"Yeah, … I mean, if I wan'ed ta learn… how long d'ya think it'd take me?" Reno sat up a little straighter in his chair, leaning forward just a little with interest.

Tseng glanced briefly at the red-head, "It usually takes a few years to become proficient in the practice."

"Oh." Reno murmured, drooping almost immediately back into his chair.

"Why the sudden interest?" One of Tseng's black eyebrows rose,

"Well… I's jus' wonderin' … I mean, Cloud knows how ta read lips, so I was thinkin' that if he'd learned… so could I, y'know?"

For several moments the older Turk was silent, digesting the information, finally with a blink he murmured, "Cloud knows how to read lips?"

"Yeah." Reno returned, then hesitated, Tseng was surprised? "Didn'cha know?"

"I was not aware of that particular skill of his, … no."

Reno frowned, his red brows furrowing in throught, "How come? I mean, don'cha have like some sorta crazy file on every Turk? Gotta know what they can do an' stuff right? Shouldn' tha' be on the file?" Reno's mind was whirling, Tseng didn't know? Surely Cloud would have mentioned that to the Turk… it was a very valuable Turk-skill right?

Tseng sighed very softly, "We keep extensive files on all of our full Turks." He murmured, "As an Intern, we have not yet catalogued all of young Strife's abilities, we are still assessing his skills at present."

"Oh." Reno relaxed, that made a lot of sense,

Tseng glanced back down at his laptop, but did not resume typing. Instead, after several moments he looked back up at Reno thoughtfully. "Speaking of Cloud's assessment," the Turk began, Reno immediately tensed, "Have you noticed any other skills,… or … 'oddities' about him?"

"Hey," Reno protested, "I ain' no partner tattler yo! I ain' gonna jus' spill his secrets!"

Tseng smiled slightly, "I am not asking you to 'tattle' Reno, … but the evaluations of Intern Turks are important, it allows us to properly gauge his abilities, and usefulness to our organization, in addition knowing more about the Interns we can better persuade them to stay with us if they prove themselves capable."

"Oh," Reno's frown flipped abruptly, "Well in THAT case…" anything to keep his partner in the Turks… Reno settled as comfortably as he could in the chair, even dragging a second one over with the toe of one shoe to prop his feet on. "Cloud's got all kindsa crazy skills… I tol' ya'll yesterday he can fight like a demon. Han'-ta-hand and swords, not to mention he's a crack-shot with tha guns too. I think he's had experience with monsters before, 'cause they didn' faze him in the slightest."

Reno paused, glancing back over at his superior. The older Turk sat with his hands folded on the desk, watching Reno with vague curiosity, considering for a moment, the younger Turk cocked his head, "Actually, sometimes Cloud does some pretty weird stuff."

One of Tseng's eyebrows twitched upward, "Weird in what way?"

"Well… the other day I asked him for some date suggestions, like ya do right? Anyways, since Cloudy's a restaurant kinda guy, he tol' me of this place he knew of down in Kalm. Weird thing was… tha place he sent me, it ain' open yet."

"It's not open? It's being renovated then?" Tseng queeried,

"Naw, I mean 'Not Open', not open," Reno corrected, "They haven' ever been opened, firs' store an' everythin'. They don't open for at least a coupl'a months!"

"Perhaps you misunderstood his recommendation?" Tseng suggested,

Reno shook his head, shrugging at the mystery, "I thought so too at first, Thing is, Cloudy talked abou' it like he'd BEEN there before! Tol' me the food an' service was real good. I dunno… d'ya suppose he knew tha people who work there? I can't figure it out."

Tseng blinked slowly, "That is quite odd." He admitted, "But if Cloud does simply have good acquaintances, that would be valuable to us as well."

Reno grinned, "Hope so, … it was kinda funky." Then he scratched his cheek as another thought occurred to him, "Speakin' of acquaintances though… Did'ja know Cloudy has friends in Cosmo Canyon?"

Tseng made a noncommittal hmmm, his eyes never leaving Reno's face,

Not really needing much encouragement, Reno continued, "Yeah, back when we were in Junon, he rescued these lil' endangered Rarab things, sen' 'em all to this friend of his in tha Canyon. Said it was his pen-pal. Pretty nifty eh?" Reno grinned, thinking back on his mission with the blond, After a brief pause he remembered another note-worthy incident, "Oh hey! Did'ja know Cloudy can pick locks? There was this one time, we were s'possed to get some paperwork delivered to one of the mid-level offices, an' some idiot had left the wrong keys in the slot. Well I tried tha door, an' it was locked, but next thing I know Cloud's jus' walkin' in! He's crazy-fast! If I hadn't checked the door first I'da thought it hadn' been locked at all!" He grinned at Tseng, who was still watching him intently, and Reno paused, Tseng was watching him… VERY intently… was there something wrong with what he'd said? He scoured back over his own words, and winced mentally at the other implications of Cloud picking locks in the Shinra building… very bad. He hastily decided to change the topic.

"I feel bad for Cloud righ' now…" Reno murmured, and as he'd hoped Tseng blinked at the sudden shift.

"Why is that?" The older Turk prompted,

"He's bored out of his skull!" Reno continued,

"What is he doing?" Tseng asked patiently when Reno paused,

"Exactly what he 'as tol' ta," The red-head continued, "Nothin', … he's restin' an' sleepin' as much as possible, but he's so bored I caught him directin' Zack how'ta cook dinner las' night, and breakfast this mornin'! I even found him drawin' with his left hand!"

"Drawing?" Tseng returned with a slight raising of one eyebrow, "What was he drawing?"

"Some sorta schematics or somethin'." Reno chuckled, "Said he was practicin'… with his LEFT HAND!!"

"Interesting." Tseng mused, "Were they building schematics?"

Reno blinked, building schematics? "Naw, he said it was a sword or somethin', it looked more like a banana with a screw-driver stabbed in it to me though, … this kid is NOT a lefty artist."

Tseng actually chuckled a little at that. "Sword schematics… I might like to see that."

Reno frowned a little, then shrugged, "I'll see if he'd be willin' ta part with 'em… but they ain' very good drawin's."

Tseng shrugged, "The quality of the drawing is not as intriguing as his possible conceptual talents."

"Conceptual talents eh?" Reno chuckled, "If ya say so…" It still seemed a bit weird, Reno frowned a little as he thought of the strange interest in a bunch of sketches.

Almost as if he were reading the red-head's mind, Tseng cleared his throat softly, "Cloud is certainly a man of many talents." Reno's head snapped up again, and he grinned, "Many of the Turks have one or two particular specialties, but Cloud seems quite capable in a good number of things, it will be interesting to see where he is placed in the hierarchy of the Turks,… don't you think?" the older Turk mused with a smile,

Reno snickered, "Ya got that right! Cloudy's gonna show EVERYONE who's boss!" Just as the words left his mouth Reno hesitated, "Er… I mean, … ya know! That's he's awesome and stuff!"

Tseng nodded, before finally turning back to his laptop, Reno sighed and relaxed back into his chair.

It wasn't more than a few moments before they both heard a knocking at the door. Reno looked up in time to see one of the older Turks walk in, the young Red-head groaned audibly even as the other man announced his presence.

"Ya gotta be kiddin' me!" Reno whined, "I gotta work with SATO?"

Tseng looked up from his computer again, and the newly entered Turk whirled with a glare, "Watch your mouth punk!"

"Talk ta yerself meat-sheild!" Reno snapped back,

Tseng closed his laptop with a softly audible click, and both heads immediately turned towards him. "Reno, … you have worked with Sato before, … please behave yourself."

"He ain' half tha man my partner is yo!" Reno grumbled,

Sato's grey eyes flicked over dangerously, "You mean that little blond Intern brat that got beat up yesterday?"

"Sato." Tseng's disapproving voice immediately silenced both of them, though Reno had leapt from his chair, his fists clenched with the need to punch someone. "Reno." Tseng returned, the red-head flinched at the icy tone. "I expect both of you to act in a professional manner, … leave your bickering for another time."

Reno sighed heavily, this was only a temporary thing! … but man did it chaff to have to go back to being the 'extra' Turk, … being partnered off with anyone who happened to need one. Sato wasn't really that bad, but he was mouthy, and cocky… got on Reno's nerves sometimes. The older guy was always belittling Reno 'cause he was so small and skinny. But Reno had to admit the guy was murder in a suit with his double-pistols. Without any more arguments he took the papers involved with their assignment, grumbling under his breath about freaky-haired tattooed Turks who couldn't keep their mouths shut. As was his style, Sato proceeded him out the door, and just before he left, Reno turned back for a second to gaze at the Wutaian Turk still in the office.

"Hey Tseng!" Reno called, and with a very soft sigh, Tseng looked up,

"Yes Reno?"

"Ever hear of a guy named 'Vincent Valentine'?" Reno wasn't quite sure why he'd asked… but it irked him a little that Cloud had gotten out of his 'trap'.

Tseng gave one of the longest blinks Reno had ever seen from him, staring silently at the red-head for a long moment, Finally, he cocked his head ever-so-slightly, "He was a Turk, why do you ask?"

Reno's eyes immediately bugged, and then he punched the air and whooped, "YES!!! I KNEW IT! Cloudy is SUCH a Shoe-In!!"

"Shoe-in?" Tseng repeated in confusion, "What do you mean?"

Reno chuckled, "Ah, well y'see me'n Cloudy were talkin' 'bout stuff t'other day, and Cloud mentioned that his best friend was this guy 'Vincent Valentine'."The older Turk stared at Reno, giving the red-head an odd look. Reno shrugged and whirled away from the door.

"Talk ta ya later boss! Gotta go do what Turks do, yo!" Cheering to himself Reno skittered after his 'temporary partner', whistling as he went. It wasn't until later that he realized the expression on Tseng's face had been particularly strange… he'd looked … stunned… and something else Reno couldn't quite put his finger on. The red-head had to wonder for a moment, why he'd never heard of a Turk named Vincent before.

--------------------------


	35. Pillow Fight

Once More, With Feeling... – Chapter 35: Pillow Fight

Summary: Sephiroth is not pleased about the results of the Disciplinary Hearing… But the rest of his friends know just how to distract him.

Author: Illusor Meaneld

Rated T: for Descriptive violence and injuries, No Adult Situations, No Cussing.

Disclaimer: I did not create, and do not own the characters from Final Fantasy 7, They are owned by Square-Enix, and I am simply borrowing them for my own (and hopefully your) enjoyment.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Angeal hesitated at the door, his keycard held habitually in his left hand. From just inside training room 3 he heard another loud crash, followed by a snarled curse. It was going to be one of _those_ days… he decided with a soft internal sigh. He winced at the unmistakable sound of something very heavy being hurled into a wall, … _the far wall_… judging by the other sounds of mayhem shuddering through the thick door. With another sigh, SOLDIER 1st class Lieutenant Angeal Hewley straightened his shoulders and swiped the card against the keypad.

The door slid open with a barely audible puff of compressing air, and Angeal stepped through quickly, ducking just in time to avoid taking a flying chunk of robot to the head. _The training bots were active_… Angeal noted calmly, as the door behind him slid shut and locked once more. He assessed the damage around the room in a glance, the SOLDIER training rooms were specifically designed to take damage, but never-the-less this one was looking quite a bit the worse for wear.

Having taken stock of the situation, Angeal leaned back against the doorframe, folding his arms over his chest, raising one eyebrow and waiting patiently for the other man to acknowledge his presence.

Green eyes flicked to his blue ones, and the other figure's mouth twisted in a snarl. Black booted feet harshly kicked one of the sparking bot-pieces across the room, where it clattered into the dismembered chunks of its brethren.

"He LIED!" Sephiroth finally growled, stomping viciously on another ruined robot.

Angeal sighed aloud, "I thought you got this out of your system yesterday…" He murmured gently,

"We should have HAD those insignificant worms! Expelled them from Shinra so fast they'd still be buttoning their pants! But that…. That little… He just LIED? It makes no sense!"

"I personally have to admit, I found Cloud's actions to be quite honorable."

"I don't care." Sephiroth snorted, "I don't see that he gained ANYTHING from letting those pieces of scum get away!"

"It's not always about gain Seph." Angeal tried vainly to sooth.

"We should have questioned all the brats separately." The General continued, striding over to the wall and hastily imputing the code-request for more bots.

While his back was turned Angeal slipped his own phone from his pocket, typing a hasty message and sending it,

-Pillow fight: Training Room 3.-

The PHS had disappeared by the time Sephiroth turned back around.

"I saw the whole blasted FIGHT!" The General buried his sword into the largest portion of bot he could find as he waited for the new ones to arrive. "But because of this infuriating… Operation… I can't call little cretin out on his lies… Intuition I said… the council can't take mere 'intuition' as proof. CETRA!"

When the small door where the training robots entered the room opened, the first one had barely passed the threshold before its mechanical head went flying, compliments of the Masamune. The Silver-haired General thrashed several more bots in vexation as Angeal simply watched, occasionally batting away the flying bot-bits with one hand.

It wasn't long before the training room door opened again and Lieutenant Genesis Rhapsodos stepped through. Sephiroth's gaze whipped to the door, and upon viewing the 2nd Lieutenant, his eyes narrowed.

"What are you doing here, Gen?"

Genesis immediately smiled, "I heard you were having a party, … shame on you for not inviting me."

Sephiroth growled something under his breath, viciously stabbing one of the still twitching bot-pieces into the ground.

Genesis' head cocked sideways at the display, smirking mischievously, "You're not still moping about that Midget-Chocobo are you?"

"It was PURGERY!" The General snarled, whipping the robot chunk he'd stabbed with a quick flick of his sword. Genesis snatched it casually from the air before it collided with his chest, and turned it over in his hands, eyeing it boredly.

"Frankly, I think it's ironic you're so surprised by all this." Genesis half-sneered.

"What are you talking about?" Sephiroth's green eyes flickered dangerously,

Genesis snickered, "Oh Come ON! … I could have told you it wouldn't work!"

"What the PLANET are you yammering about?" the General's silver brows furrowed quickly,

"You guys are so blind sometimes," Genesis continued, unperturbed by the slit-eyed glare directed at him. "Here we are, talking about this kid who manages to defy all logic, and what do you automatically expect he'll do? … Act Logically." Genesis laughed, "You assume he'll do exactly as you predict… I mean, it's not like he ever does ANYTHING that a normal boy his age wouldn't do right? Who would possibly expect CLOUD of all people to do something nonsensical?" Dripping with sarcasm, The auburn haired Lieutenant blatantly ignored the murderous looks Sephiroth was directing at him as he continued, "You just painted yourself into a nice little corner with your fibs, and now you're mad that someone caught you. It's so convenient when everyone else does what you want them to isn't it?"

"Genesis…" Angeal warned, "I think that's enough."

Genesis snorted, "If he gets to throw baby tantrums, I can point out how foolish this whole thing was!" He shook his head, before brushing his auburn hair from his eyes, "Seriously! Why would we be paying so much attention to a teenager if he did exactly what every kid his age would do? It's not like we have piles and piles of information leading to the conclusion that the boy makes no sense… so of course he'll do exactly as a 14 year old predictably would, … wouldn't he? Everything new we learn about Cloud just fits SO WELL with what we've already learned doesn't it? So him doing something that we DON'T expect is just so surprising… isn't it?"

"If you knew so much, why didn't you speak up earlier?" Sephiroth snapped, he'd stopped destroying the bots for the moment, and now drew steadily closer to the two SOLDIERs by the door.

"You seemed to be handling everything so wonderfully by yourself." Genesis snickered, "and you never asked."

"It was a discussion. I shouldn't HAVE to ask!" The General retorted,

Genesis paused for a moment, his grin widening, as he leaned back thoughtfully against the wall. "Now, really Sephiroth, let's be honest,… I don't think you could actually be this upset because a couple of Cadets got off easy for being jealous of another kid. I think you're upset, because you… the great General Sephiroth… can't seem to figure out a fourteen year old boy! It just rankles doesn't it? That you can't fit him neatly and orderly into your mental boxes, … that you can't make SENSE of him?"

"Gen!" Angeal interrupted hastily, "Stop!"

The Auburn-haired Lieutenant turned a lazy eye on Angeal, raising one eyebrow. "He needs to get over himself."

"You're one to talk!" Sephiroth growled, rolling his eyes,

"Seph, … I think that's plenty enough of that." Angeal scolded, but his eyes flicked back to Genesis, silently urging the 2nd Lieutenant to see what he did. Meeting his eyes, Genesis smile faded slightly, and his own gaze darted to Sephiroth, finally noting the thin black slits, and the faint green glow in the General's unusual eyes.

"Maybe his mom dropped him on his head one too many times as a baby." Genesis sneered under his breath, his voice just barely audible to the two other mako-enhanced SOLDIERs.

Sephiroth moved without a word, his right fist striking out towards the 2nd Lieutenant's face, he still held the Masamune in his left hand, but it wasn't in an aggressive position yet.

Genesis dodged, but the General's fist still grazed his cheek.

"Sephiroth!" Angeal yelped, lunging forward to grab his Superior Officer's arm, "Get ahold of yourself!" Angeal whirled to face Genesis, hastily placing a hand on his friend's chest. "Genesis! When are you going to learn when to keep your mouth shut?"

Genesis glowered, running two fingers along the length of the red mark gracing his cheek.

"Why do you have to Trivialize everything?" Sephiroth snarled, "You cocky, flamboyant, son of a-"

"Have I come in at a bad time?" Tseng asked calmly from the doorway, even Angeal had been too caught up in the proceedings to notice the quiet Turk's entry.

"How come everyone finds me so easily when I want to be alone?" Sephiroth snapped moodily, jerking his arm from Angeal's grasp and viciously kicking one of the broken robots.

"I was looking for you," Tseng explained indulgently, "and a helpful maintenance worker told me to 'follow the explosions'." Angeal hastily smothered a chuckle, grinning as Tseng continued, "But my method of investigation aside, if now is not a good time, I can return sometime later, or perhaps we could set up an appointment of some variety?"

Sephiroth hesitated, "What do you want?"

"I was hoping for a moment to speak with you." Tseng murmured, "I have something I think you'll be interested in."

"Is it about Cl-er…" Sephiroth turned, glancing at the still-open door, "Is it about the 'weatherman'?"

Genesis snickered softly, but Tseng continued before the auburn-haired SOLDIER could add his two-cents worth, "Indeed it is."

Sephiroth gestured at Angeal, silently motioning for the lieutenant to close and lock the door behind the Turk. Angeal did so with a quiet smile.

Still chuckling softly Genesis turned towards Angeal, muttering audibly under his breath, "At least Cloud's predictable in ONE way,…"

Angeal rolled his eyes, but couldn't resist a smile, his gaze darted to Tseng, "So is this a Weatherman meeting then?" He mused aloud,

"The only missing Operative is Zackary Fair." Tseng returned, raising an eyebrow at Angeal,

"Ah," Angeal chuckled, "I'm sure we can fill him in later."

"Speaking of Zack, where exactly IS your protégé Angeal?" Sephiroth murmured with a frown,

"Zack is with Cloud, at Reno's apartment." The raven-haired SOLDIER returned with a grin, "I called him earlier, he's watching over our little… 'weatherman', he and Reno have plans for some… 'get well soon' presents or something tonight."

"Don't you usually train your puppy during the day though?" Genesis smirked,

Angeal just laughed, "Pscyho Mother-Hen remember? … I couldn't peel Zack away from Cloud with a crowbar! And even if I did manage something… he'd be completely useless! I won't get any serious work or training outta him until Cloud's off bed-rest… maybe even longer, I'm certainly not going to bother trying right NOW."

"No need for a Formal Weatherman meeting then." Tseng decided with a nod, "Most of what we do is conjecture anyways."

"Alright then," Sephiroth quickly settled into 'business mode', walking over to one of the side benches against the wall, he draped a towel across his lap, and briskly removed his sword polish, settling to work almost immediately. "Tell me Tseng, what has Cloud done now?"

"It isn't so much what he's done, … as what has been said about him." Tseng clarified, "I managed to coax Reno into talking to me about Cloud."

"Heh," Genesis snorted, interrupting the Turk, "So is that noisy little red-head going to join our Conspiracy now?"

"Actually, no." Tseng merely glanced at the Lieutenant, "Reno would not make a very good addition to Operation Weatherman. He's too clever, … Unlike young Zackary, he would not be content to simply find evidence against our theories. … I would not put it past Reno to falsify information, or tamper with evidence to shed a better light on Cloud."

Sephiroth winced, "As if Cloud isn't already confusing enough."

"Exactly." Tseng nodded, before continuing, "So as I was explaining, I spoke to Reno earlier this morning, during the time he has spent as Cloud's partner, he's observed a number of very interesting habits and tidbits concerning our subject. According to Reno, Cloud can both read lips, and pick locks with skill and efficiency."

"Lip reading and lock picking…" Angeal mused aloud, "Sounds like support for your Spy theory."

Tseng nodded again, "It could very well, yes."

"What else did Reno say?" Sephiroth asked almost impatiently,

"Cloud Strife, apparently possesses some kind of 'pen-pal' in Cosmo Canyon. As of yet we do not know the identity of this acquaintance. … According to Reno, Cloud mailed what he claimed were 'Endangered Junon Rarabs' to this pen-pal."

"So, Cloud was found rescuing the Rarabs near Junon?" Sephiroth repeated in puzzlement, "What does that tell us, if anything?"

Angeal shrugged, "That Cloud's a closet environmentalist?"

"Dang tree huggers…" Genesis snickered,

"Until we have identified his pen-pal, we might simply assume he has some sort of hobby…" Sephiroth shrugged, patiently ignoring his lieutenants.

"That might be prudent." Tseng nodded, "In addition to Cloud's strangely environmentally friendly activities, he mentioned to Reno at some point that his best friend was a man named 'Vincent Valentine'."

"Oookay…" Genesis raised an eyebrow, "and we care… why?"

"Vincent Valentine?" Sephiroth repeated, frowning, "That name's familiar somehow, … I think I read it in a report somewhere."

Tseng smiled, "With your memory, it would not surprise me."

"So who IS Vincent Valentine then?" Angeal prompted,

"Vincent Valentine was a Turk." Tseng answered smoothly,

"There is no 'was' amongst the Turks." Sephiroth scowled,

"Unless he's dead." Genesis added.

"Which he is." Tseng nodded,

"So Cloud used to be friends with a Turk?" Angeal smiled at the thought, "That might explain a few things right?"

Tseng sighed, "It might have… except that 'Vincent Valentine' has been dead for almost 30 years."

A sudden pause dropped over the Training room, with several pairs of eyes widening, "Cloud is only 14…" Angeal muttered what he was certain they were all thinking.

"Are we certain that this Valentine character is dead?" Sephiroth asked quickly,

At that question, Tseng pulled a few slender folders from under his arm, passing them around to the room's occupants. "I anticipated some questions along that line, and took the liberty of printing out all the information I could uncover concerning Vincent Valentine."

The packets were accepted with interest, even Genesis took his without complaint and began immediate perusal of the information.

"Interesting to note," Tseng continued, while the SOLDIERs read the print-outs he had brought, "That Vincent Valentine's body was never recovered… he was reported Killed In Action during an extended bodyguard mission in Nibelheim. His death report was filled out by Professor Hojo himself, who was in charge of the Project underway at the time."

"What project was that?" Sephiroth frowned,

"That information is Classified." Tseng returned quickly.

"Okay," Angeal murmured, glancing up at Tseng as he spoke, "Let me see if I understand this. … Vincent Valentine was helping with a top-secret project in Cloud's home town, where he was killed. And yet, … 30 years later a mysteriously well-informed 14 year old boy shows up who claims said KIA Turk is his best friend? … IS not WAS right?"

"That seems to accurately sum up the situation." Tseng affirmed,

Suddenly Genesis started snickering, "Hey Seph!" The Auburn-haired Lieutenant turned with a mischievious grin, "This Vincent guy practically disappeared on your birthday!"

Sephiroth rolled his eyes, "I'm sure that's fascinating Gen."

"27 years ago, almost on the dot!" The Lieutenant continued to chuckle,

Ignoring the auburn-haired SOLDIER, Sephiroth's attention turned to Tseng, "Is it possible, that Valentine somehow survived? … and if so, would it explain Cloud's abilities if such is the case?"

Tseng pondered this for a moment, "While it is extremely unlikely, there is some possibility that Vincent survived somehow, … and that might well explain a number of Cloud's abilities."

"So this Valentine was a good Turk then?" Genesis grinned,

Tseng's eyes flicked to the red-clad Lieutenant, "Vincent Valentine was one of the best, … He was Veld's partner, and on the few occasions I had the opportunity to work beside him, I have never seen his equal."

Genesis whistled, "That's quite a recommendation!"

Angeal couldn't help but grin, "Does this solve our puzzle then?"

Tseng sighed, "I'm afraid not. … Vincent specialized in sharp-shooting, tracking, and stake-out maneuvers, but he did not know martial arts, nor was he familiar with anything Wutaian. … He's also a Technophobe… so I don't see that he could have taught Cloud everything."

"Technophobe?" Genesis repeated with a chuckle,

"A Fear of, or aversion to technology." Sephiroth explained,

"I know what it means!" Genesis snapped back.

Angeal scanned over his own papers again, a new idea itching in his mind, "Could Vincent Valentine be Cloud's father? He's certainly old enough…"

Sephiroth snorted, "No, we know who Strife's father is."

"Oh." Angeal almost sighed, it would have been terribly ironic…

"Supposing that Valentine is alive, and somewhere close enough to Nibelheim to have mentored the boy, … surely Shinra would have become aware of his existence?" Sephiroth mused,

"One would assume," Tseng murmured,

"Unless he was hiding somewhere," Angeal returned, "Cloud did 'fail to mention' something of interest in the Nibel mountains did he not? Perhaps he met up with an Ex-Turk in hiding there?"

"An interesting theory." Tseng smirked, "However, if Vincent Valentine yet lives... his loyalties to Shinra would be compromised, else why would he fail to report in?"

"So if he IS alive, he probably has some sort of vendetta against the company." Sephiroth said thoughtfully, "Which begs the question, why his protégé would join Shinra in the first place?"

"More than that," Genesis added with a sneer, "Why would he discourage Cloud from joining the Turks… why SOLDIER?"

"In point of favor," Tseng interrupted, "Cloud does not seem to have any particular aversion to the Turk organization."

"hmmm…" Angeal pondered, "If Valentine felt somehow betrayed, one would expect him to instill some of the same dislike into one he taught."

"But that does not seem to be the case." Sephiroth confirmed, "Cloud Strife seems very … amiable, towards Shinra."

"But not towards Hojo!" Genesis gleefully reminded them, "He responded very coldly to the professor when observed… if you recall?"

Sephiroth nodded, "Perhaps a personal vendetta against Hojo himself?"

"Perhaps." Tseng agreed, already deep in thought.

"So…" Genesis added with a mocking grin, "Does this contribute somehow to our existing theories? Or do we need to get a new folder?"

Sephiroth sighed loudly, but it was Tseng who answered, "It seems some investigations are in order… until we can confirm the existence of an 'Ex-Turk Vincent Valentine'… this information probably has little bearing on our current investigation."

"One more for the 'makes no sense what-so-ever' folder then." Genesis laughed,

"It's like a soap-opera!" Angeal chuckled, shaking his head at the thought,

Tseng sighed loudly, folding his arms behind his back, "In my experience with investigations, I have occasionally come across situations, in which I feel like we're missing the key to the puzzle."

"Key to the puzzle?" Sephiroth frowned, "Care to explain that a little more?"

"Well, some puzzles, like a jig-saw, each piece connects to the pieces next to it… making sense." Tseng continued, "While in other puzzles, all the pieces connect to a central 'key' piece… thus nothing fits together at all, unless you have the 'key piece'. … Call It intuition, but this feels like one of those cases."

Angeal's eyes widened a little in sudden understanding, he grinned, "Gotta get me one of those puzzles…" He muttered under his breath,

"Well look at the evidence," Tseng expounded, ignoring the Lieutenant's interruption, "Every single theory we have concerning Cloud, contains some pieces of information that support it, and others, that seem to prove it impossible. All of these theories can't be both 'probable' and 'impossible' at the same time. All of these pieces have to fit together somehow, yet they don't support each other. … we're missing the key, … Something that ties this all together, and explains all of these… impossibilities."

Angeal rubbed his chin in thought, "I can see what you mean… it could be something that's been right under our noses the whole time."

Genesis snorted, "Or maybe we're just over thinking this whole thing again."

Sephiroth sighed, "Either way, it seems we're not much closer to uncovering Strife's mysteries…. Though perhaps we have a possible clue to investigate now."

"Indeed." Tseng added with a nod.

The room fell quiet again, as all four men puzzled over the new information, when no one spoke for several moments Angeal stretched with an audible sigh, "Anyways, if that's all you've got for the moment… I was hoping to give our favorite little blond a visit."

Sephiroth turned to stare, raising an eyebrow at his raven-haired Lieutenant, "Why are you visiting Cloud?"

"To give him a get-well present of course!" Angeal grinned, before turning with an almost cheeky wave as he strode through the door. "I'm not going to let a couple of teenagers have ALL the fun." He chuckled as he felt the confused stares of the other SOLDIERs as the door shut firmly behind him. _Never a dull moment…_ he thought to himself.

--------------------------


	36. Team Effort

Once More, With Feeling... – Chapter 36: Team Effort

Summary: Cloud's friends cooperate in an effort to find the ultimate gift.

Author: Illusor Meaneld

Rated T: for Descriptive violence and injuries, No Adult Situations, No Cussing.

Disclaimer: I did not create, and do not own the characters from Final Fantasy 7, They are owned by Square-Enix, and I am simply borrowing them for my own (and hopefully your) enjoyment.

* * *

Reno dropped a gil coin into the pay-phone, grumbling to himself as he punched in the number for Zack's PHS, _shouldn'ta wrecked mine… gotta getta new one soon…_ He thought with a sigh, the other end picked up on the second ring,

"Professional Chocobo-sitter at your service, this is Zack Fair speaking, what can I do for you?"

Reno couldn't help but grin, "Yo porcupine… how'sit all goin?"

"Oh! Hey Bantam, it's all 'goin' good! Chocobo's doing fine, he's had lunch and now he's resting, we played some card games earlier and made a few card-towers too."

"Cool, cool." Reno shrugged the information away for later, happy that Cloud seemed to be recovering quickly, "So, … how's 'bout the plans for tonight yo? Yer all ready for that right?"

"Hnn?" Zack's voice on the other end paused, "OH! Yeah, tonight… right. Yeah I remember that, I'm all ready."

Reno chuckled at the sudden enthusiasm, only to pause when he heard the distinctive sound of Cloud's voice distantly audible through Zack's PHS,

"What are you and Reno doing tonight Zack?" Cloud inquired suspiciously,

"Don' say a word yo!" Reno hastily ordered Zack, even as he heard the other boy stammering in sudden confusion,

"Um… well… uh, … nothing much…?" Zack laughed a little strained, Reno could practically HEAR him fidgeting nervously in place.

"Zack." Cloud's voice instantly dropped into his 'warning' tone, "What are you two up to?"

"Hey! Hey!" Reno piped, straining to catch the young SOLDIER's attention, "Ya can't tell Cloudy 'member? No talkin'!"

"Um…" Zack began uncomfortably,

"NO TALKIN'!!" Reno yelped,

"Right, right!" Zack sighed, "Sorry Spikey, I'm not supposed to tell you."

"Zack." Cloud almost seemed to growl, but then there was a pause, followed by a barely audible sigh, "I better not wake up to anything weird Zack… no face paint or squishy stuff in my underwear, or anything like that."

Reno could hear Zack laugh, "Naw naw… We wouldn't do that Chocobo-head, … not while you're still recovering. … Besides! Reno wants you to stay here too badly to pull any nasty pranks."

Reno blinked, _was he that transparent?_ He hadn't SAID anything like that to Zack… but …_it was true._

"Yo Porcupine…" Reno interrupted, pausing until he was sure he had Zack's attention once more, "I'll meet'cha out front in twen'y minutes, okay? I'll pick us up a ride'n all that ta make things go faster."

Zack chuckled, "You bet! I'll see you then Bantam."

Reno grinned even as the phone clicked dead. He was whistling by the time he sauntered out of the building and into the garage. They didn't give him any trouble this time about acquiring a vehicle. They wouldn't even look at him funny if he asked for two… though Tseng would mention it if he didn't have a good reason… misuse of company property and all that… Reno chuckled at the memory…

Not in a hurry this time, Reno managed to drive at something resembling the speed-limit, not anything he intended to make a habit of… at least unless Cloud was in the car, the poor kid seemed to have some speed issues, … Reno really hoped it wasn't some kinda motion sickness, wincing at the thought he parked the car in front of his own apartment, briefly toying with the idea of just honking for Zack, … before he remembered that Eirene lived a short block or so away… and he cringed at the thought of the gun-toting blonde Turk. She always seemed to know when it was Reno… He spat a soft curse, and turned off the engine. Not that he was afraid of Eirene, not in the least, … but since Cloud was off-duty, his chances of getting partnered with her were rather good, and she just seemed to have a way of directing Murphy and his law to follow other people…

Reno opened the front door of his home quietly, poking his head through and peeking around before entering completely. "Yo Zack!" He called in an undertone, counting on the SOLDIER's enhanced hearing to pick up the sound. "We gotta go Man! C'mon!"

Sure enough, the raven-haired youth padded out of Cloud's room a moment later, "Hey Reno!" Zack murmured softly back, "Why are we whispering?"

"I don' wan' Cloudy ta start interrogatin' us yo!" Reno hissed, jerking his head towards the door, "I gotta feelin' he'd be real good at it, so I ain' waitin' aroun' ta find out y'know?"

Zack chuckled softly, but even as Reno turned and stepped out the door, the SOLDIER 2nd class turned and gleefully called out,

"HEY! CHOCOBO-HEAD!! … Reno and I are going out for a bit kay? Be back soon!"

Reno froze mid-motion, mouth agape, his hands twitched momentarily with the urge to wrap around Zack's muscled neck. But before he could do much more than turn to stare, a muffled voice called back from down the hall.

"Sure thing! Have fun! … remember what I said!"

"will do!" Zack replied before turning back to Reno, "See? Nothing to worry about! I already told Cloud we had stuff to do, he says it's fine and…"

"WHAT PART of 'secrecy' did you NOT understand?" the red-head snarled,

"I didn't tell him what we were doing!" Zack frowned, "Just that we were going out to do stuff… it's not like we can just DITCH him! He'd notice! And he might get worried or something…"

Reno sighed, adjusted his goggles and scratched his head for a moment, "Fine… whatever yo…" He grumbled, "Jus' get in the car."

With a grin and a shrug Zack loped to the car Reno had brought, "Hey… this one's different from the one you had yesterday." The raven-haired youth observed as he slid into the passenger seat.

"'course it is, I had ta return the other one… an' I don' need a back seat or anythin' so I jus' went with more engine an' more trunk-space y'know?"

Zack ran a hand over the leather interior and sighed, "Turk's get all the fun stuff…"

Reno grinned, "You bet! 'at's why we're Turks!"

Zack was still chuckling when Reno revved the engine and pulled out. It was a rather short trip to their first destination, and as the young Turk drove up to the large Sector 2 shopping mall he flashed a grin at his passenger,

"There's another perk ta bein' a Turk yo…" Reno chuckled, Zack's puzzled blue eyes flicked to his face, but the red-head said nothing more as he maneuvered into the 'valet' parking section. Zack's eyes widened as Reno simply flashed his Turk ID and handed over the keys, no questions asked, and no money exchanging hands.

"FREE Valet??" Zack hissed as they walked towards the mall,

Reno snickered, "You bet! Can' always have records a' where we've been an' all that… so Shinra arranged fer all us Turks ta have free valet parkin' everywhere in Midgar! Comes with the badge yo!" he waved his ID card at the young SOLDIER again,

Zack groaned, "This is so unfair! How come SOLDIERs don't get stuff like that?"

Reno snorted, "If ya haven' figured that out by now… I ain' gonna tell ya."

Zack slumped with a groan of defeat, "Why do people always say that?"

Reno blinked once, _always huh? … guess I ain't THAT surprised… kid's denser than a cactaur sometimes._ He snickered softy even as he pushed open the doors to the mall.

Their banter quickly quieted as they walked around the crowded shopping center, eyeing the brightly lit stores and signs. The first establishment to catch their attention was a huge bakery, multilayered cakes displayed prominently in the windows.

"Hey! We could get him a cake!" Zack enthusiastically trotted up to the glass, gazing over the confections behind them, "Sweets always make ME feel better!"

"I dunno 'bout that…" Reno frowned, gazing speculatively over the elaborate sweets.

"You don't think he'd like it?" Zack pouted in disappointment,

Reno chuckled, "'s'not that yo… but get-well cakes… tha's pretty borin' don'cha think?"

"Boring?" Zack returned with a frown,

"Yeah, I mean… everyone does THAT… Cloudy deserves somethin' better then yer typical get well slag." The turk waved his hand dismissively.

The raven-haired youth scratched at the back of his head and frowned, "I suppose…"

Reno didn't wait for him to think it over, but instead hastily dragged the other boy off to peruse more of the shops. They ended up browsing through several clothing stores, toy stores, a knife shop that Reno eventually had to drag Zack forcibly from, and a video game store, where the red-head had to veto the idea of buying Cloud the most recent game in the 'Dead Fantasy' series.

"When would he have time to play?" was Reno's argument, which Zack finally had to succumb to the logic of. SOLDIER Prep. Cadets weren't exactly rolling in spare time, nor were Turk Interns. Frustrated with the lack of 'ideal' gift options, and each other's arguments, the two sixteen year olds finally settled down on a bench near the indoor restaurants to go over their options.

"Man!" Zack groaned as they sat, "You shop worse than a girl!"

Reno snorted, "don' blame me yo! This place ain' got anythin' good!"

"Then why did you want to come here?" Zack folded his arms and raised an eyebrow.

"'cause there's alotta variety an' crap… thought we might get lucky or somethin', but 's'all cliché."

Zack heaved a sigh, "I can understand wanting something special… I kind of want something like that too, but this is getting ridiculous!"

Reno frowned, _No way he was gonna get something ordinary for his_ partner! _That just wasn't how it worked!_ He sat there for several moments more, turning the problem over in his mind, Finally he had to just laugh, ignoring the puzzled look on his companion's face, "We're goin' abou' this all wrong yo!"

"Huh?" was Zack's predictable reply,

Reno grinned, "I figured we'd check tha Mall 'cause it's big, … but we don' wan't any a this stuff… we gotta go where we'll find somethin' rare and cool." Zack's blue eyes continued to stare back in confusion, even when Reno stood and grabbed his wrist, "C'mon yo! We gotta go downstairs!"

"Downstairs?" Zack repeated, "… uh… haven't we already looked there?"

"Not THAT downstairs! I mean DOWNSTAIRS. … under tha plate an' all that."

"The Slums?" Zack's eyes widened with sudden enlightenment, "You think we can find something good there?"

Reno chuckled, "I'm thinkin' we've got a better bet than stickin' aroun' here!"

Zack scratched at the back of his head uncertainly and sighed, "It's worth a try I guess,…" He mumbled.

"Great!" Reno grinned, "'s'all I wanna know. C'mon! There's a train station nearby, we'll be down an' back in no time!"

The two of them ended up half running to the station, and roughly twenty minutes later, made their way into Sector 6.

"This here's tha infamous Wall-Market!" Reno crowed smugly, watching Zack's face as he glanced around at the dirty but strangely exotic place. Following the young SOLDIER's gaze, Reno's eyes widened at the sight of a few scantily clad, 'less than reputable' young women, who waved and winked at him from across the street. He nudged Zack with his elbow, "Maybe we could get Cloudy THAT!" He snickered.

Zack's blue eyes darted around in confusion, "Get him what?"

"Nevermind yo, I don' think he'd really appreciate it, he ain' really tha type a guy, ya know?" Reno shrugged,

"Type for what?" Zack frowned, his head whipping about more frantically,

Reno raised an eyebrow, "Dang,… whadda they teach ya back there? Yer all kindsa naïve ain'cha?"

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Zack scowled, folding his arms sullenly, "I don't see anything."

"Don' worry 'bout it yo, I'm sure ya'll figure it out sooner er later. … er… maybe a lot more later than sooner."

"Figure out WHAT?!" Zack cried in frusteration,

Biting his lip, Reno shook his head and grabbed Zack's arm, "C'mon yo, I got some shops ta show ya!" he quickly dragged his companion away before he succumbed to the temptation to laugh, or 'introduce' the innocent SOLDIER to the prostitutes. He pulled him into the nearest convenient shop, which turned out to be a small drug-store.

Zack scratched his head again, "What are we looking for in here?" he asked glancing around, and wrinkling his nose at the strange smells.

"we ain' lookin' fer somethin' in particular, jus' checkin' stuff out, y'know?" Reno shrugged, sliding his hands into his pockets as he prowled around.

Zack watched him for a moment, before returning the shrug, "Okay… if you say so." He muttered, joining in the search. After a moment he turned away from the shelf he was perusing to hold out a few small glass bottles with a grin, "Hey Reno! Are we looking for something like this?"

Darting a glance at Zack's prize, Reno snorted, "Ya tryin' ta tell 'im somethin'?" He grinned, eyeing the bottles of cologne and perfume,

Zack sniggered, replacing them on the shelves, "No, I suppose not."

Having successfully distracted the raven-haired youth, and yet unsuccessful at finding an appropriate gift for Cloud, Reno lead his charge further into market, they paused by the Honeybee Inn, laughing as the young ladies out front mentioned 'clothing' for sale, Reno didn't bother explaining that half of the 'women' were actually men, even when Zack continued to inquire after men's outfits. The red-headed Turk was laughing by the time he'd dragged a rather flustered and confused blue-eyed SOLDIER away from the notorious establishment.

"This place is really weird," Zack whined, as Reno firmly prodded him towards yet another shop.

"'S'the slums yo, 'course it's weird,"

Zack sighed, and scuffed his feet as he walked through the door, but a moment later his bad mood dissipated, and his eyes widened in awe. He swallowed three times and gaped, pointing his finger crudely at the object just inside the store, "Is that… a… a … TANK?" He gasped,

Reno grinned hugely, "You bet it is, told ya tha slums had cool stuff didn' I?"

"Yeah…" Zack breathed, his hands clenching repeatedly as he shuffled forwards, "We should TOTALLY get that for Cloud!"

Reno grinned and snickered, but the shop-keeper looked up with a frown, "That ain't for sale." He grunted, twisting a cigarette between his fingers.

Zack looked up, "Wha…? Why do you have it then?

The large man shrugged, "doesn't even work really… just the gun, I've been fixing it up, but I have no intention of selling it. I practically built this shop around it, so call it my mascot if ya will."

Reno nodded, and nudged his elbow into Zack's ribs again, "I'm all fer big guns and stuff, but where'dya think he'd put somethin' like that anyways?"

Zack ducked his head and rubbed it sheepishly, "Guess I didn't think about that." He glanced around the dirty store, noting the swords and guns on the walls, "Cloud's already got a weapon though, do you think he needs a new one? … is that a BATTERY?"

The young Turk opened his mouth to answer the first question, but paused and frowned at the second, "Um… yeah… guess it is."

The man behind the counter shrugged again, "I pick up all kinds of junk." He mumbled, "was there something you wanted?"

Reno passed his gaze around the room once more before his face split into a smirk, "Cloudy's got plen'y a weapons fer tha moment, … 'sides, he'd wanna pick out his own toys yo, but that doesn't matter, we're getting' him THAT." He pointed to a high shelf.

Zack's gaze, quickly followed Reno's triumphant finger and his jaw dropped, before quickly shifting into a grin, "WHOA! Oh that is SO perfect!" He bounced in place excitedly,

Their elation was quickly interrupted by the proprietor, "That ain't for sale either." He growled.

"Aww man!" Zack's whole form sagged in disappointment,

Reno snorted, "That is so too for sale, an' we're buyin' it!"

The Owner raised stiffened and glared, "I said it ain't for sale! Who do you think you are?"

Reno paused, raising one eyebrow derisively, "I got two reasons that IS for sale," he sneered, sauntering up to the counter and reaching into his pockets, he pulled out one hand and flicked up a card between his fingers, "This badge, which says I think I'm a TURK." He waved the ID card a few times for affect, enjoying watching the color drain from the shop-keeper's face. "An' this card," He flicked out his other hand to display his Shinra Credit-Card. "Which says I'm well-compensated, if ya know what I mean."

The large man swallowed heavily, "Uh… alright, it's for sale…"

"Hey!" Zack interrupted, jogging up beside the red-head, "I was gonna help pay too!" He pouted, Reno rolled his eyes and spared a glance at him,

"Shaddup Zack, we'll worry 'bout splittin' stuff later, right now this is barterin'! An' that's one of my specialties!" He grinned slyly at the merchant, "So … how much ya want for it?"

* * *

(( Uhhhmmmm,… Well… Eh-heh,… I don't really have any 'good' reason for my extended absence. I just haven't been writing… at ALL. So… yeah.

Anyways, I'm sorry if I worried people, That wasn't my intention, but I HATE those 'non-chapters' that Authors sometimes post when they're gone for a while, so I don't write 'em.

But I CAN promise that I won't abandon this, or any other fanfic or story I'm writing… it's not my style.

Anyways, sorry again, but I hope you continue to enjoy my story despite my inconsistent udates.

-Jianre M. A.K.A … Illusor Meaneld. ))


	37. Slitted Green Eyes

Once More, With Feeling... – Chapter 37: Slitted Green Eyes

Summary: The suspended Cadets receive a shocking surprise, and so does Cloud.

Author: Illusor Meaneld

Rated T: for Descriptive violence and injuries, No Adult Situations, No Cussing.

Disclaimer: I did not create, and do not own the characters from Final Fantasy 7, They are owned by Square-Enix, and I am simply borrowing them for my own (and hopefully your) enjoyment.

* * *

It was only the second day of their three week suspension, and already the six boys of Squad Sekhmet were aggravated and restless. Logan in particular had taken to prowling the room between the bunks, growling and muttering under his breath, snapping loudly at anyone who caught his attention.

Cyril glanced over from his position on his bed and rolled his eyes. He may not have liked his squad mates … heck he didn't really LIKE anyone, but he'd always been firmly convinced in his own mind that he wasn't an idiot. Twitching the pages of his half-finished homework in irritation, he slouched against the wall with a soft growl.

_What had he been thinking? _He had very specific ambitions: To prove that his own skills were superior, To make it into the SOLDIER program, To make a name for himself there, … getting himself in trouble and likely kicked from the Shinra Corporation all-together was more than a little contradictory to his goals.

_I let myself be distracted…_

His eyes flicked to Logan again, and one of his lips curled against his will.

_That boy was an idiot!_

And Cyril, who was far more capable in every way that mattered, had followed Logan's suggestions,… even _helped_ him.

_That makes ME an idiot, _

Not just an _Idiot_, … but a _SHEEP!_

It was_ intolerable!_

He growled softly, the paper in his hands crackling as his grip on it tightened. There wasn't much Cyril hated more than _'sheep'_, brainless followers who never considered the consequences of their actions… Cyril was not a sheep! Or at least, he hadn't been before. He hesitated as he tasted copper in his mouth, and paused to flick his tongue against the inside of his cheek, tasting the blood more strongly. It seemed to fit his mood at the moment, so he continued lightly chewing the injury; the slight pain gave him focus.

_I need to get my priorities straight, start playing this game for myself again._

Like he'd started out doing in the first place!

_Who were the players in this game? _He considered carefully, chewing harder on his cheek, until a particularly sharp bite made him wince, opting to place one knuckle in his mouth instead. Logan was one perhaps, Cloud another? The Teachers? Yes that sounded right, … Logan was a Grunt, all Brawn and no Brains, doomed to be cannon-fodder, Cyril figured, delusions of grandeur that one, but he was forceful, and bold. A bad combination when not partnered with intellect. Cloud? Now he was a smart one, .,. rather eerily so actually, Such a tiny kid, and so quiet most of the time, but the more Cyril thought about it, the more he realized just how much presence the other blond possessed. He was rather sturdy, and quick for his size, … and he knew where he was going, Confident… he was intimidating in some ways, it was one of the reasons Cyril had taken a dislike to him. He didn't like feeling intimidated, let alone by some short, scrawny, YOUNGER brat!

With a sigh, Cyril sat up straight again, removing the gnawed knuckle from his mouth, and eyeing the tooth shaped dents in his skin with a sneer before turning to carefully smooth the crinkles from his homework. Clearly some rather serious observation work was in order. That Cloud kid was on the track Cyril wanted to be on… the track Cyril WOULD be on! He wasn't about to let a bunch of idiots stop him.

The blond teenager's self reprobation was interrupted by the anticipated sound of footsteps in the hallway. Yesterday the 'tall, bald' Turk had 'escorted' him and his squad-mates to lunch. The man had been quiet during the entire walk, but disapproval seemed to exude from his mere presence. A sensation more than one of his fellow cadets had found unnerving, and one that made Cyril extra irritable. He turned to face the door, glower already in place on his face. He really disliked Turks, they were all cocky, sleezy little cockroaches. … He couldn't wait until he was a SOLDIER and could put them properly-

The door opened part way through his thoughts, and thoroughly derailed them. Cyril couldn't even remember what had been going through his head before, too stunned by the sight of Sephiroth himself stepping into the cadet's room. He'd only seen Sephiroth in person a handful of times before. Of the most recent encounters, one had been when the General had stopped the fight against Cloud, and another at the Disciplinary Hearing, … neither occasion had been a pleasant experience for the young Cadet.

Had he thought _Cloud_ was intimidating? That Cloud kid had nothing on Sephiroth! With those Glowing Cat-like eyes that were currently sliding from cadet to cadet within the room, his presence made some base instinctive part of Cyril's mind want to find a small dark hole to hide in. When those eyes finally landed on him, Cyril shuddered nearly violently, it was with an effort that he made himself stand, and only didn't tremble because his body was held too stiffly for that. His arm rose in a ridgid salute, and a moment later he could see the other cadets quickly mimicking him. After several moments of painful silence, Sephiroth stepped fully into the room, allowing the door to close behind him.

"Good Afternoon, … Cadets." The smooth voice slithered through the air, sending another icy shudder down Cyril's spine. The slitted eyes pinned him in place as his Superior officer continued, "I shall be personally escorting you to lunch today,… Since I am not on active duty, and my services are yet to be required elsewhere." The tall man's gaze finally moved to another unfortunate youth, and Cyril felt several muscles unclench in relief. His arm, still held in a stiff salute, was starting to ache.

"I expect each of you to march briskly, and properly to the lunch room. Any of you who fail to march up to MY speed, and My standards, shall march the hallway again, until I say otherwise…" Sephiroth's gaze slid around the room one more time before stopping on Logan, "Is that understood?"

Cyril really wished he would say 'at-ease' already, his arm was burning! But he wasn't going to contradict General Sephiroth, … that was highly liable to end with him sent home in several different boxes.

"Sir! Yes Sir!" He shouted loudly, startling the other Cadets out of their fear-frozen state, the other boys echoed him almost immediately.

A small and distinctively unfriendly smile spread across the General's lips, just for a moment, before he stepped to one side of the door and gestured back with his sword.

His SWORD? Oh Cetra, … his _sword!_… Cyril could feel the blood draining from his face as he took in the six feet of gleaming steel. He tried to swallow, but his tongue suddenly felt like sandpaper, and he only succeeded in making a rather undignified choking sound. Thankfully it was quiet, too quiet for the others to hear, or at least, so he thought until inhuman, green, eyes flicked to him knowingly.

Thankfully his humiliation was short-lived, as the General's glance moved once again to the others; none of the _cadets_ at least appeared to have noticed his reaction.

"Lets 'move out' shall we?" The General purred, his gaze challenging as he continued to survey the terrified squad. For several seconds, nobody moved… Cyril could practically feel each of them starting to sweat as they waited for something, anything to happen. Taking in a deep breath to steady himself, Cyril decided that it would be better to get this over with, he forced himself to take the first step forward, and nearly staggered, so stiff were his knees. His second step was smoother, and he recovered quickly until he marched as proudly as he could under the scrutiny. Like before, his action prompted the other cadets to jerk out of their stupors, and they hastily followed his lead.

Just as they were merging into a single file to march past the General, Logan seemed to remember his self-appointed leadership, and took a few quick steps intent on assuming his usual place at the front of the line. Cyril watched with no little curiosity as General Sephiroth's freezing glare locked on Logan at the motion. The young cadet hastily scurried into the nearest spot in the middle of the line instead.

When the last cadet stepped into the hallway, Sephiroth closed the door with a snap, Cyril sensed, more than saw, a few of his squadmates startle at the noise.

"Attention!" The General suddenly barked, Cyril snapped into position, wincing as Lucas 'snapped' a little too desperately and managed to jab an elbow into the blond's side.

"Face FRONT" Came the next order, assisted by an immistakable gesture of the Masamune, the sharp tip pointing intently down the hallway. Cyril managed to avoid any free-ranging body parts this time, as he turned with a click of his heels and the blandest expression he could manage.

"Forward… MARCH!" All six boys stepped into their trained positions, marching in formation as they'd been taught.

"And remember…" Sephiroth's voice slinked behind them, sending a chill down Cyril's spine again, the other's had a similar reaction judging by the shudders he could nearly feel.

"March, BRISKLY." With the razor sharp legendary No-Dachi waving in punctuation to his words, Cyril doubted any of them likely to forget!

* * *

Cloud lounged idly on his bed, … or at least, what _Reno_ had decided was 'Cloud's Bed' … it actually had those words _exactly_ written on a scrap of paper taped to the headboard. The blond's lips twitched again, he'd been stifling chuckles all morning. _Desperate much?_ He thought to himself as he glanced again at the tatter-edged scrap. The smile faded quickly however when he considered how desperate the slum-raised teenager might actually be. _Poor kid…_ He felt a sharp ache when he thought of what Reno's face might look like when he learned that Cloud couldn't be his permanent partner. This whole roommates thing would make that separation so much harder,… so very much more painful. Cloud rubbed at his chest where the guilt seemed to dig at him, _how in the world was he going to be able to let Reno down? _He was such a pushover when it came to little orphan kids…then again, _Was_ Reno an Orphan? Despite all their years of acquaintance, he'd never known for sure, though he'd often suspected…

Cloud sat up abruptly with a stretch wincing slightly at the sharp pain in his right shoulder. "It was no use watering the plants before you planted them", as Aeris had teasingly loved to say.

Zack had always said "Don't borrow problems unless you can sell them for a profit…" which had never really made sense to Cloud, but he supposed the sentiment was there…

"Don't borrow problems, Cloud." He told himself firmly, "You've got more than enough as-is, without stealing everyone else's." That was Tifa's favorite version, he chuckled, shaking his head at himself.

He stood up, in an effort to dispel his rambling thoughts, and padded out of the room into the kitchen. Ducking into the small refrigerator, he pulled out a bottle of water. Reminding himself as he did so that he still needed to replace all the food he'd spoiled for his alibi on 'drinking night'. Closing the fridge with one foot, he wandered back into 'his' room, chuckling again at Reno's possessive, but friendly, insistence. He curled himself into the cushioned desk chair, and pulled out some more 'scrap paper' from the side drawer. His drawing skills had never been particularly impressive, but with some rulers, and time, he used to be able to draw schematics well enough to get his idea across.

Left handed however, … 'Artistically ambidextrous' he wasn't. He still grimaced at his earlier attempts at First Tsurugi, and couldn't help snickering softly to himself as he remembered the bewildered look on Reno's face when he'd seen the sketches. Since he was on 'Strict Bed-Rest', which precluded even light exercise, there wasn't a whole lot to keep his mind occupied, and since he had already firmly butchered several drawings of his well-missed sword, Cloud decided this time he was going to give fair treatment to his much-loved Motorcycle. With a grin he settled into his sketching, cheerfully ignoring the squiggly lines and misshapen blobs that were the results of his off-hand work.

Approximately half-way into his project, Cloud heard the sound of an expensive car approaching; he paused, half cocking his head to listen better. Sure enough, he could hear the engine changing gears, parking, and turning off. _Sounds like Reno's home…_ Cloud thought to himself with a fond smile, he wondered what those two were up to, an unholy duo if he ever heard of one, but their hearts seemed to be in the right place for the most part. Perhaps more on Zack's part than Reno's… but the red-head was young yet… Cloud interrupted his own musings as he paced into the front room again, listening to the hushed but excited whispering, and the muffled jangle of keys as the two teenagers outside made their way in. _They really had better not have brought home face paint…_ Cloud grimaced. He really hadn't thought that joke funny the first time Zack had played it on him… and really had no intention of letting the boy repeat it… First Best Friend or not!

Cloud was still frowning slightly when Reno and Zack stumbled in through the doorway together, the taller SOLDIER 2nd nearly vibrating in place with excitement, while the red-headed Turk slouched with more than his usual exaggeration and grinned. Each boy had one hand hidden behind his back.

"Yo! How ya doin' Cloudy-boy? Hope we didn' keep ya wait'n too long… hadta get somethin' real specific ya know?"

Cloud let his frown deepen just slightly, noting the increased shuffling from the two teens with mild amusement. "You didn't get anything weird did you?"

"Nah a'course not!" Reno waved off the protest at the same time as Zack said,

"It's nothing weird Little Chocobo, …" before breaking off with a sudden frown of consternation, and turning to Reno with an uncertain, "Is it?"

"ZACK!" Reno growled, "It ain' weird! Don't give him tha wrong idea yo!" before punching the black-haired boy in the Shoulder. This, amusingly, resulted in the Turk grimacing, and trying to rub his knuckles discretely, rather than any visible discomfort from the taller teenager.

"Yeah okay." Zack turned back to Cloud with a grin, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, "So it's totally not weird."

Cloud couldn't help but chuckle at the pair of them, "If you insist," He finally relented, "I'll trust you."

Reno beamed, an expression so unusual on the red-head's face that Cloud nearly did a double-take, the boy looked so delighted, the blond couldn't help but smile in response. After a moment, he turned his gaze to Zack, who was twitching in place, and if Cloud was any judge of the restrained motions, the boy was mere seconds from engaging in his trademark 'squats'. Eager to forestall the young SOLDIER's impromptu exercise session, Cloud blurted the first questions that came to mind,

"So what did you guys get then? Am I allowed to know? Or is it a surprise?"

Zack blinked, his attention successfully diverted, "Oh, well we got you a-"

"We got ya a get well present yo!" Reno interrupted swiftly, "an' yer gonna open it jus' as soon as ya've eaten! 'Cause we also got ya some lunch since there ain' much food left in here an' all that."

"…Yeah, what he said." Zack finished proudly, "You're gonna love it Chocobo-head! I can't wait to see your face when you open it!"

Cloud smiled back as a happy warmth filled him, "Really? You guys got me a present?"

"Yeah, we picked it out together!" Zack said, finally pulling his arm out from behind his back, and presenting a small package wrapped in simple white paper, a suspicious 'Shinra Letterhead Logo' Peeking out from behind the silver ribbon.

"An' we brought home Pizza!" Reno finished, pulling out his hidden arm to reveal a small stack of the 'Personal Sized' pizza pies.

"Wow…" Cloud knew he must be grinning stupidly by now, "You guys didn't have to…"

"A' course we did, we're yer friends ain' we? An' we're partners remember? Partners do this kinda stuff for each other ya know?"

Cloud chuckled, and held his arms up in surrender, turning to make his way over to the dining room table, where he seated himself. Reno followed him dropping the Pizza boxes before the blond with a flourish, there were a good half-dozen in all.

"Didn' know wha'cha were in tha mood for, so I picked a buncha stuff," Reno explained, opening each box in turn, "Figured ya could pick wha'cha want now, an' Zack n' I'll finish off tha rest a'righ'?" Cloud chuckled again, and happily picked through the variety before him. Reno and Zack kept their word about the extra, as soon as Cloud made his picks the other two teenagers snatched up the rest with gusto, devouring the small pizzas enthusiastically. Lunch was finished with shortly, and Zack finally pushed the wrapped box towards Cloud, bouncing eagerly in his seat.

"Open it Cloud! You're gonna love it! C'mon!"

"Ya gotta hush it long enough for him TO open it, Meat-head!" Reno snapped back,

Cloud glared a mild admonishment at Reno, before rolling his eyes and pulling the package towards himself. Glancing over the 'wrapping paper' he snickered,_ it really was Shinra Letterhead paper!_ Amused despite himself, Cloud tore off the inexpensive wrappings, bit by bit exposing the glass box inside, until enough was visible that Cloud froze, eyes gazing in shock at the case he held. It contained a collection of small human-shaped figurines, each one in a different pose and outfit, the words "Scaled SOLDIER Collectors Set" embossed across the polished wooden base of the case. _… _It was _complete!_ Every single model in the set lined up neatly in the little glass box. Cloud had never seen a complete set before. He used to own some_…_ but they had been discontinued by the time he'd started his journeys, he'd only found a few random, scattering of models, and he'd later sold them. They just were not very practical on a 'quest to save the world'. _The whole set…_ he could practically hear Tifa's laughter at finding a new one, joking that they'd make one of Cloud someday. Yuffie had tried to snitch them from him a time or two, it'd been a bit of a task to keep them from her. Cloud slowly looked up at the two teenagers who were watching him eagerly, and perhaps a bit apprehensively, over the table.

"Where on the Planet did you find a complete set? Aren't these discontinued?" He asked almost breathlessly,

"'S'a Secret!" Reno chirped, wrapping a hand over Zack's mouth just as the young SOLDIER opened it to respond. Cloud just kept grinning, turning back to gaze at his new present. He'd rather thought he'd have to collect his own 'Momentos' from his old life… it was… heartening, to find that his new friends were helping him out. He smiled, leaning forward, rather certain he was about to say something horribly sappy, when the doorbell rang. He blinked, and realized he'd paused with his mouth open.

"Er…"

"I'll get it!" Zack nearly leapt from the table in boyish enthusiasm.

"Are you expecting anyone?" Cloud murmured to Reno, who shook his head.

All three boys peered at the door as Zack opened it; Cloud's curiosity was quickly sated by Zack's exuberantly shouted "ANGEAL!"

Cloud and Reno exchanged a quick glance, "Angeal?" Cloud mouthed with a raised eyebrow,

"The Lieutenant?" Reno mouthed back with a shrug. "Dunno."

Turning back to the door, it was the young red-headed Turk who got in the next word, "Hey, SOLDIER-Man, what brings ya ta mah home, yo?"

Angeal glanced over Zack's shoulder into the room, "Hmmm… Visiting," He replied, "what are you kids up to?" almost immediately seeming to prompt his protégé into a response,

"We just gave Cloud his get-well present!" Zack explained enthusiastically, "Remember I told you about that? Well me and Reno went down to the slums and found this really awesome-"

"Shut your trap, Fair!" Reno yelped, "'S' a SECRET remember?"

Angeal smirked, "A Secret… I see…" the SOLDIER 1st's gaze flicked to Cloud, his blue eyes sparkling with amusement "Well, I don't want to spoil your party, … I got a Get-Well gift too you see, but I think I'll just leave it with you kids," He quickly thrust a medium sized blue-and-green wrapped box, with the words 'handle with care' scribbled on the side, into Zack's arms, before turning away with a two-fingered salute. "Have a good night!"

There was a wordless pause as the door shut behind the Lieutenant, where Zack turned around slowly, still holding the package.

"Why would Angeal get me a present?" Cloud mused after the silence started growing uncomfortable.

"Um…" Zack returned, staring at the box in confusion as he walked it to the table, "I guess he likes you, Angeal can sometimes be pretty awesome that way." The raven-haired teenager grinned, "So anyways, here's another Get-Well Present!" The box was hastily shoved in Cloud's arms.

And much to the shock of all three boys, … the box protested the rough treatment with a rather startled "Mrew?"

Cloud froze, "… Zack? Did your Mentor give me what I THINK he gave me?"

"Uh… it sounds like he gave you a cat…" Zack responded nervously, "But Cadets aren't allowed to have pets!"

"Hey!" Reno protested suddenly, "Tha's jus' for tha DORMS yo! Cloud lives HERE now, an' this bein' his place he can have whatev'r pet he wants, I ain' gonna let'cha say otherwise!" He glared heatedly at the young SOLDIER.

"Whoa! That's cool man! That makes it all good then." Zack held up his hands placatingly, while Reno slowly settled down, "So Cloud," He began, turning to grin at the small blond, "Let's see your new pet!"

"C'mon yo, we gotta see what kin'a cat the Mountainous Lieutenant 's'gonna get an awesome Turk like you."

"Cadet." Zack nudged playfully, "an awesome _Cadet_ like him."

Cloud chuckled and sighed, bending to open the wrapping paper with care, followed by the flaps of the hole-punched box inside. With his first glimpse of the cat, _kitten really_, Cloud nearly dropped the box to the floor. Reacting hastily he gripped it tight enough to crunch the corners of the cardboard box, and stared. A pair of eerily familiar slitted green eyes peered out of the box at him.

Oh Holy… where on the planet did Angeal find a cat with eyes the same color as Sephiroth's? Cloud wondered in morbid horror, … for the eyes were EXACTLY that shade. Thinking over what little he knew about the Lieutenant and his penchant for pranks he was quite certain it was intentional. With a mental shake, the blond forced himself to reach into the box and gently remove the young cat. Aside from the green eyes, it was rather unremarkable, a mottled 'tortoise-shell' pattern, in browns, dark orange and black.

"Huh," Reno murmured, "Kinda a common lil' thi- Oh CETRA!" He yelped, nearly spilling from his chair as the kitten peered his way for the first time. "Tha's tha creepies' thin' I've ever SEEN yo!"

Zack stared at the green eyes in fascination, "That's awesome! You should name it Sephiroth!"

"Her." Cloud corrected with a snicker, "I don't think it'd be very kind to name _her _'Sephiroth'."

"Uh so what'cha gonna name her then?" Reno asked hesitantly.

"Dunno." Cloud mumbled back, "But then there's no rush is there? I've got plenty of time to sort everything out." He couldn't help but smile inwardly at the private secondary meaning of that phrase.

* * *

((Author's Note: I've been having trouble writing from Cyril's POV, Turns out, … Cyril is best written between 2 and 5am… As for the rest… See Last Author's Note.

-Jianre M. A.K.A … Illusor Meaneld.))


	38. A Little Harassment

Once More, With Feeling... – Chapter 38: A Little Harassment

Summary: Rufus and Cloud discover new mysteries, while Hojo is dealing with his own problems.

Author: Illusor Meaneld

Rated T: for Descriptive violence and injuries, No Adult Situations, No Cussing.

Disclaimer: I did not create, and do not own the characters from Final Fantasy 7, They are owned by Square-Enix, and I am simply borrowing them for my own (and hopefully your) enjoyment.

* * *

On the first day… it was a coincidence.

For it was certainly not every day that young Vice President Rufus Shinra strolled through the lower 'cadet-plagued' levels of his father's building. As it was, he had been on his way from a meeting which had undergone a last minute room change due to a sudden and unscheduled cleanup on the previous floor.

He had been walking at his usual brisk stride, watching with mild amusement as various other Shinra personnel made way for him, when a flash of artificial light off metallic hair caught his attention. To his knowledge, Sephiroth frequented the cadet levels only slightly more often than Rufus himself did. So it was quite a shock to see the famous General walking behind a line of SOLDIER Prep. Cadets. It was only with an effort of will that Rufus kept his jaw from dropping. And he had to bite the inside of his cheek until he tasted blood to keep his expression neutral at the glimpse of the legendary Masamune drawn and held threateningly behind the teenagers. Utterly baffled, Rufus slowed his pace, noting that he wasn't the only onlooker who was watching the proceedings with curiosity, and a little apprehension. However despite, (or maybe because of?) the witnesses, The General simple marched the nervous cadets into the Mess Hall, and then sheathed his sword and stood by the door, his eyes sweeping nonchalantly across the halls. Rufus watched several people jerk when the SOLDIER's gaze reached them, ducking their heads and proceeding rapidly away from the scene. As for Rufus himself, his lips twisted into a smirk, and he nodded slightly in acknowledgement when those slitted eyes paused on him. A blink was his only response from the General, but Rufus had already turned and continued along his original path, his mind already filtering through his memories of the last few minutes and making mental notes of the important bits. By the time he'd reached his next appointment he'd already catalogued it into a mental folder for later perusal, and his mind was clear and ready for the next issue requiring his input.

As it turned out, he really needed that extra mental acuity. One step into the Science Department and he could already feel a budding headache. Where he expected to find The sterile and oppressively hushed laboratory, what he instead found was chaos, where he expected to find lab assistants quietly and submissively performing their tasks, he found men and women dashing to and fro, arms full of paper-work, folders, vials of indeterminate fluids, boxes and crates he was certain he never wanted to know the contents of. Where he expected to find the employees professional, curt, and deferential, the people were yelling and arguing, rudely shoving past one another and him in their haste and frustration. However, the loudest, and most unexpected of all was the infamous Professor Hojo himself, his voice raised to a nearly ear piercing shriek of outrage as he scolded and threatened everyone in his presence, spittle flying from his mouth as he gesticulated and screamed. He looked utterly deranged, his lab coat messy and wrinkled, covered in stains of various colors, his hair unkempt, greasier than normal and flying loose from his usual ponytail, even his normally meticulously clean hands were covered in dirt and other dark stains. For the second time that day, Rufus had to work to keep the astonishment off his face. He was starting to wonder if perhaps one of the experimental neurotoxins had somehow leaked into the air vents, but after a moment shook off the fancy, surely it would have affected a greater number of employees were such the case? Regardless, he steeled himself for an impending migraine, and waded forward into the frothing masses. In short order he bullied himself next to the Professor and with intentional disdain gazed over the seeming area of import. Hojo was planted next to a long desk with several computer terminals resting on it. A man wearing the uniform of a Shinra technician was sitting at the main computer looking incredibly frazzled as he typed away under the Science Director's verbal abuse.

"Have you STILL not destroyed that virus?" Hojo snarled even while Rufus stood there,

"I'm trying!" The technician whined, hunching just a little further,

"Try HARDER! Or I'll redo all the lost experimentation on YOU, you useless imbecile!"

The young Vice President barely leaned back in time to avoid the spittle flying from the Scientist's mouth. Clearing his throat decisively he raised an eyebrow as Hojo predictably swung around at the intrusion

"WHAT do you _WANT?_…" Hojo started to snap, before visibly restraining himself as he recognized one of his few superiors, "Vice President Rufus," he coughed, his frame twitching with his forcibly subdued anger. "As you can see, we are quite busy, was there something you needed?"

Rufus waited a moment before answering, enjoying the frustration evident in the quivering of Hojo's frame, it wasn't often he got the chance to aggravate the Science Director with so little effort, it was only when the Professor's left eyelid began twitching that he spoke.

"I was informed of a high-level disturbance in this area, and a rather alarming setback in your estimated project completion dates for the President. I was asked to come in person to ascertain the reason for such disappointments."

Half of that statement was a lie, he'd heard of no 'disturbance' nor had his father asked him to investigate anything, but it was just as likely that he'd have been asked soon based on the information Rufus HAD received. It was more efficient to pre-empt such requests, and quite frankly he didn't put the same level of trust over Hojo's reliability as his father seemed prone to.

Hojo scowled, and then jerked at the harassed technician. "There would not be any setbacks if not for the complete INCOMPETENCE of these idiots in the maintenance department!" He spat, disgustingly literally in fact, "They haven't been able to fix ONE SIMPLE technical problem!"

"Simple!" The technician snorted under his breath, he must have assumed it was inaudible, but Hojo's eyes flashed, making a rapid decision Rufus took one step towards the young man, dragging the Science Director's attention back to himself in the process,

"You, what is this 'simple technical problem'?"

The Technician sputtered and reddened, "Ah… Vice President Sir, um…" Rufus simply raised an eyebrow as the young man stammered for a few more moments before seeming to collect himself. "It's… there's this virus sir, ah, … a computer virus I mean. Not that those are uncommon or anything, they pop up in general from time to time, usually minor issues, since Shinra has the best technology by far,… and er… the best programmers and stuff, usually we have them under control in an hour or so, maybe as much as a day… um… but we've never seen anything like this sir," His eyes were wide and not a little despairing, but at the same time his expression held something akin to awe as he spoke of the virus in question. "It must be some kind of 'worm' or something, I don't know how it got in here in the first place, it only seems to be on the computers within the Science Department. I thought we got rid of it when we first spotted it last week, but it keeps coming back, and we can't seem to find the root of it… it-"

"What exactly does this Virus do?" Rufus interrupted the man's rambling, more interested than before about this mysterious super-virus.

"Oh… well that's the weird part," The technician scratched at his head, "Normally a virus would destroy files or system data or just lock down programs or something, but this one seems to run through the system grabbing up all the files in it, and then renaming and relocating them. Nesting them in other files, hiding the files and it does all this ACTIVELY! It's amazing! I've seen files I just opened disappearing as soon as I've closed them, its completely shut down the Science Department because they've been keeping so many of their active experiments noted on coded computer files. I've personally hunted this virus down four times and every time I think I've killed it, it comes back in less than a day. It's insane! I don't know who put it here, or how… but somewhere out there is a programmer better than anything Shinra has ever seen before."

"I don't CARE how amazing it is!" Hojo snarled, "I need my files back! Do you have any idea how many experiments have been ruined by this delay?"

"Keep investigating the Virus." Rufus interrupted, undaunted by the unhinged gleam in the Professor's eyes, "And if you manage to track down this mysterious 'prodigy programmer'… We might just have a job for him" The technician stared at Rufus in astonishment, while the Vice President ignored the incoherent spluttering coming from the Scientist next to him. Without another word the young Shinra turned and left the department. He now had plenty of new puzzles to amuse himself with, the day had proved far more interesting than he'd anticipated.

On the second day, it was deliberate.

Having witnessed Sephiroth's strange lunch-time behavior the day before, and the other subsequent events of note, Rufus had taken the time to investigate possible reasons for the General's actions, and had come across a signed 'Disciplinary Committee' Order that insisted a group of delinquent SOLDIER Prep. Cadets required escort to and from meals as part of their temporary suspension. The Order was signed by a surprising number of important individuals, most notably Sephiroth and Tseng. The order did not explain, however, why the General had deigned to provide the escort HIMSELF, and with such sadistic satisfaction. With his curiosity properly piqued, Rufus arranged his schedule so as to be 'passing through' again the following day, he arrived earlier this time, and since he was already on the lookout for unusual behavior, it was no difficulty spotting the cadets and their escort.

Of course… the red trench-coat certainly helped.

With his favorite book held in one hand, and the gleaming length of Rapier in the other, Genesis Rhapsodos himself seemed to be 'prodding' the terrified cadets along with his sword. Rufus could not make out what the infamous Lieutenant was saying as he grinned behind his book at his charges, but the pale, sweat drenched faces of the teenagers was more than enough to determine it wasn't encouragements. Much like Sephiroth the day before, Genesis seemed to be enjoying himself at the Cadets expense rather more than Rufus would have expected of such a menial task.

Much like with the General, Lieutenant Rhapsodos escorted the cadets to the doorway of the Mess Hall. Unlike Sephiroth, he nearly gouged the last in line with his blade as he rather manically forced them inside. The boy barely made it out of reach of the sword tip as he jerked forward with a yelp at the opportune moment, though if that was by Genesis' design, Rufus was not quite close enough to tell. Once the doors closed behind the last unfortunate youth, the auburn-haired SOLDIER lounged back against the wall next to the door, indolently reading LOVELESS, and resting his precious Rapier against his leg.

Now fully intrigued, Rufus continued onward. Genesis' name had not been amongst the signatures on the Discipline Order, and while he was a close associate of Sephiroth's they often seemed closer to rivals than friends, either way it did not explain why the normally self-absorbed Lieutenant would lower himself to 'escort duty'.

It was, Rufus decided, a curiosity worth pursuing.

On the third day, it was enlightening.

Intrigue dragged him back to the Cadet halls during lunch yet again, his mind whirling with possibilities, would he see Sephiroth again? Or perhaps his other Lieutenant Hewley this time… with a secret thrill of curiosity he scanned the crowds of teenagers. It actually took him a few passes before he spotted the Cadets he was looking for. When he did, his whole body stilled in astonishment. A dark shape walked quietly behind the group rather like an eel amongst minnows, with dark hair and a dark suit, and a deceptively mild demeanor, Second in Command of the Turks, Tseng calmly followed the nervous youths on their scheduled trip to the Mess Hall. Despite the notable lack of threatened physical violence, the Cadets did not seem appreciably less terrified to have a Turk as their escort, usually Tseng was rather overlooked in that regard. Rufus briefly entertained various ideas as to what could have put such fear into the boys, but finally gave himself a mental shake and focused his attention once more on the spectacle before him. Unlike his predecessors, Tseng did not wait by the door once the Cadets had entered, and instead turned immediately and began walking away. One glance in Rufus' direction however and the black-haired Turk changed course to meet with the young Shinra.

"Vice President." The stoic Turk murmured softly, "What can I do for you?"

"A passing fancy," Rufus replied, equally quietly, "I happened past here recently, in time to witness a group of SOLDIER Prep. Cadets under escort by you, the General, and his Lieutenant, Rhapsodos. Why are such important Shinra personnel undertaking this assignment?"

Tseng paused, his dark eyes reading Rufus' own, the Vice President recognized the expression of Tseng silently assessing how much information his superior would probably already possess. "Sephiroth is under the belief that the group of Cadets in question did not receive satisfactory punishment for their crimes, The General, along with Rhapsodos seem to harbor a rather disturbing homicidal impulse when thwarted, and I determined that a less… lethal, relief of their frustrations would prove prudent. I myself stop by to insure the continued longevity of the Cadets, but I have no desire to babysit them longer than necessary, should they require further escort I can always assign someone else."

"Would not the indiscretions of Cadets be below the General's notice?" Rufus murmured in return,

"The General was present to witness the original transgression," Tseng explained,

Rufus carefully digested this information, Tseng's reasoning was sound, it did not explain why the General was dissatisfied with the assigned punishment, but sometimes the SOLDIERs could be rather unstable… "The three firsts do have rather a disturbing excess of violent tendencies … perhaps something to address to the Professor?"

"Unnecessary," Tseng returned calmly, "I would advise against it, particularly in light of the good Professor's recent complications."

"hmm, yes, a solid point. You have the situation under control then?"

"Yes sir, Vice President." Tseng bowed slightly a neat and economic movement that Rufus had always secretly envied. "We have the General and his Lieutenants handled."

"Good." Rufus, nodded curtly, half turning before he finished his comment, "keep me appraised of any changes." With that said, he left the area. Having 'officially' assigned Tseng to the case, there was no longer a good reason for him to adjust his route down this hallway, but that did not mean he had any intention of letting the situation lie. He had plenty of other means of acquiring information at his disposal.

Rufus smiled to himself as he walked, this week was proving to host more entertainment than he'd allowed himself to anticipate.

* * *

On Cloud's third day of 'enforced bed rest' he was woken quite startlingly by the sensation of needle-like pinpricks across his cheek. With a yelp he jolted into a sitting position, his good hand clapping to his face. When he pulled his fingers away though, they were clean, glancing down at the bed beside him, Cloud found the little Tortoise-shell kitten bristling and fluffed in startlement, her green eyes wide, the pupils narrowed to slits. The sight of them was still a bit unnerving to the blond, but nevertheless he reached out a hand to pet the small animal. Tentatively, the kitten leaned forward to sniff his fingers. Cloud watched with a smile as she apparently decided against a morning pet and leapt off the bed to scrounge around underneath it. With a shrug the blond padded off towards the bathroom to take care of his morning ablutions.

Later, when he was sitting at the table enjoying a simple cereal breakfast, Reno came in through the front door. Cloud was surprised to note the red-head was fully dressed, and equally startled to realize he had no idea when the Turk had left to work.

"Mornin' Cloudy," Reno greeted with a yawn, "Jus' had a few little things ta take care of, don'cha worry 'bout nothin' I got'cha covered." This disjointed sentence was followed by a small stack of envelopes dropping on the table, nearly in the blond's bowl. Glancing down, Cloud realized they were all letters addressed to him!

"Wait… what?" he sputtered, floored by the names on the return address line. _My mom has been sending me mail? Since when? And why didn't I know?_ Cloud sat for a moment wracking his brain, but he just couldn't remember if his mom had sent him mail or not the first time around. Before he could finish his train of thought, Reno continued.

"wen' ta check tha mail for ya man, guy said ya'd never picked up anythin' yo… I don' mind grabbin' it or nothin' … but I jus' gotta know one thing, … how d'ya know Bugenhagen?"

Cloud blinked several times before he managed to assimilate the import of Reno's question, Bugenhagen? Oh Cetra…"Um…" He stalled, hastily twitching through the letters, sure enough one of them was from Bugenhagen in Cosmo Canyon. "Ah… well,… I just… he uh… has interesting work? We… er… we're kind of. … um… penpals?"

"Penpals? With Bugenhagen?" Reno whistled, "Ya really get around yo, that guy's like crazy mystic or somethin'."

"Yeah…" Cloud smiled weakly, "He's definitely that."

"So what's he sayin'?" Reno leaned over to look at the envelope again, as if he could read it while it was closed.

"Er… well I was gonna read it a bit later actually." Cloud mumbled, he had no idea what Bugenhagen might have written him, he had thought the note he sent with the box of Rarabs was thorough enough…

"Oh I see how it is..." Reno huffed, "Don' trust yer own partner? Tch!"

When the red-head folded his arms over his chest and pouted for good measure, Cloud couldn't help but snort, the pout quickly turned into a scowl. "I'm serious yo! Don'cha trust me Cloudy?"

Cloud smiled, "I trust you for all sorts of things Reno, I trust you to watch my back, and take care of me when I'm hurt, but I simply prefer privacy when it comes to my personal correspondence. If there's something I decide I'd like to share, then I certainly will. I imagine you would feel the same if I were nosing into your personal business, wouldn't you?"

Reno shuffled in place disgruntled for a few moments, reminding Cloud once more that the Turk was still startlingly young. "Fine, whatever yo, prob'ly not that interesting anyways."

Cloud chuckled, "Sour Grapes, Reno." He chided gently,

"Sour grapes what?" Reno's eyebrows pinched in confusion, "I don' get it."

"Oh, it's an old proverb story about a Carbuncle who spies some grapes too high to reach, and decides that they must have been 'sour' anyways."

Reno stared at Cloud strangely for a few more moments before sighing ruefully, "No wonder yer penpals with that old fart… ya sound like a grandpa yourself most the time."

_I do?_ Cloud blinked in astonishment, He knew he often FELT like a grandfather, surrounded as he was by energetic teenagers all day, but he hadn't thought he acted like one. _I wonder who else might have noticed something like that…_ the blond wondered with a shiver of apprehension.

"Um…" Cloud began, wincing slightly at the turn of the conversation,

"Ah, jus' forget it yo! Sorry 'bout that, didn' sound very complimentary said like that did it?"

Cloud just shook his head with a wry half-smile, "No, not very, but don't worry about it, no offense taken." Still smiling, he deliberately moved to finish his cereal, and sure enough, after a few more moments of squirming awkwardly in discomfort, Reno sighed and moved off to the cupboards to fish out some food of his own. The rest of the morning passed companionably, punctuated by the gentle clink of utensils on dishes.

A short while later, both Cloud and Reno retired to their respective rooms. Cloud, to read his correspondence in peace, and Reno, to do whatever it was he did in the privacy of his bedroom in the middle of the day, not exactly a subject the blond had put a great deal of contemplation into.

It was with no small amount of trepidation that Cloud eyed the stack of letters the Turk had delivered to him. He was admittedly terrified to read the ones from his mother, he hadn't seen, or spoken to her in nearly a hundred years… _what would he say? Surely she would notice something wrong with him…_With a heavy sigh he reached for Bugenhagen's letter first. One quick, practiced motion smoothly separated the glued envelope, allowing him to pull out the folded papers within.

_Dear Mr. Strife,_

_It is good to hear from you, and better to see such an aspiring young man with so solid an interest in the Planet and her inhabitants. Though perhaps I should say such an amazing gentleman?_

_I've met a few friends of yours, who knew you from before. They told me some fascinating tales about you, quite a strong character you have, I'd love to meet you. It's not often someone like me finds an individual with as much gathered wisdom as I've heard purported you do._

_You have some amazing friends out there, they both asked me to pass on that they're very proud of you. It eases this old man's heart to know you have the Planet's best interests in mind, and I hope you keep up the good work._

_Yours in utmost Sincerity,_

_-Bugenhagen._

_P.S. – Z. and A. send their love._

Cloud was unable to stop his jaw from dropping, nor was he able to tell how long he sat, staring in shock at the writing that lay tauntingly on the page before him. What? … Cloud read the letter again as his mind whirled, _WHAT!_ The words seemed strangely cryptic as if Bugenhagen was privy to some secret code, and somehow expected Cloud to know it. _Maybe the old man IS off his rocker_… Cloud worried in befuddlement as he scanned the letter again_. Z. and A.? What the planet is he talking about?_ The use of initials instead of full names in the Post Script supported his weird 'spy-lingo' theory.

Cloud hoped that if the old man had lost his marbles that he at least had enough sense left to take care of the Rarabs, and not feed them to Nanaki or something.

The blond sighed, looked from the cryptic letter in his hand to the unopened stack of missives from his mom, groaned internally, and set the puzzle from Bugenhagen aside to figure out later.

* * *

((Author's Note: Hello again readers, new and old, a little less of a gap between updates this time, but a better reason for it nonetheless. For those of you who don't follow my DeviantArt account, (or didn't read the Journal there.) My Maternal Grandmother passed away late March of this year. After the Memorial services, it came out in the Will that my Mother, inherited her house. Consequently, her, my father, and those of her children who still live with her have been moving in. (myself included.) … we're STILL moving in surprisingly,… there's a lot of work. But between the work and the stress, I just haven't had much time or inclination to write. I wrote THIS chapter (like the previous chapter,) during one of my infrequent 'Graveyard' or overnight Security shifts. Anyways, I hope you guys all enjoy, and I'll try to work on the next chapter as soon as I get another chance. ^_^

-Jianre M. A.K.A … Illusor Meaneld.))


	39. Checkup

Once More, With Feeling... – Chapter 39: Checkup

Summary: Cloud gets a checkup, and does some checking up.

Author: Illusor Meaneld

Rated T: for Descriptive violence and injuries, No Adult Situations, No Cussing.

Disclaimer: I did not create, and do not own the characters from Final Fantasy 7, They are owned by Square-Enix, and I am simply borrowing them for my own (and hopefully your) enjoyment.

* * *

Despite his initial trepidation, Cloud found himself smiling as he read through the letters from his mother, most of them were simple anecdotes about their small town and its inhabitants, the local gossip that was one of the few entertainments in such a secluded area. She diligently reported all the fuss that his trip to Midgar had stirred, things like how the Mayor, despite his previously stated dislike of Cloud, had begun loudly proclaiming that he 'always knew that Strife boy would amount to somethin'.' And how the Old Inn-Keeper had been heard to say that if 'that young Strife boy made SOLDIER,… why, he'd name a drink after him.' The letters read almost more like a diary than sent missives, if not for the occasional, 'so how is Midgar treating you?' and 'have you met any cute girls yet? Or are you still too young for that sort of thing?' or 'I found some of your underwear left here, do you have enough? Should I send these to you?' which, despite Cloud's mental age, made him flush like an eight-year old, groaning in teenager appropriate mortification. One thing Cloud hadn't expected though was that the letters made him smile, he couldn't remember much about his mother, mostly due to Hojo's tinkering in his late teenage years. But for the first time in over 80 years, he felt like he had one again. It left a deliciously warm feeling in his chest, one that made him squirm a little in his seat, and threatened to bubble up his throat and pop out his mouth into giggles.

He couldn't remember the last time he'd had the urge to '_giggle_'…

He rather liked the feeling…

Before he could succumb and do something emasculating, Cloud heard a familiar rap on his door, followed by his red-headed roommate poking his head through the newly opened door.

"Hey Cloudy, how're ya feelin'?" the young Turk tried to prop himself nonchalantly against the doorframe, but the quick flicker of his eyes in the direction of Cloud's letters gave him away. _He's worse than a cat_… Cloud mentally shook his head in exasperation.

"I'm doing fine Reno," He smiled at the teenager, "I've read all my mail, but haven't had a chance to write anyone back yet."

"Ah… uh, well… that's good… um… so… uh, I know ya said ya want'd ta read it in priv'te n' all, but I don' suppose ya could gimme a hint about that Bugenhagen letter couldya?"

Cloud laughed, _I guess Reno didn't learn to fib his way through everything until he got older. _And really, honest was something Cloud wanted to encourage as much as possible with the red-head. "Alright, alright, I've read it, I can't really make sense of the old man myself, go ahead and read it Reno." Cloud chuckled, handing the letter over. "Let me know what you think, Bugenhagen can be pretty radical sometimes."

"Thanks!" Reno piped, hastily snatching up the letter, "Yer a real partner ya know?"

Cloud just shrugged, grinning crookedly to himself as he unhurriedly packed up his letters from home, tucking them away as safely as possible while Reno was occupied. The boy might be more honest at this age, but that didn't exactly translate to 'saint' so the blond was thorough in his efforts to remove temptation from curious and sticky young fingers.

"'_Dear Mistah Strife'"_ Reno read aloud, "Formal one ain' 'e?" He snickered before continuing.

"'_It's good ta hear from y,.' _I guess you sent 'im a letter with tha Rarab things_, 'an' bett'r ta see such an asp'rin' young man with so solid an in'rest in tha Planet an' her,' _HER?... didn' think tha planet had a gender yo… just thought… well, anyways..._ 'inhab'tan's. Though perhaps I should say such an amazin' gen'leman' _Tha' didn' make any sense yo…" Reno glanced at Cloud incredulously as he read; the blond just smirked and shrugged. The redhead cleared his throat before continuing.

"Lessee, now he says,_ 'I've metta few friends a yers, who knew ya from b'fore.' _… before what?" Cloud just shrugged again, and the young Turk kept reading, a few lines of frustration appearing on his brow. _ "'They tol' me some fascinatin' tales 'bout you, quite a strong character you have,' _he's got THAT right,_ 'I'd love ta meetcha. It's not often someone like me finds an individual with as much gather'd wisdom as I've heard … _perp'ted?" Reno frowned,

"Perported" Cloud corrected calmly, "It's a little more obscure of a word, but it means 'rumored' basically. Or 'told' … 'reported' something like that."

"Gotcha, _'perported ya do._ _Ya have some amazin' friends out there,' _yeah, like me! _' they both asked me to pass on' _HEY! He ain' talkin' 'bout me an' Zack is he? What's that ol' fart think he's doin'? We're your friends!" Reno huffed, his hands tightening just enough to put a few crinkles in the letter he was reading.

Cloud couldn't help but laugh, _touchy touchy!_ "I haven't told him about you two yet! I was a little preoccupied with my rarab rescue project last time I sent him a letter!"

Slightly mollified, Reno waved one hand dismissively, "Well ya better get on it yo, ya don' want him makin' that mistake again right?" Cloud shook his head gravely, stifling more snickers as the red-head turned back to the missive. "_'they both asked me to pass on that they're very proud of you. It eases this ol' man's heart ta know ya have tha Planet's best int'rests in mind, an' I hope ya keep up the good work. Yers in u'mos' Sincer'ty, … Bugenhagen._ _P.S. … Z. an' A. send their love.' … _Huh?" Green eyes flicked back up to Cloud's blue ones, "Z an' A? Who the planet is Z. an' A.? Tha only 'Z.' I know is 'Zack', 'A.' Could be Angeal if it's Zack… but ya said ya hadn' tol' him 'bout us yet. "

Cloud held up his hands in surrender, "Your guess is as good as mine," He explained helplessly, "I have no idea what he's talking about." Reno frowned furiously before turning back to the letter muttering to himself as he perused it again for clues.

Cloud smiled wryly to himself, the only 'Z.' he knew was Zack as well, and he didn't expect Bugenhagen would have left some sort of cryptic message about Angeal… He didn't know that many people with 'A.' names either come to think of it, 'Aeris' was pretty young still, and as far as he knew she hadn't left Midgar… Azul? Cloud chuckled softly to himself, it couldn't be Azule, he wouldn't show up until sometime in the futu- Cloud covered his face with one hand and groaned, _the Future Of course…! _Sometimes he really felt like he had 'blond' moments. The letter made perfect sense in that context. Zack and Aeris from the Future life-stream… they HAD mentioned something about 'checking up on him', but he'd thought they'd check up on HIM. What the Planet were they doing in Cosmo Canyon chatting up Bugenhagen?

"Yo Cloud, what'sup?" the young Turk watched him curiously,

The blond shook his head, "Just trying to figure out the letter," He chuckled again, "Sometimes I think Bugenhagen writes me back before he's taken his medication."

Reno snickered, "Yeah, I think I can see that one, it's total gibb'rish ta me, yo."

They laughed together at the idea, and spent a while sitting in Cloud's room trading more and more outrageous theories about the strange letter. It was one of the more relaxing mornings Cloud had enjoyed in a long time.

Come Afternoon after the two of them had enjoyed a simple lunch of sandwiches, Reno reminded Cloud that he had a checkup appointment back at Shinra to see how he was healing up, and hopefully clear him for light duty instead of bed rest. Reno had apparently acquired another car after his assignment this morning, surprising Cloud even further that he'd never noticed, at least until the red-head turned the key in the engine and the sleek black vehicle started with a quiet purr. This car, which must have been outrageously expensive, drove down the streets quiet as a whisper, and as smooth as silk. The blond actually found it rather unnerving, as prickles of unease slid up his spine at the near-silence. He'd rather stick with the powerful growl and rumble of his motorcycle, thank you very much!

That mild discomfit followed him inside the building, and only increased with the antiseptic smell that hit him as the doors to the infirmary opened. He'd been rather incapacitated when he'd been brought in here before, so the smell hadn't bothered him so much, or… at least he assumed that was the case, he couldn't accurately remember. The thought was pushed from his mind as Cloud took in the scene before him. The nurses and doctors were looking far more harried than they had been a few days ago, and he blinked as several of them moved hastily by, some of them arguing with each other in undertones. Puzzled by the change, Cloud surveyed carefully, noting that much of the traffic was passing through a quiet door tucked into the side hallway; a quick mental analysis informed Cloud that this particular door was the one leading into the Science Department lower laboratories. Hojo had insisted on the connection, since he couldn't stand the thought that anyone should have access to medicinal facilities that weren't somehow 'his' inside Shinra. In this case, it seemed there had been overflow the other way around. Now that he was paying attention, the blond noticed that several of the 'Doctors' were from the Science Department proper, and when the connecting door opened, he could see what looked like regular patients on the other side, with 'Infirmary' nurses. He didn't have much time to ponder this however, as Reno and his presence was finally noticed and they were approached by one of the young nurses.

"Good Afternoon, can I help you boys with something?" The kindly-looking older woman inquired with a smile.

"Yeah, my partner here is back for 'is checkup, should have an appointment an' all that yo."

"It would be under 'Cloud Strife'." Cloud anticipated, speaking up before the woman could finish glancing at him questioningly.

Ducking back over to a nearby counter, the nurse glanced at a clipboard present there. She returned nodding at them, "Yes, we have a Mr. Strife down, here for a follow-up dear? Are you feeling all right?"

"I'm feeling just fine ma'am." Cloud returned pleasantly, "I got a little banged up before, but I feel fit as a racing chocobo."

She chuckled at him, "That sounds great. I'm sure this won't take too long. If you would just follow me please dear, your partner can wait for you out here. There's a few magazines to read if you like." She explained turning to Reno as she spoke. The red-head frowned at her, and opened his mouth to protest, only to shut it and shrug at Cloud's gentle shooing gesture. Cloud obediently tagged along behind the woman, noting with mild alarm that they passed through the connecting doors he'd noticed earlier and into the Science Department. He felt an unpleasant shiver run down his spine as the secondary undertone was added to the already discomfiting hospital fragrance, combining to create a scent unique to Hojo operated facilities. The nurse led him to a free metal table, which was mercifully taken from the Infirmary side instead of further into the labs, as it was still equipped with privacy curtains, something Cloud knew from experience Hojo's exam tables distinctly lacked. He levered himself onto it without protest, his smile already becoming a little strained.

"Just wait here dear, the doctor will be with you shortly. There's been a bit of a mess with some of the computers, no big deal, Maintenance should have it fixed up before you know it." Cloud nodded, still smiling as she walked away. _The computers? _He looked around discretely, noticing the large number of technicians and the maintenance, … had Shelke's virus really been THAT effective? As he quietly listened to some of the arguments passing back and forth between workers he quickly ascertained that yes, it had… The virus had hacked files like Shelke promised, but apparently the young woman had a bit of a vindictive streak, and the program was automatically repeating itself instead of just hiding things once. A little more eavesdropping and he realized that the issues with the Infirmary stemmed from Hojo's attempt to commandeer their computers, which had, coincidentally, spread the virus there. It was programmed to detect Hojo's handiwork, a vicious little piece of genius… Cloud had to work to stifle a smirk of satisfaction. Just in time as a middle-aged man in a white coat approached,

"Good Afternoon Mr. Strife, how are you? I hear you're feeling better?" Like many Shinra doctors Cloud had met, the man appeared tired, a rather less interested in his patients condition that was ideal.

"I'm not in any pain, and I feel more energetic." The blond returned easily,

"Very good," the physician hesitated slightly at that response, and Cloud hid a grin… he'd seen a few too many doctors, their questions never changed… the next few moments passed rather expectedly for Cloud, stretch his injured limbs when instructed, a quick physical check for reflexes, gloved fingers testing the previously abused areas for swelling, that extremely annoying penlight in his eyes to check pupil response after his concussion. The checkup rather turned into a blur, as auto-pilot kicked in for the blond, going through the motions he'd done so many times before, usually at Reeve's insistence. After a few scribbled notes, and a slight frown at Cloud's strangely anticipatory behavior, the doctor gestured further back into the room. "Everything looks pretty good here, but we're going to take a quick X-Ray just to be certain, if you would just follow me?"

The doctor turned and began walking before Cloud could even nod in response. The two of them were relatively ignored as they made their way through the uncharacteristically chaotic bustle within the Department. Cloud let his eyes wander, noting the changes with interest. He quickly noted with growing intrigue a couple of laptops left untended on a few mismatched desks, apparently commandeered from various other areas, another quick glance around and he realized the video cameras had a couple of blind spots due to the hasty rearrangements. _Oh sweet Shiva! Gaia must really be watching out for me…_ One last quick assessment, noting that the doctors were all a extremely preoccupied at the moment, and verifying that yes, the cameras really couldn't see…

He followed the doctor to the X-Ray table with an extra bounce in his step. There was simply no way he could pass up this opportunity. He barely paid notice as the doctor set up the scan, following instructions sedately, his mind a whirl of possibilities. It seemed mere seconds before the physician was leading him back to his table, instructing him that it would be about 15 minutes before the results would come back. Cloud watched him leave, outwardly calm despite the excited beating of his heart.

As the next nurse passed he waved one arm frantically, a younger woman this time, she paused and approached him with a curious smile, "Ma'am? Can I use the bathroom please?"

She smiled in amusement, "Of course you can, the men's restroom, is right over there." She gestured to a little hallway with a restroom sign on the wall next to it.

"Thank you ma'am." Cloud returned with a smile, hopping off his table to jog down the hallway with intent. Unless he was very much mistaken, this particular set of restrooms, like a number of similar ones he'd found in his explorations, had a particular problem that was recurring in Shinra's sometimes corner-cut architecture. A quick assessment and Cloud picked the last stall, his face instantly split in a smile. Gaia was definitely bestowing her blessing today. In the lower left corner of the back of the stall was a familiar looking air-vent grate. It had rusted into a rather 'dried-blood' color, Cloud toed it curiously, grinning when it shifted. One glance at his shoes produced a contemplative frown. A fine smattering of red-brown dust decorated his footwear. Glancing around the blond reached for the nearby roll of toilet paper, wadding some up he used it to grab the edges a little tug produced a soft metal groan, with a smile, and with an experienced little twist, Cloud popped the decrepit thing free.

He'd always been small, but at 14 he was even more of a midget than he was used to, and he slid into the vent without any issues. Despite the deterioration of his entrance point, the rest of the vent was decently maintained, so he didn't have to concern himself as much with suspicious stains on his clothing. He slid down one ramp and ducked one corner, before he found the exit grate he'd spotted earlier, this one was better maintained, and took nimble young fingers to fiddle the loose screws off. Carefully removing the grate, he slid out underneath one of the desks with a laptop on it. He paused; huddling quietly in the back as he patiently listened to the disappearing footsteps of a passing nurse. Once the coast was clear, he settled the removed grate against the wall as quietly as possible. A few quick glances around as he reassessed his position from this new angle.

Once assured there was no potential witnesses in range, Cloud leaned out of the desk just enough to peer over the edge of the table at the laptop. Without raising himself from eye-level with the keyboard, he slid his hands out, arranging them carefully on the keyboard, before thumbing the touch pad to open the system folders, and typed a rapid. 'Shalua-Crescent' into the computer directory search bar. Once the pre-arranged pass code was inserted, all of the 'lost' files rapidly resorted and renamed themselves, decrypting before saving automatically to the hard drive. Cloud grinned, even at the 'slow' speed of the smaller computer; the data was passing through so fast the names were just flickers. It took all of a minute to complete. And with a practiced hand he kicked out the entire laptop hard drive, and tucked it into his pocket, the young blond nearly slithered back under the desk before anyone could come by, listening carefully before backing up into the air vent once more. He carefully retraced his route, closing the grate behind him, and doing his best to replace the screws as tight as possible, before rubbing the toilet-paper he'd nabbed over the metal to clean any prints. When he reached the bathroom he replaced the rusted grate too, propping it in place as best he could and rubbing away the rust-dust his efforts had placed on the floor. He washed his hands thoroughly to remove any rust or other evidence dusted off his clothing, making sure his shirt covered the stolen hard drive, and with a quick check over in the mirror and he walked back outside nonchalantly.

Cloud calmly settled himself back onto his table with a nod of thanks to the nurse in question when she passed by. It wasn't too much longer before the doctor returned, a small packet of paperwork in hand, he solemnly handed a copy of the new instructions to the young blond.

"Alright, Mr. Strife, it appears you're healing up nicely, now you can completely forgo any bandages or slings at this point, though I would still advise using an ice pack alternating with a heat pad if you experience any residual pain in either shoulder or ankle. You should still expect some stiffness for some time, Potions and Materia go a long way towards healing, but they're not miracles, your instructions are for light work only for the next two weeks, your superiors and instructors will be made aware, so don't be afraid to step forward if you feel an assignment will unduly stress your injuries." Cloud smiled as he took the papers nodding back before hopping off the table.

"So I'm free to go? Do I have to come back for another check up later?"

The doctor shook his head, "As long as you take care, and don't reinjure yourself you shouldn't need to come back, just take it easy."

Cloud offered a cheery salute before making his way back out through the connecting door into the Infirmary proper. He found Reno settled into one of the 'waiting' chairs situated next to the front door, a magazine propped in his lap, and one elbow tucked on the back of the chair as he read. Curious, the blond padded silently closer, twisting his head to get a glimpse of the magazine in question.

"Shinra Geographic?" Cloud blurted aloud in surprise, Reno jolted in his seat, nearly dropping the magazine in his haste to stand.

"Yo! Don't sneak up on yer partner like that … s'not cool!" the redhead gasped, clutching his free hand to his chest. "Gonna gimme a premature heart attack yo!"

Cloud just chuckled, walking towards the door as he gestured for his partner to follow, "Sorry, I just didn't think that was your kind of reading material."

Reno shrugged, holding the door open for the blond "S'not exactly, jus' with all that yammerin' 'bout rarabs an' Bugenhagen an' tree-huggin' stuff … jus' figured I'd see what all the fuss was about ya know?"

Cloud nodded, curiosity… of course… "Read anything interesting then?" He cocked his head as they walked down the hall, inviting the teenager to speak.

"Well… there's lotsa stuff in here," the young Turk lifted the magazine for emphasis, "didja know about HALF of this book is 'bout Cosmo Canyon? It's like… tha Tree-hugger Capital or somethin'."

Cloud just laughed, "Tree-hugger Capital, that's one I haven't heard before." As his chuckles calmed, the blond abruptly realized something, he whirled on his partner with a startled oath,

"Wait a second! Why do you still have the magazine?" He gaped, glancing from the incriminating material in his partner's hand to the youthful face, which was distinctly lacking in guilt. "I know you didn't have that before we went in Reno!" Cloud frowned,

The red-head shrugged, "S'not like they're gonna miss it yo, it's jus' a magazine, an' it's at least 3 years old anyway, 'bout time they gotta new one anyhow."

"RENO!" Cloud yelped, "You can't just walk off with things like that!"

"Cloudy, it's notta big deal, anyways; who do ya think publishes this stuff? It's SHINRA Geographic after all, they prob'ly gotta dozen more where this came from, nuthin' ta worry 'bout, I'm tellin' ya."

"But!... You don't even LIKE that stuff!" Cloud spluttered, waving in the general direction of Reno's stolen mag.

"I wanted ta know 'bout tha stuff ya like… figured I should know my partner as best I can yo! Yer not gonna stop me gettin' ta know ya … are ya?"

Cloud just shook his head helplessly. "No, … but … Just try not to do that again, okay?" Reno grinned, tucking the pilfered magazine under his arm with a nod. Cloud sighed, smiling ruefully in return, apparently Reno was only a _LITTLE_ more honest at this age…

* * *

((Author's Note: Another Graveyard Shift chapter… there's just something about being stuck in a quiet room, when you have a laptop and nothing to interrupt you that makes for good 'writing' time.

Anyways, I know some times people get a little bewildered or disbelieving of my characterization of 'Reno'… but I actually based his personality on someone I REALLY KNOW! Who acted a lot LIKE Reno… the difference is, he's actually older than this Reno. XD So I gotta shake my head and snigger when people say that Reno acts too immature, if a 26 year old can act like that… well. Teenagers are fine with me.

More particularly though, I brought this up because I gave a specific nod to said friend in this chapter, he was ALWAYS walking off with things. Little things that no one would particularly miss, but always something, so I learned to keep an eye on him since otherwise he'd walk off with little buckets of peanuts or signs that said 'Free Dirt'…

-Jianre M. A.K.A … Illusor Meaneld.))


	40. Catching Up

Once More, With Feeling... – Chapter 40: Catching Up

Summary: Cloud gets some new assignments, and an unexpected call.

Author: Illusor Meaneld

Rated T: for Descriptive violence and injuries, No Adult Situations, No Cussing.

Disclaimer: I did not create, and do not own the characters from Final Fantasy 7, They are owned by Square-Enix, and I am simply borrowing them for my own (and hopefully your) enjoyment.

* * *

Cloud and Reno were walking down the hallways after Cloud had gotten his pass out of 'Bed Rest' from the infirmary. Reno had tucked his recently acquired magazine somewhere under the back of his jacket, … a detail the blond didn't want to investigate too thoroughly into, but habitually made a note of for future reference. They both spent the next while checking in on all of Cloud's instructors and supervisors to pass on his new orders from the infirmary, and receive whatever new instructions he might have for his resultant 'light duty'. All of the instructors had offices within the Shinra Building, most of which were a floor or two above the training and class rooms. Sergeant Kerring, his instructor for his Weapons Training, was the first stop. Since the Sergeant taught class in the mornings, he was generally in his office in the afternoons and it took them no more than a few minutes to make the journey from the infirmary to the offices, the hallways almost serene with the lack of cadets racing through. As they reached their destination, it seemed as though the Sergeant had been waiting for them, his door was conspicuously open, and he barely looked up before he was holding out his hand for Cloud's paperwork. The instructions were patiently looked over, the teacher nodding to himself as he read. When he finished, he turned back to Cloud,

"All right son, everything seems to be in order, you're on light duty it says, well I don't care how ya shake a stick at it, but sword training just ain't light duty. You passed out of Calisthenics correct? I'm sure you remember all those exercises yeah? All right, then I'm givin' ya some homework." As he spoke, the Sergeant efficiently dragged a blank sheet of paper across his desk, scribbling on it. "I want you to do these exercises, in this order, if you feel you can do more without more than the usual workout pains, after a few days you can increase it. But I don't want you to push yourself, you have plenty of time for your classes, it'll put you more behind to exacerbate your injury. So just take it easy." Cloud nodded and smiled at the gruff instructor. The wizened Sergeant just narrowed his eyes and huffed before flicking his gaze to Reno, "I'm sure your Turk Partner can keep ya in line. Don't let him hurt himself ya hear? Or I'll see to it you both get the workout of your young lives when he recovers."

"I can take care 'a ma parn'er yo! Don'cha worry 'bout anythin' here." Reno returned with a cocky smirk, and a sloppy salute. Sergeant Kerring grunted, and waved them both out briskly.

Their next stop was Professor Doyle, Cloud's instructor for his Marksmanship class. This particular instructor was much younger than Sergeant Kerring, with short-cropped black hair and pale blue eyes. He hastily invited the two teenagers in when Cloud knocked on his office door. After a short greeting, he got straight to the point.

"I heard you're on light duty Cadet Strife, so I'll be brief, you're not to be using any weapons or firearms until your shoulder has had a chance to completely recover, your Partner Reno has already passed my class, so your basic priority is to keep yourself familiarized with your weapon, I'm going to put him in charge of overseeing your work. I want you to be ahead of your classmates when it comes to dissembling, cleaning and reassembling your gun. Now I don't want you to overstress yourself, so remember to take it easy, and prioritize your recovery."

Cloud nodded quickly, he was surprised that both of his instructors had 'home-work' for him so far. He'd expected to have to attend his regular classes once he was off of bed rest.

"Have you already spoken to Sergeant Kerring?" the Professor continued,

"Yes Sir, I have."

"Alright, then I was asked to have you report to Director Newat once you had spoken to both of us, he should have some further instruction for you."

"Yes Sir." Cloud returned again, before both he and Reno were dismissed.

"Feels like s'gonna be one 'a those days yo." His red-headed partner murmured as they made their way to the SOLDIER Prep. Director's office.

Cloud chuckled, and was still smiling as he knocked on the office door.

"Come In." came the steady voice the blond remembered from his disciplinary hearing.

As he stepped into the room, the older man was watching him steadily. After a few moments the Director raised his eyebrow. "Feeling better Cadet-Captain Strife?"

"Yes sir…" Cloud replied blinking a little in surprise at the title, _Captain? … oh right_, they had given him Squad Captaincy. He'd nearly forgotten the brief mention from the hearing. "Cadet-Captain is a bit of a mouthful, isn't it sir? Cadet Strife is fine."

Director Newat's mouth twitched into a smile, and Cloud suddenly had the feeling he'd passed some test, "Cadet Strife then, I realize you must be a tad confused by your self-study assignments, since it's Shinra policy that SOLDIER Prep. Cadets must be in classes." Cloud nodded when the older man paused. "Normally, in a case such as yours, you would be given a tutor, who would keep an eye on your physical classes, and help keep you up to speed in your academics. But since you have already excelled in the academics, and both of your physical classes are taxing. It has been decided that you'll be boosted into the Leadership Classes, to give you a head start. In allowing this, we are trusting that an intelligent youth such as yourself will be able to pace your physical activity. Those classes will be particularly intensive to catch up on, so the more ahead you are in your Leadership classes, the easier it will be to focus on catching up in Weapons Training, and Marksmanship."

That made a lot of sense actually, Cloud decided as he thought about it, and he said as much to the Director, the old man smiled wryly and nodded, handing the young blond a few sheets of paper.

"Here's your new schedule, keep in mind that you have free-time where you would have Weapons Training and Marksmanship."

Cloud nodded again as he glanced it over, his first class of the day was still listed as "Weapons Training" but the time-slot was smaller, it was followed by "Advanced Magic and Fusion" and "Practical Applications of Guerrilla Warfare" his "Marksmanship" Class had moved to after lunch, which was followed by "Turk Internship". Reno, who was glancing over his shoulder, immediately grumbled about the decrease in time allotted to the 'Internship' section. And also looked up at Newat with a frown.

"Whazzit mean 'practical application' yo? Cloudy's gotta take it easy 'n all that."

"Practical Applications class does not start with actual battles, a little misleading I understand, so it will be safe enough for the few weeks Strife will be on Light Duty, provided of course, that Cadet-Captain Strife remembers to head his Doctor's Instructions, and take it easy physically while he is recovering."

Take it easy… Cloud smirked slightly, and verbally acknowledged his intention to do just that. Everyone had said that so far… those same three words, Cloud had to wonder if they'd had a problem with that before?

After a quick reiteration of Cloud's instructions from his previous two teachers, the Director bid them to report to Tseng, reminding the Cadet as he left to remain quiet about his Captaincy to the other Squads.

The report to Tseng was quite brief, the head Turk barely glanced at Cloud's paperwork before briskly informing the intern what 'Light Duty' entailed for his department. Cloud was quite relieved to realize that he would be allowed to perform normal Turk duties, but rather less enthused when he was informed those duties would be limited to the paperwork, deliveries, and general 'scutt-work' he'd started out doing on his internship, instead of the missions he had been enjoying. Apparently, Turks getting injured wasn't all that uncommon, and they had rather standard procedures for it.

Tseng then handed Cloud back his paperwork, with instructions to report to the Turk Secretary for assignments during the week, but he halted the pair before they could leave his office,

"One more thing Cloud, there's a message I've been holding from the Communications Department for you. Your mother has been calling while you were on temporary leave."

Cloud froze, blinking rapidly for several stunned moments, his mother? "My mother?" he blurted, he couldn't remember getting any phone calls from home before, … long distant calls like that were expensive… "What did she call about? Has something happened?"

Tseng shook his head, holding up a forestalling hand as he continued, "As far as I can tell, nothing out of the ordinary has occurred at your hometown, but it is standard procedure to contact family in regards to injuries that result in overnight infirmary visits. Your mother was called the day you were placed on leave, and has been calling back ever since."

"Oh… um… I guess I should call her back?" Cloud fidgeted, long distance calls were expensive from Midgar too, and he didn't have a cell-phone yet, not that they really worked well to or from Nibelheim.

"I assumed you might wish to. I've made arrangements to set up a call for you when you returned to active duty. If you'd like to go now, I will accompany you and authorize the connection."

Cloud's eyes widened, "Really? But, … isn't that really expensive?"

"Do not worry about that Cloud, such expenditure is funded through the Turks resources."

"But I'm not a full Turk…" Cloud protested lightly,

"All the more incentive for you to become one," Tseng returned with a smirk, "Shall we go now? Or would you prefer to make the phone call later?"

Cloud returned the smirk wryly, _Sly old dog… well… not _that_ old yet, but slyer than a fox that one._ "I think I'd like to call her back as soon as possible, thank you very much sir."

"As I've mentioned before Cloud, please call me 'Tseng'."

Cloud almost responded with another 'Yes sir,' as he'd gotten in the habit of, but… Tseng was doing him a favor, a bigger favor than the Turk probably realized, the blond grimaced, he couldn't be quite so flippant with that in mind. "Tseng then…"

Reno, who had been relatively quiet, and visibly bored until now suddenly crowed, "YES! I KNEW ya'd relax eventually!" he draped himself heavily over Cloud's shoulders, beaming in triumph. "jus' one more step ta pure Turk awesomeness Cloudy!"

Cloud managed to return the red-head's smile, but he was afraid it came across rather sickly this time.

"Shall we proceed Cloud?" Tseng gestured to the door, apparently ignoring Reno's boisterous outburst.

"Y-yeah…" Cloud turned, trying and failing to shrug off his partner as he proceeded the Turk second in command out of the offices. After a few moments of awkwardly walking down the hallways, Reno finally released the blond, content to just whistle idly behind him.

The Communications Department wasn't one that Cloud was quite so familiar with, there hadn't really been Sociopaths or Psychopaths coming out of Communications, and it wasn't really a high profile department either. So when they reached the set of offices dedicated to that particular group Cloud looked around curiously.

There was a middle-aged man sitting behind the main desk, who looked up as they entered, nodding at Tseng immediately. "Sir, what can I do for you?"

"You should have a pending long-distance request from my department, I would like to initiate that connection now."

The gentleman nodded, turning briefly to the computer next to him. "Yes sir, I do have a pending request, Nibelheim correct? Will you be taking this call yourself sir?"

"Actually the request is for Cloud Strife. I am here to authorize his use in this matter. Credit the charge to the standard account."

As Tseng gestured, Cloud stepped forward, nodding at the man before him.

"As you wish sir, I'll have him patched through on line 17 as soon as possible."

As the older man turned to make the call, Tseng turned to Cloud once more, "Please take as long as you need with your phone call Cloud, don't concern yourself with the expense, Shinra will be picking up this tab, one of the standard perks of working with the Turks. Now, I will leave you here, I have a few more things to take care of."

With another smirk, the black haired man turned to leave, walking out the door and proceeding further down the hallways before he disappeared from view.

After Tseng left, Cloud found himself agitated, he had to stop himself tapping his foot, and barely resisted the urge to start doing squats, Zack was a terrible influence… the thought flashed through his head as he sighed. Not that his current distress had anything to do with his SOLDIER friend, but with the idea of speaking to his mother… he couldn't even remember the last time he'd spoken to his mother! But in this world… she would certainly remember the last time she'd spoken to him! He remembered as he removed his hand from the belt-loop he'd been nervously playing with. What was he going to say? Surely she would realize there was something wrong with him… and then what? Hastily he took a deep breath, expelling it slowly to try and release some of the tension. He was startled out of his reverie by a tentative hand on his arm. Looking up, he found Reno regarding him with uncharacteristic concern.

"Hey, Cloud, ya alright? Ya don' hafta talk to yer mom if you don' wanna."

Cloud slowly breathed out again, "It's not that Reno, … Just nervous… I mean, my mother is probably pretty worried you know? Not sure what I should say…"

"Ah, yeah I getcha, moms can be kin'a over motherin' and all tha', no worries yo! Jus' tell 'er yer all righ' an' I'm sure she'll jus' fuss a bit or somethin' an' if tha' don' work I'll use awesome Turk diplomacy stuff on 'er." Reno winked saucily at the earnest proclamation.

Cloud huffed a startled laugh in response. He felt some of the stress leave as he did, and smiled genuinely at his partner. He thought Reno might have expounded on that statement even more if they hadn't been interrupted by the older man behind the desk.

"Mr. Strife? The call has connected properly, here you go." The gentleman handed Cloud a shiny black LAN phone.

As Cloud reached for the receiver he released one final breath and put his ear up to the device, voicing his first tentative, "Hi, … Mom?" that he'd had the opportunity for in over 80 years.

As he heard the first answering, "Cloud? Is that you?" he realized that even though he'd been unable to recall the sound of his mom's voice for decades, that he'd never really forgotten it all the same. "Hi Mom." He repeated more firmly, an irresistible smile spreading across his face. "I got your letters, I haven't had a chance to write back yet though,"

"Oh Cloud," His mom interjected, "I'm not worried about the letters, I know you're busy, but I heard you were hurt! Something about a concussion? Are you alright? Do you need to come home? You know I wouldn't be disappointed if you have to come back early, you'll always be my little SOLDIER either way."

"I'm alright Mom, they healed me up here,…" After a second he remembered that Nibelheim didn't have much access to potions or Materia. "They have lots of potions here, they took good care of me, I'll be fine Mom, no need to worry."

"…Are you sure you don't want to come home?" Came one last tentatively worried inquiry,

"I'm fine, I'm doing good. I'm in the SOLDIER Preparation classes, I'll be a SOLDIER before you know it mom."

"Oh, I'm so proud of you honey, I -"

"OI!" Came a startled squawk in Cloud's ear, making him jump, and his mother's voice die off suddenly. "What'cha mean gonna be a SOLDIER soon yo? Yer gonna be a TURK! S'no doubt abou' it!"

"Reno!" the blond hissed, "I'm talking to my MOTHER!" darting a scolding glare at the red-head. Unrepentant, the young Turk leaned forward until he was inches away from the phone receiver.

"He's gonna be a Turk Missus Strife! Take my bet on it! He's way too awesome to be a measly SOLDIER."

"RENO!" Cloud yelped, ducking away from his persistent partner.

"Sorry mom, that's just Reno." He cringed, apologetic at the unsolicited interruption. Any further apologies were forgotten however, as Cloud realized his mom was laughing on the other end. "… mom?"

"And here I thought you'd never make friends Cloud!" His mother giggled, "So you're going to be a Turk then? You know even though they don't have the best reputation… I wouldn't be upset about that dear, I've never seen them behave anything but politely myself." the blond felt his cheeks warming.

"it's not that… um. I'm still going for SOLDIER, …"

"What's wrong with the Turks yo? Ya'd be an awesome Turk." Reno piped in loudly again. Sensing him moving closer Cloud pressed a hand to his chest to hold him back, and glowered.

"Well, your friend, Reno was it? Does seem awfully upset that you don't want to be a Turk." His mother's voice sweetly input from the other end, "Does he want to be a Turk then?"

"Reno's already a Turk mom, I was given a Turk internship, so … uh we're partners, and… roommates." The giggling from the other side continued,

"Oh how sweet! He sounds like such a nice boy, how old is he?" _Sweet?_ Cloud hesitated a moment, his mother certainly didn't seem the least bit perturbed that he was involved with the Turks, something that would have horrified the Tifa Lockheart of his association. … but then, Tifa had distrusted everything Shinra for a long time. With good reason! He reminded himself. "Cloud?" came the prompt from the phone.

"Oh! Sorry, was thinking, he's sixteen."

"Still thinking a lot I see, you haven't changed a bit Cloud!" _WHAT?_ Cloud was stunned, _not even a little?_ Came a surprisingly petulant thought just after. "So he's a little older than you, do you get along alright?" his mother continued.

"Yeah, we get along just fine. He's a very considerate roommate for the most part."

"Yer talkin' 'bout me ain'cha?" Reno leaned forwards, trying to twist past Cloud's restraining arm.

"This is a private conversation," Cloud grumbled,

"Yer TALKIN' 'bout me!"

"It's NOT your conversation Reno!" Cloud scolded,

"Is so, if yer talkin' 'bout me!" the sixteen year old tossed back.

"Definitely a teenager that one." Cloud's mother chimed in cheerfully.

"Tell me about it." The blond youth mumbled back, to which he was answered with more giggles.

The weight on his arm suddenly disappeared and Cloud glanced up in surprise to see Reno moving away. Slightly confused he turned back to his phone in mild relief. The feeling was short-lived however; he only had a second to register and recognize a familiar clomping footstep, when the object of Reno's distraction bounded in into the room like the puppy he was nicknamed after. Cloud could only wince at the teenager's exuberant shout,

"Momma Chocobo's on the phone? Can I talk to her? I bet she's real proud to have a SOLDIER in the family!"

"ZACK!" Cloud yelped as the larger, boisterous teen fell on him with all the grace of a sack of hugging potatoes.

"More Friends Cloud?" his mother's voice, tinned from the sudden distance of his ear from the receiver after Zack's impromptu attack.

"Hi Cloud's Mom! I'm Zack! SOLDIER 2nd Class and Cloudy's best friend!"

"OI!" Reno hastily interjected, "He is NOT! I'm way better friends with Cloud!" the red-head protested haughtily at the phone, Cloud struggled to shove the black-haired SOLDIER off him, grimacing as his friend gleefully struggled back, and gripped his arm to keep his voice in range of the phone. He didn't want to HURT Zack! And he grunted with the effort of trying to wrangle the heavier teen gently.

"He takes me out for ice-cream when I'm feeling bad," Zack continued,

"An' I take 'im for Pizza when HE is!" Reno retorted, suddenly taking advantage of Cloud's preoccupation to grab the phone itself, wresting it from Cloud's grasp and Zack's range in one swoop. "Heya! How're ya doin' Mrs. Strife? Name's Reno, as Cloud tol' ya, I'm his frien' an' roomie, nice ta meetcha!"

"RENO!" Cloud snarled, "This is MY phone call! Give it back!"

Noting that the game had changed, Zack hastily released Cloud and leaped over to the red-head taking advantage of his superior strength to snatch the phone away for himself. "Hi Momma Chocobo, I mean, Cloud's Mom, this is Zack again, nice to meet you! I teach one of Cloud's classes did he tell you? He's doing wonderfully! Very smart and fast-learning!" the raven-haired teen was grinning broadly even as he held one of Reno's arms to restrain the Turk. He only had one free hand however, and was unprepared for Cloud to bodily charge into his midriff. Despite being knocked back with a yelp, he hastily clutched the stolen receiver with both hands, "I'm sixteen too! But my birthday is coming up!"

"Give me back the phone Zack!" Cloud growled, as he found himself in the undignified position of trying to scramble up the larger frame of his friend.

"We hang out loads!" the young SOLDIER hastily continued, "I spend all my time with him, well, when I'm not with my mentor Angeal. He likes Cloud too! He even gave him a get-well kitty! He-eaAAAAHH" the raven-haired second class jolted as Cloud grabbed a tiny pinch of skin from under his left bicep pinching it in frustration. He knew from experiences with Yuffie that the move was disproportionately painful.

Reno's deft fingers snatched up the phone seconds before Cloud's reaching fingers. "Heya Mrs. Strife, Reno here again yo! I spend way more time with Cloudy than Zack! He spends more'n halfa his day with me! We do all sortsa top-secret Turk missions an' he sleeps at my apartmen' an' I feed his cat for 'im an' everythin'!"

"I already FED her Reno!" Cloud protested from the floor, in retaliation for his 'pinch'. Zack had decided to attempt a headlock on the blond, both were huffing from their brief wrestle. "Quit double-feeding my cat! You're going to make her FAT!"

"Ya were s'possed ta be on 'Bed-Rest' no' exertin' yerself onna pet!" the red-head retorted,

"Opening a can of food is NOT exertion Reno! I used more energy making sandwiches! And LET ME GO Zack! Or I'm going to PINCH you again!"

"Naw he's alrigh' now Mrs. Strife, doctor cleared 'im an' everythin', I made sure he rested an' all that at my apartment! He's gonna , HEY! I was TALKIN'!"

"SO WAS I!" Cloud argued back as he yanked the phone out of Reno's grasp. "WHAT part of 'PRIVATE CONVERSATION' didn't you UNDERSTAND?" Clutching the phone to himself and glaring death at the two teenagers he tucked it to his ear once more. "I'm sorry about that Mom, they don't have any manners…"

But his apology was met with gales of laughter, he couldn't remember his mother ever laughing like that. Admittedly… his memories of his childhood were still rather fuzzy… "Oh! Good Heavens Cloud! You sure are popular in Midgar! If this is how the boys are treating you, you must be beating the girls off with a stick!"

Cloud hadn't realized he could blush so hard, his face heated until it actually hurt. "Mo-om!" He protested in mortification, "We are not talking about girls!" he couldn't restrain a shudder, he did NOT want to talk about anything like that with his MOTHER!

"Awwww, are you sure?" his mother's voice teased.

"Yes! No girls!"

"Oh,… well that's too bad, … you know, because it just so happens… I have Tifa here, and she wanted to talk to you…"

"T-Tifa?" the blond yelped.

"Yes, don't you want to talk to her?"

"B-but… I … I don't… what should…" Cloud stammered, his thoughts stuttering just as badly as his speech. Tifa? What would he say? Wouldn't she realize there was something wrong with him? His mother hadn't, … how could he talk to her? How different would she be? He barely remembered snippets of childhood Tifa, hadn't remembered the promise on the well until she prompted him, she certainly wasn't the Tifa he knew…

"Here, I'll put her on for you." His mother said with glib cheer.

"But I,… I…!"

"Cloud? Is that you?" Oh Cetra! She sounded so young! So innocent…more like Marlene than Tifa…

"Tifa?" he choked out, "H-hi…."

"Tifa? Who's that?" Came the rapt voice of Zack behind him.

"think it'sa girl." Reno mused aloud.

Zack gasped, "Cloud's got a girlfriend?"

"How are you Cloud?" young Tifa responded on the other end, "Your mom says you're a SOLDIER? Or a Turk?… almost?"

"I… ah… yeah… kind of." Cloud mumbled in reply, glaring over his shoulder at the two teenaged boys that were curiously slinking closer again.

"So which is it?" she asked in confusion.

"Ummm… both?" his nerves still hadn't calmed, part of his mind was yelling that he was going to screw this up, and another part of him distracted trying to keep an eye on his two 'friends'.

"um, … I don't get it." Young Tifa complained softly, "How can you be both? Isn't it one or the other?"

"Well… I… um… I'm in SOLDIER Preparation class… and um, I also got a Turk Internship? So …"

"Oh… well … is it fun? Aren't the Turks kind of … Scary?"

"Hey Cloudy! Can I talk ta her?" Reno queried belatedly as he reached for the phone,

Cloud hissed wordlessly as he furiously shook his head, ducking further out of reach. "Not that scary…" he mumbled into the phone.

"Who was that?" Tifa asked sharply,

"Reno, … Don't mind him."

"I'm Cloud's Turk Partner Tifa!" Reno chirped at the phone,

"He's a Turk?" She sounded startled,

"Y-yeah…" Cloud nervously returned,

"… hmmm… I guess he doesn't sound too scary!" She giggled, startling the blond again with just how young she sounded, "Are you going to be a Turk Cloud?"

"I wasn't planning on it?"

"Wasn' plannin' on what?" Reno interrupted again, "Yer talkin' 'bout tha Turks again ain'cha? Ya totally gotta be a Turk yo! Someone as talented as you shouldn' be a SOLDIER!"

"HEY! SOLDIER's are plenty talented!" Zack protested loudly,

"Izzat why Turks get better pay?" Reno retorted smugly.

Tifa giggled again, "Your friends are kind of funny Cloud. I didn't think people in Midgar were so silly!"

"MOST of them aren't…" the blond argued with another glare at his friends, "these two are just more immature than most."

"OI!", "HEY!" Came the simultaneous protests.

"Do you still remember your promise?"

Cloud smiled suddenly, "Of Course, that's why I'm going to be a SOLDIER. Can't break a promise after all, … that would be dishonorable…"

"That's right!" Zack chimed in, "And SOLDIER's have to have Honor!"

She giggled again, "You're kind of strange yourself." The blond froze at the comment, _he was? Had he said something wrong?_ "But I think I like it, you sound more confident… Midgar must be good for you."

"Uh… y-yeah… good for me." He parroted suddenly nervous again.

"What is?" Reno interjected, "Me? I know I'm good for ya, 's'why ya gotta stay a Turk!"

"I gotta go Cloud, my dad's calling. Maybe if you send me a letter, I'll write you back!"

"Er… But I…"

"Don't be a stranger Cloud!"

"I… Tifa I…" but he already heard the rustling on the other end that meant she was handing off the phone.

"Cloud?"

"Hi mom…"

"It was great to talk to you honey, I'm so glad you're alright, you take care of yourself okay?"

"I will…"

"I have to go too sweetheart, I hope you'll answer a letter or two so I know more about all the fun stuff you must be learning."

"I… I'll try mom… bye."

"goodbye Cloud, take care of yourself!" she repeated, the blond grunted something in the affirmative just moments before the phone clicked dead. he sighed to himself, but before he took the phone away from his ear he heard another 'click'. Hesitating for a moment, he listened, but heard nothing else. _How odd… I wonder if it's the long-distance?_ He mused to himself, maybe the older phones took longer to disconnect both ends? But he couldn't remember hearing them disconnect twice like that before. Strange thoughts aside he handed the phone back to the patient gentleman behind the counter. At the moment, he had more pressing matters to deal with. After the device had been relinquished, he turned with a furious glare on his two friends, both sixteen year olds visibly paled. Cloud had disciplined more than a few rambunctious youths in his time, and he wasn't about to lose his touch now!

* * *

((Author's Note: Even More Overnights! Actually despite what some of you might think… I actually PREFER overnight shifts. … so feel free to hope for more of them… I know I do!

But to the point of this A.N. … there are a couple of recurring review comments that I wanted to address, first off, I find it quite baffling, when I get mentions of my recent chapters being 'particularly short' or 'short chapter this time' … now I DO understand that I don't write the longest chapters in the world, but my earlier chapters tended to average 1,500 – 2,000 words, and my current ones have been over 4,000 each. Often each one a bit longer than it's predecessors, now just to clarify, I'm not OFFENDED by mentions of 'short chapters' I understand exactly what that feels like. But I am a tad puzzled sometimes in reference to my OWN previous chapters. XD maybe it just seems like it?

Another one I get a lot, is something along the lines of 'the story seems to be rambling', Or wondering if I've lost track or gone off on tangent. … These reviews, I must admit, actually amuse me greatly. I have to very carefully detail out each chapter progression, to make sure I get in the scenes I need where and when I need them for my storyline. So I can actually PROMISE, that there's a reason for every little scene I put in, no matter how superfluous it may seem at the time. Now sometimes, it's just character progression, so that later actions from a character are understandable, but often it's my secret plot twists that you'll learn more about as the story goes on…As I often mentally comment in the wake of such reviews, "Patience my readers… there's a method to my madness."

Anyways, I'm sure there are more I'll try to address later, I do read every single review I get, and I try to answer important ones when I can. I thoroughly appreciate the effort of reading my story, and hope you guys continue to enjoy it!

-Jianre M. A.K.A … Illusor Meaneld.))


	41. Assessments and Assignments

Once More, With Feeling... – Chapter 41: Assessments and Assignments

Summary: A certain Vice President does some poking around…

Author: Illusor Meaneld

Rated T: for Descriptive violence and injuries, No Adult Situations, No Cussing.

Disclaimer: I did not create, and do not own the characters from Final Fantasy 7, They are owned by Square-Enix, and I am simply borrowing them for my own (and hopefully your) enjoyment.

* * *

Cori had been working as the Secretary in the Turk Offices for more than a year now. She'd originally had dreams of being a full Turk, only to discover in the field that she couldn't handle the pressure. The offices were still stressful, busy as the Turks always were, and being partially privy to snatches of top-secret information she was under intense scrutiny, but it was a different kind of pressure to her, and this kind, she was good at.

Good at or not, however… today was looking to be one of 'those' days. It started out with Acquisitions. Several shipments labeled for delivery to the Science Department were misplaced, and there were an increasingly large number of backed up 'requests' for supplies that were either improperly submitted or generally confusing. And of course, whenever things went _this _wrong, someone high up decided the Turks should deal with it.

Cori was getting very tired of politely speaking to the Science Department head.

As if that headache weren't enough, the Weapons Department had decided that they needed to get their hands on some rather shady materials. Which of course the Turks were also supposed to look into. Since Acquisitions was too public for that kind of transaction.

And if _that_ weren't enough, she had to file and label massive amounts of paperwork due to several 'top-secret' disruptions recently. All in all, if she hadn't been quite so good at her job, she would have been quite visibly vexed by the arrival of that particularly noisy boy from the SOLDIER Department. If they had a problem too, well she thought she just might have to ask Tseng for some Shinra paid de-stressing ice-cream. Though she would have to wait to ask him until he came back from escorting the two youngest Turks to the Communications department…

"Good Afternoon, welcome to the Research and Development offices, what can I help you with today?"

"Hey Cori! How'sit going?" the young man, Zack, she placed his name after a moment, smiled winsomely at her. She brought up her mental file on him even as she smiled back.

SOLDIER Prodigy, trainee of Lieutenant Angeal Hewely, immature, incorrigible flirt, friend of Turk Intern Cloud Strife, rival-turning-friend with rookie Turk Reno, prone to rash decisions, exceedingly fond of squats, and apparently developing a crush on every kind-faced female over the age of 15.

"Everything is going nice and smooth, what can I do for you SOLDIER Zackary Fair?"

The youth's shoulders drooped as she deflected his flirtation again. "Awww… Come on Cori, don't be like that, and just call me Zack yeah? My mom always called me 'Zackary'."

All the more reason to continue, Cori thought, "Was there something in particular you needed?"

"Actually, yeah I do, … um, I heard my friend Cloud already got out of the infirmary and everything, and I was hoping to find him. Is he here?"

"Cloud and Reno, left just a few moments ago, heading for the Communications Department with Tseng, I'm sure you can catch up with him there." This said, Cori turned back to her computer, adjusting the glasses on her nose, after all the mess with Acquisitions wasn't going to sort itself! _If only_, she mused wistfully for a moment.

"All right, thanks! I'll catch you later Cori, don't work too hard!"

With that the young teenager rushed out, as noisily as he'd rushed in. what was it with boys that age and noise? Reno was equally disruptive, though… come to think of it, that Intern Cloud was nice and quiet. … why couldn't the rest of them be more like him? He had a much better attitude in her opinion; she wouldn't mind a few more 'Cloud Strifes' as Turks.

It was relatively calm for the next 12 minutes, the quiet in the office punctuated only by the hum of the air conditioners, and the clack of her fingers on the keyboard. She almost sighed when the office door opened again, but she stiffened in her seat when she looked up and found the Vice President standing before her.

"Vice-President Shinra, sir! What can I do for you?"

Good evening Miss Stone." The young blond nodded calmly, "I'm looking for Tseng, where might I find him?"

"Tseng left about 20 minutes ago to the Communications Department Sir. would you like me to take a message for you?" her hand immediately grabbed a stack of notes and a pen in preparation.

"No thank you, Miss Stone, what are the chances he still is in Communications?"

"I don't have any other meetings scheduled for him yet sir. It's possible he would still be there."

"Thank you, Miss Stone." And with that, the young man turned and left. Cori stared after him for a few seconds, before turning back to her work with a sigh, making a quick memo to Tseng noting the time of the Vice President's visit, in case he didn't catch the Turk himself.

27 minutes after that Tseng returned to the office, taking her note and confirming that he had not yet encountered Vice President Rufus. He briskly informed her to alert him should Rufus Shinra return, and then proceeded to task her with an inquiry as to the replacement phone order he had placed several days prior. Adding that to her ever-growing list of tasks, Cori internally sighed again,

Yep… it was definitely one of those days.

She settled down to fill out a request form for her ice-cream.

* * *

Rufus Shinra loved a good mystery, he liked it better if he could figure it out behind his father's back. The President was quite fond of shoving potentially damaging secrets under the rug, whether metaphorically, or literally. And not to say that Old Man Shinra did a particularly BAD job of running the company, but Rufus had a few ideas about improvements, and, … more than that, liked to be more 'in-the-know' despite his Sire's efforts.

In this hobby, Rufus had one particularly stalwart accomplice.

Unlike his superior, Veld, … Tseng had a firm grasp on his 'Shinra' loyalty, and knew when to keep his mouth shut during reports. Furthermore, he seemed to see Rufus as an extension of the Presidency, in a way that Veld likely wouldn't until the 'Old Man' stepped down or died … if the current Turk Head lasted that long. But those musings aside, Rufus had managed to sink his teeth into a particularly juicy tidbit of information, one that he savored more than the sweets he used to sneak during parties as a child, one that he couldn't wait to discuss with his personal Turk.

Tseng, when not in meetings, which Rufus had reason to know were not scheduled today, could often be found in or around the Turk offices. As he had discovered was the case after a brief conversation with the secretary in charge. His short investigation led to his current position, paused as he was outside the Communications Department Mrs. Stone had reported as Tseng's initial destination. The Turk in question was not in sight, but Rufus was momentarily arrested by the unusual noise and activity within the habitually sober office. A few moments of assessment noted a handful of teenagers rough-housing on one side of the room near one of the counters. While teenagers were not, in and of themselves, unusual, classes were currently in session. And if that were not enough reason to pique his curiosity, the young men in question were notable if only for their varying attire. One Turk, a red-head Rufus thought he vaguely recognized, A SOLDIER, with the trappings of a Second-Class, and a SOLDIER Prep. cadet. An extremely unlikely group of acquaintance, and yet, despite the odds they seemed to behave in a familiar and friendly manner. The cadet, notably the smallest individual, with blond hair only a few shades darker than Rufus own, was vocally trying to reclaim his 'phone call'. His voice high-pitched in a way that told the Vice President he'd yet to hit puberty. _Were they really accepting applicants so young? _The boy looked no older than 12, and skinny to boot

Putting the question aside for the moment, Rufus quietly caught the eye of the Communications Clerk, the older employee had been watching over the youthful altercation with one eye and a twisted half-smile, but quickly met Rufus' gaze respectfully at the Vice President's motion. Once assured of his attention, the young Shinra raised one eyebrow and silently mouthed Tseng's name over the ruckus. The Clerk, long familiar with subtle behavior nodded towards the door behind Rufus, and jerked his thumb to indicate the hallway beyond. Rufus dipped his own head once more in acknowledgement and left with the rowdy teenagers none the wiser.

As he wandered further down the hallway, Rufus took a moment to glance in the rooms he passed by via the small viewing windows adjacent to the doors of the meeting rooms. As he'd rather expected, he did not spot the Turk in any of those rooms, most Turks disliked the 'meeting rooms' on principle. It would have been more convenient though, those rooms which lacked viewing windows, disused offices and the like, he would have to open the doors and 'peek' inside, an action which often came across undignified.

Rufus had poked his head into about 5 different offices before he once again found himself hesitating in fascination despite himself. The most recent office was occupied, three men sat huddled around a desk with a silver laptop on it, listening closely to the voices emanating from it. The room's occupants jolted in rather amusingly guilty looking alarm at the Vice President's entry. There was a slow pause while the three 1st Class SOLDIERs regarded the blond in the doorway, and he regarded them in turn. It was in those several tense seconds that Rufus Shinra realized that the 'noise' coming from the laptop was familiar, and in fact he had heard very similar noises just moments earlier… in the Communications Department. He felt a brief but silent shock, as his mind fed him the conclusion,… _why were Shinra's Highest ranking SOLDIERs listening in on the phone conversation of a Cadet?_ Rufus had no more time to analyze the eavesdropped telephone dialogue, as Sephiroth recovered his poise and firmly closed the laptop lid, turning to fully face the young Vice President.

"Mr. Shinra, what can I do for you?" came the smooth baritone, so calm and precise there was no hint he'd been the slightest bit discombobulated by Rufus' arrival. As if following their superior officer's cue, the two Lieutenants straightened in their chairs and turned their full attention on the blond interloper as well.

"Good Afternoon, Sephiroth, call me, Rufus please. Mr. Shinra is my father, as of yet. In fact, I'm looking for Tseng, I was informed he'd headed this direction, have you seen him by chance?" He plastered a pleasant smile on his face, one look at the equally meaningless smile on the General and Rufus had discarded any idea of asking after their unusual behavior. His mind noted it though, filing it with the other recent incidents of note, as something to deal with later.

"Actually I have seen Tseng, he stopped by to pass on a memo, and then briefed me that he would be in his offices if there were further questions. I imagine you can find him there."

"I appreciate your cooperation on the matter, General, enjoy your afternoon." With a nod he quietly retreated, closing the door behind him.

Rufus mind swiftly sorted information as he walked, so familiar with the hallways of his father's building that his feet guided him with only the slightest conscious input. He catalogued now the faces of the cadets he'd seen terrorized by the SOLDIERs, not one of them matched the cadet whose phone call those same SOLDIERs were eavesdropping on. The small blond boy had been in the company of a Turk, the vibrant red-head Rufus was fairly certain was Veld's newest. Didn't he have a partner now? Some Intern? … a few more mental files and Rufus remembered some paperwork about a Turk Intern not from the Special Ops. Program, … perhaps the blond cadet then.

Rufus carefully filed his observations away again as he reached the Turk offices once more. He had barely stepped inside before the particularly efficient secretary, Miss. Stone, had quietly informed Tseng of his arrival by intercom. It was mere moments before the Turk Second in Command stepped out smoothly, gazing in silent inquiry at the young Vice President.

"Have you a moment to offer an opinion for me, Tseng?" Rufus asked simply, the Turk's left eye flickered the slightest bit, silent acknowledgement of Rufus' code.

"I could find time for you Vice President." Tseng turned one shoulder as if in preparation to turn around. "Shall we convene in my office?"

Those two statements to Rufus meant the Turk had no pressing engagements, and his office had been swept for bugs already today. A simple nod from the Vice President, and the two of them proceeded into the room indicated. Rufus waited a moment for Tseng to close and secure the door behind them, before preceding him to one of the two equally distant placed chairs in front of the desk. It was quiet for several moments after they both sat down. Rufus, mentally shuffling his notes, and Tseng… doing whatever it was he did in silent contemplation.

"What opinion did you require Rufus?"

"How aware are you, Tseng, of the depths of the Science Departments current… issues?"

"… Deeply." Was the curt, quiet answer, which meant he was investigating and cleared for the information.

"And the Weapons Development Department issues?" Rufus continued his prompting.

"Vaguely."

Rufus' lips twitched in a faint smirk, "They might be related." He added, the Vice President was quite used to Tseng's small movements and non-committal answers, therefore he was quite surprised with the dark-haired Turk turned his head to stare at him intently.

"Related?" He inquired with a slight cocking of his head that told Rufus he now possessed the man's full attention. After a moment of surprised hesitation, the blond continued.

"According to my personal records, the Science Department was invaded, a specimen stolen, and a computer virus uploaded to the system." Tseng nodded, acknowledging the truth of Rufus' acquired information. "Two nights ago, the Weapons Development Department was also invaded, and despite Scarlet's denials, Dangerous and experimental weaponry was stolen. Both Departments computers were accessed despite extensive security encryption and intrusion counter-measures, though the hack on the Weapons Department computers appeared to be clumsier, or at least more rushed."

"I had not been briefed on the second raid, Vice President. Shall I view this as an assignment?"

Rufus' smirk widened, "You may, though I suggest caution. The reports I've seen are incomplete, or were, perhaps, tampered with."

"And what prerogative if I locate the responsible party?"

"I want the hacker alive." The young Shinra stated firmly, well aware of the shark's grin spreading on his face. "Someone that talented should be quite… valuable."

"I'll serve to the best of my ability, sir." Tseng dipped his head, "Was there anything further you wished to discuss?"

"No thank you, Tseng. Do keep me updated." Rufus stood then, adjusting his coat around him, pausing a moment after he'd sufficiently straightened his attire. "Tseng, one more opinion, …"

"Sir?" the dark haired man stood as well,

"I have noticed continuing unusual behavior from the General and his Lieutenants, worrying behavior perhaps." Tseng seemed held silent, considering for several long seconds before his dark eyes met Rufus' own.

"As you are aware, sir, the current state of affairs with Wutai are potentially volatile, the President's orders were to have the high rank SOLDIERs on stand-by. It is likely, with their limited recourses, they have taken to keeping themselves occupied in unusual ways."

"Hmmm, Boredom is quite a plausible theory." Rufus pondered, "It would be best to keep up moral in the likely event of a continuation of the war. I shall have it looked into Tseng, your observations are invaluable as always."

Tseng nodded in acknowledgment of the compliment, and Rufus turned and strode from the room, letting himself out with a practiced hand. As he walked towards the elevators, he sorted his thoughts once more, That was the second time Tseng had offered a vague theory regarding the SOLDIERs, and though Rufus had not specified the more recent 'witnessed behaviour' he knew that Tseng must have witnessed some of it himself. Rufus' thoughts drifted back further, the Turk Secretary, Mrs. Stone, had initially directed Rufus to the Communications Department in his search for Tseng, there he encountered the teenagers with their phone call. Not one of the three boys present should have had clearance for said call. Which meant Tseng must have set it up. Such was not uncommon of course, it was considered an 'under the counter' perk for the Turks. And then there were the Ranking SOLDIERs themselves, they mentioned speaking to Tseng, _Was he protecting the SOLDIERs? And if so, from what? For what reason? _Rufus could not divine it, if the Turk WAS protecting them, Rufus was sure Tseng had sufficient reason to explain even his omittances when speaking to his Vice President. Rufus would still remember though, when the time came that such information would no doubt prove important.

Regardless of Tseng's behavior, Rufus had to take his theory as relatively sound. Bored Military of any kind was still a rather serious Morale problem, one it was best to handle quickly. The blond took a few moments shuffling through names and resources as he considered how best to address the dilemma of poorly occupied SOLDIERs. Whomever he assigned to the task would require confidence, ingenuity and patience … someone who could address the lack subtly, without offending the prickly pride of the higher ranked. A slow smile spread across Rufus' face as he thought. The General and his Lieutenants weren't the only individuals within Shinra who seemed not to have enough to occupy them, he knew just whom to visit.

He had not often visited the floor in question, but never-the-less the Vice President was well aware of where his chosen quarry lurked. This was the smallest of the five core Departments, downsized as it continually had been over the years, it no longer even took up the entire floor. Rufus allowed his feet to lead him to the largest office, comfortably decorated despite the diminishing company status of its owner.

"Good Afternoon, Mr. Tuesti." Rufus greeted congenially as he stepped through the office doors. Brown eyes darted up at his entrance, and the Head of the Urban Development Department cleared his throat in surprise.

"Vice President, sir! What an unexpected pleasure, what can I do for you?" The surprise dissipated quickly, a smile darting across the older man's face instead.

"You are an intelligent, and observant man, Mr. Tuesti, and I've noticed how you conduct yourself in meetings, I have a small, pet-project for you, … if you are amenable?"

Reeve Tuesti blinked once, his smile never fading. "Of course, Vice President, what do you wish me to do?"

"It has come to my attention, that Shinra's Ranking SOLDIERs seem to be lacking proper diversions under the current climates, and I would like to see if some better accommodations could be arranged for them." Rufus paused for a moment, "How familiar are you, Mr. Tuesti, with the current peace negotiations with Wutai?"

Reeve hesitated, his brow furrowing in thought before he replied, "As far as I understand, the president has several diplomats in Wutai conducting the negotiations, I hear that Lord Godo and Lady Kisaragi are less cooperative than desirable. I've also heard that it's likely the attempts at treaties will cease any moment and we'll once again devolve into War. Due to the tense atmosphere, the President put down orders for all the 1st Class SOLDIERs to remain on standby, and to participate in minimal mission assignments if any. … Was there something more, Vice President?"

Rufus was hard-pressed to resist a grin, he'd definitely chosen well with Tuesti. "That is an accurate sum of it, Mr. Tuesti, my assignment for you is to research those individuals on 'standby', I would prefer if you can tailor engaging and stimulating activities for them individually."

"So, you would like for me to find them entertainment?" Reeve clarified carefully.

"I would like to task you to subtly occupy their time. Entertain them, or find appropriate entertainment for them within the strictures of their current orders from the Presidency. It is possible, that those men particularly accustomed to freedom and action, might turn their more highly tuned impulses on less desirable subjects. I need you to find them acceptable ones. With the highest ranking officers engaged in such activities, the morale of the entire Department will be easier to maintain, and with such an important and pressing political climate, morale is key, particularly concerning the General and his Lieutenants. They are the face of SOLDIER after all."

Finally the spark lit in the Department Head's eyes, "Of course, Vice President. I will precede with this project immediately, sir."

Rufus dipped his head, and allowed a narrow smile at Reeve before he turned and made his way back to the elevators again. The Head of Urban Development was more subtle than most in the company gave him credit for, and more clever than even he would willingly admit. Rufus would enjoy seeing the results of his labor, and enjoy more, hiding this secret under his father's nose.

* * *

((Author's Note: I actually wrote this chapter along side Chapter 40, but in an effort to give you a bit more consistence in the updates, I saved it. ^_^

Now I've actually addressed this particular Frequently Reviewed Concern before, but it just doesn't seem to stick for some reason. I've had a lot of people express concern about whether or not my fanfiction is 'discontinued' when I haven't updated for a while. Well the answer is 'Absolutely not!' I've been a bit busier in recent years, with various events and stresses, but I certainly have not run out of interest for the Final Fantasy Fandom, nor am I likely to, I also have a WHOLE lot more story plots written down than I've even scratched at. I'm not even halfway through the main plot twists I've come up with so far, so just be patient and we'll get there! It may not seem like it sometimes, but things are spiraling up to a mini-climax rapidly here, I'm just trying to put all the steps in the correct order! Which I have to admit, I'm having a real blast doing! :D

On another note, I do get the occasional inquiry as to when 'Rude' will show up… I have to admit this causes all sorts of bafflement for me. … Rude has ALREADY shown up! Most prominently in Chapter 31, "False Witness". I don't know if this particular scene was forgotten or something, but there ya go. Rude has been here, and will be here again. So… um… no worries?

-Jianre M. A.K.A … Illusor Meaneld.))


	42. Odd Jobs and Espionage

Once More, With Feeling... – Chapter 42: Odd Jobs and Espionage

Summary: Business continues as usual.

Author: Illusor Meaneld

Rated T: for Descriptive violence and injuries, No Adult Situations, No Cussing.

Disclaimer: I did not create, and do not own the characters from Final Fantasy 7, They are owned by Square-Enix, and I am simply borrowing them for my own (and hopefully your) enjoyment.

* * *

The next few days were much less eventful; Tseng in particular enjoyed his reprieve, using his time to coax his Turks into a smoother routine. Reno was working better with alternate partners than he ever had before. The piles of paperwork finally seemed to be decreasing, much to his secretary's relief. Cloud was working well with his light work load, completing all of his loads of paperwork expeditiously.

Tseng paused on that thought with a slight frown, actually he might prefer if Cloud were slightly less efficient, he was running out of courier work for the youth. It was with this thought in mind that the older Turk stepped out of his office turning habitually towards Mrs. Stone, questions dying on his lips as he observed his secretary idly filing her nails. An activity Tseng could not recall witnessing from her during work hours.

Cori looked up before Tseng could do more than narrow his eyes slightly. "All work completed sir." She said with a wry smile.

"The files?" Was Tseng's automatic inquiry, one eyebrow raising a fraction.

"Sorted, sent, signed, spellchecked, and synchronized." She sent back, "That little blond assistant you gave me… I think he needs a hobby."

Tseng nodded, discarding his initial plan of asking Mrs. Stone for suggestions on keeping Cloud occupied, the errands would only occupy so much of the youth's day. Tseng mentally sighed, and shuffled the puzzle to the backburner of his mind to stew for a while. In the meantime he headed for the SOLDIER mess hall, to meet up with one of his subordinates. Eirene was currently in charge of investigating the Avalanche hacking job, and Tseng often got her updates in the lunch rooms. 'because it was such a discrete place to meet' she would say, 'who would think of discussing a covert operation here?' Tseng knew it was really because she liked to ogle all the SOLDIER's and they tended to come in straight to lunch from workout, sometimes sans shirts.

Sure enough, when Tseng stepped into the Mess hall, Eirene was perched in the far corner, gazing out at the rest of the room. her attention seemed particularly taken by an auburn haired SOLDIER 2nd class, who was standing next to a table of his peers laughing, with his shirt draped over his shoulder. Eirene's eyes held that particularly glazed look that meant she was exceptionally enjoying the view, and if not for her generally professional demeanor, Tseng would not have been surprised to see her visibly drooling.

"Do you have a status update?" Tseng inquired in a casual undertone as he approached the blonde young woman.

"In general the SOLDIERs here need a shower, but they're getting quite a workout." Eirene responded with a sly smile.

_Needed a shower,_ … Tseng thought carefully, Eirene always liked to speak in riddles, not the standard code, as some other Turks used. With Eirene, the words were always different, even if the message was the same. _Quite a workout_… her team was working hard? Or Avalanche was… and … _needed a shower,_ … if she meant the operation had gone badly, she would have said, 'had a good wash' as in, 'the mission was a wash', but _needing_ a shower, …

"It makes me wonder who faired better, the SOLDIERs or the test dummies they were practicing on." Tseng murmured in reply, hoping to draw out more information.

Eirene laughed, "The maintenance workers are still trying to replace the stuffing, I'm sure."

So Shinra did well, their enemies not so much. … maintenance workers, was that a new code? Or incidental to the conversation.

"Interesting weather we're having today."

Eirene's laughter died, "Weather? Really?" Her sardonically unimpressed gaze leveled on Tseng, "We're talking about the _weather_ now?"

Tseng shrugged, "I have perhaps a lot on my mind, … other than shirtless SOLDIERs of course." Hopefully she would take that as a hint that he still had more questions to address.

"Our friend Reeve over there seems to be enjoying the view too, … though he's not the only one."

Tseng did a double-take,_ Oh,_ Reeve actually _was_ here, and also paying attention to the SOLDIERs. Though that was probably incidental to the message also, 'not the only one' was the important part. More than one hacker perhaps?

"You drink decaf coffee right?" Eirene perked up.

"I drink tea."

"I can't taste the difference really," She blithely replied, "But some people say they shouldn't even be listed in the same category."

_Couldn't taste the difference,_ she wasn't sure that there were two different hackers, but there could be. _Not listed in the same category._ If there were two, they might not even be part of the same group. Tseng was intrigued.

"You haven't touched your food." Eirene continued, "Eyes bigger than your stomach?"

_How much do you have on your plate? _He mentally translated

"I think I'll save it for later." Tseng returned with a smile, "Don't forget to pay your check on your way out." Which means: 'I look forward to reading your official report.'

Tseng stood and made his way to the door, but paused before actually leaving, his gaze drifting across the room. Reeve WAS acting strangely, The Turk decided on a detour.

"Good evening Mr. Tuesti." Tseng greeted as he sat down across from the Head of Urban Development. "Enjoying the fine cuisine?"

Reeve looked up startled, and then smiled ruefully down at the plate of food he'd been playing with.

"Well, I'm kind of working on something." Reeve chuckled softly, "Am I being that obvious? I was trying to be subtle,"

"Well I am a Turk, we're trained to look for unusual changes in behavior." Tseng cocked his head slightly to one side curiously, "Is it classified?"

"Well no," Reeve paused, contemplatively, then looked up with a surprisingly insightful expression. "Actually, maybe you _can_ help me." With one last measuring glance he continued, "It's a moral problem actually, because of the tenuous cease-fire, the SOLDIERs are still on active duty, but without enough duties to occupy them. I have some ideas, but… well… I don't really have anyone to bounce ideas off of, it's not like there's an official consultant for keeping SOLDIERs occupied." Reeve sighed as he continued to idly stir his food on his plate. "It is a bit more work than I initially anticipated."

This was one of those moments for Tseng, where a hunch ended up giving him the solution to several problems at once. "I actually happen to have an Intern on light duty due to injury, a particularly creative individual who is currently enrolled in the SOLDIER Preparation program, and friends with several of the SOLDIERs. I have been trying to find something keep him occupied"

Reeve blinked hard once, eyes widening in surprise. "Wait, he's in both programs?"

"I did mention 'creative', he initially enrolled for SOLDIER, I have been trying to change his mind."

Reeve appeared intrigued, "Well that sounds perfect!" he exclaimed, nearly knocking his food from the table as he leaned forward, "When do you suppose I can borrow him?"

"I'll send him your way."

Reeve paused, "I'm not taking him away from important classwork am I?"

"If he has any work left at the end of the day, I will be surprised." Tseng returned.

Generally looking impressed with that assessment Reeve's attention visibly wandered into contemplation, Tseng took the opportunity to excuse himself from the distracted Department Head, and made his way from the lunch room once more.

Tseng continued with his other errands, next heading to the Science levels to check in on Professor Hojo. Were the Head of the Science Department in a more stable mood, he might have sent one of the younger Turks, … but whenever the Scientist turned particularly manic, the policy was to send someone undeniably indispensable as a safe-guard to them going missing.

* * *

Genesis lounged with his legs propped up on one of the benches in the SOLDIER mess hall, watching the Thirds gallivanting around the place like it was their personal playground. The red-headed lieutenant snorted in disgust. What immature behavior, showing off to the mere potential of feminine attention, … and in fact Genesis could spot at least three females raptly admiring the brutes. One of which he was fairly certain was a Turk, … she looked like she was ready to start drooling any second, Genesis noted as the corner of his lip curled disparagingly. His gaze flickered to an actual blue suit, and sure enough there was Tseng, standing up from what looked like a conversation with some official or other Genesis thought he'd seen before. Obviously not someone he'd ever taken interest in, … for a moment the Lieutenant considered investigating the unusual conversation, but rather quickly determined he couldn't dredge up enough interest to care.

He turned back to his current pass-time, scooping up the four dice that lay on the table before him, shuffling them in his hand before rolling them across the polished surface. he glanced at the numbers, murmured a phrase under his breath as he flipped open the Hard Cover of loveless he held in his other hand. Smiling as he read the passage before him. He repeated this activity several times before he was interrupted by the heavy shudder of the table suddenly taking Angeal's considerable weight. After a moment's silence, and another roll of the dice, the larger man piped up curiously,

"Hey Gen, what'cha doing?"

"I am testing my memory," Genesis returned, gesturing to the table, "The dice indicate Act, Scene, and Line. If I can quote the results accurately, … I win." There was a long pause, during which Genesis rolled the dice once more.

"Can I burn your book?" Angeal abruptly interjected, sounding perfectly serious.

Genesis yanked his book away, "How DARE You!" He snarled in outrage, tucking the precious novel hastily into the inside pocket of his jacket, snatching up the dice a moment later, before the larger SOLDIER could place eager paws on them. "Don't you have anything better to do?" Genesis spat as he glared up at Angeal.

Unperturbed, the black-haired SOLDIER raised one eyebrow, "Who around here has ANYTHING better to do? Our pet project has been shelved, there's no armies to fight, my puppy has had as much training as I can give him without building him a hamster wheel, and Sephiroth is, … well,… Sephiroth."

"We could always go and SEE Loveless." Genesis grumbled,

"Just the two of us? … well THAT would start rumors…"

"Well why don't you take your PUP… on a WALK then!"

Angeal chuckled back, "Only if you come with us."

"Why? You shouldn't need MY help to teach that mutt to heel!"

"Because if I catch you playing your dice game again, I really WILL burn your book." Angeal returned with a grin.

Genesis jerked from his seat with a snarl, "You Uneducated Philistine!""

"Love you too Gen-Gen."

"Illiterate Troglodyte!"

Angeal stood chuckling, and led them both from the lunch-room, ignoring the litany of insults Genesis grumbled as they walked. It didn't take very long to track down the 'Pup'. They eventually found him doing squats in one of the workout rooms,

"Do you ever assign him anything else?" Genesis grouchily queried as he watched the lanky teen work out.

"I never assign him squats anymore, he likes them too much."

"I'd say it was an unhealthy obsession, … but well, … he's like the Shinra Rarab… he just keeps going, and going, and going…"

Angeal paused, frowning, before glancing at Genesis incredulously, "Are you talking about that old furry mascot? I can't believe you still remember that thing…"

"Well it fits."

"Disturbingly," Angeal agreed.

At that point Zack finally noticed their presence, and perked up eagerly like the puppy he was nicknamed for. "ANGEAL!" He called, bounding excitedly over, "Hey! What's going on?"

"We're going for a wal… er … on a mission. Genesis and I are taking you out for some real-time training. How does that sound?"

"REALLY? Awesome! Are we leaving right now?" Zack bounced in place, eventually dropping back into squats as he shifted in place.

"Down boy," Genesis muttered, smirking victoriously as Angeal snorted.

"What's so funny?" Zack gamely asked upon hearing the noise.

"Genesis was making jokes." Angeal responded with a straight face.

"… Genesis jokes?" Zack returned with sincere surprise

"Hey!" the red-headed SOLDIER protested, expression instantly transforming into a frown.

"He tries." The black-haired SOLDIER 1st responded, patting Zack on the head like his nick-namesake.

"C'mon Zack, let's see if we can't instill some common-sense into you this time."

"Awwww, Angeal… I have common sense!"

Genesis snorted again.

* * *

Reno followed the dark suit in front of him as they walked through the slums, the red-head had his hands in his pockets, his posture in it's usual slouch as he tried to engage his companion in conversation. "So man, … Your name's, Rude right? I thought ya had a partner,"

Rude nodded,

"Who's yer partner again?"

"Eirene."

"Wow, crazy blonde lady? That's gotta suck. … She tried ta carve mah eyes out once man… can' imagine bein' stuck with'er alla time…"How come she ain' here?"

"Special assignment." The stoic man finally replied,

"What'ser assignment?"

"special."

Reno snorted, "I know that, I mean, what'she doin'? I know yer s'pose to keep special assignments hush-hush and whatev. But I can keep a secret ya know?" Reno grinned up at the taller man.

"computer forensics."

"Oh, … what's that?"

"forensics for computer data."

"Sounds complicated yo," Reno wrinkled his nose at the thought, "not somethin' I'd be good at I think, but I betcha my partner Cloud would rock that."

Rude grunted, which Reno took as encouragement. "Cloud's the most awesome partner ever! Don'cha think?"

"Maybe."

"I knew it! You totally agree with me!" the red-head cheered, but the darker man's expression never changed,

"No."

"What? But you just said Cloud was awesome!"

"Maybe."

Reno paused, scowling, his eyes narrowing in suspicion. "Yer doin' that on purpose,"

There was perhaps the slightest twitch in Rude's expression this time, "Maybe."

Reno sighed, wrapping his hands behind his head as they continued to trot along. It didn't take very long for them to reach a tallish building, it had the words 'Shinra' written on the side, less than ideally visible due to graphiti and damages but despite the rough edges, it clearly had better than usual security, a solid door and reinforced windows.

"So what was our mission again?" the red-headed Turk inquired as he gazed at the deceptively rickety-looking architecture.

"Counter-espionage,"

"ooh, nifty." Reno grinned up at the building with possibilities, "Who's our target?"

"Hired Wutaian insurgents."

"Cloud totally would have been awesome for this."

Another grunt from his quiet partner, Reno sighed under his breath in mild aggravation. How could anyone get through life being so … dull? … the guy needed to do something fun, release some tension, blow some stuff up… SOMETHING.

As he quietly assessed the building Reno cocked his head to one side, "I dunno 'bout you, but I jus' can't picture a ninja-spy comin' in through the front door yo. I know Cloud'd be smarter'n that a'least."

Rude actually cracked a tiny smile this time. "Doesn't make sense to me either."

"tha's what I was thinkin' yo, le's do this 'roun'a back."

With a particularly 'satisfied cat' grin, Reno led the way around back, eyeing the fire-escapes and tall nearby buildings speculatively.

"So, how many a' Cloudy's moves've ya seen?"

Rude sighed,

"What'sa matter?"

"Do you talk about anything but Cloud?"

Reno paused, glaring at Rude suspiciously, gauging him for a long moment, "You've got partner-envy, don'cha?"

"No."

"Ya totally do! Who WOULDN'T be envious of Cloudy?"

"No"

"Ya absolut-" Reno paused, mid-sentence holding up one hand as he spotted a shadow on one of the roofs. Both Turk's stood unmoving as the mottled shadow made it's way swiftly and silently down between two of the neighboring buildings. The cloaked figure, dressed almost entirely in varying shades of grey, blended neatly with the dim colorless alleys of the slums, was nearly invisible to those who weren't watching for the signs. The rather amorphous individual padded quietly from the alley, approaching the building Reno and Rude stood near. As he or she approached one of the reinforced windows, the barely noticeable glimmer of tools appeared in one hand, and stretched out as if to touch the edge of the framed glass.

Suddenly, Rude cleared his throat, the loud noise almost making Reno jump, and noticeably startling the would-be insurgent. The ninja immediately straightened, tools vanishing into grey non-descript cloth. Both parties eyed each other for one tense moment, and after the awkward stare-down, the ninja suddenly shifted into a casual 'I-wasn't-doing-anything' pose and walked away back down the alley, no longer concealing the sounds of his or her footfalls. Once the ninja was well gone, Reno turned back to his taller partner.

"So, … how come we're not, ya know, … chasin' that guy down or something yo?"

"We're currently on cease-fire." Rude returned, Reno frowned,

"but,… then what're we doin' here?"

"We're intimidating 'that guy' into not doing something, … stupid."

Reno paused in careful thought, mulling over the mission and it's results. "We totally shoulda brought Cloud, he'd be like, … the most awesome 'crazy-wutaian-spy' intimidator ever!"

Rude sighed.

* * *

((Author's Note: I know it has been a while, … but as I keep stressing, I've no intention of giving up on this fic, … just been having life get in the way, and situation making it difficult to find a good place to write. … I do have to wonder if the people who keep inquiring in worry about my intent with this story, actually READ any of my author's notes though… as I think I've said this at least a half-dozen times… if not more.

Anyways, … Several scenes in this chapter, … all are PERTINENT to the story. … but I added them here in particular because I've had a number of particularly Cloud-centric chapters lately, and wanted to switch things up… I also intentionally gave you a SOLID Rude section, just for those people who fail to remember he already showed up before in my fic.

And also … I have mentioned Eirene before, so she's not a random introduction. (she lives near Reno.)

So I hope you enjoy! And more is coming so no frets.

-Jianre M. A.K.A … Illusor Meaneld.))


End file.
